Speed Dating
by samekraemer
Summary: When Bella Swan and her closest friends agreed to accompany Angela to a speed-dating event, they were skeptical. That was until a cute bartender stepped up and mesmerized Bella more than she'd ever anticipated. He was gorgeous, and she was smitten. Rated M. Language, lemons, and the rest. (Thank you SunflowerFran). Canon couples. Just read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Speed Dating **_

_Bella Swan had finished law school and joined her closest friends in New York, just as they'd always planned. They each had their own pursuits, but they shared one dream…Moving to New York and living their dreams. When they agreed to accompany their friend, Angela, to an old-school, speed dating event, they were all skeptical. That was until a cute bartender stepped up and mesmerized Bella more than she'd ever anticipated. He was gorgeous, and she was smitten. When the rest of his secrets were shared, she was blown away._

_Rated M. Language, lemons, and lessons learned. Cannon-ish couples. Angst, turmoil, love. How could you resist? _

_##_

**Okay, so this one has been in my head for a while, and I'm sure some of you will like it and some of you will hate it. If you hate it, please just dump it because I don't want the nastiness that comes from haters. If you love it, please let me know. **

**SMeyers owns the characters, and I've been playing with them, yet again. No infringement.**

**\\\**

Chapter 1. The Beginning.

"Why are we doing this, again? Didn't this go out as soon as Match and e-Harmony came on the scene?" Rosalie was complaining, and I was right there in her camp. It was a ridiculous endeavor, to say the least, but we were standing at the bar waiting to be directed to our seats by the flamboyant moderator of the event. It was a Monday night which should tell you everything you need to know about the probability of a positive outcome.

"I'm writing an article on it for the '_City Paper'. _That guy, Eric _Amasening_ is bringing it back, and he's got a friend who works at the paper. Come on, this is my first solo article, so please stick with this? You four are my posse, and we stick together, right?" Angela reminded as she slurped the remainder of her drink, placing her glass on the bar and ordering another round from the extremely hot bartender.

He was six-foot-plus of heaven, and after I looked at the men walking around the bar, he was best thing they had to offer that night.

"Here we are. A Cosmo. A Jack and diet. A vodka tonic with lime. A Bee's Knees, and a SoCo rocks with a lime. Anything else?" he asked as he placed our drinks on the bar.

"Your number would make this whole night worthwhile," Jessica replied as she took her Bee's Knees, whatever the fuck that was.

I grabbed my vodka tonic and turned to the room, surveying it carefully.

Okay, maybe I hadn't had a legitimate date for a while, but hell. The guys I saw meandering around the room tended to make me think my celibacy was the best idea in the world.

"Sorry, ladies, it's _verboten_ for me to hit on the participants of a speed dating event. If you don't find your particular Prince Charming, come back and we can talk," tall, hunky, and definitely oozing sexy commented with a wink to none of us in particular. Obviously, he was used to these events, and I'd be willing to bet my fallopian tubes he was independently wealthy from tips alone.

We heard a bell ring…like the kind at an unattended counter…calling the horrible affair to order.

"Welcome, everyone! I'm so happy we have such a great turnout. Unfortunately, we're short a few gentlemen, so here's how we'll improvise. There are fifteen women and ten men, so five women will have a round without a date. You'll meet every guy, but you'll have a round without a guy. Any volunteers?"

Rosalie, Alice, Jessica, Angela, and I raised our hands at the same time. Angela mumbled it would give her an opportunity to take notes, and when the rest of us looked around at the palpable desperation in the room, we looked at it as a potentially, much-needed, break in what I was sure would be a boring night.

"Thank you, ladies. If you'll put a crimp in the cards, I'll call the round when you sit out. Take seats behind your name placards, and let's get started."

I found my name between two women I didn't know. We greeted each other, both of which appeared to be sizing me up for a pair of cement shoes. Yep, the desperation was as thick as the make-up on the redhead to my left.

Drinks were delivered to the women, and when the bell rang again, the men took their seats. I looked at the guy across from me, finding him so completely not my type I wanted to laugh. The open-necked black shirt which had two buttons opened with the gold chain in place against more chest hair than was acceptable in public was my first clue.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I extended my hand to shake, but the "Situation" wannabe kissed it with a smarmy smile.

"Oh, yes you are. I'm Aro. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a thirty-year old Pisces. I work at a premium men's clothing store, as you can probably tell. I live in Brooklyn Heights. I don't smoke. I drink socially. I work out, as you can see for yourself. I have dinner with my parents every Sunday, and I think you're gorgeous, just as your name suggests." _Aaaand he was completely cheesy_.

Well, that was a lot to take in. I didn't have time to dissect it because he asked me about myself.

"I, uh, I'm twenty-five. I just graduated from law school at Dartmouth and moved to the city about a month ago. I actually _do_ smoke, and I _don't_ work out. My parents are divorced, and I'm not close to either of them. I have an older brother, but we're not close at all. Do you have siblings?" I was sure it would definitely turn him off, so I went with it.

"I have four sisters and two brothers. I'm close to my family. Any girl I become involved with would be expected to meet my family and spend time with them. So, a lawyer? That's a pretty busy profession," he observed as he stared at my chest, the ass.

"Yes, it is will be, if I can get a job. I don't know how much time I'd be able to commit to a relationship because I'm determined to put my career first, but you know, it's nice to meet people." I could see him cringe at me and look around, waiting for that damn bell as much as me.

When it dinged, he picked up his cards without giving me one, and walked away. Thank the good Lord.

Over the next thirty-six minutes, I met a very cute teacher (I was sure he was gay, but he was teaching at a parochial school, so I couldn't blame him for searching for a beard), a Wall Street stockbroker (complete dick, only to be outdone by Aro), a bike messenger/dancer (nice guy, but a little on the too-fit side for me), a musician (very promising, but he kept looking at Alice who was seated two chairs down on my right), and an orthopedic surgeon (a real cutie, but definitely someone I could only be friends with because I was sure the man could crush me with his thumb). I had no chemistry with any of them, so when my blank came up, I sat back and watched my friends endure the hell I'd just experienced.

Angela seemed to be having a delightful discussion with the teacher, which surprised me. Rosalie was talking to the doctor and appeared quite happy. Jess was talking to the broker guy, and she was just about to jump the table and climb him. Alice was talking to the musician, and it didn't appear he was willing to give up the chair, which made me laugh.

Just as I was making my astute observations, there was another drink in front of me and a very attractive ass in the chair across from me. It was the hunky bartender, and he had a huge smile on his face. "What, um, what are you doing…" It was no wonder I was single. A stammering idiot wasn't generally attractive to the male of the species.

"Eh, you have six minutes free, and I'm guessing after the loser parade, you'd appreciate a decent guy to talk to. So, from what I've been able to gather, you're Bella, a twenty-five year old, almost lawyer, who doesn't like pets, music, movies, finance, your own family, or puppets of any kind. Does that sum it up?" He was laughing as he crossed his arms over his broad, attractive chest. I laughed along with him because the last guy I'd talked with mentioned "Muppets Take Manhattan" was his favorite movie of all time. My response was that puppets of any kind scared the bejeesus out of me.

"I'm a Virgo," I added, remembering Aro.

"I have no fucking idea what I am, astrologically. I have a dirty mouth. I'm thirty-eight, and I own this bar. The flamboyant organizer of this affair is my little brother, Eric, and after this ends, he's going to hit on the teacher. I host this event once a month out of familial obligation, but I get a kick out of watching it all play out.

"I'm single, and I see the only remote competition I'd have for your interests are my two best friends, Jasper, the musician who plays here on Friday and Saturday nights which he's probably already beaten into your friend's head, and Emmett, the doctor who's ready to marry your blonde friend tomorrow. So, will you hang around after this is over?" He was like a rapid fire machine gun, but I was completely intrigued. He seemed to be interested, which surprised the shit out of me, and there was no way in hell I _wasn't_ going to hang around.

"I came with my friends," I responded like a fucking moron.

"Okay." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a dollar bill, and plucked a pen from his shirt placket. He wrote on it and shoved it over the table to me as the bell rang again.

"I'm Edward, by the way." With that, he walked around from table to table taking orders from the women.

I picked up the dollar and saw his name and phone number written on it along with a note.

"_I'd like to get to know you better. These clowns won't interest a smart girl like you. If you don't want to stay, call me. Edward."_

Before I could even take a breath, a guy sat down with a huge smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Marcus. I'm a lawyer. I have a four-year old son, and I think you're stunning."

I glanced at the bar where Edward was making drinks and saw him squint in my direction. He leaned forward and took in the sight of the man across from me and laughed, giving me a thumbs-down gesture.

"Oh, a four-year old son? That must keep you busy?" Seemed like a safe topic…that was until he went off on his ex-wife explaining in great detail what a horrible, money-grubbing whore she was. That didn't exactly make me warm up to him, and when he handed me a card with his contact information to go with the three others I had, along with the dollar-bill from Edward, he seemed smug and determined I'd contact him because we had a profession in common. I hated to burst his bubble, but…No. Fucking. Way.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang on the final round of hell. I was never so damn happy to hear a bell ring in my life. It wasn't an angel getting its wings…it was me getting a fucking reprieve.

I'd endured ten dates (not counting Edward's little drive-by), and I had five cards and a dollar bill to show for it. I looked around the room and didn't see anyone else with a dollar, which made me pretty damn happy.

"So, now, ladies, if you're interested in spending more time with one of these gentlemen, write your name at the bottom of the card and drop them off. We'll take a break, and I'll circle the room setting Cupid in motion. Please, order another cocktail and enjoy yourselves." With that, he was off, walking from table to table.

When he stopped at mine, I wrote my name on the dollar and handed it to him. "Which one of these asses…Oh, I see. Well, good luck with him. He's not a _total_ asshole." He handed the dollar back to me and moved on.

I walked up to the bar and sat down as Edward the Gorgeous served drinks and waiters carried in appetizers and placed them on a table at the back of the room. It wasn't really a surprise to see all of the guys make a run for the food table. They seemed like the types. Only two didn't…Musician Jasper and Doctor Emmett. They were speaking with Alice and Rosalie, and both of my friends had smiles on their faces.

Jessica had cornered the broker, and Angela was still talking to the teacher. I hoped he wasn't gay because she'd have her heart broken quicker than any of us if she fell for him, only to find out the truth later.

I saw the handsome barkeep in front of me with a smile, so I smiled in return. "Can I have a beer? I'm not really a liquor drinker," I asked. He smiled and walked away, returning quickly with a good old Budweiser.

"My favorite, by the way. Let me make the rounds, and I'll join you. The place is actually closed tonight, so I can sit and have a drink with a beautiful girl." He walked around the room and took orders, quickly filling them before he walked back into the kitchen.

A young guy came out and began mixing drinks as Edward sat down next to me. He looked around and laughed. "What's with your friend in the glasses? She seems pretty shy. That guy, Riley, he's not right for her at all."

"Oh, she's Angela. She's doing an article on speed dating for '_City Paper'_. She's a journalist, and you're right, she's really shy. Why so concerned?" Seemed like a good question.

"I've got a buddy who'd be perfect for her. He works at the _Times_, and he's pretty shy as well which is why he refuses to attend these things. Excuse me for a second." He pulled out his phone and dialed quickly, turning his back to me.

When he turned around a few minutes later, he was laughing. "It's 8:30 on a Monday night, and he's settled in to watch '_Pawn Stars_' on the History Channel. He'll be here in a little bit. Can you get her to stay?"

It was one of Angela's favorite shows, so I was pretty sure she'd hang around to meet a fellow enthusiast. "I'll see what I can do," I responded as I rose from the stool and walked over to where the teacher seemed to be trying to extract himself.

"I'd, um, I'll call you," he commented when I approached the two of them. He quickly slipped away, which disappointed her but made me smile.

"He's gay, you know," I informed her quietly, seeing the surprise on her face quickly morphed into disappointment.

"Really?" she sighed miserably. God love her, the woman had no ability to judge men.

"Come have a drink with Edward and me. I think Edward's little brother, our host, has designs on the teacher. We'll find you someone, Ang…let's make sure he's straight though." I felt horrible for her because in my group of close friends, she was the only believer in love at first sight. She wasn't nearly as jaded as the rest of us, and for the life of me, I couldn't understand why she was still single.

I dragged Angela over to the bar and plopped her on a stool between Edward and me. "Edward, this is my good friend, Angela. Ang, this is the owner of the bar, Edward." She shook his hand and began peppering him with questions regarding past experiences with hosting the event, taking notes the whole time. She was thorough if nothing else.

After ten minutes of a rapid-fire Q & A between them, a guy walked up and stood next to Edward. "Okay, Jackass, I'm here. Where's the drink I was promised? I Tivo'd the rest of '_Pawn Stars_' to come meet you."

"Oh, you like '_Pawn Stars_'? What do you think of the Old Man? He couldn't act his way…" And she was off. Five minutes of discussion over someone named Chumlee, and she traded places with me to sit next to Ben, as I'd come to learn was his name. They were chatting away, and I could see she was quite smitten.

"Aren't you the little matchmaker? So, what are your other talents?" I teased the handsome man as he ordered us two more beers. I was pretty sure one of his talents was seducing unsuspecting females, but I wasn't about to question it. He was gorgeous, and everything I observed about him was intriguing.

"Um, let's see. Oh, I can juggle." He grabbed three limes from behind the bar and proceeded to provide the evidence he could, indeed, juggle. I laughed because it was truly adorable.

When he finished, he yelled, "Seth, head's up." He hurled the limes at the guy behind the bar who dodged them like they were the big red balls from grade school, Edward laughing the whole time.

"You want me to break this up and toss them out?" we heard from behind us. It was Eric, our resident Cupid, and he had a mischievous grin on his face.

Edward turned on the stool and gave his brother an up and down look. "So, the teacher, huh? How's that going to help him keep his job? He's here looking for cover, E. Don't call me tomorrow and tell me he left without a note or a number. It's disturbing on too many levels."

I saw Eric give him an indignant look. "This one's different, and we'll find him a beard. Don't tell Mom yet, please. She calls and wants to meet them immediately, and you know it just doesn't bode well if I go out on one date and ask them to meet my mother. Give me some time, okay?"

"Little brother, I'm in your corner. You want a ride out on Sunday?"

We both saw Eric look at the teacher and smile. "I'll call you, Eddie. Thanks." He walked away after an endearing hug with his brother, and then the gorgeous barman turned his piercing green eyes on me.

"So, Bella…Is that your full name? There's nothing wrong with it, but it sounds like a nickname."

"Isabella Swan. Well, actually, Isabella Marie Swan. I have no siblings. My parents, who I talk to every Sunday, are still married and living in the Pacific Northwest. I'm looking for a job at some firms in town. Never been married, or in a serious relationship for that matter. My specialty is contract law, which is just as thrilling and intriguing as it sounds, and I just moved into a dinky ass apartment in Chelsea with the blonde girl talking to your doctor friend and the tiny girl talking to your musician friend. I'm giving myself six-months to find a job before I throw in the towel and go back to live in my parents' basement and practice law out of the bed of my rusty red pick-up."

It was quite easy to be open with him, though I didn't know why, but it had been a long time since I'd had a decent conversation with a guy who wasn't posturing, and Edward wasn't posturing at all. He was quite lovely and relaxed, which relaxed me as well.

"I own this building and live upstairs. Eric lives in Queens…you don't have to point out the irony to me. I offered to let him stay with me when he moved to Manhattan after he graduated college, but he made some stupid comment about spreading his wings and finding his place in the world. I don't ask too many questions because he's more than willing to share intimate details that have sent me running in all kinds of directions on more than one occasion.

"My parents took him in when he was thirteen. From what I know, he came out to his biological parents, and they kicked him out. My dad worked at Lenox Hill at the time, and when Eric was brought in after a brutal attack, Dad got to know him. He's really a great kid, and it really was a no-brainer for my parents to take him in as a foster kid. They adopted him when he was fifteen. I've known him for eleven years, and it seems like I've known him my whole life. He has a good and loving heart."

I saw him glance at his brother who was leaving with the teacher. He turned around in our direction and smiled, bringing a chuckle from Edward. I could see he loved his brother and accepted him without question. It was quite remarkable.

"So, Isabella, I'm going to throw out most of these people, but I hope you and your friends will stay around for a while. I'm usually closed on Mondays, but I'm not ready to go home yet. Can you hang around?" I nodded, and he rose from the stool next to me, patting my hand before he walked around the room to spread the news it was time to take it somewhere else.

After the place emptied except for four other couples and Seth, the bartender, he shut down a lot of lights and turned on music. I saw him speak to the young guy, and after a fist bump, the kid was gone. The kitchen lights were still on, but Edward didn't seem to care. He sat back down after grabbing us two more beers, and he smiled a glowing smile at me.

"So, you're single? Always single or recently single?" I asked. He was too good a catch to have always been single, especially at thirty-eight.

"Well, now, aren't you astute. Okay, here's the history. Married young. Divorced eight-years ago after eight years of trying to make something more out of a very good friendship, I guess. We still get along well, thankfully, but we had different ideas of what a happy life would be. Being married to someone who was happy to serve food and tend bar wasn't what she wanted for her life, and it was all I've ever wanted to do.

"She wanted to live in California because she's a writer, and I didn't. I enjoy the change of seasons. She's married to a pretty great guy, and they're happy. I have a thirteen-year-old daughter who spends summers with me at my parents' place on Long Island, and she comes for Christmas, but now there's some kid named Taylor in the mix so Vanessa is trying to give me the brush about Christmas this year. I was sure it would happen, but I'm not really ready for it quite yet."

I laughed and squeezed his knee for no reason whatsoever. "Everyone grows up, you know. I remember last Christmas when I told my parents I was moving to New York after graduation. My parents were so pissed off they didn't speak to me for most of the break. They've finally adjusted, and I think they're actually doing better now than they were before I moved to Seattle for undergrad. Letting go has to be hard, but it's what parents are supposed to do, isn't it?"

He seemed to contemplate what I said and smiled. "I guess. I just didn't know I'd become irrelevant when she was thirteen. I thought I'd be her hero for a few more years."

I remembered when my dad was replaced by a kid named Jason. Dad hated him, and as I'd find out later for good reason, but it was the separation he was pushing against. Jason and I both ran on the junior varsity track team, and the Saturday morning practices took place of the fishing trips I took with my father. That was the beginning of the end for my dad, and he didn't fade into it gracefully. I could see Edward was the same kind of guy.

"I remember when it happened with my dad. I was fourteen and running track. Jason was fifteen, and we used to go to practice together. My father wasn't happy about it. He thrashed against it, forbidding me from seeing him, which only made me want to see him more. When it fell apart because Jason was a dick, my dad was right there to pick up the pieces.

"As hard as it might be for you, I'd say let it play out. If your ex-wife is keeping tabs on her, she'll be fine, but you getting pissed about her relationship will only cause her to want to see him more. If he breaks her heart, the way Jason the jackoff broke mine all those years ago, she'll need you."

He laughed a bit and took my hand, kissing my knuckles. "That's very good advice, Miss Swan. I think everyone's ready for a coffee drink. How about you?" I nodded, and he walked into the kitchen.

He came back with a carafe and a smile. "Hey, coffee drinks? Specialties of the house. I can judge your drink of choice just by looking at you." I saw my friends and _their_ new friends step up to the bar and take seats.

Edward set up mugs on the bar and started at the far end. "Name and age, please."

"Alice Brandon, twenty-five."

"Okay, Miss Brandon. Welcome to _Irish Eyes_. I'd say you're a bit of a chocolate lover, right?"

Alice giggled. "I _love_ chocolate."

He perused the bar and pulled up two bottles of liqueur. One was chocolate and the other was white chocolate, and after he poured whiskey in a mug, he added the liqueur and topped it off with coffee, adding whip and a chocolate drizzle. Alice showed her appreciation by clapping and squirming in her seat. He handed it to her and then poured a shot of Jameson's with a cup of coffee for the musician.

He moved to Rosalie. "Rosalie Hale, twenty-six."

"Welcome. I'm going to guess you're a bit more hardcore than your friends. Let's see…do you like a bit of orange?"

"I'll try anything once," Rose answered, looking at the guy next to her, giving him a wink.

Edward poured her a cup of coffee, topping it off with a shot of Grand Marnier. He took a piece of orange rind, lit it with a lighter, and swept it around the top of the mug. He grated orange zest on top of it and handed it to her.

He poured a shot of Maker's Mark on the rocks for the doctor and pushed it over to him. The doctor laughed and toasted with Rosalie.

Edward moved down to Angela, and I was quite curious as to what he'd come up with for her.

"Angela Weber, twenty-four."

"Miss Weber, welcome to my bar. Let's see. You're not a coffee drinker are you?" She shook her head no. Myself, I was surprised by how spot on he'd been with his predictions to that point.

He walked back to the kitchen and after a few minutes, he came back into the bar with a small pitcher. He poured a shot of clear liquor into a mug, poured what smelled like hot chocolate to fill the rest of it, and then topped it with a bit of whipped crème and a drizzle of something green.

"I know it's not cold out, but it's a peppermint patty. Ben, I'll get you a cup of coffee when the fresh pot's finished," he responded pouring his friend a shot of _Jameson_.

I looked around and saw Jess had left with the stockbroker, and I laughed. The woman had no reservations about going home with a stranger, and it worried me because she didn't have the best taste, nor track record, with men. She was a friend of ours from high school who, like me, was new to Manhattan, and I'd had to pick her up from more than one one-night-stand even in high school.

"Which brings me to the lovely Miss Swan, twenty-five."

"She'll be twenty-six in about two hours," I heard Rosalie shout. It was September 12, and the next day was my birthday, but I wasn't too keen on celebrating it.

Twenty-six was a strange age to be because I was likely…well if I was lucky…at my quarter life. I'd accomplished a lot, but it seemed like I was missing out on something big. I had no idea what it was, so another birthday brought no great excitement for me….just a sense of impending doom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, barkeep, what's my drink of choice?" I asked with a smile, hoping he ignored Rosalie's comment.

He reached into the cooler and pulled out another Budweiser, shoving it at me with a smirk. "Am I that easy to read?" I asked as I gladly took it. Their frou-frou drinks really held no interest for me, but I was a bit disappointed he didn't make more of a fuss.

"Not at all. Beer before liquor, never sicker. I certainly don't want you sick, Birthday Girl. I'll be back." He walked into the kitchen again, leaving me with a huge smile on my face as I watched his glorious ass walk away.

Since I had time to kill, I turned to Emmett, the doctor. "So, Dr. Emmett, why do you come to these things? Seems like you wouldn't have a problem meeting women, no offense Rosalie." I could see her getting wound up, and I wasn't going to entertain it.

"I've been friends with Edward and Eric for years, and Eric keeps promising to find me the right girl. Maybe he hit pay dirt this time," Emmett answered as he sipped his drink. Rosalie giggled, which told me _he_ probably wouldn't be going home alone.

I looked down the bar and saw Alice and Jasper in deep conversation, so I chose not to interrupt them. I turned to Ben, who appeared very nervous. Angela wasn't saying anything either.

"So, um, Ben, you work for the _Times?_ Ang graduated near the top of her class at Carter. She's writing for the _City Paper_ until she gets discovered," I prompted with a smile.

He returned my smile with a wink and turned to her. "Get me some writing samples. You graduated Carter? I graduated from Columbia. I think I can help you out."

Maybe I had a little bit of Cupid in me as well. It was nice to see my friends find guys who maybe would be perfect for them. God knew we deserved great guys, having sorted through the rubble of bad boyfriends past.

Edward hadn't come back, and I was beginning to feel like a seventh wheel so I dared to go look for him, seeing him whisking and working around the immaculate kitchen.

"Took you long enough," he stated as he turned to see me walk into the kitchen.

I ignored the comment, though it left me intrigued. I walked over to where he was working and saw batter. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be throwing them out of your bar so you can go home? It's your day off, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, but it's rare I get to make a birthday cake for a beautiful girl. Taste the batter and see if it's missing something." He seemed pretty confident, and I was already pretty hot for him. He didn't need to bake anything for me.

I dipped a pinky in the batter to taste it, finding it was perfect. I could have just eaten it raw.

"Tastes pretty damn good." Oh, and I was sure he would as well.

"Okay, birthday girl. Cupcakes, layer cake, or sheet cake?"

"Baker's choice?" If he was baking me something for my birthday, it seemed he should have a say in it.

"Okay, cupcakes it is. The tins are on the top shelf. Pull two down and the liners are in the bin over there," he responded as he pointed to his left.

I did as he asked, and after he dipped the batter into the twelve tins, there was a little left in the bowl.

"So, would the birthday girl like to lick the bowl?" Oh, the bowl and anything else he was offering.

"Share?" It seemed like a nice compromise.

He slipped the pans in the oven and walked over to where I stood, lifting me onto the stainless table where I'd been watching him. He grabbed the bowl, dipping his index finger inside and gathering a bit of the batter. Without a word, he traced his finger over my lips. I stuck my tongue out to lick it, but he was a lot quicker than me.

His tongue swept over my lips before I could move. I opened my mouth to mingle with his, and the taste was incredible. It was vanilla, chocolate, and a bit of cinnamon. His tongue was soft, and when his hands caressed my neck, I was completely gone. Gone…Gone…Gone.

He pulled away with a sexy grin on his face, and I was barely able to breath. "So, what do you think?"

What did I think? _I think I'm about to implode._ He had that power over me, damn him.

"It's pretty good, from what I…" I started before he took his finger and swept it through the batter again, this time running it down my neck. He then proceeded to lick it off, which had me breathing pretty damn hard. Never in my life…

"Jesus," I gasped. I hoped it was quiet enough so he didn't hear me, but he laughed a little, so I was pretty sure he had.

After he cleaned the batter off my neck in a very slow fashion which made me very horny, happy, and did I mention horny, he pulled away and looked into my eyes. He was so fucking sure of himself and I was so fucking not sure of anything.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. You have a very inviting neck," he whispered as he continued to confirm it with his lips and tongue.

I exhaled and took a chance. "My lips are even more inviting, you know." I dipped my finger in the batter and when he moved up to face me, I glided my finger over his lips as he'd done to me, sweeping my tongue to clean away the batter.

"Where've you been, Bella Swan?" he asked as he pulled away from me with a stunned look on his face.

"Working at a legal clinic in Hanover over the summer, and living in Chelsea while I wait for the results from the bar exam here in New York. They come out in November." It was all I could think to say, and he laughed and kissed me, leaving me completely snookered.

"I don't play games. I've found it's not productive. I'll say what's on my mind, whether you like it or not."

"You might be the only honest guy in New York." It was all I could think to say.

"What if you don't like what I have to say?"

"Maybe I won't like it, but I'll appreciate the fact you're honest. Maybe you won't like what I say either. I have to tell you I've never had anyone make me cupcakes for my birthday."

"It's the first time I've felt compelled to make cupcakes for a girl I've just met on her birthday. What do you want for your life, Bella Swan, soon to be twenty-six?" He was gently stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers, leaving little trails of heat in their path.

He was a beautifully strange man, and he completely swept me off my feet in that moment whether he knew it or not. I didn't think I'd be swept off my feet on September 12, but there I sat, looking into the most gorgeous green eyes I'd ever seen in my life.

I was a foolish girl, and I was risking the worst heartbreak anyone could ever suffer, but after a few hours of conversation, I was falling head over heels in love with Edward. Call me foolish. Call me naïve. Call me stupid. I didn't care.

"I want a man…not a boy with stupid ideas and games regarding feelings. I figure people out pretty fast after meeting them. I can tell if I'm going to be drawn to someone quite quickly, and when I'm not interested at all. I'm not one to waste time on futile relationships. I want someone who will see it as a plus and not me being a bitch. What do you want, Edward Masen?"

\\\

So, what does he want?

Thanks for giving it a shot.

Till next time…xoxo.

(By the way, I've missed you all as well)


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: You are all so damn sweet! Thank you for your reviews/follows/favorites. I'm always amazed at the loyalty I have from you wonderful people. I hope you stick with me. Like I said, things aren't always going to be rosey for our couple, but don't run. You've read my other stories…you know me.**_

_**Regarding a posting schedule – I'm shooting for daily unless RL gets in the way. As I said, this story is finished, and as I read the reviews (which I read each and every one and am grateful), if something needs to be clarified or a fantastic idea comes, I edit or do an outtake, so no worries.**_

_**Regarding whether this story is posted anywhere else – Nope. If you'd desire, I could pull it to Fictionpad, where you can actually find all of my stories from this site if you'd like to load them onto an e-reader. (BTW – if anyone can explain how to do that to me, I'd be forever in your debt. I'm so un-tech savvy, it's abhorrent.)**_

_**Disclaimer – Smeyer owns. I only borrow. No infringement.**_

_**\\\**_

2. Shortcake

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, his cell phone rang. He stepped back and pulled it from his back pocket. "Shit. I need to take this, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I'll go…" I offered so as to give him privacy.

He hit the button to accept the call and placed his hand on my leg to keep me from going anywhere. "Hi, Shortcake. How's school?" I could hear high-pitched chatter, and that, accompanied by the easy smile on his face, led me to believe he was talking to his daughter who he obviously loved very much.

So, if I was reading him right, he was more than a little interested in me, and I had the distinct impression it was for more than just a roll in the sack. I was definitely interested in him for more than a one-night stand, but I was kicking my own ass for letting my heart get ahead of my common sense.

I didn't know the man at all, and his comments regarding he doesn't play games and the like could very well have been a finely crafted pick-up line. I was sure any woman would be defenseless against it, not just me. Plus, he worked in a damn bar so he had ample opportunity to use it on a nightly basis.

"Hang on a minute, Vanessa." I felt a squeeze to my leg and looked up from my blank gaze.

"Sorry, what?" I didn't know if he'd asked a question or not.

He put his hand over the mouthpiece and chuckled. "Is it appropriate for a thirteen year-old girl to get her ears pierced?"

I giggled a bit at his insecurity. "Um, that's when I got mine pierced. It was kind of a 'welcome to being a teenager' rite of passage. Does that help?"

He leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips. "Immensely."

"Ness, let me talk to Mom, will you?" I was still surprised at the openness of the man, and even the chaste kiss had me panting.

"Hey, Katie, how are you? How's Garrett? Oh…wow, congratulations. I knew you guys were trying. How'd Ness take the news?" He then laughed heartily and winked at me.

"Well, that's not a surprise. Look, about the ear piercing, I don't care if you don't. A lady friend of mine told me it was like a rite of passage, so if you're up for it, that's fine. It'll give me something certain I can get her for Christmas, at least. So, when's the dance?" He continued to catch up with his ex-wife and daughter, and I was actually happy to hear he had an amenable relationship with her. I could only imagine how difficult it would be living across the country from his daughter. If he didn't have a good relationship with the mother, that would make it more unbearable, I was sure.

"Okay, I'll call her later in the week. Tell Garrett I said congratulations, and take care of yourself. Vanessa's old enough she can help out around the house. If she gives you any shit, call me. I'll threaten her about that little bastard who's sniffing around. I'm not overreacting. Pardon me if I don't think it's cute that some boy kissed my daughter on your front porch after school. My friend already told me not to threaten her regarding seeing the boy because it will just push her to keep him around. Yes, she _is_ very smart. That's cute, Kate. Yes, she's beautiful. Well, if you'd stop giving me the third-degree maybe I could get off the phone and find out. She is. Good-bye, _Kathleen_." He laughed. I could still hear the woman chattering away before he ended the call.

He slid his phone in his back pocket and sat on the table next to me, turning to face me as he hitched his left leg up. I couldn't exactly mirror his position because I was wearing a dress and didn't want to flash the guy…well, not yet anyway.

"So, um, that was my daughter and my ex, Kate, in case it wasn't painfully obvious. She just found out she and her husband are expecting," he explained.

"Oh, that's great. How does your daughter feel about that?" I'd heard him ask, and I was curious.

"She said she's not changing dirty diapers, but she's happy about it. They've been trying for a while, so I'm happy for them. Kate always wanted more kids, but when things weren't going so well with us, we decided not to bring another child into the mix. It was hard enough when we separated and had to tell Ness. If there were more kids involved, we'd have probably stayed together and made each other miserable losing the respect we have for each other in the process. So, she asked me a very interesting question before I hung up on her."

"Oh, um, what's that?" I was surprised at the mature approach he and his ex-wife had taken in raising their daughter. It was quite unusual from what I'd heard from acquaintances who shared custody of their children. There didn't seem to be any animosity between them whatsoever, which I was guessing was good for their daughter.

"She asked if we were _dating._ Since I haven't actually had the opportunity to ask you for a date, I couldn't answer her. So, are you busy Wednesday night?"

I giggled. He was most certainly unlike any man I'd ever met. "I'm not, actually. I asked you a question before your daughter called. Remember?"

"Will my answer affect your willingness to let me take you to dinner?" He had a very mischievous smile on his face that was quite charming.

"Maybe."

"Then I reserve the right to answer until _after_ our first date." I laughed and nodded in agreement just as the timer went off on the oven. He hopped down from the table, pulling out two pans of chocolate cupcakes. He flipped them onto a cooling rack and got busy making what I assumed was frosting.

He stopped and turned to look at me. "Do you like chocolate mousse?"

"Um, yeah, but the cupcakes…" I was about to tell him he didn't need to make another dessert, but he merely smiled and went to work.

"Would you mind seeing if anyone needs anything out there?" He motioned toward the door with his head.

"Sure." I hopped down from the table and walked into the bar to see everyone laughing and having a good time. Doctor Emmett was behind the bar making drinks, so I walked over to where Rosalie was seated talking to Alice and Jasper, and I pecked her on the shoulder.

"You, um, you guys don't have to hang around for me. I'll get a cab home in a little while." I knew I sounded nervous, but I really wanted them to get lost. The gorgeous man was making me cupcakes, and I was pretty sure I wanted to ring in my birthday with just the two of us eating mousse and chocolate cupcakes, hopefully off each other while naked.

"Sorry, Bella, we've already decided we're hanging around to help you ring in your birthday properly. I'm just off a very long day, and I don't work tomorrow, so I'm more than happy to hang around, drink Edward's liquor for free, and eat whatever he's making back there," Doctor Emmett informed as he handed me two beers with a smile on his face.

"Oh, he's making me birthday cupcakes. He's a bit flighty, isn't he?" Seemed his best friend should be able to answer a couple of the million questions roaming around my head about the adorable man making chocolate mousse in the kitchen.

"Actually, Ed's the least flighty person I've ever met in my life. This is seriously never how these events go…well, I've never met a great woman at one of them, so that's two things that are new," Musician Jasper responded as he gazed at Alice.

Rosalie winked in my direction, seeing what I was trying to get…information. "Does he always make cupcakes for the women he picks up here?" God love her little black heart.

Emmett, Ben, and Jasper looked at each other and laughed heartily. "Uh, no. Edward never hits on the customers at any of his…" Ben began before Emmett cut him off.

"Let's just say this is atypical behavior for Mr. Masen. Now, anybody need a refill?" With that, all discussion of Edward ceased, leaving me with more questions than answers.

I took the two beers and walked back into the kitchen, seeing him with a piping bag holding a cupcake. He had the metal tip inserted into the middle of it, and he was squeezing something that looked delicious inside. I walked over to where the bowl of chocolate goodness rested and swiped a finger through it, tasting the best fucking chocolate mousse I'd ever had in my life.

"Oh, my god," I moaned as I closed my eyes, enjoying the taste on my tongue. It was absolutely perfect.

"You like?" _I like?_ No, I love…almost as much as I believe I could love the man who concocted such perfection.

"I've never tasted anything so perfect in my life. Is it on your regular menu?" Seemed a waste if it wasn't.

"No. I save this for special people. Now, are you allergic to nuts?" I shook my head, seeing him go to a shelf and grab a container of pecans. He whisked some egg whites and dumped in two handfuls of the nuts, straining them out and spreading them on a cookie sheet. He sprinkled something over them and popped them in the oven, leaving me mesmerized by his graceful movement around the kitchen. It was like watching a ballet.

"Is everything okay out there?"

"Emmett's being liberal with your liquor, but I think everyone's having a good time. You can tell your brother the event will get a very good write-up in the '_City Paper'._ Maybe more guys will sign up next time?" I watched him pour a carton of heavy cream into a glass bowl he'd pulled out of the cooler. He added some superfine sugar, a cap of vanilla, and then walked out to the bar, coming back with the Bailey's Irish Crème. He added a bit, and began whisking furiously. I was completely impressed.

"So, is baking a hobby? You seem to be very comfortable in the kitchen," I commented as I watched him.

"Do you cook?" he asked without answering me.

"Um, nothing this fancy, I can tell you. I can keep myself and my roommates alive. Do you cook as well as bake?" He filled another piping bag with the cream and began piping it on the cooled cupcakes, creating an intricate swirl with a little loop on top.

"Let's just say I can do more than just sling drinks. Will you grab that silver pedestal stand?" He was pointing to a wall where there were a lot of serving dishes. I found what he'd requested and carried it back. He looked at it and smiled.

"Maybe grab one just a size smaller as well." I walked over and found one a bit smaller, carrying it over.

He began arranging the delicious looking cupcakes, which had shaved chocolate and crushed candied pecans on top of them I hadn't notice previously. When he was finished, it was a cupcake tower. He went to a drawer, pulled out a long pink stick, and picked up the tower. "Bring our beers, Birthday Girl." With that, he was out the door.

I grabbed the two untouched Buds and followed him out, hearing "oohs" and "ahhs" from our friends in the bar. I walked in, just in time to see Emmett reach for one and receive a crack on the knuckles from Edward.

"It's not the 13th yet, you rude bastard. So, I think we have time for a little dancing. Rosalie Hale, don't let him sneak a cupcake." Edward walked over to me, took the two beers from me and plunged them into ice before leading me around the end of the bar to the middle of the room. He moved a few tables around, and then pulled me into his arms and began slowly moving me around the room to a song I didn't recognize. It was definitely an Irish tune, but it was too fast for the type of dancing he seemed to want to do.

"Whit! Change it to twenty-three," he called out. I saw Jasper get up from his stool and go back into the kitchen. Suddenly, the music changed to Elvis Presley. "_Falling in Love with You_" played over the speakers, and Edward, the most enigmatic man I'd ever met, pulled me closer and took my right hand, holding it over his heart.

"This is much better," he whispered in my ear. I agreed with him completely. I saw the other couples, except Ben and Angela who were engrossed in a conversation, move to join us on the small patch of floor.

Edward sang quietly into my ear as we swayed to the music. After a minute, I felt his warm lips on my neck and deemed it the best birthday eve of my life. I had no idea when I begrudgingly agreed to go to that stupid speed dating event it would end up being something I was certain I'd never forget.

"Hey, it's midnight, dude," Emmett shouted as he pulled Rosalie over to the bar with him where the cupcakes were sitting.

"Do _not_ touch those," Edward ordered. He took my hand and led me over to the bar, placing me on a stool in the middle and shoving the pink stick, which was a candle, into the center cupcake on the top tier. He lit it with a big grin on his gorgeously sculpted face.

They all began singing the birthday song to me, and I felt my face grow hot instantly, not used to anyone making a big deal out of my birthday. When they were finished singing, Edward smiled. "Make a wish." I stood on the brass rail at the bottom of the bar, closed my eyes, and made my wish. I blew out the candle amidst a round of applause.

Edward handed me the one with the candle, kissing my lips before he pulled out the candle. "You taste sweeter than any baked good I could concoct. Happy Birthday, Beautiful Bella."

I peeled away the wrapper and took a bite, moaning along with everyone else in the bar. The most incredible taste that had ever crossed my tongue had been made especially for me by the most gorgeous, wonderful man I'd ever met in my fucking life. It was truly a fantastic birthday.

##

I woke at noon on Tuesday. Rosalie and Alice were at work, though God knows how they were able to go because we didn't get home until nearly five o'clock in the morning. After the cupcakes, we danced a bit more…split up into quiet corners in the bar and made out a little, and Edward, Jasper, and Emmett put us into a cab after ten minutes of making the driver wait as we made out at the curb. Ben and Angela had left around one in the morning.

I had the remaining four cupcakes in a box in my fridge, and I was looking forward to having one for breakfast…or lunch, as it were. Edward and I had a date on Wednesday night. I'd given him my address, which was risky, but when I considered the fact I'd have gone right upstairs with him that night and fucked him without a second thought, I decided it was the least slutty thing I could do.

I took a quick shower and attended to morning business before I walked out into our living room, seeing a huge bouquet of roses and the room was nearly filled with balloons of every color conceivable. I pulled the card from the flowers and was surprised by the sentiment.

_Isabella Marie Swan, Twenty-Six,  
This was the best I could do on short notice.  
Happy Birthday!  
I look forward to tomorrow night.  
Edward  
_

I smiled as I read the card. I quickly called Alice because she worked for an _haute couturier_ in the garment district, and I was sure she'd answer her cell because she wasn't too busy since her boss was in Paris. "Hello, my dear girl." She loved all holidays of any kind, and I was sure she and Rose were behind the balloons.

"Hello, sweetie. So, really? All these balloons?" I was laughing as I looked around. It looked like a carnival.

"Oh, we had nothing to do with those. Seems Edward Masen was quite taken with you. They came with the twenty-six roses. Three guys delivered them just before I left for work. Rose was already gone, but I'd suggest you pull them into your room before she gets home from work. You know how bitchy she can be." Alice and I laughed, knowing Rosalie's demeanor and anal-retentive neatness.

"I will, but there are like a hundred of them. I don't think they'll all fit into my room." I was trying to count them, but as I walked through them, the streamers tied to them kept shifting, making me lose count.

"Put some in my room if you need to. Bella, what do you know about Edward Masen?" I didn't know a whole lot about him. I knew the important things, though. He was a wonderful human being. He was warm and friendly. He adored his daughter. He had an easy smile and a contagious laugh. He was a hell of a baker and kisser, and he'd given me a magical night. He was abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous. Anything else? I was content to learn over time.

"He's hot as hell, and the best kisser I've ever met. Everything else…except his skills in the sack…is secondary. Why? Is he a serial killer or something? Frankly, I'd still go to dinner with him tomorrow night even if he is. I am over the damn moon about him, Alice. No other guy I've ever met can hold a candle." I was gushing like an insipid teenager, but oh, brother…he was dreamy.

"Bella, he's…"

"Stop right there. Anything else I need to know about him I want him to tell me. I'm not interested in regurgitated gossip, Alice. I actually want to give the guy a chance, which is more than I've ever wanted to do in the past. He's older? I know that. He was completely upfront about it, and he told me about his daughter and ex-wife who he has a good relationship with, amazingly. Kate, the ex, told him last night she's expecting, and he was genuinely happy for her. He's like no man I've ever met, Al, and I want to give him the opportunity to confess his sins to me if we go out on more than one date, okay? Keep whatever you know to yourself," I demanded as I began moving the balloons to my room, laughing the whole time that something as silly as primary-colored balloons could make me so giddy.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll keep my mouth shut. It sounds as if you're completely infatuated with him, so I'll allow you the opportunity to learn about the man at your own pace. You know, Rose and I are here for you." I thanked her, feeling a bit worried about her comment.

I determined I wasn't about to let her taint him for me, so I put her comments out of my mind and called my parents. After a twenty minute conversation with the two of them, I hung up and smiled, beginning to count the hours until my date with the mysterious Edward Masen the next night.

\\\

_**I know it was short, but it needed to end there. No worries… Don't start fretting. I love how this part plays out. Lemme hear from ya!**_

_**Till tomorrow night…xoxo**_

_**(I'm not on Twitter because my daughter told me my life is too boring to tweet, but if you like the story and are on Twitter, feel free to tweet about me! SK)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Happy Saturday! I'm really happy…you lovelies rock! Thank you for your reviews, favs, follows. Loved that my inbox was overflowing! So, let's get to it, shall we?**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe, but all mistakes are mine. I have a few lovelies who've offered to beta if I decided to write another story, but with a daily posting schedule, I just couldn't put 'em through it. (SoHe, this means you, love.)**_

_**\\\**_

3. "I'm very happy to see you at _my_ table._"_

##

"Hurry up. We have an eight o'clock reservation at _Go Fish_. I made the reservation a month ago, and they fucking made me give them my credit card to secure it in advance. They charge a minimum of a hundred bucks if you don't show. I don't make that much money, you know." Rosalie was yelling from the living room, and she seemed to be pissed off. I had no idea why, but I wasn't going to begin to question it. I'd had a great day, and her bad mood wasn't going to ruin it.

"Coming, dear!" Alice called out as she walked out of her room, looking like a mini supermodel.

We congregated in the living room where Rose had poured each of us a glass of champagne. "Thank you for the champagne, ladies." I took a sip, and it was really great, though I didn't recognize the French label on the bottle.

"Well, we'd like to take credit, but this was dropped off at my office today by Emmett McCarty. Edward sent it. This shit is over a hundred dollars a bottle," Rosalie commented as she held up the beautiful bottle.

"Did you know…" she continued before Alice clamped her mouth shut by pinching her lips together, pissing Rosalie off in the process.

"She doesn't want to know anything. She wants him to explain things to her as it comes. I think we need to respect it." I was grateful Alice was speaking up for me because sometimes the two of them ganged up on me and I wasn't spirited enough to stop them.

"Well, okay, if that's the way you wanna play it. So, are we ready? The car should be here by now," Rosalie announced.

We grabbed our purses and took the elevator down to the lobby of our apartment building. I thought we'd hail a cab which were plentiful in our little part of Manhattan, but when we walked out, there was a limo waiting.

"You didn't have to do this! I've never been in a limo." I was shocked at the ostentatious display because they'd chipped in and bought me the shoes I was wearing…Stuart Weitzman…and had lusted after over the internet for months. The dress was Rosalie's but the shoes set it off. She was pissed my feet were smaller than hers, but I was a happy, surprisingly confident girl that night.

When we pulled up in front of the restaurant, I was dizzy with excitement. I'd never had such an elaborate birthday surprise in my life, but maybe part of my joy was left over from the previous night. We walked inside the restaurant and up to the hostess stand.

"Hello. Hale, party of three." Rosalie seemed to be in a better mood, which surprised me because her mood had been so sour earlier in the evening. It usually took a lot to get her in a good mood when she'd had a bad day…or usually, on a Tuesday night.

The woman extended her hand for us to follow her, and she led us to a table in a private room near the kitchen. It was adorned elegantly with pink rose petals up the middle, lovely china, and expensive stemware. It was secluded from the rest of the restaurant, though there were glass panels allowing one to look into the main room. I was in shock.

"God, you guys, you don't make this kind of money. You absolutely shouldn't have done this. I appreciate this more than you know, but it's a bit over the top."

"When I made the reservation, I made it in the main dining room, I swear. I'm not sure…" Rosalie babbled, clearly unsure what was going on.

"Welcome to _Go Fish_. This is the Chef's Table. He'll be out in a minute to discuss your choices. There's a bottle of _Cristal _on reserve if you'd like champagne. If not, I'll be happy to take your drink order. I'm Esme, and I'm guessing you're Bella, the birthday girl." The woman was looking at me with a bright smile on her face. She was stunning, and there was no way I could tell her age. I could tell she was older than me, but I had no idea how old. She was certainly the definition of the word _timeless._

"I am. Rose, you're too thorough." Rosalie laughed and shook her head.

"We'll take the champagne first. Thank you for the, um, upgrade?" Rosalie stated, and I saw the woman laugh and smile.

"Not a problem. We upgrade birthday guests, and you're our only one tonight. I'll be right back with your champagne." She scurried away from our table, and I looked around, seeing how lovely the restaurant really was in its nautical theme. It had all sorts of paintings depicting different seaports and lighthouses, and the walls were a gorgeous mix of light and dark wood with a satiny finish. It was absolutely lovely.

Our hostess, Esme, came back with a bottle of champagne in a silver bucket with a stand attached. There were two young men behind her who set two additional places at our table, which surprised me. "I hope you don't mind, we've got another party at the last minute." We nodded in agreement because it was a fluke we were at the Chef's Table anyway, so if we had to dine with another party, what the hell did I care? The night was nearly as great as the night before. The only thing missing…Edward's kisses.

"Isn't this a beautiful picture?" It was Jasper Whitlock, and he had a huge smile on his face which surprised me, and when I turned to look at Alice, she seemed surprised as well.

"I didn't know you were coming? Whose birthday is it in your group?" Alice asked as he sat down next to her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"BIRTHDAY GIRL! Bet you didn't think you'd see me again so soon," Emmett announced as he walked in with a wrapped gift, placing it in front of me.

I looked at my girls, seeing they were as stunned as me. "Thanks?"

"Welcome to _Go Fish_. I'm happy to offer you anything your hearts' desire." I turned to see Edward Masen, the gorgeous man who had kissed me senseless the night before. He was dressed in chef's whites, and he had the sexiest smile on his face I'd ever seen. I was dumbstruck.

"Bella, I'm very happy to see you at _my_ table." _His table?_

"Your, uh, _y-your_ t-table? You work here as well?" I was a stuttering ball of surprise, but damn if he didn't look hot with a black cotton cap covering his gorgeous hair.

"Uh, yeah I do. I don't usually work at _Irish Eyes_. I was only there working the party last night. So, I wonder if you'd be interested in a tasting menu with wine pairings? I'll make you a few appetizers if you'll give me a hint of what you're interested in tonight. Oh, and is anyone allergic to anything?" He looked at the women at the table, and after we all shook our heads we weren't, he grinned.

"Excellent. I'll be back. Bella, could I steal you away for a minute?" I nodded and rose from the table, placing my linen napkin on my chair.

He took my hand and led me back through the über-busy, fantasy of a kitchen into a very nice office. He closed the door and pulled me into him, kissing me gently as his hands found purchase on both sides of my neck, once again, making me moan at the sensation.

He pulled away after an additional quick kiss in the tip of my nose. "I was going to explain all of this to you tomorrow night, but when I stopped by today to speak with my sister…the woman who seated you…I glanced through the reservation book and noticed Hale listed for eight o'clock. Esme confirmed it was indeed Rosalie who'd made the reservation, and it was for your birthday, so I stuck around so I could cook for you. How's your day been?"

It was then I remembered I hadn't thanked him for the flowers, balloons, or champagne. "I'm sorry I didn't call you today to thank you for the wonderful surprises. It was completely unnecessary, considering you just met me last night, but I loved it. The balloons made me very happy, even with my headache."

He grinned at me and added, "The limo found your place without difficulty, I assume. I called them and gave them the address, but when I sent Emmett to Rosalie's office to deliver the champagne for me, he said she thought you'd hate the limo ride."

"You…_you_ got the limo? Edward, you didn't have to do that. We could have taken a cab." I was flabbergasted at his generous gestures. I certainly wasn't dealing with a typical man, that much was clear.

"If we'd known each other longer than twenty-four hours, I'd have done a lot more for a beautiful woman like you, Bella. Those were things I could do on the spur of the moment. Now, do you like lobster?"

I could only nod because I was slightly shocked at everything about Edward Masen, and I seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"Okay, whole or tail?"

I snapped out of my stricken state. "Tail, please. I know it's wasteful, but I have a hard time dealing with the whole thing. I like steak as well, but I don't know if I could eat it if they led the cow to my table so I could pick out my cut of choice."

He began laughing heartily. "You're truly a breath of fresh air. Okay, let me go make you something to eat. I'm so happy it worked out you're eating in my restaurant tonight."

"_Your_ restaurant? You own this place, too?" That was quite surprising. The place was extremely difficult to get into, and according to Rosalie, it had only been open less than a year, but the owner was a…

"Wait a minute. You're like famous, aren't you?" _There was no way this was happening to me._

"Not really. I mean, I own a few places around town and I back a place in Vegas at _Bellagio_, but I'm not really famous. _Tuscana _just got a Michelin last month, about which I'm really proud, but I'm just a guy who likes to cook." _A guy who likes to cook?_ There was a hell of a lot more to the story, but I was sure I wasn't going to find it out tonight, so I nodded in agreement, and he walked me through the kitchen, which was loud and bustling.

"First course will be out in a minute. I hope you like it," he told me with a kiss to my cheek and a squeeze of my hand. I went back to the table, and I suppose the look of surprise which was probably going to be frozen on my face for eternity tipped off my fellow diners because they all laughed at me.

"Open your gift, Birthday Girl," Emmett ordered, pulling me back from the panic attack which was likely about to ensue.

I ripped off the paper and pulled off the lid, finding a silver contraption with five silver balls hanging from thin wire strands. It was very shiny, and while I knew what it was, I wasn't sure why it was given to me. "It's a Newton's Cradle, right?"

Emmett smiled. "Executive model, Birthday Girl. When you get your big city lawyer job, you'll need something to occupy your time while you're fleecing your clients." Everyone laughed at his joke, which I thought was funny…even if it was a little offensive to my chosen profession.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Emmett. I appreciate you thoughtfulness." I walked around the table and kissed his cheek for his efforts.

As I returned to my seat, the woman I'd just found out was Edward's sister, Esme, breezed into the room. "How's everything in here? Everyone still okay with drinks?" She went to the ice bucket and picked up the bottle, refilling the women's glasses.

"Emmett, another whiskey? Jasper?" Obviously, she knew them very well because they both smiled at her.

"We'll have another, and bring them another bottle of champagne, will you Esme? Edward's taking his own sweet time with getting our food out," Emmett complained, drawing a laugh from her.

I really wanted to follow her out of the room and subject her to a witness-stand interrogation, but I didn't want her to think I was some insane bitch who was stalking her brother, so I merely smiled at her as she left the room.

Just then, a young man came out with three plates. He placed them down the center of the table and clasped his hands behind his back. "Ladies and gentlemen, your first course. We have oysters with Chef's special cocktail sauce, salt-crusted shrimp, and smoked salmon with Johnnycakes and Crème Fraiche. Would anyone like a salad?"

Emmett and Jasper raised their hands, but I was certain with the appetizers and God knew what kind of entrée the handsome chef was going to offer, I wouldn't waste stomach space on rabbit food.

After the waiter delivered the salads for Emmett and Jasper, he left us again.

"So, how goes the job search?" Jasper asked. I'd spoken briefly with him sometime around three o'clock in the morning regarding how you couldn't swing a cat around Manhattan without hitting a lawyer which was making my job search much more difficult. He told me to have faith. I appreciated his optimism, but I had about a hundred-thousand dollars' worth of loans hanging over my head, and if I didn't find a job, I'd end up hanging myself before the first payment was due.

"Two rejections today. I've only got a few months before I move back to Washington and become a dog groomer. I'll really miss things like this. The fanciest place we have in our little town is _The Lodge_, or if you're willing to travel about forty-five minutes, there's an _Applebee's_ and…wait for it…an _Olive Garden_. Now, that's high living," I joked, hearing Alice and Rosalie laughing with me.

It had been a pact we'd made freshman year of high school. When we graduated and made our escape from Forks to the colleges of our choice, we'd all stay in touch…Alice, Angela, Jessica, Rosalie, and me…and some day after we'd all pursued our career ambitions, we'd move to New York and take on the world. Surprisingly, we'd accomplished it.

I didn't know how long I'd be able to stay, though, because my savings was running out pretty quickly, even with Rosalie and Alice splitting the rent and allowing me to cover utilities and groceries, along with cooking all of our meals. If I ended up moving home, I was sure they'd be sitting in the dark eating cold Ramen noodles every night.

Over the delicious appetizers, I learned Jasper had met Edward after he and Kate separated. Edward answered an ad on "Craigslist" for a roommate, and Jasper, being a struggling street musician at the time, was more than happy to have him move into his apartment in Brooklyn. At the time, Edward was cooking at a French bistro in Brooklyn Heights before his career took off. They'd fallen into an easy friendship, and Jasper had met Emmett through Edward. Jasper was thirty-two.

Emmett, who was a well-respected Orthopedic Surgeon, met Edward through the senior Masen, retired Emergency Medicine Chief, Dr. Edward Masen, when Emmett was beginning his residency at Lenox Hill. Dr. Masen apparently took Dr. McCarty under his wing and during a dinner at the Masens' home before Edward and Kate divorced, he and Edward got to know each other and became friends. Emmett was thirty-six.

"Okay, here are your entrées. For Bella, I've prepared Surf and Turf…crab stuffed lobster tail and a four ounce Kobe beef filet with a white truffle reduction, rosemary roasted fingerling potatoes, and a cauliflower gratin," Edward announced as he placed the most extraordinary plate in front of me.

He leaned down and whispered, "The plate is really hot, so be careful, sweetheart." He then kissed my temple which made me melt like butter.

He moved around the table, delivering plates to my fellow diners, each looking more delicious than the one prior. Once the food was delivered, he smiled at me. "_Bon Appetit!_"

With a kiss to my cheek, he left us to our meal. It was so delicious I couldn't speak. Emmett and Jasper had apparently enjoyed Edward's creations on more than one occasion, but Rosalie, Alice, and I were suffering from cases of foodgasms at our first taste of heaven on a plate.

Alice was enjoying a tuna steak she described as "better than sex," and Rosalie appeared to be quite enamored with a sautéed Dover sole covered in a tomato, olive, and caper sauce. She had brussel sprouts with pancetta, and roasted beets with ricotta. Esme poured a wine tailored to each person's meal, and we were having a lovely time. It was an incredible meal.

After the table was cleared and we were all stuffed, Edward came out of the kitchen with a glass of red wine and pulled up a chair next to me. "How was it?" He was smiling confidently, obviously knowing the food was delightful, but I still gave him the compliments he so richly deserved.

"Best meal of my life. I can guarantee you my grandmother's homemade mac and cheese can't hold a candle to what I just ate. I sent back a clean plate, in case you didn't notice." I gave him a kiss of thanks and when his arm moved around to rest on the back of my chair, I settled into his side quite happily.

"Homemade mac and cheese? Sounds pretty good. Maybe instead of going out tomorrow night, you'd like to cook for _me_ at my house?" I was kind of surprised, but more intimidated than anything else.

"Hell no. I wouldn't even scramble you an egg. I'm certain anything I could cook for you would be completely lacking." _No way in fuck I'd cook for the man. _

"I seriously doubt it. Cheerios, which I happen to love, would be delicious if you'd be sitting across the table from me while I ate them. Send me a grocery list and I'll stock the kitchen. What do you say? I'd like to have you to myself in private rather than what I'd planned for tomorrow night." _Hell, how could I turn down that invitation?_

"Okay, but I make no guarantees," I agreed reluctantly.

"_Fantastic!_ Okay, everyone, I made desserts for the table. A sweet and a savory. Coconut pana cotta with a mango-papaya sauce, and a cheese and berry galette. Drinks?" he asked. I really didn't know what either dessert was, which led me to believe he'd studied somewhere and wasn't just a "cook," but if he made them, I knew they'd be delicious.

I found out pana cotta was like ice cream, and the sauce was heavenly. The galette was a fantastic tart of sorts, and the cheese in it was unexpected, but as I'd suspected, they were both delicious. After we finished, I grabbed my Newton's Cradle and hugged Emmett and Jasper as they prepared to walk Alice and Rosalie out to the waiting limo.

"Come to _Irish Eyes_ on Friday night. I'll give you your present then, Bella," Jasper requested. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

After the other four left us, it was Edward and me standing in the private dining room. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked as his arms wrapped around my waist and rested his hands just above my ass. The sexy grin was better than the lobster.

"I most assuredly did, Chef. We need to have a discussion, Mr. Masen," I stated quietly. I was the last person in the world who belonged with a famous chef. I was an unemployed, unlicensed lawyer who was basically sponging off her best friends. Not really New York upper-crust material.

"Spend the day with me tomorrow. I've got a thing at Rockefeller Plaza in the morning. I need to be there by 7:00 AM to get ready. Will you go with me?" _30 Rock? God, I can only imagine what it is._

"You don't want me tagging along for whatever it is. I'll shop and meet you at _Irish Eyes_ tomorrow evening. You tell me what time." I could shop and take the day to research Edward Masen. Seemed like the right thing to do, under the circumstances.

"I _do_ want you tagging along. I'll pick you up at 6:30 in the morning. Happy Birthday, Bella Swan." He leaned down and kissed me gently. I could feel his hard body next to mine, and I really wanted to feel it without clothes. Maybe the next night it would happen before my shitty luck caught up to me. I hoped so anyway.

##

My cell phone chimed at 5:30 AM, which was truly an ungodly hour to be awake. I'd set the alarm the night before after I'd talked with Rosalie and Alice who assured me I'd get a better sense of the man if I went with him. I was determined I'd go, blend into the background as best I could, and observe Chef Edward Masen in his natural habitat…the limelight.

After a quick shower and a blow dry, I went to my pitiful excuse for a closet to ferret out something to wear. Hanging in the front was a really cute dress with a post-it stuck to it.

_Don't let yourself get overwhelmed. You liked him when you thought he was a bartender. Has he treated you any differently than he did on Monday? Rose_

Well, she had a point. She was a very smart cookie, our Miss Hale. I got dressed in Rosalie's lovely green sundress pulling on flat tan sandals, and when the intercom buzzed, I hurried downstairs to find Edward standing outside the door looking absolutely edible in a pair of well-worn jeans and a black button-down. I was sure my bugged eyes weren't attractive at all.

"Well, now, don't you look beautiful for this early hour? Ready?" he asked. I nodded, but my nod meant more than I could articulate at the time. After weighing all the pros and cons the night before, I'd reached a few conclusions.

I was ready for anything the man had to offer, including love if it came my way. I certainly hoped he was because I was prepared to put the full-court press on Mr. Edward Masen.

\\\

_**So, some of you were very astute regarding our Chefward. I don't know about you, but I'm craving lobster right now. FYI – the recipes for things I mention in this story have been researched, but I didn't copy them as I should have. If you have one you're particularly interested in, I can try to track it down. I got most of them off Food Network, if that helps. **_

_**Thank you again for your interest. I have a fab banner and manip for this story made by the wonderful fallingsnow87, but I have to figure out how to link it. If anyone has any insight, please PM me.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: God bless each and every one of your hearts! Almost at 200. I truly appreciate it. A nice chocolate cupcake to all of you!**_

_**I've already been rec'd on TLS by Cared Cullen! Thank you so doggone much. **_

_**So, you're all anxious to get on with it. SMeyer owns. I just dress Edward up and make him cook for me.**_

_**\\\**_

4. "Damn, I look good."

##

A production assistant met us in the lobby at 30 Rock and hurried us upstairs to a large room which turned out to be a professional grade kitchen. She was a flirty little thing, and I was ready to wrap my hands around her elegant little neck before she hauled her pink-and-green-haired ass out of the room. Edward had told her if he was to be ready for a 9:30 spot, she needed to vacate the premises. She eyed me, but I only smiled before she walked out.

"Okay, Miss Swan. Grab an apron. This is Alec, one of my _Chefs de Cuisine_, and that's Jane, another. This is Bella. Let's get busy," Edward announced. The two began moving quickly, chopping… sautéing… stirring. Edward was pulling plastic bags out of a cooler, and I was completely out of my element.

"What, um, what would you like me to do?" I seriously had no business being there. What was he thinking by inviting me?

"I need ingredients for the live spot, so if you wouldn't mind measuring them into those little bowls, I'd appreciate it," he requested, handing me a list. I began pouring a tablespoon of this and a teaspoon of that into small glass bowls, double checking them as I went.

"Do I need to put a note with them so you know what's what?" I asked innocently.

He laughed. "I think I'll figure it out, Bella." At that, he continued working without a word.

At 7:30 AM, he confidently strolled out to the makeshift set where barbeque grills had been lit and an elaborate table was being "styled" for the live spot.

It was outside on _The Plaza_, and there were people everywhere who were cheering for him. He walked over to the line and spoke with people as Alec and Jane began roasting skewers of vegetables and meat on the grills while others were back in the kitchen making additional sides for the hosts to eat during the live segment.

He walked back to where I was trying to blend into the background and kissed my lips gently. "You okay?"

I had no idea if I was okay or not. I was too overwhelmed to answer, so I simply smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

Just then, the production tart showed up again. "We need you inside for the teaser at 8:30, so you need to go to make-up and change if you're going to. It'll just take a couple of minutes," she instructed.

I saw him roll his eyes, and for the life of me, I couldn't understand why on earth they thought the stunningly handsome man needed make-up or to change from the sexy jeans and shirt he was wearing. He laughed a bit and grabbed my hand. "If I have to endure this, you're going with me."

We followed the girl up three flights of stairs and he settled into a chair where a skinny guy began applying foundation to his gorgeous face. "Why?" I asked the guy as I pointed to the base he was blending on Edward's stunningly handsome forehead.

"The lighting washes him out. We've been through this before a time or two. I'm Brady, by the way," the guy answered.

"I'm Bella." He looked me up and down, smiling a strange smile and pulling me to a chair to Edward's right to force me into it.

"Well, Chef, she's gorgeous. On camera?" he asked without looking away from my face.

"Yes," Edward answered with a smirk.

"What? No…no, I won't be…"

"Yeah, she'll definitely be on camera," Edward ordered which set the man off. Suddenly, he was on me like white on rice. He took a damp cloth of some kind and removed the little make-up I'd worn, and after five minutes, he stepped away and spun the chair around.

When I saw myself in the mirror, I was pretty surprised. "_Damn_, I look good." I heard laughter next to me and saw Edward grinning at me in the mirror which caused my face to flame immediately. _Piss, I said that out loud._

"You looked good before, make no mistake. Come on, I need to get downstairs," he instructed, taking my hand and leading me back in the direction we'd just traversed.

We followed the bitchy PA down to the studio where Edward was led to a couch and wired up with a mic pack and a small microphone attached to his shirt collar. He said a few words so they could get a level, as they'd called it, and then everyone scampered off the set. "And we're back in five, four, three…."

"We've got a return visit from the latest celebrity chef on the New York cuisine scene, Executive Chef Edward Masen. He's cooking out on the Plaza. What are you making today, Chef?" a beautiful sandy haired woman asked.

"We're grilling today, Savannah," he answered with a smile that nearly took my breath away.

"We'll be back after this. This is _Today_," the woman commented.

"We're out to locals," someone called and chaos erupted once again.

The woman walked over to where Edward was sitting and shook his hand. He rose and spoke quietly with her as some other person turned off the mic pack behind his back. I was honestly without a voice.

He walked over to where I was standing in stunned silence and took my hand. "Okay, now I've got to go cook, love." I stared at him because his smile was mesmerizing, and I was so far beyond swept off my feet.

He took my hand and led me back out to _The Plaza_, and I watched the elegant ballet yet again. I hoped, for the sake of ratings, those people were taping him. He was laughing and teasing with Jane and Alec, and I could tell the three of them were comfortable working together. They anticipated each other's moves, and they worked around each other as a team. I stood back and watched the show, hearing the crowd call his name occasionally.

I must have been living under a fucking rock in Hanover. I had no idea Edward Masen was as popular or as successful as he appeared to be. He was going to be on morning television, for fucks' sake. How the hell had I missed hearing anything about him?

All of the dishes were delivered to the elaborate table to be plated for the hosts, and his segment, as I was told it was called, was up after the commercial break.

"She'll need to move behind the barricade," pink and green ordered.

"No, she won't. She can stand with my chefs, but she stays or I walk," Edward barked at the woman, his face suddenly contorted in anger. It happened so fast and the look was so fierce, I prayed I was never on the receiving end of anything like it.

"Edward, I don't mind…"

"Shush. She stays or I go."

Apparently, he carried a lot of weight because the bitch didn't say anything else. She also walked away with a very pissed off look on her face.

"You didn't…don't have to…I don't want to be on television," I whispered, hearing the panic in my voice and praying he didn't pick up on it.

"I'm sure you don't, but I want to put an end to the mystery behind whether I'm single or gay. My agent likes to keep it up in the air, but I'm sick of it. I'm not looking, and I think this is the best time to make it known. Saves a fuck load of headaches and time." I truly had no idea to what he was alluding.

"You're not looking…." I began when a woman walked over and instructed us to stand near the grills with Alec and Jane. There were last minute touch-ups, and then they were live again.

"Welcome back. We're here on _The Plaza_ with Executive Chef Edward Masen. So, you earned a Michelin star at one of your restaurants, _Tuscana,_ since you were here last spring. Congratulations," the beautiful woman began.

"I did, and I'm very proud of it. Jane Winter is the chef at _Tuscana_, and she deserves the credit for taking my ideas to another level. She earned the star, not me." I was extremely impressed by his humility, and Jane seemed thrilled with the acknowledgment.

"He's being too benevolent," Jane announced behind him, causing him to laugh.

"Well, congratulations to you both. So, what are we cooking today?" the woman asked.

The sexy, handsome man went through the recipes, and half ass cooked the food he had already prepared to serve. At the end of the segment, he pulled the plates from a warmer under the table and handed out forks to the hosts, pouring sangria punch of some type to accompany the food.

"Who are your elves?" a man asked referring to Alec and me as we hovered on the periphery.

"Jane, of course from _Tuscana. _Alec, my chef at _Seasons_, and my girlfriend, Bella." Okay, work with me, _girlfriend_?

"Thank you for coming today and feeding us so well. We'll be back after this. This is _Today_," the hostess responded, looking into the camera.

"We're out," someone called.

I stood next to Edward as he continued to cook. "What happens now?" I asked quietly, afraid to disturb him as he worked.

"Well, I'm not going to toss it away. I'll finish cooking and feed the crew. You're going to help me, Miss Swan," he commented as he pushed me in front of one of the grills.

"I'll tell you when to turn," he answered my unasked question, and for the next fifteen minutes, we cooked and fed the crew. It was more fun than I ever thought I'd have at such an early hour.

After we finished dishing up the food, Edward and I climbed into a sedan and proceeded to visit a few of the local markets he frequented. We also visited a couple of the restaurants he owned in Manhattan, unbeknownst to me.

Four o'clock that afternoon found us at _Go Fish_. He took my hand and led me back to the beautiful office where Esme sat behind the desk, working at the computer.

"Hello, little brother. Nice spot this morning. Did you talk to Felix yet? He wants to talk with you about a cookbook. Bella, it's lovely to see you again," Esme commented as she rose from her chair and hugged me, rather unexpectedly.

"God, he needs to let that go. I'm not anywhere near doing anything like that. So, how's Carlisle?" Edward asked his sister as he picked up mail and began opening envelopes before she pulled them from his hands.

"Are you _really_ going to start doing the books _now_? If you want to jump into the minutia, there's a particularly pissy fish monger with which you can deal. Why are you here again? If the staff sees you, they'll go into a panic. You're not _here_ today, and they're all in good moods. Don't ruin it, _yet again_," she teased as she sat down at the desk.

"Fuck the staff. I'm showing Bella what she's in for if she hitches to my wagon. So, your husband?"

"He's working too hard, as always. Oh, Victoria is seeing someone. I don't know if I like him yet or not, but we met him over the weekend. His name is James, and he plays baseball. Carlisle thinks he's an ass, but I'm attempting to keep an open mind." She was quite lively as she spoke of Victoria, whom I assumed was her daughter. I really had no idea how many siblings Edward had aside from Eric, but Esme seemed to be quite sweet and very shrewd.

"I was a teenaged boy at one time or another. Don't let him out of your sight. Tilly, we're going to raid the walk-in. I'll leave a list when we're done. Bella is cooking dinner at my place tonight." He wrapped an arm around my waist drawing me into his body.

"Gutsy. I won't even make him toast because I do it wrong. Are you going out on Sunday?" Esme asked. The comment about not cooking for him made my stomach turn. I couldn't ever live up to what I'd witnessed that day, and I wanted to slip away and hide.

"I am, and I hope Bella will go with me. Have you talked to Eric? I offered to drive him out, but he's in love again," Edward responded, reminding me of the most perfect night in my life...the night I met him.

"I got a tweet from him that he's in heaven. Who's the latest boy rocking his world these days?" she asked with a laugh.

"Some teacher named Riley. I'll leave the list, Till. Tell Carlisle hi. We'll see you on Sunday."

He led me back to the familiar kitchen. It was busy, but he wasn't as focused on the staff as they were on him. "Okay, Miss Swan, tell me what you need. I keep a well-stocked kitchen, and unless your mac and cheese recipe requires something like tripe, I'm sure I can accommodate you."

"Oh, fuck no. If your sister won't even make toast for you, no way…I can't live up to what I saw this morning," I protested.

He chuckled. The bastard laughed as he looked around the busy kitchen, and he took my hand, leading me over to the counter. I was so completely overwhelmed, I couldn't speak.

"See these people? Many of them have gone to the best culinary schools in the country, and they can cook on demand, which is something I do all the time. I walk in here on random days and call out dishes, insisting they prepare them for me. If they're not up to snuff, I fire them on the spot." The activity ratcheted up substantially as he stood there observing them.

_Okay, that didn't make me feel any more confident in my abilities._

"Um, well, I don't work for you." What the fuck else was I to say?

"_Exactly_. You _don't_ work for me. Do you have any idea how tired I am of being the bastard who comes in here and shouts out dishes? I'd love to have someone else cook something simple for me. So, Miss Swan, _recipe_?"

I did a mental inventory of what I'd need, not knowing what he had at his house. I requested a few cheeses, pancetta, and spring onions. Once we'd packed up my ingredients, we took the town car we'd used all day back to _Irish Eyes._ When we got out of it, Edward tipped the guy and led me up the back stairs to his place. I was truly excited to see it, and it didn't disappoint.

It was a mainly open-loft concept, which wasn't a surprise. Several bedrooms were off to the left with an additional bathroom in the hallway, as I got the nickel tour. One bedroom was Edward's, and one was most likely his daughter's, based on the frilly bedding, but the doors to the other rooms were closed so I didn't know what they were. He had a large bathroom off his bedroom with a gorgeous antique, clawfoot tub with nickel fixtures which sent my brain in seven different directions.

He led me up a flight of stairs, and I could have been knocked down with a feather. "So, here's the kitchen." Oh, hell, and what a kitchen it was. I stood in the middle of the damn thing, which took up half of the second floor and looked down over the formal living room on the first floor from the great room on the second.

The kitchen was stainless and glass with appliances I'd only ever dreamed of. They were a hell of a lot better than we had in our apartment in Chelsea, and forget about the kitchen at my parents' place.

There was a large, rustic table next to the two-story, floor to ceiling wall of windows, and it was definitely something out of a high-end architectural magazine. It was what I dreamed heaven must be like…Viking and Sub-Zero heaven.

"Um, uh, okay." _That's the best you've got, Swan? Seriously?_

"I'll help you as a _sous,_ if you need me," he teased as he kissed my neck, having slipped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, clasping his hands low on my stomach.

_Him_, helping _me_ and _kissing_ me and _touching_ me wasn't going to motivate me to cook him anything, so I shooed him out of the kitchen and got busy after he handed me an apron.

The pots and pans were elegant and expensive, not worthy of my humble recipe at all, but I used them. Chopping pancetta and sautéing it, adding onions as music played in the background. Minced garlic cloves joined the dance, and I thought it smelled mouthwatering in that little slice of heaven.

Straining out the pancetta, onions, and garlic left me with the drippings. I added butter, a few tablespoons of flour, then heavy cream and egg yolks. Once it was to my liking, I added the cheese I'd grated, and as the sauce came together, I added salt, pepper, and nutmeg, just as Gran's recipe from years ago instructed.

I boiled elbow macaroni and took the opportunity to open a bottle of white wine, adding a splash to the sauce. Once the noodles were _al dente, _I drained them and found a baking dish, buttering it liberally so as not to let anything stick.

After mixing everything together, I poured it into the dish, adding fresh herbs I found in his fridge and spreading a cracker and cheese mixture on top as I placed it in the oven to bake. I actually made the sign of the cross over it, hoping it made it heavenly good, but not sure it would.

I went to his fridge and dug around a bit, finding boneless breasts which surprised me. I pulled them out, cut them into strips, and grabbed a skillet. Chicken strips and cheesy macaroni? Who could complain about that?

An hour later, dinner prepared and table set, I followed the sound of music downstairs. He was in his bedroom with a laptop on his lap top. I knocked on the door frame and saw him look up behind a pair of glasses that looked extremely sexy on him.

He pulled them off. "Please tell me the food is ready. It smells incredible, and I've been fighting with myself for an hour to keep from coming up there."

"Chicken strips and mac and cheese. Pretend you're at a seven-year olds' birthday party." My stomach was flipping over like a pancake, but I held it together.

He hopped off the bed after putting the computer on a side table, and he followed me up to the kitchen just as the timer went off for the mac and cheese.

I stopped him just at the top of the stairs. "I'll clean up the mess, I swear, but I didn't have the chance to do it while I was cooking. Sorry."

It was a horrible mess, but I'd make the damn thing sparkle again before I left. It was an honor to have had access to such a beautiful kitchen.

"I give a shit less. It smells good in here, and trust me when it's just me cooking, I'm a messy fuck. Let's eat, please."

I served him macaroni and cheese with fried chicken tenders with a honey-mustard dipping sauce I'd improvised at the last minute, adding a bit of fresh ginger. It was a very simple meal, and I couldn't eat because I'd just cooked for a renowned chef. People all over the city were eating his elaborate recipes in his various eating establishments, and I was almost embarrassed by the simple meal I'd prepared for him.

"Sweet Fancy Moses, this is fantastic," he moaned. He was being kind, obviously, but at least he wasn't puking in the sink as I was ready to do.

"It's not that great and you don't have to patronize me. You're a chef. I'm a cook. Where'd you study, by the way?"

"_Le Cordon Bleu_ in Paris, but don't get all whipped up about it. Learning at a culinary institution gives you the background and techniques. It doesn't make you a good cook, and I value a good cook over a master chef any day."

"What's the difference?" _Hell, he'd studied in Paris_? I learned to make meatloaf in Forks, Washington, and until I tweaked it after reading a recipe in a magazine, it was always dry. God bless Mom, she tried.

"A good cook puts heart into a meal. They cook for people they care about, and it comes out in the food. A master chef, well, we tend to get lost in creating culinary masterpieces, but there's nothing behind them other than actually wowing an audience. There's passion, but there's no love. This food you've made, I can taste the love, Bella. You love cooking for people about whom you care. I cook because it's my profession. There's a huge difference."

"Chef, I tend to think you've got the market cornered on bullshit," I replied as I sipped my wine.

He lifted a fork of mac and cheese with a bit of the chicken on it to my lips. "Taste."

I took it in, and it wasn't half bad. The mac and cheese needed a bit more nutmeg, but it tasted pretty damn good. "Needs more nutmeg," I responded after swallowing.

"It doesn't. It's a perfect blend, Bella. You're a wonderful cook. I'm quite happy to tuck my legs under your table."

"Actually, it's _your_ table, Chef." I chuckled as I took a bite of the food I'd dished up for myself. It was pretty damn good, if I said so myself. He laughed and continued to eat. I was quite thrilled he seemed to be enjoying it.

After dishes were cleared, he led me to his couch and turned on soft music because we needed to talk. "You owe me a lot of explanations regarding who you are and what you expect…how you think…what you want from me, Edward," I told him as we stared at each other.

I wasn't sure how to ask the question because really, I'd only just met him two nights before, but his lifestyle was pretty overwhelming, and I felt it was in my best interests to figure out what he thought would happen between the two of us before I fell for him any further. Fuck, it was probably too late already.

We settled into the buttery soft leather facing each other, and the smile on his face made me not really give a damn about anything else. The fact remained I needed to know why he was interested in me because clearly, he could have any woman he wanted. He was a famous, sexy chef, and everyone seemed to know it except me. I was such a damn simp.

"Look, I've been busy with law school and working at a legal aid clinic in Hanover, and I don't really watch television, so I had no idea about you. I thought you were just a bartender, for Christ's sake, not that there would be anything wrong with that if you were."

He laughed and took my hand, kissing it gently. "Good. You have no idea how great it is you knew nothing about me. I much prefer a beautiful woman who's willing to take a chance and get to know a guy simply because they have chemistry and not because of what he does for a living or the size of his bank account. That makes me very happy."

I considered his comment, and I could put myself in his position, never knowing if people wanted to be friends with me or date me because of _me _or because of how much money I had. I was sure he ran into those types of woman all day long.

"Okay, since we've established I'm interested in you for _you_, tell me what I need to know." It was simple and direct, and I braced myself for his answers.

"_Tuscana_, the Italian restaurant run by Jane, the resident _Chef de Cuisine_ and a nice guy named Caius who manages it, was my first restaurant. It's been in its current location for five years. _Seasons_ was next. It's organic, American cuisine. We purchase from local growers and farms, and I plan the menu according to what's fresh at a particular time of the year. Alec's the resident _Chef_, and his fiancée, Chelsea, is the manager. I enjoy that one the most because it's more of a challenge to create the seasonal menu, and I love a challenge.

"_Wild Flower_, which is only open during the summer, is in Bellport where my parents live. It's sort of a mix of everything people would associate with living in a beach community. I run it when I move out to Bellport for the summer. I've thought about keeping it open year round, but finding someone to manage it and a _Chef_ to head it up is a pain in the ass.

"Of course, _Irish Eyes_ is more casual. Seth, the guy who was there the other night, runs it and his girlfriend, Claire, cooks there. She's not a trained chef, but she's a hell of a cook, much like you. _Go Fish_ is the latest one I've opened. I've been spending a lot of time there to establish quality and consistency, but I think we've finally found a _Chef_ to run the kitchen.

"Esme found him, actually, and she loves him. I make the guy so damn nervous when I show up he can barely function, which is why Es was pissed at me today. She owns half interest in the place, so she wants it to succeed, as do I. I just have to work with the guy more because he's a bit pig headed." I nodded at everything he said to confirm I heard the words, but the reality was weighing heavy on me.

He was so busy I didn't know how he'd have time for a relationship, which made me wonder if that was what broke up his marriage to Kate. It would, most definitely, take a toll on any relationship.

"A temperamental chef? That's novel, isn't it? So, what about the one in Vegas?"

"I'm only an investor in that one. A friend from culinary school wanted to start a restaurant a couple of years ago. I was doing pretty well by then, so I flew out to discuss it. He presented me with his business plan and menu ideas, and I backed him. It's a French restaurant, and it's booked up for months in advance. I gave him input on tweaking the menu, but he and his wife, Charlotte, have made it successful. His name is Peter. Great guy. He's actually Kate's brother." I guess he saw the surprise on my face because he continued without waiting for my response.

"I met Kate through Peter while we were both in culinary school when Kate came to visit him in Paris. She and I spent time together the summer she was living with him, and after she came back to the States to finish college, we had a long distance relationship until it was no longer enough for either of us. I moved back, and we got married. Even after the divorce, Pete and I stayed in touch and maintained our friendship."

Well, that explained how he and Kate got together without me having to sound like a jealous harpy and badger it out of him. I really had no desire to delve into the gory details of the women he dated before me, but I was curious about one thing. "So, um, would you ever consider moving to Cali to be closer to your daughter?"

He rested his temple against his fist as he pondered my question. "I can't say _never_, but not right now. I've got so much going on here, and I'm not ready to sell it all and move across the country. Sounds selfish, I know, but even with having managers and chefs at each restaurant, there's a lot of shit to do, four times over. I don't know how I'd turn over those responsibilities to someone else."

"Is each one an independent entity or do you have a holding company?" I asked. It was a way to move off the subject of other women, so I took a shot.

"One of my lawyers suggested it once, but we didn't delve into it because I didn't have time when he brought it up. It was just before _Go Fish_ opened, and the subject hasn't come up again. Why? Is it something I should consider?"

At least it was something on which I could actually speak knowledgeably. I knew nothing about running a restaurant, but I did know about business and taxation. "Well, you could centralize operations. For instance, you could run all payroll through the holding company. All vendor contracts as well, which would keep you from having to contract individually with, say, your linen provider for each different restaurant. They send one bill for all and you send one check instead of four. It would definitely cut down on overhead, and any profits, or God forbid losses, could be weighted to give you the best possible tax position. I'm sure you pay an assload of taxes. How many employees do you have, collectively?"

I saw him do the count and wince. "Actually, in total, there are about a hundred and twenty, not counting the Vegas staff because I don't pay them since I'm not really an owner. Why?"

"Well, you'd still qualify for SBA status, but you'd need to discuss it with a lawyer and accountant. It's something to consider, I'd say. So, um, thank you for explaining it to me. We've only known each other for about seventy-two hours, and it's really none of my business, but considering I knew nothing about you, I was confused."

"So, you're not confused any longer?" He was playing with my fingers, which made it really hard to concentrate on anything he'd told me, so I was going to have to be honest. There was no time for me to even attempt to form a plausible non-answer.

"I'll need time to stew on it all. That's how I deal with things. A lot of stewing and dissecting."

"Well, how can I clear things up for you?" I didn't even have an answer for that.

"You can't, really. I just need time. Look, I've had a great day spending time with you, but I've got to get serious about this job search thing if I'm going to be able to pay the utilities next month. I'm going to _Irish Eyes_ on Friday night to see Jasper. Will you be around?" _Please be around…please be around._

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through it, frowning. "Actually, I'm not free again until Sunday. Would you go with me to Bellport to visit my parents? My brother hasn't gotten back to me yet, so I might be going alone. Would you consider going with me?"

I didn't think meeting his parents after just knowing him three days was a good idea, besides the fact I'd never met anyone's parents before, so I contemplated manufacturing an excuse, but I concluded I didn't want to lie to the man, so I was going to be honest with him because I felt it was too soon.

"I, uh, I think maybe that's a bit premature for such a big step. I mean, we _just_ met on Monday night. You might not like me after you really get to know me, Edward. Maybe we should see where this goes before you introduce me to your parents. Eric seemed to be hesitant to introduce Riley to your parents, so I just figured you'd be of the same mind," I reasoned.

He scrubbed his hands over his face and turned to face out into the room, resting his elbows on his knees and steepling his fingers in front of his mouth. "Okay. I understand you have reservations, so I'll give you time. Can I call you?"

"Of course! It's not that I have reservations, _per se_. It's just been sort of a whirlwind. I think we both need time to sort of think about this, don't you? I mean, from what you've just described, it sounds like you have a very busy life, and right now I'm not busy at all, but if I get a job, I'll be working a lot of hours. I'm not sure…well, I'm sort of getting ahead of myself. Never mind. We'll talk this week when you have time. I'll wait to hear from you," I rambled like an idiot.

I stood to leave, but before I could take a step, he had me in his arms, kissing the living shit out of me. _Damn, Sam, the man could curl my toes._

His hands were on both sides of my neck, thumbs gently stroking my jaw as our tongues swirled together. I grabbed the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him closer, feeling his hard chest against my soft one.

His left hand moved to my back as he tilted my head to the right, breaking the kiss and kissing his way down my neck. The kiss certainly didn't disappoint, and I felt my pulse pick up as he nipped and licked his way to my shoulder.

"I sh…should…oh, God. That feels fantastic." I sounded like a wanton hussy, but it truly had me breathing hard, experiencing the lust coursing through my body and straight _down there._ I hadn't felt any sensation _down there_ in a long time, and even the vague memory of a short tryst in law school with a guy named Jeremy didn't begin to touch the feelings I was experiencing.

He pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes. "While you're doing all that stewing and dissecting, I'd appreciate it if you'd weigh that kiss in the mix. I realize I have a busy life, but Bella, I haven't had a reason not to be busy in a long time. It might take me a bit of time to shuffle things, but I _will_ make time for you. I'm just happy to have met you, which is why I wanted you to go with me to meet my parents, but I don't want to scare you off. I'll come out and hail a cab for you."

He pulled away and slipped on his shoes, walking back to his bedroom. He reappeared a minute later and walked me down the stairs to the street level, hailing a cab quickly. He opened the front passenger door and spoke to the driver, tossing money to him before he closed the door.

"Thank you so much for dinner. It was delicious. I look forward to the leftovers for dinner tomorrow night. I'll call you tomorrow. Good luck on the job search," he whispered as he kissed me again before opening the door and helping me inside.

He stayed outside the bar until we turned left at the end of the block to head to my apartment. I could still feel the sensation of his hands on me and smell him on my skin, which didn't help the feelings of lust coursing through my body. There was definitely a shower in my future or I wasn't going to get a wink of sleep. I was sure it wouldn't be the only sleepless night I'd spend because of the man.

\\\

_**E/N: Well, now, that was a longer chapter. He gave her the rundown and a little bit more, didn't he? We have a lot more to learn about the two of them, but all will be revealed in good time. I read all of your reviews, and I know there's skepticism regarding whether he's got a dark, sordid secret. I'll leave it to you to decide it as we get to know them better. Can't wait to hear from you. I love theories…(No, he's never been to prison.)**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you're loving the plot thus far. Surf and turf to all of you…or a vegetable gratin for you my vegetarian friends!**_

_**Let me clear up one thing. I give a lot of information in this story in almost rapid fire succession, and I know some things can be missed, so I want to explain. At the time Chefward met Kate, and all through their marriage, he wasn't the success he is now. When the two of them split up, he was working as a chef in a small French bistro in Brooklyn Heights. I didn't think up a resume for him. Let's just say, like all our favorite chefs (Tyler Florence and Bobby Flay are two of mine), he worked at a lot of restaurants around New York before he hit the big time. There, does that help?**_

_**Now, onto the next chapter!**_

_**\\\**_

5. _The Worst News of My Life_

##

"BELLA! We're leaving, but you're not off the hook for a discussion. Don't make plans tonight!" I heard Alice yell at me as she and Rosalie left for work on Thursday morning. I was in my room, maneuvering around the slowly deflating balloons I'd received for my birthday from Edward, smiling like a damn fool.

The night before, I wasn't really in a talkative mood when I got home, which pissed off both of them, but I didn't care. My head was swimming with information, and the foremost question circling my gray matter was…how would he have time for me with his busy schedule? He didn't seem to think it was an issue, but as I recalled the events of the day, including my impromptu appearance on morning television, I wasn't so damn sure.

As I was sipping coffee at the breakfast bar in our little kitchen, my phone buzzed next to me.

_Good morning! Hope you have a great day. I'll be thinking about you. Edward_

"Brother, I'm thinking about you, too," I commented aloud to the empty room.

I went about applying to various on-line head hunters, branching out from just law firms. Many companies had in-house legal departments, so I took advantage of anything I could find.

After several hours and a pot of coffee, I was nursing a horrible headache. I was about to take some generic pain killers when my phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was my mother.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, sweetie. Tell me I'm not slipping into dementia. Did I see you on television yesterday morning during a cooking segment? Your father doesn't believe me. So?"

_Hell!_ I didn't want to begin to explain things to my parents because I didn't yet have a handle on it myself, but I could tell by the tone of her voice she wasn't going to be satisfied with "he's just a friend," especially since he announced to the television audience and everyone on _The Plaza_ I was his girlfriend. I knew my mother wouldn't believe I'd met the man two nights prior at a speed dating event.

Scrambling for anything, I decided to go with a half-truth. "It was me, but don't get amped up. I haven't been seeing him very long. I know he said I was his girlfriend but that was more about him wanting people to quit asking him if he's single or gay. I agreed to go along with it, but we're not serious, okay?" _Sounded plausible to me_.

"Oh." She sounded really disappointed. Fuck, I felt disappointed even saying it.

"So, how's Dad?" Yes, I was changing the subject because I couldn't explain to her something I wasn't ready to understand. If I got her talking about Dad, or even her job at the daycare center where she was a director, she'd probably go off on a tangent and not continue to dwell on my love life which wasn't really even out of the box yet.

"Well, honey, he's not doing great. We didn't say anything on your birthday because you've got a lot on your mind regarding finding a job, but he's on leave from the station. He's got a doctor's appointment in Seattle tomorrow. The doctor here keeps changing his diagnosis, but I think it's more serious than your dad wants to admit. That's why I'm calling. If you don't have a job yet, can you come home for a visit? Maybe you can help me coerce him into taking this seriously," she requested.

We discussed travel plans and worked through a reasonable excuse to my father while I went on-line and bought a ticket to go home. I couldn't get a flight out until the next early afternoon, but Mom told me they'd stay in the city to pick me up after Dad's appointment.

I left my return open-ended because if it was something bad, I needed to be there to help out my parents. I prayed it wasn't anything serious, but my gut told me my prayers were too late. I still prayed them anyway.

##

I was sitting at the gate at JFK late Friday morning. I'd talked to Rose and Alice the night before, and Alice had offered to come with me, but I knew she really wanted to save her vacation time for Christmas, so I hugged her tightly and declined her offer.

I hadn't answered Edward's text from Thursday because I had a lot of other things on my mind regarding my father, job hunting, packing for an indefinite amount of time in Washington. Rosalie told me I owed it to him to send him at least a text to tell him I had a family emergency, but I hadn't. As I waited to board my flight, I decided to call him instead. I didn't want to make it seem like he should be totally invested in my life, but I wanted him to know I wasn't the kind of girl who would run away without a word.

"Yeah?" He sounded like he was asleep, and I felt bad for waking him. I should have sent a damn text.

"Hi. It's Bella…Bella Swan," I announced as if he had five girls named Bella in his life. _God, I'm such a fucking moron._

"Sweetheart, I know who it is. Your last name's not necessary. What has you up at…oh, it's already eight o'clock in the morning?" His voice was a bit rough from sleeping, but it sounded sexy to me.

"I'm at the airport." Just then a blaring announcement was made about a departing flight to Houston, Texas, punctuating my statement regarding my whereabouts.

"Oh, the airport? You're going out of town?"

I refused to speculate on my father's health, so I tried to keep it light. "My dad's having some tests. I just found out about it yesterday. My mom doesn't deal well with stuff like this, so I'm going back to help out."

"Ah, I see. How…is it serious?" he asked.

"I hope not. He's been under the weather for a while now, and Mom finally convinced him to go see a specialist. Since I'm not working yet, she asked me to come home to help her deal with him. He's definitely an unwilling patient, but I have a mysterious power over him. He just can't help but do my bidding," I joked.

Edward chuckled quietly. "That's something I can completely understand. So, any idea how long you'll be gone?"

"Not really. It depends on what the doctor finds. So, um, I won't be at _Irish Eyes _tonight. Will you give Jasper my regrets?"

"Don't worry about Jasper. We can stay in touch, right?" He sounded worried, which gave me hope.

"Of course. Regardless of how small the city of Forks is, we do have cell service. We'll, uh, we'll talk when you have time. I just wanted…thought it might be…I thought I'd let you know I'll be out of pocket, not that you have time to worry about what I'll be doing or anything like that. I mean, I know you're really busy and everything, but I wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't avoiding you or anything." I'd definitely worry he was avoiding me if he just disappeared without a word. The stuttering and rambling, however, was completely unnecessary. And, completely embarrassing. Where the confident girl I'd become in law school had gone, I didn't know. I'd damn well look for that bitch while I was in Forks because I needed her.

He was silent for a minute, and I wondered if I'd made a stupid assumption he'd worry. Maybe he wouldn't worry at all. Maybe he'd already decided I wasn't worth his time. _Fuck, I hate being "that" girl…clingy, insecure, and ridiculously paranoid._

"Bella, I'll cancel all my appointments in a heartbeat if you need me to go with you. I'm not sure where I stand in your stewing and dissecting process, but I care for you very much. Has it surprised the shit out of me? Hell yes, but I'm not questioning it. If you need me, day or night, you call me. I'll be there as soon as I can," he vowed, bringing tears to my eyes. It was the first time a man had _ever_ offered anything of the sort. My girls, they'd done it over time, but never a guy. Then again, I'd never met a man like Edward Masen.

"No, no. It's too…" _soon for you to be changing your life for me_? "We know nothing yet. I'll keep you updated, okay? They're boarding my flight, so I need to go, but I'll call you tonight if I can. Or you can call me when you have time tonight. If you're busy, I understand, Edward." _Rambling…more rambling._

"Call me when _you_ have time. If I can't take the call, I'll call you back as soon as I can. Be careful, sweet girl. I'll miss you." I responded I'd miss him as well and turned off my phone, boarding my flight and settling in for one of the most horrible flights of my life…in a middle seat in coach. _I hate the airlines._

##

Mom and I were sitting in the waiting room of Harborview on Friday night. Dad had refused, not surprisingly, to have the full-body scan thingy, and when they picked me up at SEA-TAC that afternoon and Mom told me, I stood with my hands on my hips and tears in my eyes, refusing to get into the car just like a five-year old.

He finally relented, and his doctor, Dr. Sherman, scheduled it for that evening since we were already in Seattle. I suppose my mother was right…I had a way with my dad. _I truly wonder if I have the same "way" with Edward Masen?_

"Okay, tell me how you ended up on "The Today Show" behind Edward Masen, one of the hottest guys I've seen in a long time. You've been keeping secrets, Bella," Mom confronted with a tender smile.

"Mom, it's not…shit. Okay, honestly? I met him on Monday night at a speed dating thing at a bar he owns. It was the most surreal thing…" I began explaining to her what had transpired over the earlier part of the week.

I told her everything because really, nothing had happened that couldn't be shown on the Disney Channel, but I had a lot of feelings about my short time with Edward Masen I needed to explain to someone, and my mom and I were close. We were looking for a distraction from my father's health, so my love life would be it.

"How old is he?" she asked.

I was sure she was wondering about it, and I worried she'd get bugged up, but Dad was older than her, so it shouldn't be too far of a stretch for her to jump on board.

"He's thirty-eight. He has a thirteen-year old daughter who lives in California with her mom and stepdad. Edward's close to his ex, who's actually expecting again, and he's in business with his former brother-in-law. He's…God, Mom, he's so different. I mean, I've seen him working, and he's very focused on his career. He doesn't take for granted he has a lot of people depending on his success. He has a lot of employees, and he's got his family. His parents live in Bellport. His sister is a partner in one of his restaurants. I just can't understand what it was about me that caught his eye."

That was the crux of it right there. I was special to my parents and my friends, though I didn't really know why, but more importantly, what was it about _me_ that caused Edward Masen to take a second look?

"Isabella Swan. You're a beautiful, intelligent woman. I'd question any man who didn't take an immediate interest in you. The fact he's older isn't a big deal. He's over the idiocy most men your age exhibit. He has ambition and he knows what he wants from his life. Don't discount him just because things moved quickly. You always over-analyze everything. Maybe it's time for you to just take something at face value, sweetheart. I remember meeting your father. He was older, and I think I was in love with him before he ever took off the handcuffs…" she began.

I'd heard the story over and over. My father broke up a drinking party at the park, and Mom didn't run like all her friends. She was underage at the time, and he took her to jail, locking her in a cell while he tried to figure out what to do with her. He didn't want to call her parents, but he wanted her to understand she'd broken the law, so he pulled up a chair outside her little holding cell and talked to her for four hours until just before her curfew to get home before Gram and Gramps got pissed.

He then quasi-stalked her for a few years, "in the name of making sure she didn't step out of line again," he always said, but when he'd say it, he had a smirk on his face. I knew he loved her very much, and I had a good sense of how a successful marriage should be from them. When he married her after she finished college, no one said a word…even though I was born exactly seven months later. I wasn't premature either. I actually loved to give my father shit about being in his early thirties and still not using adequate protection so he didn't knock up his younger girlfriend.

Dr. Sherman came into the waiting room with a grim look on his face. He walked over to where we were sitting and stooped down. "He's getting dressed. They're reading the scan, but Renee, I want you and your daughter to be prepared. I stepped into the room when they were doing it, and from the preliminary review I gave the scan, it's not going to be good news. I don't know how you want to handle it with telling Charlie, which is why I came to talk to you first."

Mom looked at me, heartbreak written all over her face. "I don't want you to pussyfoot around this. Maybe you don't know for sure, but give me an idea. I'm guessing it's going to take a few days to get the results, but what are we talking here?" I was right there with her. _Rip off the fucking Band-aid._

"Cancer. It's advanced. I don't know how extensive yet, and we need to do a lot more tests which is why I wanted to admit him, but he flat out refused. I won't begin to make a prognosis or outline treatment until we have more information, but Charlie's a no-nonsense kind of guy I'd suspect from only spending a few hours with him. I thought you should be prepared."

I drove us home in my mom's little SUV. Dad was in the backseat asleep because they'd given him something for his claustrophobia, about which I knew nothing, and it knocked him out cold. Mom hadn't said a word the whole time, choosing to listen to a fucking book on tape while my mind spun. When I pulled into our driveway at nearly eleven o'clock that night, I was suddenly exhausted.

After we got him inside and in bed, I grabbed my bag from the car and went to my old room to change for bed. I picked up my phone and saw a few messages. One each from my girls, asking how things were going. One from Jasper telling me he'd give me my birthday gift when I got back. One from Emmett telling me he had friends in Seattle with whom he'd attended medical school so if I needed a referral, I should call him.

The last one was from Edward. It was sweet and simple.

_I miss you like flowers miss rain. Tell me what I can do. You haven't left my thoughts. E_

That message was the one that cracked the hard-candy shell I'd tried to erect around myself to be strong for my mother. For a brief moment, I indulged in playing out the scenario she was living, but it wasn't her and it wasn't Dad. It was me, and it was Edward. Too quickly I'd fallen, and if I lost him, I'd be ripped in half. It was a sad state of affairs inside my head that night as I cried myself to sleep. Could love find me so quickly? Would it be a lasting love as my parents seemed to have? More importantly, if it fell apart, could I survive it?

We got a call from Dr. Sherman on Sunday that the results were bad. He wanted to see Dad in his office on Monday to explain it to us and explore our options. Mom made me pack up my things, and we stayed with an old college roommate of hers in Seattle who lived near the hospital. I stayed for six days.

There were biopsies, saturation tests of his lungs, and a brain scan, but at the end of the day, it was bad news. Stage four. Bone, lungs, and brain. There were options to try to make him more comfortable, but Charlie, my stubborn father, refused. "Hey, if it's my time, it's my time. I just want to be at home."

With that being said, my mother insisted I go back to my life in New York because there was an interview at a firm who'd pulled my resume from _Monster_, so with a lot of reluctance, I kissed them good-bye at the airport on a rainy late-September day, taking a red-eye back to New York.

I'd sent word to Rose and Alice I was coming home so they wouldn't beat me about the head when I showed up at the apartment in the middle of the night, but when my plane landed at JFK at 4:00 AM, I was surprised to see Edward Masen waiting for me at the security exit. He looked exhausted, much as I felt, but when his wonderful, strong arms wrapped around me and held me close, it felt like nothing I'd ever experienced in my life.

"I'm here. I've got you, and I'll do whatever you need." On the way to his home over _Irish Eyes_, I told him what we'd found out from my father's doctors. He listened attentively, holding my hand while I cried. After a much-needed shower, he tucked me into those strong arms again in a large bed with soft sheets. It was exactly what my heart needed, and he just knew it. I was completely blown away.

##

"I'm coming!" I shouted as I pulled on a robe I found lying across the end of the bed at Edward's place. He wasn't there, but delicious smells were circling around his apartment. The banging was a bit unsettling.

I opened the door, seeing Eric "Amasening" Masen standing in front of me with a smile. "Bella Swan, your fairy godmother is here. We need to talk." He breezed inside without a word from me, and I could only laugh.

"Mr. Masen, about what would you like to converse? You look very serious," I joked as he led the way upstairs to the kitchen where he poured the two of us coffee and punched buttons on the microwave. He pulled out plates, butter, and syrup, and when the timer beeped, he pulled out a stack of pancakes from the small appliance with a smile.

"You're a mess, doll. Don't you have an interview coming up?" he asked as he plated pancakes and handed me half the stack. I returned two to the plate because I'd never eat four. They smelled like heaven, but two was definitely my limit.

"How's the teacher?" I responded without answering his questions, still not sure what he was doing at Edward's place.

"Oh, he's completely dreamy. His cock is…" he began before I put my hands over my ears, remembering the first night I'd met the brothers and Edward's proclamation that Eric had a tendency to overshare.

"Fine, you don't want to hear all the buttery goodness…Oh, and just so you know you can use butter …" I quickly shook my head, begging him not to finish the sentence. He giggled a little and continued. "Anywho, I'm truly sorry to hear about your father. I'd say you need to take one thing at a time, sister. So, we're going to go out on the town today on Eddie's dime. He insisted even. We're getting mani's, pedi's, and waxies. It's going to be great fun, so eat up, little sister. We've got a big day ahead of us."

He dug into his breakfast, and I laughed. I thought Alice Brandon was the fashion nazi in my life. Clearly, there was a new sheriff in town named Eric Masen.

We manied and pedied together, but I drew the line at waxing together. I wasn't a stranger to the procedure, but I truly didn't want to know what Eric had waxed. He did wax poetically during our time together in the pedi chairs about Riley and how much he enjoyed his company. He even talked about his life growing up before Ed and Eliza had adopted him.

He told me how accepting Edward and Kate had been when he joined the family and he told me about Vanessa, Edward's daughter, as a little girl. We got to know each other quite well that afternoon, and I was grateful for his company and the distraction.

When he dropped me off at home later that afternoon after helping me pick out the perfect power suit for my interview (which I refused to allow him to charge to Edward's Black card), he kissed my cheek. "Bella, it's been a pleasure getting to know you. My brother was spot on with what a wonderful person you are. I have to beg you one thing…please don't hurt him. You're his first venture out of the box he's built around himself over the years, and he's invested in it already. He's a bastard a lot of the time, huffing and puffing around his kitchens like the _Jolly Green Giant_, but at the end of the day, he's a more sensitive soul than anyone I've ever met. Please keep that in mind and treat him gently. You both deserve to be loved, and I think you'll figure it out. Call me next week. We'll lunch at one of his overpriced eateries for free. It'll be fun. Good luck on your interview and call me after. Bye." I laughed at him, but I took his words to heart.

##

When I walked into the little apartment I shared with Alice and Rosalie, I saw Emmett sitting on the couch with a beer. "Dr. McCarty, how is it I find you in my living room?"

He chuckled and muted the television. "I'm waiting for Rose to change. Come, sit. Tell me about what's going on with your father."

I sat down and explained what I knew, including the port they wanted to put in his chest for an extremely aggressive course of chemo. Dad didn't want it, but Mom wanted him to have it, and I was torn.

Emmett listened to me explain what the doctor had told me, and at the end of all the facts, (which I barely understood) he took my hand. "Look, I'm not an oncologist. I'm a bone cruncher, but I did a rotation through oncology because at a point in time, I considered it.

"Based on your father's diagnosis and the round of chemo he'd have to endure, it's not good. I can't tell you what to do or what not to do, but I can say this. Taking all of that information and applying it to someone I love, I'd say no to the port. I wouldn't put them through chemo. I'd get them in hospice care so they're taken care of and the pain is managed, but I wouldn't make them endure the chemo.

"At this stage, it won't stop it. It won't cure him. It will only provide a bit of comfort, but at a very high price. It's not my place to tell you any of this, but if it was my dad, I wouldn't do it."

Trying to swallow the news was the equivalent of swallowing a cantaloupe, but I was grateful for his candor. I couldn't put my father through anything more than he was going through, and I prayed my mother agreed with me before it was too late.

I kissed him on the cheek with a teary "thank you for the first clear answer I've heard this whole time." He merely nodded.

I went to my room to lie down on my bed, pulling my phone out to send a text to Edward who had a full day.

_Not intruding - just letting you know I appreciated today with Eric very much. Thank you. I spoke with Em and I'm going to advise my mom against chemo. I hope I'm doing the right thing. I miss you. B xo_

I fell asleep shortly after, not seeing Alice or Rosalie, but I woke up around midnight. I reached to pick up my phone to see if I'd missed any calls, and jumped a bit when I heard a snort behind me. I turned on my side to see Edward Masen in bed with me, holding me in his arms. He was wearing a pair of tuxedo slacks and a t-shirt. I could see a matching jacket draped over my desk chair and a white dress shirt slung over the top of it. I didn't remember if I knew what he had to do that day. All I knew was he was here. He was where I needed him, and he was holding me in his strong arms.

I couldn't hold back the tears, but they weren't exactly sad. They were more in relief…relief I had someone who seemed more than willing to share the burden for the first time in my life. I had no words. There was no way to describe the swell of love in my heart, and I'd only known the man for a few weeks. What else did he have hidden inside his heart?

\\\

_**E/N: I love this Renee. She's a strong woman, but she still has a great spirit about her. **_

_**Also, just a nod to "Last Tango in Forks," regarding the information Eric was going to share regarding additional uses of butter. I love that story hard, having gone back to read it several times. Well done, AwesomeSauce76. If you've never read it, by all means, go! I'll wait for you to come back!**_

_**I can't wait to hear from you. Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you for your amazing reviews. To all of you who've lost loved ones to cancer, I feel you. I lost my father to it as well, and it sux. I won't hop on a soapbox about it, but with the strides in technology, I'd have thought they'd come up with a better treatment than chemo in all this time. (Just my personal opinion).**_

_**Other things: How long? Twenty-ish chapters. This one is a long one, BTW. Some will be shorter; some will be longer. I try to find a natural break to make it flow.**_

_**Only in Bella's POV? Yeah. I like keeping the Chef a mystery. If there's interest, I might be persuaded to write him in an outtake.**_

_**Let's get to it. This is a pretty fun chapter…well, it was for me!**_

_**SMeyer – owns. I borrow.**_

_\\\_

6. _Sensual Cooking_

A week later, I found myself in the financial district trying to keep from tossing the coffee and toast I'd had for breakfast. "Hello, I'm Tanya. Mr. Cullen's ready to see you now," a tall, strawberry blonde informed as I nervously adjusted the suit I was wearing. Eric had assured me it was the one to wear when we'd shopped the week before. As I sat there taking in the woman who was standing at the door separating reception from the offices, I wasn't exactly so sure I didn't look like Mrs. Doubtfire.

Eric tried to force me to let Edward pay for it, but I drew the line there because I truly didn't want him spending money on me. I'd put it on my credit card warily, but I felt confident in it. I grabbed my leather bag with sixty copies of my resume and two sealed copies of my transcripts from Dartmouth. It was a medium-sized law firm I could have sworn I'd interviewed with on campus, but I hadn't kept a list, and I'd spoken to an assload of recruiters at the job fair that day. The fact I now had an interview was a bit puzzling.

"I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you," I greeted her as I rose from the chair, leaving my water glass on the table in front of me.

She led me through a maze of hallways, stopping in front of a door to knock and entering without waiting for an invitation. I followed like a sheep to a shearing.

"Bella Swan for you. I'll hold your calls." The man, Mr. Cullen, rose from his chair and walked around the desk with a nice smile on his face. A very handsome face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Please take a seat," he directed, extending his hand toward a large chair. He took the one next to me and folded his hands on his lap after he crossed his legs. He looked very confident, and I was sure I just looked sweaty.

"Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you, and it's a privilege to interview with you. I must say, I was surprised to hear from you. I believe I interviewed on campus with someone from here, and I didn't walk away with a good feeling," I remarked honestly.

"Those campus interviews take time to sort out. Now, tell me about yourself," he urged. I pulled out another copy of my resume and handed it to him as I explained my college accomplishments. After an hour, he knew all about me and my five-year "where will I be" plan. He'd nodded appropriately, asked a few questions, and seemed happy with my responses.

He quizzed me on many theories of corporate structuring and taxation laws, but at the end of the interview, I felt good about my answers. I knew, in my heart, if anyone ever gave me a shot at sitting down and talking with me honestly about what I knew and what I'd advise clients to do, I'd make an impression. Of my profession, I was sure. It was the rest of my life I wavered on.

"Miss Swan, this has truly been a pleasure. You come highly recommended, and I'd say you live up to the praise. I'll be in touch. Thank you for your time," Mr. Cullen commented as he walked me out.

I shook his hand by the elevators, and I prayed for a call. I knew I had a lot on my plate, but with that job thing no longer hanging over my head, I was pretty sure I could handle the rest of it.

I walked down Wall Street, basking in the afternoon sunshine, and I decided to call Edward to see what he was up to. We'd been trading vague texts because he was extremely busy of late, so I was curious. "So how'd it go?" Edward answered enthusiastically.

"Well. I think it went well. He was a very nice man, and we talked for an hour. I have a good feeling, but I'm trying not to get too wound up about it. Where are _you_, Chef?"

"I'm teaching a class at _Appetite for Seduction._ Shani's someone I met a while ago at one of my restaurants, and I think you'd really like her. She asked me to teach a class, so here I am. Come here. It hasn't started yet, and I find I have an opening. I won't take no for an answer."

I looked at my watch, as if I had somewhere else to be, and I laughed. "I'll be there as soon as I can get a cab. I'm in my power suit, power panties in place. Don't take me on, Chef. I'm feeling very powerful today," I ordered half-heartedly, hearing him laugh.

"Oh, Miss Swan, I love a challenge. See you in a bit, love. I'll text the address." He hung up and my phone chimed just as I hailed a cab. I was looking forward to the afternoon. Watching Edward in his element…always lovely.

##

The cab stopped in front of the building wherein the class was to be held, and I was burning up, though the day wasn't particularly warm. I had no intentions of analyzing why, but after I paid the cabbie, I slipped off my jacket and changed out my heels for a pair of flip-flops.

I followed the signs and arrived at what appeared to be an apartment. I knocked on the door, and when a lovely woman answered the door, I smiled. "If I'm in the right place, I'm here for the class Chef Masen is teaching."

She laughed. "You must be Bella. Please, come in. I'm quite happy to meet you. Edward's spoken of you all afternoon. We're just about to start. Can I take your jacket and bag?" I handed both over to her, and after she left, I swept my hair into a ponytail and followed the sound of people talking. They all sounded happy, and after the latest stress in my life, I needed happy.

"And here is my muse for this Sensual Cooking class. This is my Bella. Say hello, Miss Swan," he ordered. I turned to see eight pairs of eyes on me, and I was a bit intimidated. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple, easing some of the tension in my body.

I felt the pink rise in my cheeks. If I was going to be with the man on any regular basis, I was going to have to get over the sporadic shyness. "Hi. Thanks for letting me crash your, um," I stalled, not knowing what eight people were actually doing at two o'clock on a Wednesday afternoon.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is a combined bachelor/bachelorette party. The bride and groom…Brandy and Grant, are from Florida, and they brought their friends along for a trip to New York. Let's have champagne while I fill you in on how this will progress. Here are your programs, and…" He looked around as he handed out books with the bride and groom's picture on the front.

Just then, the woman who answered the door appeared with ten glasses of champagne. After everyone, including Edward and me, had a flute in hand, one of the guys…the best man I guess…offered a toast to the couple. After they all laughed at what appeared to be an inside joke regarding the two of them getting caught by a lifeguard having sex on a public beach, they began talking amongst themselves.

I turned to Edward. "So, you do stuff like this all the time?"

He laughed. "No, not often, anyway. I'm actually a wedding gift for the couple. Apparently, she can't boil water, so her parents booked this so she had a chance in hell of being able to make a meal for her future husband on special occasions, or so she told me.

"Shani had someone else lined up to do it, but he canceled at the last minute so she called me. I owe her a favor because she recommended one of my kitchen staff to me, so I agreed. All I was going to do this afternoon was put Laurent through hell regarding the difference between his standard of a clean kitchen and mine, so I saw this as a much more pleasant way to spend time. Your being able to join me is like a shiny red bow on top. When will you hear about the job?"

"Mr. Cullen just said he'd be in touch. Hopefully, sooner than later," I remarked as I sipped my glass of pink champagne. It was very good.

"Oh, so the big man himself, huh?" He had a smirk on his face I didn't understand, but I was quite surprised he was familiar with Carter & Cullen. Maybe they were more well-known than I thought?

"You've heard of the firm?"

"I have, as a matter of fact. So, we should go downstairs to the kitchen and get started on this. It takes about three hours, and as thrilled as I am for the happy couple, I'd rather it was just the two of us in my kitchen at home. Maybe I'll give you a private lesson some time," he teased as his hand slipped around the left side of my body and pinched my ass, causing me to squeak.

The bastard laughed again. "Okay, let's go downstairs and get started. Everything we need is waiting for us in the kitchen…well, maybe not everything _you'll_ need, but we don't provide those particular accommodations. Follow me." He took my glass and placed it on the counter, and he took my hand and led me out the door and over to what appeared to be an old freight elevator.

Once everyone was inside, he took us down to the basement of the building to a brightly lit commercial-grade kitchen. There were five large baskets resting on gleaming stainless counters, along with nine aprons. Edward slipped a black chef's jacket over his white t-shirt, and class began.

The appetizers were savory stuffed figs and salmon mousse on cherry tomatoes, and both were incredible. The goat cheese and prosciutto stuffing inside the sweet figs was a great combination. "Salmon contains omega-3 fatty acids which keep sex hormones alive and well," Edward announced as he prepared the mousse and showed everyone how to pipe it onto the cherry tomato halves.

After we were done with appetizers, he began the main course by swapping out the sweet white wine we'd been drinking with the first course to a Shiraz. "Red wine, even a medium-bodied one like a Shiraz, contains resveratrol, an anti-oxidant that keeps the blood circulating, which is a good thing for your love life. As our entrée, we're going with something you can make in advance so you don't have to spend all your time in the kitchen when you should be spending time with your _target_…I mean, loved one." Everyone laughed at his joke.

"Okay, each basket contains a small pork tenderloin. We're going to roll it in crushed pumpkin seeds, which contain the same super hormone driver as salmon. We're going to sear it in a hot skillet, and let it finish in the oven. We're going to prepare a chili and pomegranate reduction to serve on top. Chilis contain circulation-increasing capsaicin, which definitely makes things interesting, and they stimulate nerve endings _everywhere_. Pomegranate aids in healthy blood vessels which, um, shall we say increases sensitivity in all the right places. We're going to sauté asparagus which is high in vitamin E, another hormone booster for all the right reasons, and, as luck would have it, it assists in swelling and lubrication, if ya know what I mean."

I was in awe, personally. The meal wasn't really heavy or extremely fatty, which was desirable if you were trying to get someone into bed I'd expect, but he knew how each food helped in the seduction process. _Impressive._

"So, what was the name of the class at culinary school where they taught you all of this…How-to-Get-Laid 101?" I joked quietly as I crushed up a bag of pumpkin seeds with a wooden mallet while he showed everyone how to break apart the pomegranate to extract the seeds without getting the juice all over their hands.

"Sweetheart, we learned about nutrition in school as well, but these particular facts I looked up on the internet. God bless Google. Don't give my secret away," he teased as he kissed the top of my head, drawing an "aw" from the women in the room.

We cooked together and got to know the other couples. Brandy's friends had unfortunate names…Tiffani ("with an 'i' not a 'y' because the 'i' was classier"), Chrissy (not Christine or Christina), and Maude (a family name, that if she doesn't use, gets her cut out of the will). They were nice girls, though nothing like Alice, Rosalie, and Angela. Jessica, however, would definitely fit in with them.

"I always thought oysters were supposed to be an aid to the libido," Gerald, Maude's husband remarked. Edward made a crack about some movie called "Harold and Maude" which no one seemed to understand, so he skipped the explanation, telling them to go home and look it up.

"Oysters, are indeed, acclaimed as an aphrodisiac because they're high in zinc which is reported to enhance your sex drive, but when I planned this menu, I was going on the assumption sex drives were not an issue. If it is, by all means, enjoy oysters as your appetizer," Edward explained.

After this class, I wasn't going to have any problem with my sex drive because the man had me so overheated I was ready to throw him on a stainless counter and have my very horny way with him, regardless of the other eight people in the room.

Once we enjoyed the main course, it was time for dessert, and I was ready to get the hell out of there. "Okay, nothing is more romantic than feeding each other, so we're going hands-on with our dessert. Chocolate-espresso fondue with a dash of cayenne. We've got fruit and pound cake, but you can certainly dip anything in chocolate, including fingers," he teased. I remembered the damn cake batter from the speed dating event, and he must have been remembering it as well, because I noticed he licked his lips as he looked in my direction.

I looked around and saw a couple of the students were making out, which led me to believe we'd all be skipping dessert. "I don't know if they can take anymore. Before this escalates into some sort of orgy or someone cuts off a finger chopping chocolate, maybe you should send them on their way with the recipe and ingredients so they can do it in the privacy of their own homes?" I punctuated my suggestion with a pinch to the very attractive ass of the very sexy chef.

With a heated glance, he looked around the room and chuckled. "Fantastic idea. As this beautiful woman has just pointed out, maybe dessert is best consumed in private, so let's pack up your leftovers and send you on your way to enjoy the rest of your night. You don't have to have a fondue pot to enjoy this. A double boiler works just as well, and be sure you only heat the chocolate to the temperature on the recipe. I'm not responsible for burns in any delicate places."

Everyone laughed and clapped, beginning to pack up the leftovers and placing them in the baskets which were obviously included in the price of the class. After good-byes were said and well wishes were issued to the happy couple, I began clearing up the work stations.

Edward grabbed my hand as I hurried past him with dirty knives and bowls to begin washing up. "Where are you going with this?" he asked as he took them from me and placed them on the counter. He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me and settling those gorgeous, talented hands on my ass. His soft lips sealed to mine, and with a sweep of his tongue, my lips opened to his, enjoying the taste of wine and the meal on his tongue as it caressed mine.

"Oh, sorry!" we heard as Shani came into the kitchen. We pulled away from each other, my cheeks hot enough I could have seared the damn tenderloin on them.

"Shani, the chef isn't immune to the effects of the class any more than the students who just raced out of here. I'm sending staff to clean this up. I wouldn't mind doing this again if you need me. I actually enjoyed it," he offered as he looked down at me, still wrapped up in his embrace.

"Edward, thank you so much. I'd like to offer something special for Valentine's, or maybe a class for guys who want to propose to their girlfriends or boyfriends over the holidays. Either of those of interest?" she asked as she stood near the door.

Edward glanced down at me again before turning to her and smiling. "I'll get back to you with some ideas. Great to see you." He walked over to where she was standing to give her a hug. I got my own embrace from her as she handed me my suit jacket and bag, and then we were out of there. Quite an interesting way to spend the afternoon.

##

"So, do you need to go home, or would you like to come over? I've got a few things to firm up tonight, but that will only take a few minutes on my laptop and over the phone," Edward asked.

I'd have enough of the grape…champagne, white and red…to loosen my tongue, so I wasn't going to let the opportunity slip by to taunt him as he'd taunted me all afternoon. "I'd certainly be more than willing to _come._ Regarding issues you need to _firm_ up, I believe I could assist you from _your_ lap top." I thought myself quite funny as we were sitting in the back seat of a Town Car enduring the mid-town traffic.

I glanced in his direction, seeing him pull on the collar of his chef's jacket he hadn't removed when we left Shani's place. He was quite sexy in it, so I didn't plan to point out he was still wearing it. Maybe I'd get the chance to take it off him when we got to his place?

He tipped the driver and grabbed the basket and my leather bag before helping me out of the car in front of _Irish Eyes._ He led me around to the side entrance and up the stairs to unlock his door, stepping aside for me to enter. I hadn't been here since the day I returned from Forks the week prior, and that morning I was in such a fog I hadn't noticed a new couch. I liked the old one, personally.

"What happened to the other couch? It was beautiful."

"Oh, that? I decided to make a change. Leather isn't exactly the softest texture to make out on. I wanted something a little, uh," he stammered.

"You had sex on that couch with another woman, didn't you?" I accused, trying to hide my jealousy at the idea.

"What? No. Hell, no. I haven't…look, I changed the couch and a few things because it was brought to my attention by Eric that this place was quite masculine. A woman, or a gay man it appears, would never have chosen the things I chose when I had the place decorated, so I took his suggestion and softened the place up a bit." He walked upstairs to the kitchen and when he arrived there, he dropped our things on the granite counter and took my hand to lead me back to one of the rooms I hadn't seen on my previous visits.

It appeared to be his office, and I was surprised to see the leather couch had been moved into it, and there was a plush chaise lounge in the corner with a tiffany-inspired pole lamp behind it. There was a beautiful grey, chenille throw over the back, and a small table on the left.

"This is quite lovely," I commented as I walked over to the chaise and sat down.

"Just as I hoped. Smile," I heard as I ran my hand over the fabric which was richly textured velvet in a beautiful garnet color, complimenting the room's decor.

I looked up and smiled, seeing him snap a picture with his phone. He looked at the photo and grinned. "I knew that color would complement you well. I thought maybe if you wanted to spend time here, you'd like a nice corner to read or do your legal research." That response wasn't exactly what I expected.

I was then reminded of his recognition of Carter & Cullen. "So, why do you know Carter & Cullen? Namely, Mr. Cullen?" I didn't remember the man's first name, only that it was unusual to my ears, but I'd been too nervous to pay attention or even dwell on it, and he hadn't been introduced as anything other than Mr. Cullen.

"He's my lawyer." I blinked several times, weighing his words. I hoped the feeling making itself known in my gut was completely wrong because my ego was about to take a huge blow.

"You called in a favor from your lawyer to get him to interview me?" The incredulity in my voice couldn't be masked.

"No, no, no. Don't jump to that conclusion, Bella. That's not what happened at all." _Oh really? It certainly walks like a duck and talks like a duck. What the fuck?_

"Okay, then what _did_ happen because I interviewed with them on campus and heard absolutely nothing from them after it. Suddenly, the name partner wants to interview me? And he happens to be your lawyer? That's a bit of a huge goddamn coincidence, Edward."

"It's not like that. Carlisle's my brother-in-law, Bella. He came in to see Es last weekend when I was at _Go Fish_ working with Laurent. He made a smart-ass comment about the fact I was in a good mood, even though I was ready to pull out my hair regarding the differences of opinion Laurent and I have. Esme told him it was because of you, and he asked about you.

"I mentioned you'd just graduated from Dartmouth and were looking for a job, and you were waiting to hear your bar exam results. I told him your idea of consolidating the restaurants under a holding company, and he started laughing because he's been trying to get me to consider it for some time.

"I told him he'd never explained the benefits to me the way you had, and he asked me for a copy of your resume. I said you mentioned it was on _Monster_, and I gave him your full name. If he pulled it and interviewed you, it's because he's impressed with _you_, Bella, not because of any ultimatum I issued. I'd never do that to you.

"I have faith you'll find the right job for you, and I'll support you as much as you'll let me, but I'd never, ever undermine your talent by forcing someone to hire you because you're dating me."

I took a deep breath, trying to dial back the acrimony coursing through me. He hadn't lied to me thus far, so I really had no reason to believe he wasn't being up front with me over this issue. I was sure the man had flaws because he was only human, but in that moment, I couldn't see them.

"You promise you didn't offer any subtle nudges or anything?" I sounded like a needy girl, but I needed his reassurance he hadn't stepped in behind the scenes. It was important I make it on my own, and while I appreciated the support, I didn't need to be kept or coddled.

"I'd never do that to you, Bella. I respect you too much to do anything to make you think I don't see you as the intelligent, beautiful woman you are. If you don't believe me, call Carlisle tomorrow and ask him why he called you in for an interview," he suggested. I probably wouldn't do that, but if I was offered the job, I might ask a few questions.

"Okay," I responded as his cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Sorry, it's Kate." I nodded for him to answer it because I knew it was probably something to do with his daughter, who was rightfully his first priority.

"Hey, Kate. Slow down. What happened? _When?_ Is she… What hospital? I'll get the first flight. No, don't pick us up. I hope so. Bye." He tossed the phone on the desk and bent at the waist, catching his breath. I didn't know what had happened, but I'd be as supportive of him as he'd been with me.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I prayed it wasn't anything awful.

"Vanessa was in an accident at school. She's a junior cheerleader or some shit, and she fell off the top of a pyramid. She's got a broken wrist and a torn ACL plus a concussion. I need to call Esme," he explained.

"Of course. Tell me what I can do to help you? I can start packing for you or get you airline reservations. Just point me in the right direction," I urged, aching to help him. _That's what you do for someone you love, right?_

"Um, two first-class tickets on the next flight to LAX. Car service from the airport to Cedars-Sinai. A hotel nearby would help."

I nodded and went to his laptop, pulling up a browser window. He had his phone out and was calling Esme as he stood behind me. "Es, hang on. Babe, click that link. It's the travel agent I use. Just type in the travel arrangements and mark it as important. Michele will take care of it and get back to you in a few minutes." He went back to his phone call.

"Esme, call Felix and cancel all my shit for the rest of the week and weekend. You need to stand in that kitchen and make sure Laurent does it just the way I would. I heard there's a chance we'll get a critic this weekend, so every fucking meal, Esme, has to be up to my standards. I'm depending on you. If you can't or won't do it, then close the fucker until I get back."

I stopped listening to his conversation with Esme so I could concentrate on the message I was sending to someone named Michele. I typed out every instruction he'd given, and sent it, waiting with baited breath for a response.

Within five minutes, a live chat window came up. "Hi, Edward. Attached are your choices for flights and hotels. In whose name should the tickets be issued?"

Based on the snippets of conversation I was picking up as he spoke to his sister, it didn't sound as if she'd be accompanying him. It made me wonder if his mother or father would be traveling, and if one of them was, he'd need to contact them immediately. If it was Eric, I could track him down, but I needed to know for sure.

"Edward? Sorry to interrupt, but she needs the names for the tickets. You and…?" I sat with my fingers poised over the keyboard to respond as quickly as possible.

"Is Carlisle there? Yeah, get him. Hang on." He handed me his phone and sat down at the computer, flipping through screens like a man possessed.

"Hi, Bella. How's he doing?" It was Esme.

"Not great, but he's trying to hold it together. I'm not sure what to do for him." She was his sister, so she'd know him better than anyone, and if she had a suggestion, I was going to take it.

"Hang on, Bella. Carlisle wants to speak with you." I took a deep breath, not exactly happy about having a conversation with my potential employer under the circumstances.

"Miss Swan, I'm speaking to you as what I hope is your new boss. I'd be happy if you'd join us at Carter & Cullen. The offer is…" he began explaining to me. I was shocked, and while leery of the way the offer came about, I wasn't going to be so stupid as to turn it down, regardless of the real reason it was extended in the first place.

"That's more than acceptable. Um, when would you like me to start?" I asked.

"Okay, now as Edward's brother-in-law, I'll say let's talk over the weekend. I know about the issue with your father, and now with this coming up, let's keep in touch and see when it would be prudent for you to join us. I've got some things I want to deal with at the office, so call me over the weekend. We're glad you're there with him. This is his worst nightmare. We'll speak soon."

Carlisle turned the phone over to Esme, and after a quick good-bye, she hung up. I handed it to Edward and awaited further instruction.

"Do you need me to pack for you?" I asked nervously.

"No, I've got it. Can you…will you please go with me? I know you're busy, and I know you're still stewing and dissecting us, but I'll feel a lot calmer if you're with me, Bella. Will you, please?"

Not considering the fact I'd be meeting his daughter for the first time, and also not considering I'd be meeting his ex-wife and her husband for the first time, I agreed. He needed me, and forces unknown to me pushed me to agree. "Sure. I'll go home and pack. I'll meet you at JFK," I responded.

"Okay. It's an eight o'clock on Virgin. I'll wait at the curb for you. Thank you, Bella. You have no idea…" he trailed off.

I left quickly, hurrying to find a cab and get home. Once I arrived at my apartment, I noticed my roommates weren't there, so I scrawled a note, preparing to text the two of them before we took off. I was sure they'd think me crazy, but I was supporting the man I loved, regardless of how irrational it was, and I dared either of them to question it.

##

We landed at LAX at 11:25 pm. It had been a comfortable flight, much unlike my flight from New York to Seattle to see my parents. We grabbed our bags from the luggage carousel and found the driver with the sign "Masen" waiting for us in the long line.

Edward helped me into the car and climbed in next to me. "I'm sorry I'm shitty company. I'm just worried." I could see it all over his face, and considering he hadn't spoken the whole flight to LAX. I knew he was freaking out. I took his hand in comfort and held it as he dialed his phone. It was 11:45 PM, and he wanted to talk to Kate to find out how Vanessa was fairing. I couldn't blame him.

"Garrett, it's Edward. What's going on? I assumed as much. We're heading to the hotel. Oh, tomorrow morning? Okay, we'll be there at six. I'd guess it's not good for the baby. Oh, good. We'll see you in the morning. We're at the _Elan_, so we're close by if anything changes. Thanks. Bye."

He turned to me and let out a huge sigh. "They're going to perform arthroscopic surgery in the morning at seven. They'll let me see her if I get there by six. I can go and you can come later, if you'd prefer," he explained.

"I'll go with you, if you want. How's Kate? I heard you mention the baby."

"Oh, she's sleeping. She's a worrier by nature, and Garrett's worried about the baby, not for nothing. I hope everything's okay. At thirty-seven, there are enough factors for Kate to worry about. Something like this could be detrimental to both of their health, he mentioned. God, I feel like this day has been years long. Thank you, again, for coming with me." He had his eyes closed and his head back against the headrest of the Mercedes. I could see the concern, and I felt horrible for him. I knew how worried I was about my father, and I could only imagine how it must feel if it was your child.

"Whatever you need, Chef," I whispered as I kissed his hand, hoping I was offering him some sort of comfort.

We pulled up to the hotel at just after 1:00 AM. Edward gave the driver instructions, and we checked in. A bellman took us to our suite, and thankfully, there were two bathrooms so we could both shower, though I'd have preferred to shower with him, which could have been awkward because I'd never done more than kiss the man and feel something with a lot of promise against my stomach on a few occasions and against my back on a few others.

I pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tank, winding my wet hair up and out of the way so as not to suffocate him in his sleep, nor look like a wild woman at the crack of dawn. I climbed into bed and settled in to wait for him, not sure what he was doing in the bathroom.

I finally dozed off before he emerged. The day promised to be as long as the day I'd just survived, and I truly didn't want to meet Edward's ex-wife with huge bags under my eyes. I knew she'd be concerned about her daughter, but for my own self-esteem, I wanted to look like I remotely belonged with the man.

##

"Babe, I'm going to the hospital in a half-hour. If you want to stay and sleep, that's fine. I'll send the car back for you. Just send me a text," I heard whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes to see him sitting fully dressed next to me. He was still gorgeous, but he looked awful.

"Did you sleep at all?" I whispered as I sat up and kissed his cheek. I hopped out of bed and went to my bag to grab a pair of jeans and a top.

"I worked for a while and actually fell asleep in the bathroom floor for an hour," he answered.

I turned to look at him. "Why didn't you say something? I'd have slept on the couch, Edward. I didn't realize it was a problem sleeping with me. Hell, I'll get a separate room. I don't want to make you uncom…"

"Stop, Bella. It's not you. I was just too damn restless to sleep, and I needed to take care of a few things. I swear to God, it's not because I didn't want to sleep with you, trust me. I had so many other ways I wanted last night to go. I'm sorry our plans got screwed up, but I'm very happy you're here to keep me together," he commented.

I hurried to the bathroom and got ready in record time. I almost asked if I looked okay, but then I remembered that none of it was about me, so I shut my mouth, pulled on a light jacket, and followed him down to the waiting car. The sun wasn't even up yet.

We made our way to the pediatric ward, finding a handsome man pacing in front of the nurse's station. "Edward. I know Kate and Nessa will be glad to see you. You must be Bella. I'm Garrett Wainwright, a member of this extended family," he introduced himself nicely. He extended his hand, and I shook it. He was a handsome man, but not nearly as beautiful as the man I loved.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Edward, why don't you go in? I'll stay here and get to know Garrett. How about coffees or a tea for Kate?" I asked, trying to offer some sort of help.

"Oh, that's a great idea. I'll show Bella where the hospitality room is. We'll bring coffee in a bit. Go see them. They'll calm down a lot with you here." Garrett placed his hand on Edward's shoulder in support. Edward dropped a quick kiss to my lips and hurried down the hallway after Garrett gave him the room number.

We walked around the corner and down a hallway in an uncomfortable silence. I had no idea how they'd take me showing up, but I was there, nonetheless.

"So, Kate tells me you're a lawyer. I'm a casting director for Castle Rock," he offered.

"Oh, well, I've always wanted to be an _actress_," I teased dramatically. Clearly my nerves were showing up and stupid shit was just going to fly out of my mouth, unhindered.

He looked at me for a second, and the smile on my face gave me away. He laughed a lovely laugh, seeming to relax, which caused me to relax as well. We grabbed coffees and sat down for a minute, allowing Edward time to spend with his daughter and her mother.

"His life is a whirlwind. How do you deal with that?" Garrett asked.

"Well, we've only been seeing each other a month, and I just got a job, so it really remains to be seen how we'll deal with it, but he was supportive of me when my father was diagnosed, so I'm returning the favor. He's a remarkable man, and I'm the better for knowing him, but if it doesn't work out, I'll have many fond memories."

"I have a feeling Edward will be harder to shake than you think. He talks about you all the time to Kate. She's very anxious to meet you. I just wish it was under different circumstances. I guess we should get back."

I reluctantly followed him, unsure how to feel about the fact Edward spoke of me to his ex-wife. My imagination shifted into overdrive regarding what he might have told her. How close were they, anyway? Everything about the situation was strange, but considering it was _my_ life, it really wasn't very surprising I'd find myself in a situation of the sort. Bella Swan…magnet for all things strange.

\\\

_**Next chap…Kate and Vanessa. Can't wait to hear from you.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews/favorites/follows. I love them**_

_**That was one of my favorite chapters. I'm glad you liked it. So, shall we? Time to meet the family.**_

_**Smeyer owns. I borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

7. "She's going to love you."

##

We walked back to the waiting room, finding the two of them speaking quietly. "Here you go. It's actually not bad for hospital coffee," I commented as I handed him a ceramic mug.

"It's Beverly Hills. I'm surprised there isn't a tuxedo-clad waiter circling around with fresh croissant," Edward teased as he took a sip.

"Katie, this is my Bella. Sweetheart, this is my former ball-and-chain, Kathleen Wainwright," Edward introduced with a laugh. She rose from the couch next to him and hugged me, which I certainly didn't expect.

"It's so great to meet you. I was beginning to think this ass was making you up. I saw you on television, by the way. You're adorable," she gushed, which reminded me very much of Esme. She seemed perfect for Edward, and how they couldn't make it work, I didn't understand. Hell, if he couldn't make it work with _her_, I didn't stand a chance in hell.

"You're too kind. I had on layers of make-up, and the camera kept its distance. Was Vanessa worried about the surgery?" I asked. Edward had explained that, because she had a concussion, they were going to give her a local, which sounded like living hell to me. I kept that opinion to myself.

"That's bullshit. Yesterday, I taught a cooking class, and I roped her into helping me. I was worried the groom-to-be was going to try to kidnap her and leave me with _Braaandy_," he stated dramatically.

Kate laughed, and it was lovely. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. I'd seen pictures of Vanessa, and I knew she had Edward's hair, though it was long and quite curly, but she had her mother's bright hazel eyes. I had no idea how much the girl knew about me, and that made me quite nervous.

"So, tell me again how the hell this happened," he demanded. He took my hand and held it between both of his. I didn't look up until I heard the soft sniff.

I glanced up and saw Kate with tears in her eyes. "I'm very, very happy for you." He nodded and squeezed my hand. I had abso-fucking-lutely no idea what she meant, and I wasn't going to ask.

"Okay, so, her cheerleading squad is up for a spot at a competition at Disney World over the Thanksgiving weekend. She was going to surprise you and hoped you'd come down to watch. Anyway, she's tall but she's thin, and she's a flyer. One of the girls on the bottom slipped, and Ness fell off. She held out her wrist on instinct, and the rest is history."

"Well, I'm guessing that's off the table now," Edward deduced.

"She still wants to go to support the team, depending on how this ACL thing goes. You don't have to go, Edward. I know it's a busy time for you, so don't worry about it," Kate stated as she sipped her tea.

"Kathleen, that's not it at all. If she's on my side of the country, I'm going to be there and spend time with her. Don't make it sound like I put business before my daughter." I heard the anger in his voice I'd never heard before, so I excused myself to the restroom, leaving the three of them to discuss the situation.

When I finished, I strolled to a gift shop that was just opening. I perused the offerings, seeing they were geared toward children, and when I saw a cute teddy bear with a cast on its arm, I thought maybe it would be something Vanessa would like. Commemorating an injury might not be up her alley, but I had several stuffed animals at my parents' place from my times in the local emergency room over the years. I didn't mind them, so I hoped she'd laugh about it.

I paid for the bear and gift bag, slowly walking back to the waiting room. I didn't hear shouting, so I went in and sat down, grabbing a magazine as the three continued to chat.

An hour later, a doctor came into the room and addressed the parents. I waited to hear any snippet, but I couldn't, so I watched the three of them for facial cues if the news was good or bad. When Edward hugged Kate, I assumed it was good news.

"Where's…Bella, what are you doing over there?" Edward asked as he looked around the room. I rose from the chair, grabbing the gift bag and my purse to join the happy fray.

"So, it was successful?" I asked brightly.

"Yeah. It wasn't as serious as they thought. The wrist will be a little trickier, but she's going to be fine. The concussion was minor, thank God. What's that?" Edward pointed to the bag before rummaging through it. I jerked it away, hiding it behind my back.

"Is _your_ name Vanessa? It's a gift to commemorate her injury. I have many of them at home, trust me, and I found the cutest little bear with a cast on its arm. I thought…well, I hoped she might like it." He kissed me sweetly, which I appreciated.

An hour later, we were led back to Vanessa's room. I stopped outside. "Here, honey, give this to her from you. I'll let you spend some time with her. It's probably…" I began my argument because I was worried about how the girl would feel seeing me with her father for the first time.

"Nonsense. You're in my life. She's going to love you." With that, he led me into the room behind Kate and Garrett. She was a bit drowsy, likely from the pain meds, but she was more beautiful than the pictures Edward had of her.

After her parents kissed her and spoke with her, Edward pulled me forward, handing her the bag. "Ness, honey, this is Bella. Bella, this is my daughter, Vanessa who has no business at the top of a pyramid of teenage girls."

I laughed, but I noticed a look on her face that told me she wasn't exactly happy to meet me in the least. "Vanessa, it's nice to meet you. I hope you heal quickly," I offered in anxious support.

Edward swung the bag up, and she looked quite happy. "Daddy! A present?" She pulled the tissue paper out and grabbed the bear. "Oh, it's so cute." I was thrilled to hear that.

"Actually, Shortcake, it's from Bella," Edward responded proudly.

The look on her face was one of disapproval, and I knew immediately I wasn't welcomed, and she wasn't even going to pretend to play nice.

"Oh, um, thanks I guess. I mean, I'm not really like into stuffed animals, and what's this?" The derision in her voice wouldn't escape a four-year old.

"Ness, it's a bear with a cast. I think it's adorable," Kate gushed, only pissing the girl off even more.

"If you like it, you can have it. Daddy, how long are _you_ staying?" She tossed the bear over the side of the bed to the floor. Kate quickly picked it up and placed it on the table next to her bed with an apologetic look on her face.

I was in the one position I never wanted to be…I was dealing with a spoiled brat who was the deal breaker. If she didn't approve of me, I'd be yesterday's news. There was no way in hell I was going to fight her for Edward's affections. As I stood there, reality dawned…we'd never work out. It was bad enough I was a doubting Thomas regarding why he was interested in me in the first place. When one added a thirteen-year old demon-child into the mix, it was doomed.

"Bella and I left our tickets open. She's got a job in New York, but we can stay as long as you need me," he offered. She did have a beautiful smile, though it only lasted for a few seconds before she gave me the evil eye.

"Edward, can I speak with you?" I asked quietly, seeing the anger on her face as he rose and followed me out of the room.

"I'm thrilled she's okay, but I think she'd rather have you to herself, and I don't blame her for that. I think I'll cash in my ticket and go spend the weekend with my dad while I still can. I'll wait to hear from you back in New York. I think it's for the best because Vanessa needs you right now. I know all about needing my dad." I wanted to tell him how much his daughter hated me, but it was useless.

"Bella, honey, why? I mean, Ness will likely go home tomorrow, and we can visit, and then I'll fly up to Seattle with you to check on your dad. She's fine," he responded. He was gorgeous and loving and completely fucking clueless.

"Edward, she doesn't want me here. I understand it. She hasn't seen you in a few months, and I'd guess when you spend time with her, she has your undivided attention. I have no place here. I'm going to see my father, and hey, if we don't work out, I'm hoping we could at least be friends. I mean, Emmett's with Rose and Jasper's with Alice, and I have the feeling I'm not going to shake _your_ brother, Eric, anytime soon. I'll be working for Carlisle, so we'll run into each other, but it can be friendly. We're adults. Go be with your daughter, and take care of yourself. No more sleeping on the bathroom floor." I kissed his cheek and walked away, leaving him staring at me in the hallway of the hospital.

It was for the best. I'd never in a million years ask him to choose between me and his daughter, and she didn't like me, so deal broken on my terms.

I went back to the hotel, grabbed my bag, and went to LAX to change my ticket. One more flight in coach…fucking middle seat. How lucky was I?

##

A Smart Car is like a fucking roller skate. If anyone ever tries to tell you any differently, they're lying. Every truck that flew passed me on the highway nearly sent me into a panic attack as the damn thing blew all over the road, but it was cheap, and I happened to find a coupon in an airline magazine.

I pulled into my parents' driveway, seeing a few cars. I grabbed my small bag and walked inside, seeing my father visiting with some of his friends, and he looked worse than I'd ever seen him. He was in sweats and slippers, and he was drinking tea instead of a beer. He wasn't a huge drinker, but he and his friends liked their beer. The fact he was drinking tea and eating toast nearly had me on the floor.

"Daddy?"

"Bells? Honey, what are you doing here?" he asked as he rose from his recliner with a bit of help from his friend, Waylon.

He hugged me, and I tried to fight the tears. "I happened to be in the neighborhood," I teased as I kissed his stubbly cheek.

Mom came rushing in, and when she saw me, she began crying. She engulfed me in a hug and dragged me into the kitchen. "I was going to call you over the weekend. What are you doing here?"

"Edward's daughter had a cheerleading accident, and we flew out. Long story short, I cashed in my ticket and rerouted myself here for the weekend. I'm leaving on Monday. How bad is it? You tell me nothing on the phone, Mom, but I need to know." I was pissed. He was so thin, and when I talked to her, she always said, "He's doing okay. He has his moments, but we deal with them." Clearly, she was lying…or at least sugar-coating it.

Later that night, after Dad was settled into bed, my mom and I sat at the kitchen table, as we always did, but this time, we were drinking Charlie's beer. He wasn't drinking it, so I'd determined I'd drink it all by myself to try to forget the recent turn of events. Not very healthy or mature for that matter, but I didn't give a flying fuck.

After I told her about my job and caught her up on Rosalie, Alice, and Angela, she looked at me and smiled. "Bella, how's your young man? You haven't mentioned him at all."

"Mom, his daughter is thirteen, and she hates me. I bought her this stuffed bear with a cast, and when she thought Edward had given it to her, she loved it. He told her I'd bought it, and she threw it out like trash. I know, in my heart, if she doesn't like me I'm dead in the water. She accepts her stepdad, Garrett, but I'm like a fucking canker sore. She truly hated me," I whined, adding tears and snot to the mix.

"God, stop it. Teenage girls, I can give you advice on. They're manipulative. You were a teenage girl, fighting me every step of the way for your father's attention. Thankfully, your dad wouldn't stand for it, well not much. Bella, Edward has to realize what she's doing on his own, and he has to deal with her. I'm glad you got out of the line of fire, but don't write him off just yet, honey. She'll push him until she can't any longer. It's up to him how much he allows her to rule his life," Mom responded as she grabbed us each another beer.

"Renee, it's time…Oh, Bells, honey, when did you get here?" my dad asked as he slowly walked into the kitchen in his pajama pants and a robe.

"Daddy, I…" I started.

"Sweetie, he's on morphine. He doesn't remember things," Mom whispered as she grabbed a box from the kitchen counter and pulled out a little dropper, coaxing him to open his mouth. God it was happening too fast, and it was far too soon.

After she gave him the medicine, he asked me how school was, and I gently reminded him of stories I'd told him previously. Twenty minutes later, Mom led him back to the bedroom and returned to sit with me, tears streaming down her face.

"So, it's at the end?" I asked. I knew when the morphine came out, it was the end, and while I didn't want to think about it I had to, like it or not.

##

"I've got it," I yelled. Mom was trying to get Dad to eat anything other than a Popsicle, and someone was banging on the front door as I descended from the second floor.

I opened the door, seeing Edward standing there looking more tired than I'd ever seen him. "What are you doing here? How's Vanessa?"

"Vanessa's fine and completely spoiled. How's your dad?" he whispered as he pulled me into a hug.

I pulled away after a minute and ushered him inside. "He's not well. Mom's trying to get him to eat something. You didn't have to…" I was doing everything I could to hold myself together under the circumstances. Having him at my parents' house wasn't helping much.

"Can I meet him?"

"Why would you want to meet him? He's not at his best, and I can't guarantee what he'll say. You've got enough on your mind without this," I replied quietly.

He didn't say another word. He dropped his bag on the floor by the door and pushed passed me. He followed the sounds to my parents' kitchen, and I quickly followed after him, not sure at all what the fuck was going to happen.

"Hi, Mrs. Swan. I'm Edward Masen. It's a pleasure to meet you. Bella has told me so much about you. Chief, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." I was standing at the entrance of the kitchen seeing him addressing my parents, and I truly wanted to throw up.

My father was eating a red Popsicle as he sat at the table with a glass of tea in front of him. "Do you love my daughter? She's going to need your support later," my dad asked. I looked at Mom and saw her crying, so she'd be of no help.

Without looking in his direction as I stood next to the stove, I heard Edward's voice loud and clear. "I love your daughter, sir. I'm just waiting for her to catch up. I plan to marry her someday, and I'll take very good care of her, I promise you."

I was ready to drop onto the floor. Maybe he was just making a promise to a dying man, but the words were more than I ever expected. It had been a fucking month…a month.

My mother, God love her, cleared her throat. She had no problem speaking her mind, and that day wasn't unlike any other. "Bella tells me your daughter doesn't care for her and it might be the thing to drive a wedge between you. How…"

"Mom!"

"Bella, don't leave room for doubt."

"That's going to take time, I won't lie, because my daughter never learned to share, but as my ex-wife told me, Vanessa will grow up, and I won't be the most important person in her life any longer. Kate reminded me I've got a life to live, and I can't let a thirteen-year-old girl direct it. It might take some time, but if Bella's willing to weather it with me, I'll handle it. Like I said, Mrs. Swan, I love your daughter." I took a deep breath and poured two cups of coffee, not knowing what else to do that morning.

"Okay. I'm acting on faith here. Don't hurt my daughter," my mother demanded as she led my father into the other room. I heard him mumble that the couch was fine, and my mother's laughter made me smile as I sat down at the old yellow Formica table. Many conversations had taken place around it, and that morning, there was going to be yet another.

"I see both of your parents in your face. He looks weak, Bella. I'm so sorry," he whispered as he played with his coffee cup.

"He's on morphine now. It won't be much longer, I'm sure. The hospice people told Mom when it got to this point she should call me home. I guess it was just my luck I came when I did. When will your daughter get discharged?" I asked.

"Sometime today. How are _you?" _He seemed to care, and I was needy.

"I suck right now," I whispered as I toyed with my own cup, seeing a chip in it.

He rose from his chair and picked me up like a load of laundry, settling into the chair with me on his lap. I couldn't hold the tears any longer, and he didn't discourage them. He stroked my back and kissed my hair and forehead without saying anything.

He was treating me the way one would treat someone they loved, and in that moment, as horrible as the reality was, I felt loved by someone who wasn't my mother or father or my best friends. I felt loved by a man.

I pulled away from his chest and looked into his eyes. "Did you mean what you said to my dad or were you just trying to offer comfort to a dying man?" It sounded horrible to accuse him of something so underhanded, but I needed the clarification before I lost my fucking mind.

"I should have told you first, but I was really afraid I'd scare you away. I do love you, Bella Swan. I'll be honest with you, my life isn't easy, but if you'll hang on, we'll have a good life, I promise." He kissed me to confirm his words of love, and hell, I couldn't do anything but accept it. Looking in his eyes told me everything else I needed to know. He loved me.

##

"So, what happens next?" I asked Edward between bites of the most incredible small plate of appetizers. It was the third week of October, and I'd started my job at Carter & Cullen two-weeks prior. Everyone was very nice, but I was so busy training, I hadn't had the opportunity to really get to know anyone. I also hadn't had the opportunity to do anything more than text or e-mail Edward at night before I passed out from exhaustion.

He'd sent me a text he was cooking for a charity event two blocks from my office, so he asked if I'd come by so we could at least see each other. We had a lot of things to talk about, and text, e-mail, and brief phone calls weren't going to cut it.

"I made the appetizers, so I'm done, but I promised I'd stick around to be introduced after the meal, so I'm stuck for at least another hour. How's your new job?" He was sipping a cup of coffee at the small table we'd moved out of the way of all the frantic activity in the kitchen, and it was quasi-private if we kept our voices down, so I was determined to get some answers, though not the ones he was offering.

Deciding to work into it slowly, I asked, "What's the charity?"

"Covenant House. There are about a hundred very wealthy New Yorkers out there. You want to meet The Donald?" he joked. He appeared to be quite nervous, and I wasn't sure why. He did that kind of shit all the time, so what was so different about this particular event, I was unsure.

"Not exactly. So, how've you, um…what are we doing, Edward?" If he said "you're eating and I'm watching you," his pretty white chef's jacket was going to be covered in mango-honey-glazed shrimp as I plunged the wooden skewer through his heart.

"Okay, _that_ talk. Well, I've waited for you to bring it up, but I suspected it was more of that stewing and dissecting you're prone to do. I believe we're dating, and I believe I declared I loved you to your father and mother. You haven't said anything about it, so I didn't bring it up again."

"Waited for me to bring it up? I've been waiting for you to explain to me what you meant and what the next step is for us."

"Sweetheart, I think I brought it up when I told your parents how I felt about you. You haven't given me any indication of your thoughts on the matter or how you feel about me, so I'm in the bullpen waiting to be called up to the mound," he responded.

His comment made me think of something else. "Why haven't you pursued a physical relationship with me? We've been cockblocked at every turn, I know, but you haven't even really copped a feel. Do you not want that type of relationship or what?" His reference to "being called up to the mound," while obviously a baseball metaphor, reminded me of another mound I'd like to call him up to.

He chuckled. "You think I don't want a physical relationship with you? Have you _looked_ at _you?_ I very much want that, but I am a bit old-fashioned when it comes to sex. I'm not the kind of guy who can have meaningless sex. I need the feelings, not just the physical gratification. I can handle that myself, which I've been doing a hell of a lot since I met you, but sex without love is empty in my opinion."

I pondered his point-of-view on the matter, and I was still confused. "But, you said you loved me. That wouldn't be sex without love, right?"

"Sorry, but it's gotta go _both_ ways. Hunter S. Thompson said, and I quote, '_Sex without love is as hollow and ridiculous as love without sex_.' If I'm going to make love to a woman, I want her to love me in return. When I was younger, I had my share of one-night-stands, but now, at my age, I'm a lot more discerning. I realize it's not a popular position, but that's how I feel." Was he saying…

"When was the last time you had sex with anyone other than your right hand?" I asked rudely.

"Since the last time I was in love with a woman and she loved me back." Damn, he was vague.

"And, where _is_ this mysterious woman? Did she break your heart or something, or is there another wife out there you haven't mentioned?" _Try not showing the jealous bitch next time. Maybe you'll actually get an answer, Bella._

"Nope. One wife, who happens to be the last woman I had sex with, and we've been divorced for eight years," he responded as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me. Luckily, my mouth wasn't full of food because it was definitely hanging open at his answer.

"Wait. You mean to tell me you haven't had sex in eight years?" I almost didn't believe him, but he hadn't lied to me thus far.

"No, that's not what I said. I said I haven't had sex with a _woman_ in eight years, and don't even begin to pull the gay-card. I get enough of that from my family. I've had sex," he commented as he held up his hands, wiggling his fingers, "because I love _me_. Lately, I've been on a roll because of _you_."

I didn't know why I couldn't shut up, but I couldn't. "You haven't dated in eight years?"

"I didn't say that either. I've dated a bit, but it's never gone beyond a kiss. If I don't have the feelings, I don't continue the relationship. The last woman I dated was named Tanya, and we agreed to be friends because the two of us dating was actually a conflict-of-interest," he responded.

"Oh? Why?" I picked up the glass of wine he'd poured me and took a sip.

"She's Carlisle's secretary. I didn't have feelings for her, and I couldn't lead her on, so I explained to her I didn't feel we should mix business with pleasure. I only see her when I have to go into the office to talk to him. She and I are nothing more than acquaintances who shared a few meals, and it was actually two years ago," he finished.

I deliberated on that piece of information, and had a little light bulb moment of my own. "So, now that I work for Carlisle, we're a conflict of interest?"

"No. I _told _her that so as not to hurt her feelings because I couldn't see anything long term with her. My feelings for you are nothing like that at all, and I don't give a damn where you work or what you do, Bella."

"Hmph." I couldn't believe what he was saying, but I could tell he believed it.

"Chef, we're ready for you," someone called into the kitchen. It was then I noticed things had calmed considerably, and there were only five people in the room cleaning up the mess.

"That's my cue. So, we'll talk again soon, right?" he asked as he stood, buttoned his jacket, and cleared my plate, glass, and his coffee cup.

"You don't want to know how I feel about you?" I asked.

"No offense, Miss Swan, but if you declare undying love for me right now, I'll be a bit pessimistic that it's only to get in my pants. If you have the feelings, I want to know it when you're ready to tell me and mean it. I'm kind of busy this weekend, but I'll call you tonight."

"More of those test dates?" I asked sounding exactly like a jealous girlfriend.

"No. I'm not seeing anyone but you. I'm helping Eric paint his apartment. He and the teacher are apparently going to move in together, and after he gets his stuff out, it needs to be repainted so I volunteered after he reminded me of something very important."

I slipped on my jacket and grabbed my briefcase and purse. "Of what did he remind you?"

"He reminded me I'd have never met you if it wasn't for his stupid speed dating event. I've got another one of those next week, as well. You're not going, are you? I mean, if you want to come and keep me company, I'd appreciate it, but I hope you're not attending because you're still trying to meet someone." He sounded worried, and I couldn't let it go on.

"I wasn't trying to meet someone that night either, but no, I'm not looking for someone else. Thank you for dinner." I kissed him sweetly on the lips, and as he walked out into the main dining room, I left via the backdoor in which I'd entered. There was a lot to think about.

\\\

_**Well, there we are. She's still stewing and dissecting. I know you're all likely a little frustrated with her, but she has a lot going on, so give her a pass, please. I love the bluntness of him. How about that kid? She's not gonna play nice.**_

_**Sorry I was late, but hubs came home from a business trip, and I had to relive every painstaking hour of it. I love him, and I do it with an open heart. He supports me, and I support him.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **__**Thank you to all of you lovelies for your support and reviews. Also, thank you to FicSisters for reccing my story! I'm very honored. Some of you are flustered with Bella, and I can't say as I blame you. I'd hoped I'd conveyed how she felt…waiting for him to change his mind about her. Everything is such a whirlwind for her…Edward, his lifestyle, the job situation, her father's illness. All those things would rattle me, just sayin'.**_

_**I'm hoping this will either clear things up, or make you more confused! This is the missing scene I should have thought to include from Chapter 5. I'm slapping myself on the wrist as we speak.**_

_**Smeyer owns. I borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

_**OUTTAKE FROM CHAPTER 5**_

"_Dude, I just talked to your girl. She's a mess over her dad. You might want to stop by her place. I think she could use the support. Later, gator." _It was a message from Emmett, and it wasn't what I wanted to hear at all. I knew, based on speaking with Bella on the phone, she was very upset about her father's diagnosis.

She'd just returned to New York early this morning, and she was exhausted and relatively out of it, so I took the opportunity to take her home with me so I could hold her and hopefully, she could get some rest. I'm not a saint, though, I wanted her there as much as possible, but I could see, despite her very mature, level-headed personality, she was leery of me. It was a constant balance I tried to maintain…showing her how I was coming to feel about her without making her think I was some lecherous old man who wanted a young, hot woman on his arm. That wasn't me at all.

I pulled up my text messages and saw I had a text from her. After I read it, I could tell there was a bit of sadness to it, so I was sure Em was onto something.

"Edward, are you coming back?" It was Esme, my date for the "_No Child Hungry"_ fund raiser. I'd begged her to come with me before I met Bella, and Tilly had offered to bow out if I wanted to ask Bella, but when Bella got the news about her father, I knew it would be too much to put on her shoulders. That's why Esme was with me.

I'd also commissioned Eric to take her out for the day for a bit of pampering because I had back-to-back shit to do all day, and I couldn't just drop everything. It was how I'd designed my life so I really didn't have time to think about how pathetic it was that all I had was work…no girlfriend; my daughter living with her mother across the country; not even a dog to come home to because I wouldn't have time to take care of it. I'd done it to myself, so I couldn't really complain.

I turned to Esme. "Tilly, I'm gonna beg off, okay? Just write them a check out of the _Go Fish_ account. I've schmoozed enough. I need to go to Bella's. Emmett left me a message she's not doing well, and sometimes, I have to put someone else before the job, you know?"

She giggled. "You sounded just like Carlisle with that little speech. Fine, give me a minute to give them a check, and I'll have my car drop you at her place so you don't have to take a cab, okay? I want to talk to you anyway." With that, she waltzed away. I took the opportunity to call Bella's cell, but it went straight to voicemail, so I didn't leave a message. As late as it was, I was sure she was sleeping. I hoped Rose or Alice was there to let me in.

Ten minutes later, we were crawling through traffic on the way to Bella's apartment in Chelsea. Esme had been quiet, but knowing my sister, it was the calm before the storm. Finally, I'd had enough. "Well, where's the third degree? I've been waiting on it."

I turned to look at her, seeing the smile. "You know I love to get under your skin. All I wanted to ask was is this serious? This thing between you and Bella? Because if it is, you need to really assess all of your commitments, you know. You'll show up to any dog-and-pony show if it's for a good cause, but sometimes, Eddie, writing a check is just as effective. I know…I know, a lot of people come to the events if there's a chance to see you, but you should keep a little something back for your family.

"When was the last time you came over to have dinner with Carlisle, Victoria, and me? When was the last time you just sat around in your drawers and scratched yourself? You go full-board, 24/7. It's going to catch up with you. If you'd just let go of the reins a little and delegate some things, you could have the time to sit down and read the paper." It was the same speech she gave me four times a year. This thing with Bella was just an excuse for her to nag at me again, just as my mother did every time I called her.

Mom refused to call me because I'd tell her I'm busy and have to call her back. It was the truth, but she still got mad, and I guess I could see why. I gott pissed at Ness when she told me she didn't have time to talk to me.

Everyone in my family, and in my life if I'm being honest, had their own things going on, so I tried not to be demanding of their time. That was why I filled my life with enough activity and work so I didn't feel the emptiness. It worked until Bella Swan walked into _Irish Eyes_ on an ordinary Monday night.

Since then, my life had become on huge ball of frustration. If I wasn't working, I had some sort of commitment, like going to see my parents in Bellport before they disowned me, but when I asked her to come with me, she'd put on the brake. Yeah, it was too soon to meet the parents, but it was the only time I had available to try to get to know her.

I knew I'd been short with the staff in my restaurants, especially if something wasn't up to my standards. Unfortunately, earlier at the dinner we'd just left, Es told me a couple of the line cooks at _Go Fish_, where I spent most of my time of late, were threatening to quit if I didn't dial it back. I knew part of the reason I was such a prick was because I wanted to be able to see Bella, but instead, I was standing over their shoulders, bitching at them about cleaning the grill better; overcooking fish for the chef's special; cleaning up the floor when something was slopped onto it so someone didn't fall and break their damn neck. To me, it was second nature. To them, I was a prick. Catch-22.

"If I were Bella, I'd never date you. I trust I don't need to cite chapter and verse why?" I shook my head. I'd heard it all before. _OCD tendencies when it came to the quality and integrity of the restaurants. Being in a state of perpetual motion. Being too "uppity" to even wash my own underwear. _Yeah, she'd said it all before.

"No, Tilly, I don't need to hear it again."

"If you want to have someone in your life, you have to make a place for them. That's the long and the short of it." She punctuated her point by poking me in the ribs, which she knew made me jump.

"What about you? You're as busy as me," I tossed back at her.

"One, Carlisle and I have been married for years, and he's busy as well, but we make time for each other. I haven't been doing as much charity work of late because I have to be there more for Victoria now that she's dating that little thug. She needs me around more now than she did when she was little. That's why I've cut back. You're lucky Kate and Garrett keep an eye on Vanessa the way they do. If she lived with you, I don't know how you'd do it."

She was right on that count, but there was still a large block of guilt in my gut over the fact I didn't get to see as much of my daughter as I wanted. She had great role models in Katie and Garrett, but it still chapped my ass they lived all the way in California and I only got to see her a few times a year. That wasn't exemplary parenting in anyone's book, but it was what it was, and I'd resigned myself to it a long time ago.

The car pulled up in front of Bella's building. "Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'll be there to get the fish order in the morning. Five, right?" I asked.

"It's five every day, but thank you for allowing me to sleep in. I still think Laurent can handle it himself, Eddie, but you're so damn stubborn. I'll see you at nine," she told me before she kissed my cheek. I hopped out and went to the buzzer, pushing the button for Bella's apartment a couple of times.

"Yeah," I heard over the speaker.

"Hi, Alice. It's Edward Masen. Is Bella here?"

After a few seconds, I heard, "Come on up." The door buzzed and I hurried inside and over to the elevator to Bella's floor. When I arrived, Alice was standing in the doorway in her robe with Rosalie standing right behind her.

"Hello, ladies. Sorry to wake you, but I understand Bella's pretty upset. She sent me a text she'd talked to Emmett about her father's condition, and then he left me a message she was in pretty bad shape. Is she sleeping?" I was a little nervous because they were giving me the eye, and I wasn't sure why. As far as I could tell, I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Come in. We want to talk to you for a minute first," Rose ordered. I was sure it was going to be similar to the lecture I'd just received from my sister, and I was so fucking tired I didn't want to hear it from two people I barely knew. I knew my friends were as crazy about them as I was about Bella, but that didn't give them the right to pass judgment on me.

I sat down on the couch and waited. Rose sat down in a chair and Alice sat down on the arm next to her. "What's up?"

"Bella's going through a lot right now, so I'll cut to the chase. She's not a needy girl by any stretch of the imagination. She doesn't like to rely on anyone to help her out. We know it, and we usually let her go about her business, but right now, she's got shit coming at her from all sides. She won't ask you for anything, but it doesn't mean she doesn't need it," Rosalie explained, looking none too happy with me.

"Um, okay? Did I miss a memo or something? I'll do my best to try to be there for her, but she's not very forthcoming about her needs," I responded. She wasn't like any woman I'd ever dated in my life, and I was very happy about it.

"I, uh, I think what Rose is trying to say is we've never exactly seen Bella this upset about anything, and she's not asking us to help her or even really telling us what's going on, so we've just decided we're going to bully her if we have to in order to help her. We think you're going to have to do the same.

"For one reason or another, and I think it has to do with her dad being a cop, Bella thinks asking for help or moral support is a sign of weakness. If you want her to trust you and include you in her life, you're going to have to basically bully your way in there or she'll shut you down. We know she really cares about you, but she's waiting for you to let her down in some way so she can console herself with the fact she'd expected it all along," Alice further explained.

_Fuck! _That wasn't good. I was bound to fuck something up somewhere along the way, and I didn't want her to see it as me wanting to get rid of her. I had no intentions of getting rid of her…ever if I had my way.

"Okay, but we all know I'm gonna fuck something up along the way. I mean, I'm human. I make mistakes just like everyone else. Am I going to have to live in constant fear of upsetting her and having her dump me?" I didn't like the idea of walking on eggshells. That was no way to have a relationship.

"No, that's not what we're saying. What we're saying is you're just going to have to keep plowing ahead. The woman hates confrontations of any kind…goes a mile out of her way to avoid them, so it's up to you to call her on shit. She'll come around eventually, but you can't give up. We haven't, and we never will because having Bella in our lives is worth it. I guess what we want to know is do you think she's worth it?" Rosalie asked.

I sat there for a minute and remembered meeting her. She was gorgeous. She was funny, sexy, confident. She gave me an instant boner when she sat down at the bar. Since that night, every minute I've spent with her has been incredible. Was she worth it?

I cleared my throat and stood up from the couch. "I can definitely tell you Bella is worth it. Thanks for the advice. Can you excuse me? I need to go check on my girlfriend. Night, ladies."

I walked down the hall to Bella's room, gently knocking on the door. When I didn't hear her, I opened the door to see her in a fitful sleep. I entered and closed the door quietly. I hoped and prayed I was doing the right thing and it wouldn't get me smothered with a pillow.

I walked over to her desk, taking off my jacket and shirt to drape them over the chair because I'd have to do the walk of shame the next morning. I slipped off my shoes and climbed in next to her, gently pulling her into my chest as I kissed the back of her head. She immediately calmed down and melted her body into mine. In no time at all, I fell asleep.

I woke when my phone vibrated on the table next to the bed. It was four in the morning, and I needed to get home to change so I could get to the restaurant to meet the fish guy. I should have probably let Laurent be there to meet the delivery guys, but as my sister reminded me, I had a hard time letting go.

I slipped out of bed and used the bathroom. When I came back into the room, I saw Bella was sitting up, looking at her phone. She'd turned the light on next to her, and she was a gorgeous mess. I was kicking my own ass for not climbing back into bed with her, but I had responsibilities.

"I'm sorry to wake you, sweetheart. I came by about eleven, and Rose and Alice let me in. How are you?" I asked as I sat down on the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around me, and I heard the sniffles. I kissed her temple and pulled her onto my lap, seeing her in the FPD t-shirt and a pair of boxers with yellow smiley faces. I held the laugh, but damn if she didn't look adorable.

"Thank you for coming. I know how busy you are, Edward. I didn't expect this. I'd have never asked you to forego…" I held my finger up to her lips.

"You need to let me know when you need me. If there's any way at all I can get there, Bella, I will. If this is going to work between us, we need to have expectations of each other. I'm going to work on better time management, and I need you to work on letting me know when you need me. I can't read your mind, so you need to tell me. I don't want to piss you off, but I want you to learn to depend on me. You should expect certain behaviors from me, as I should expect them from you. That's what happens in a relationship, okay?"

I knew I was her first relationship of any substance, and maybe she was lost about how things should go, but I'd been in a serious relationship that fell apart because Kate and I had one thing in common…drive and ambition. That was our end. We wanted different things, and neither was willing to bend or compromise. I wasn't going to make that mistake twice.

She smiled at me through her tears. "I'm messing this up, aren't I?"

I laughed quietly. "Let's just call it a bump in the road. A road I hope will be very long." I kissed her gently on the lips because she needed to go back to sleep, and if history was any indicator, if I started kissing her, I'd have no fish for dinner because it was damn near impossible to stop.

"I need to go. Go back to sleep and dream of me," I told her as I gently placed her on the bed and covered her up.

"Thank you, Edward. This meant a lot to me." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"No need to thank me. I'm just doing what I believe you'd do if I needed you." She nodded, already falling back to sleep. I turned the light off, grabbed my shoes, shirt, and jacket and slipped out of her bedroom.

I walked into the living room to find Emmett standing in the kitchen which surprised me. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sleeping like a baby when you hit the buzzer. I heard what Rose and Alice said to you, and I heard what you said in return. You all in? You as sunk as Jazz and me?"

I pulled on my shirt and then my jacket. "Yup. What are we getting ourselves into?" I teased. What indeed…

\\\

_**E/N: So, a little taste of Eddie. I didn't intend to write it in his perspective, but it was disjointed when I tried to write it from Bella's, so there you go. Hope that clears some things up. Sorry for my slight in not telling you what happened that night/next morning. I'm not trying to chronicle their every move, but when it was pointed out to me (Thank you, edaddict3254!) I saw I'd left something on the table I needed to clear up.**_

_**I'll post up the regular chapter later tonight. This is a bonus for my oversight! **_

_**Till later…xoxo**_

_**P.S. Funniest comment in reviews from last chapter: (SarcasticBimbo) **_C'mon Bella, get your poop in a group. :-)


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: FIRST UP – I POSTED AN OUTTAKE, SO GO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. IT'S A LITTLE SURPRISE. Second – Thank you for your reviews and insights into how you're feeling. Team Bella's and Team Edward's were out in full force. As I wrote in the A/N of the last chapter. I didn't set out to document every minute of their lives, which accounts for time jumps, but I don't mean to leave important things on the table…like how Edward ended up in her bed that night in tuxedo pants and an undershirt. That's the outtake, so if things are foggy going forward, let me know and I'll see if I can clear it up. Sometimes I forget you don't have a way to hear the thoughts in my head.**_

_**There's no third, sorry. Just read and grab a box of tissues. I've tried to make this as gentle as possible.**_

_**Smeyer owns. I borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

8. How a heart breaks.

##

The twentieth of November found me back in Forks, Washington. My mom had called on the nineteenth to tell me if I wanted to see my dad before it was all over, I should come, and I got the first flight I could. My mom's friend, Emily, picked me up, and when she pulled over outside of Sea-Tac, I was confused.

"Have you talked to your young man to let him know you made it?" she asked.

I looked at her and laughed. "He's on his way to Florida to a cheerleading competition. I'll call him later," I answered.

"Bella, call him. He left word with Renee you should call him." I was immediately worried something was wrong with Vanessa. She wasn't competing, but she wanted him there so he went.

We'd kept our relationship at a PG-rating due to my lack of admitting how I felt about him for reasons I didn't understand. Waiting for him to do something that would give me an indication he was finished was stupid, but when I looked at me, and then I looked at him, I just couldn't understand it. I knew I'd be heartbroken, regardless of whether I admitted the feelings or not to him, but somehow, I thought maybe I'd walk away with some dignity, but at what point didn't it matter anymore?

I think half of it was because I was worried that he was one of those guys who was only in it for the chase, and after he got the girl, he'd be moving on. If he'd grown so used to self-service, maybe it was enough for him. Anyway, my sexual-frustration level was off the charts.

I'd been busy with my new job, and he had a very busy life, but we had dated more because he had done some rearranging of his schedule, and of late, I was the one with less free time. I tried to open myself up more to him, but it was tough. I was taught to rely on me, and it was hard to learn to rely anyone else. I was trying.

Anyway, at the end of every date, we parted with heated kisses as we went our separate ways. It wasn't to my liking, but he had his convictions, and I couldn't fault him for them.

"Emily, we're like kissing cousins. I can go a day without talking to him. Let's go. We've got a four-hour drive," I reminded.

"Just call him." She seemed pretty adamant about it, so I hit the speed dial on my phone.

"Hey, babe," he answered.

"I made it safe and sound. Did you have some sort of premonition regarding a plane crash or something?" I teased.

"Bella, your mom called me, sweetheart. Your dad…he, um…"

I didn't need to hear anymore. I knew I was too late. "I'm too late, right?"

"Yeah, love. I'm on the next flight out. I'll be there tonight."

"You don't have to," I sobbed as we sat on a side street near Sea-Tac.

"I'll see you later. I love you, Bella."

I took a deep breath because under the circumstances it was really the wrong time for my heartfelt declaration of love, but I'd loved him from the moment I met him, and he was looking for spontaneity anyway. "I love you, too, Chef."

"I'll get there as soon as I can. You mean the world to me, Bella."

We were cut off because service was sketch where Emily had parked, but I held those words in my heart as she drove us to Forks. He loved me and I loved him, and he was going to come to my small hometown to support me through the worst time of my life. If that wasn't love, I didn't know what was.

##

Standing at the cemetery as they lowered the casket into the ground had me stiff. Edward was next to me with his arm around me, holding me up. He was also holding up my mother who was sobbing away. I wasn't crying. I didn't think I had anymore tears left in me to cry. The man who'd steered me during my formative years… The man who had influenced my perspective on living my life as an independent young woman… The man who had shown me how a marriage should work…give and take…to and fro…love and acceptance…he was gone.

I wasn't sure how Mom was still on her feet. If I wasn't rigid as a pole, I'd have been in the fetal position. The only thing keeping me going…Edward.

##

"Mom, I can stay longer, you know." Dad's funeral was Tuesday, the twenty-second, and Thanksgiving was the twenty-fourth. We went to Emily's for Thanksgiving dinner, but mom hadn't really eaten anything in days, and I was starting to worry about her. That was why I wasn't so keen on leaving on Saturday as she'd suggested.

Edward had stayed with me through the funeral, being an absolute rock to Mom and me. Vanessa called him on Wednesday, begging him to come to LA for Thanksgiving since they didn't get to spend time together in Florida, so I demanded he go.

I was waiting for the feeling of pins being pushed into my body by way of the Bella voodoo doll I was sure the child had made. After stealing him away from the Florida trip, there was absolutely no way the kid was ever going to like me.

"Bella, Aunt Irene is coming to visit since she couldn't get away for the funeral. She and I have a lot of issues to deal with, and no offense, but you hate her and won't add anything constructive, so I'm kind of throwing you out. I know she and your father never got along, and you got most of your perspective on her from your dad. Hell, you go most of your perspective on everything from your dad. You're really a lot like him…Independent to a fault.

"Anyway, she's my sister and I've missed her. It's been too many years since we've done more than exchange a letter, and as much as I love you, I need my big sister."

I was stunned. My mom and her sister hadn't spoken for years because my aunt hated my father for a reason I'd never found out. I just remembered every time her name came up at our house, my father would call her a "loony bitch" and leave the room. I guess Mom was right…his hatred for her rubbed off on me and definitely tarnished my image of her.

"I _can_ be nice, Mom. Why'd she and Dad hate each other anyway?" I asked after all those years.

"You don't know that story?" Mom had the first genuine smile I'd seen in a while, so I was sure it was a fond memory, which was more puzzling than anything. I shook my head and settled back to listen.

"Well, when Daddy arrested me the night I met him, I was officially dating Freddy Curtis," she stated.

The name was familiar, but I couldn't place it. "Freddy Curtis? Wait, Uncle Marshall's brother? Uncle Marshall's _gay_ brother?" She began cackling, and I joined right in there with her.

After she calmed down, she smiled. "Freddy didn't know it at the time, or at least he was in denial about it. Anyway, I met him during the summer after I graduated high school. He was going to U-Dub in the fall as well, and Renie thought we should get to know each other because she was dating Marshall. She liked the idea we'd marry brothers, so Freddy and I tagged along with them when they went out, and actually became good friends. Right before I graduated early from college, we got engaged the same time Renie and Marsh got married. They were on their honeymoon, as a matter of fact, the night I got arrested. By your father."

"Ah, so you dumped Freddy and started seeing Daddy?" The things I didn't know about my parents…

"Not exactly. See, Freddy was off in Minneapolis working at an internship as he'd done every summer. I kind of cheated on him with your dad. When I found out I was pregnant with you, Dad drove me to Minnesota to break-up with Freddy, officially. That's why Irene hated your father. She and Marshall were living there, and she had the idea Freddy and I would live nearby after we got married. When it fell apart, she felt I'd betrayed not just Freddy, but her as well. Anyway, she and I made up after Freddy came out of the closet, but she never forgave your father because he said some pretty scathing things to her when he got wind of some of the things she said to me about him. It was all petty, but it's all water under the bridge."

I nodded in agreement. A grudge was a terrible thing to hold, and I wondered if my aunt regretted letting something so foolish keep her from her sister for all those years.

"Well, I can see where you might not want me around. I'll help you clean things out around here at Christmas. They close the firm for a week, so I'll come home if I can scrape the money together," I offered.

"Bella, honey, you need to call your roommates and find out if you passed the bar. You should have found out at least a week ago, right?" She was right, but I couldn't handle it if I'd failed, so I didn't go on the website to check before I left for Forks, and I hadn't asked about the mail when they called about their arrangements to come to the funeral. More bad news wasn't what I wanted at all.

"Mom, it can wait until I get home tomorrow. If I failed, I lose my job. I think that news can wait until I'm able to get some Ben & Jerry's and chase it with a handle of vodka," I responded with a laugh.

"You know you passed, Bella. You were a solid student. Your studies were always important to you, and I'm sure you passed. Have you talked to Edward? How are he and his daughter getting along? I'm sure he'll be very happy to get you home and alone," she teased with a wink. I hadn't told about Edward's announcement regarding his personal doctrine against sex without love because it wasn't exactly something I felt compelled to share with her.

Since I'd told him I loved him, we hadn't actually been alone because he'd stayed at a small B&B when he'd come to Forks for Dad's funeral, but I planned to remedy that situation when we both landed back in New York. I didn't know when he planned to go home from L.A., and I hadn't told him my plans, so it seemed like a phone call was in order. I'd spoken with him for a short period of time the night before when he phoned, and after I signed off with, "I love you," he sighed. "I love you, too, my Bella," was his response, and it was my turn to sigh.

I pulled out my phone as Mom went to the fridge to pull out yet another casserole for Friday night dinner. She had so many of them she'd sent four home with Emily to put in her large upright freezer.

_Chef – Busy? B_

_**Never too busy for you. How's your mom? E**_

_Kicking me out. My aunt is coming to visit, and she and I don't get along, so I'm getting a flight out tomorrow. What did you do today?_

_**V & I went to Disneyland. She still has the brace, so it was slow going, but she had a good time. When's your flight tomorrow?**_

_Haven't made it yet. Only had a one-way when I flew out. Mom doesn't have WiFi, so I have to either go to Mickey D's or call them directly. I just hope I can get something reasonable._

_**Kate & Garrett have WiFi. I can make it for you. Tell me when you want to leave.**_

Oh, I didn't realize he was staying with Kate and Garrett. I remembered when we'd been there in late September, we'd stayed at a hotel, but that was because it was near the hospital. I hadn't enquired where he usually stayed, and while I knew Kate was happily married to Garrett, I still felt a bit of a jealous twinge at his comment.

_Are you still there? How's Kate doing?_

Seemed ambiguous enough not to sound bitchy, or so I hoped.

_**I'm staying here as is usual. Katie's fine. She says hi. So, flight times?**_

"Mom, can I ask you something?" She walked back with the stack of thank-you cards we were going to tackle that night for the food, flowers, and acts of kindness from friends and neighbors in our small town. There had been a lot, and it had really touched her heart when the officers at the station volunteered to clean the gutters and hang Christmas lights if she was interested. She hadn't made up her mind.

"Sure."

"Do you think it odd Edward's staying with his ex-wife and her husband while he's in LA?" I had seventeen ugly scenarios running through my head, a few of which included a threesome. I blamed them on my sexual frustration and the fact I couldn't exactly take care of things under my parents' roof.

I saw her look at me, and then close her eyes for a minute, which was a habit when she was weighing something seriously. "Actually, under any other circumstance, I'd find it odd, but you've mentioned they get along well, and his daughter lives there. Maybe they have a room over the garage or something? Don't jump to the wrong conclusion without asking questions, baby girl. Communication is the key to a successful relationship." I hesitated to point out to her she wasn't the master communicator when it came to her sister, but with what she'd gone through losing Daddy, I couldn't say anything.

_Tell Kate I said hi as well. If you're willing to book a ticket for me, I'd appreciate it. I hate getting on the phone with them. Please make it as cheaply as possible. I don't mind having to stop four or five times. Any airline and any time after 8 AM will do._

"Did you ask him?" Mom asked as she began writing out the cards. I was going to address the envelopes as my part of the bargain. I had no idea what to say to people anyway, but at least I was helping out.

"I think it would be better if I asked him face-to-face. Too much gets lost in a text, you know?"

"Oh, that's smart. So, what time do you want to leave tomorrow? Irene's flight gets in around noon, but if yours is later, she can sit and have a coffee or something. I might be kicking you out, but I'm not rushing you off." She had a sweet, sad smile on her face, and I knew she was sad to see me go, but she understood, far better than Dad ever had, my life wasn't in Forks any longer.

_**Flight 780, Virgin Atlantic. Departs SEA 8:25AM, AR LAX 11:00AM; Flight 412, VA. Dep LAX 1:40PM, AR JFK 10:00PM. Okay before I confirm?**_

_How expensive is it? I can't afford first class, Masen._

_**Flight is $188, but you won't have to sit in a middle seat. On short notice, it's hard to find some of the cheap fares. Is that okay?**_

It was actually cheaper than I thought, which worried me a little because he was a sneaky bastard, but I'd find out when I checked in how much it really cost. He was a slick one, my chef.

_That's fine. Thank you. I'll pay you back when I see you. When are you going back to NYC?_

"Mom, do you think Edward meant what he said about wanting to marry me someday?" I asked as I took a stack of envelopes and the address list she'd compiled, beginning to address them for her to match to her cards as she got them written out.

"I think _he_ meant it. But, it's up to you, sweetheart. I've got a question, and don't think of me as Lady Chatterley or the Merry Widow, but how's the sex?" Mom asked, not surprisingly at all.

I thought about reacting in disgust, but that would leave her with the impression we were actually _having_ sex, and since we weren't, I didn't want to lie to her. "Dating, more or less, for ten weeks, and the most we've done is kiss, I shit you not."

I heard her gasp, and I knew she didn't believe me. "Mom, I'm not lying. He's got this deeply engrained value of only having sex if love is involved, and since I only told him I love him when he told me about Daddy, we haven't exactly had the opportunity to be alone.

"I hope it changes when I get back home, but we're so busy, both of us. He's not one to act on impulse, I can tell you, but he's got this smooth sensuality about him that drives me crazy. I'm a walking damn hormone." That was about the most I'd ever related to my Mom regarding my limited sexual history.

She assumed I wasn't a virgin because she'd commented on birth control before, but I didn't think she knew there'd only been one other guy I'd actually had anything resembling sex with…Jeremy, Law School.

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "I'm really happy for you, sweetheart. I remember that feeling. Don't take it for granted. Life rushes by too quickly. I'm happy to have the memories," Mom whispered, tearing up again. I put down the pen and stood to wrap my arms around her shoulders, crying for her as well as the loss of my dad. Mom was only forty-eight. She was too young to live the rest of her life alone.

After dinner, my phone buzzed as I went back to addressing envelopes, and I picked it up to see a message from Edward.

_**I know you're spending time with your mom, but call me before you go to sleep. I want to hear your voice. I miss you, Cupcake.**_

_Cupcake? Really? I miss you too, Pop Tart._

_**Oh, baby, I'm not a pastry. Zucchini is more like it.**_

_Seriously? You're going to continue with the food innuendo? Well, then I'm not a cupcake…maybe a gooey butter cake._

"Okay, are you two dirty texting because your face is completely flushed? I'm going to bed. What time do we need to leave?"

"Um, about 3:00 AM, I guess. My flight leaves at 8:25 from SEA-TAC, and before you start feeling sorry for yourself, I won't get home until almost ten o'clock tomorrow night. Thank God, I can sleep Sunday away." I kissed Mom's cheek and she went upstairs, but I was just getting wound up, so I was pretty sure I wouldn't get a wink of sleep. When my phone buzzed, I picked it up and smiled.

_**Gooey butter cake? Hell, Bella. I'm never going to get to sleep. Please call me.**_

I let him stew for a while as I listened to my mom's favorite oldies station and addressed envelopes, getting half of them done before I went to my room at just after 10:00 PM. I quickly got ready for bed, and once I was settled in, I called him.

"Hello there, Gooey," he teased. Apparently he was referring to my gooey-butter reference.

"Mr. Zucchini. Where do you sleep at Kate's?" I asked nervously. I needed to get it out of the way, so I asked. Mom was right. We needed…well, _I_ needed to learn to communicate better.

"Carriage house. It's about ten yards from the pool house. They've got quite the compound here. So, how's Renee?" He was so damn sweet and always asked about Mom. It warmed my heart.

"She's going to orchestrate a _mea culpa_ with my Aunt Irene. That's a story I'll tell you when we're face to face. So, I'll pay you for the ticket when we get home. What's your schedule like in the near term? I know you're busy, and you go to Bellport with Vanessa for Christmas, so will we not see each other until New Year?" Since the 'I love yous' had been shared, I was eager to see what the next step would be.

"It is busy, but I'm hoping maybe you can accompany me to a few things. I know you're busy at work…hey, you got your results from the bar, right? So?"

I hated to admit I was a coward, but it was the truth. "I haven't checked. If I failed, I'll go into a coma if one more bad thing happens to me. I know the letter is waiting for me at home, but I haven't called to ask Rose or Alice to open it for me. I didn't check on-line because if the news is bad, I have no idea what the fuck I'll do, Edward," I responded honestly with a sniff because I couldn't stop the tears at the prospect of failing.

"Love, don't cry. If you failed it this time, you can take it again in February, right? I Googled it." He was so damn sweet.

I blew my nose and stated, "If I failed it, I'll be fired from Carter & Cullen. My employment is contingent on passing the bar. I'm not a Kennedy, and I can't get away with taking it again and still having a career, Edward. It's not one of those things firms give you a pass on. If I failed, I've wasted an assload of time and money on undergrad and law school. That truly scares the shit out of me. I can't pay back my student loans on waitress tips." Hell, I wouldn't make a good waitress anyway.

He let out a breath. "Cupcake, don't think that way. You've got success written all over you. Don't be a nay-sayer. I love you, and I've got all the confidence in the world that you passed with flying colors."

"I love you, too, Chef Zucchini. I hope we'll get to see each other over the holidays at least. I know you're busy, but maybe you've got fifteen minutes for me?" I prayed he did because I missed him more than I ever thought I could miss anyone.

"Bella, I've got more than fifteen minutes for you, trust me. We'll talk when we're back in New York. I'll call you when I get home. My phone's about to die, love, so I need to let you go, but I miss you very much."

"I miss you too, Edward. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Sweetheart."

##

Sitting at the gate for flight 412, I was already tired, and it was only 11:30 AM. The incoming flight had been late, and I was happy I had a layover.

I knew…I knew in my heart I wouldn't be flying coach when Edward made the reservation for me. When I checked in at Sea-Tac, I wasn't surprised I was in seat 2-C, first class. I'd deal with him when I saw him. Unfortunately, I didn't have the slightest idea when it would be.

I'd bought a book at the airport to kill time, and as I took a sip of my water bottle, I opened it after I slipped in my earbuds. I began reading it, blocking out the noise of the busy airport, and quickly became lost in the story of a college girl meeting a bare-knuckles boxer. He was a bad boy, and the girl was from a family of upper-crusters. I actually gave the author credit for the creativity of the story. Given my current state of perpetual horniness, it was no wonder I bought a book from the 'erotica' section.

I was lost in the rawness of the story when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and wasn't really surprised to see my zucchini standing there with a big grin on his face. I closed the book, pulled out the earbuds, and stood to face him.

"May I help you?" I teased, winding the cord around my iPod.

"I was wondering if I could sit here. Your bag is in the chair, and the gate area is quite full," he teased. I looked around and saw it virtually empty.

"Oh, well don't let me take up an empty seat. I do believe I've fallen in love with you, handsome stranger. You wanna slip into the family bathroom and get busy?" If he said yes, I was going to have a very good layover…lay being the operative word.

"Fair damsel, I believe you've captured my heart as well. As Jarod Kintz, a blogger I like to follow stated quite astutely, '_If sex were shoes, I'd wear you out. But I wouldn't wear you out in public_.' I prefer to keep my amorous activities within the confines of a secluded place, but I'm not so prudish it couldn't be on the balcony of my apartment building or in the kitchen of one of my restaurants as long as no one else was around. It's great to see you, love. Sorry for the early flight, but I wanted us to fly home together."

He lifted me from the floor and kissed me quite soundly. There was nobody around to cause embarrassment, so I gladly twirled and swirled my tongue with his. I'd truly missed him, and it was only a few days. How I'd go back to my busy life and him to his when we returned to New York I didn't know, and I wasn't ready to consider it.

After we broke the kiss, I took him to task. "Chef, the damn flight was over three grand. I appreciated the leg room, but not at the expense of feeding a small country."

"Pfft, my lovely girl. It's not even a night's receipts at one of the restaurants. You're my girl, and I want you comfortable. Get over this aversion to a bit of luxury. There will be times you want to kick my ass because I'm so busy, so I have to be proactive to make up for those times in advance. So, say it again, Miss Swan." He was so fucking adorable I couldn't be mad.

"_Boyfriend,_ it's a pleasure to see you. I've missed you more than turkey and dressing, and I truly love you very much." I'd encompassed, or so I believed, all the things I believed he wanted to hear, and I was happy to tell him. It was good to feel happy about something, and seeing him made me feel happy.

"Finally, I get the label I've been seeking since the '_Today_' show appearance, and didn't you have turkey and dressing? I also love you very much, Cupcake."

"Mom's friend, Emily…I think you met her at the wake. She's a lovely woman, but she doesn't make the traditional Thanksgiving dinner. It was a pheasant and some sort of chestnut stuffing. We Swans are pretty basic people…Butterball turkey and homemade dressing. I really missed having my usual Thanksgiving, but maybe I'll cook for the girls next weekend. It wouldn't be the first time," I responded as we sat down, his hands holding my right one.

"Actually, I've got a better idea. I can get anything you want to cook, and we can have our friends over to my place tomorrow night. We can cook together, which is a bit of a fantasy for me, and spend time with our collective friends. I really haven't seen any of my friends besides you in a while, and I know Emmett, Jasper, and Ben would be happy to show if your friends would be happy to show. What do you think? Give me ingredients, and I can send messages and have them at the house before we even get home. Please?" He was so sincere, I couldn't say no.

Just as I was about to respond, something occurred to me that could be very, very beneficial to me. "Okay, but I'll need to put the turkey in early, and I live where I live and you live where you live. We don't land until ten, and by the time we get to our respective homes, it could be midnight. Maybe we should postpone and do it another…"

"Stop, Swan. So, um you want a turkey, and ingredients for a traditional dressing, I assume. What else?" he asked as he pulled out his phone.

We debated a menu for an hour, and he made a list. We grabbed a pizza at one of the restaurants in our gate area, and he only mildly complained about the quality, which surprised me. As we dumped our trash and made our way back to our gate, I couldn't resist. "So, Chef, what would you have done differently with that pizza?"

"It's a chain, so I hesitate to criticize, but that's why I'd never license my name to a chain. I'm not nearly as well-known as that guy, but the crust was tough. There wasn't enough sauce, and the ingredients weren't fresh. I understand the draw of fast food, and I'm not opposed to it, but a poor substitute that offers no nutritional value chaps my ass." He seemed pissed off, and I could only laugh.

"Well, you're quite passionate about fast food. Tell me, Chef…are you passionate about anything else?" It was a definite 'come on', but I was finished with beating around the proverbial bush.

He gulped from his bottle of water and then turned to me with fire in his eyes. "Here's the way this is going to play out, Cupcake. You'll behave yourself on this excruciating flight to JFK. A car will pick us up on the other end. We'll go to my house for the night, and I'll make goddamn sure to wake you up to get a turkey in the oven. Any questions?"

I had none whatsoever.

\\\

_**I know…losing Charlie was hard, and I hope I did it justice. Seems our girl finally broke down and opened up. He showed her he was serious about her, and she finally got it. Sometimes it takes a tragedy to make people pull their heads out. It did for me. Life is short. We never know when our number is up. Live every day…and all that business.**_

_**I don't own Jarod Kintz, but I loved the quote. I only borrowed it and I wanted to give him the credit.**_

_**So, how are we feeling? Let me know, friends, and thanks again to the FicSisters for their rec. I'm truly humbled.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews of the last two chapters. I'm so happy everything was sorted. Regarding your eager requests for an outtake regarding what happened in the hospital after Bella left, I'm going to wait for a bit until you get the chap when Bella and Vanessa meet again. I think you'll get the dynamic.**_

_**So, SMeyer owns. I don't. Let's get to it, shall we?**_

\\\

9. "_Now I've got to raise the bar."_

##

"God, Bella, we aren't in the position to join the mile-high club, but I'm about ready to throw propriety out the window," he whispered into my neck as I basically attacked him about midway through the flight.

We'd compiled a list of ingredients for our dinner the next day when we'd have a dinner party at his place, and after that was finished, we'd boarded the flight. I couldn't help it that I wanted to kiss the man as soon as we were in the air, and I hadn't really let up for quite a while.

"I'm sorry. I'll behave." I pulled away, tucking the blanket around me and the pillow under my head as I kicked back my seat.

"God, when I get you home…"

That was the last thing I heard before I dozed off with his hand holding mine. The next thing I heard was quite pleasing. "Baby, wake up."

An hour later, we were in a car on the way to his house, and he seemed to forget we were still sort of in public as his lips skimmed my neck. He'd actually opened a button on my blouse, and his tongue was languidly skimming across the top of my bra, leaving me breathless.

"I've got a question, and take no offense, please. Have you been with anyone else?" he whispered in my ear as his teeth nipped behind it, only to be soothed by his warm tongue.

"Why?" I asked as I exhaled, wary of the driver in the front seat.

"Because if you have, that's one direction. If you haven't, that's another."

He'd been with other women, so the fact I'd been with one guy…Jeremy…by the ripe old age of twenty-six shouldn't be a surprise. Or, so I hoped.

"Before I answer," I sighed as I kissed him on his lovely mouth, our tongues dancing together again before he pulled away for me to finish my comment, "what does it matter? I didn't ask about your history."

"If you've been with someone, I won't hesitate to make you mine, just as I've dreamed of doing for months. If you've never been with someone, then we need to have a discussion," he whispered against my collarbone, spreading kisses that left me panting.

"Why? Why does it matter?" I answered trying to hide the wheezing tone in my voice. I'd be lucky if I could climb out of the car.

"It matters only because if you've never been with anyone, we wait until the wedding night. If you've been with someone else, I'm not going to let anything stop me from what I want."

It made no sense. "So, if I'm a soiled dove, pardon the reference, you have no hesitation fucking me, but if I'm a virgin, you're going to hold out for marriage? That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?" I pulled away to look him in the eye because I was completely confused.

"Yes, it is, but please answer me. We can talk about it at home."

"I've been with one guy. His name was Jeremy, and he was sweet and kind, but we were each other's firsts, and there weren't fireworks. It was during law school, and we broke up not too damn long after. So, there. I'm not a virgin." I was pissed as hell about his double-standard, but I'd answered his question, so I sat still and waited for him to say anything. Say any-fucking-thing…

"Look, if you'd have never been with anyone, there'd be a lot of pressure on me, and I'd want to do right by you because if you waited, then there was a reason. I'm not judging trust me, but this Jeremy character? Now I've got to raise the bar. He was your first, and I've got to do better than him. That's the reason I asked, sweetheart."

I laughed because he was gorgeous, sexy, and outrageous. He didn't have any competition for my heart. He was the one I wanted, and that was all there was to it.

"We don't have to wait until this potential wedding night. I'm not a virgin, and God knows I want you more than I want my next breath. If you keep holding out on me, I might just expire."

"We're here, Mr. Masen," the driver called from the front seat. I'd forgotten about him, and now another person knew my virtue wasn't intact, not that I was too embarrassed about it.

"Thank you, D. Um, I'll call you tomorrow night regarding my schedule next week." Edward stepped out of the car, pulling me with him as our bags were carried to the front stoop of his building.

After we were at his place over _Irish Eyes_, I stood in the hall, wondering what the fuck was going to happen next. He carried our things back to his room after removing my coat and hanging it on the hall tree by the front door.

"Tell me what you want." His piercing eyes were looking into mine as if he was looking into my soul, I was certain.

"I want you to show me what you've been holding back from me for all of these weeks. I need you to _show_ me how you feel about me, Edward."

He led me down the hallway to his bedroom. When we stopped next to the bed, he kissed me very slowly, making my knees weak. He removed my clothes gently, and I'd honestly never felt so loved when he entered me after he'd rolled on the condom. "Please, keep in mind, I haven't been with anyone for a long time, and I've been dreaming of being with you for months. Don't hold this first time as a barometer for things to come." He'd whispered the words against my sternum after he teased my nipples with his talented tongue, holding me close the whole time.

"God, you've already pole-vaulted over the very low bar, Edward," I gasped. He began to move slowly, and I lost my mind at the same speed. His hands held me, touched me, and clutched me, as he moved achingly slow at first. I braced my feet on the bed because there was no way I couldn't move with him. He set a steady rhythm, punctuating it with kisses and soft gasps as he loved me into bliss.

If he was worried about our first time being too short, he had no reason. He moved and he stopped, kissing me lovingly on my forehead, neck and lips, and then he'd slowly move again, revving me up to a passion I'd never known. I was always just on the brink, and then he'd stop to kiss me. It was incredible. It was love. For the first time in my life, someone was making _love _to me, and I felt it in every fiber of my being. Edward Masen was in love with me, as I was with him, and he was showing me with everything inside him, just as I'd asked. It was the most beautiful moment of my life.

##

I'd just put the turkey in the oven and reached to pour myself another cup of coffee when I felt two warm arms around my waist and two soft, wet lips on my neck. He'd awakened me in a way I'd never been awakened after a midnight shower that became delightfully raunchy, showing me another side of the good chef I'd never seen. After shower sex, we'd collapsed into the bed and fallen to sleep, wrapped around each other in a way I'd never experienced.

After his tongue kissed me in a place I'd never been kissed which awakened me with a jolt, I'd declared it better than espresso, causing him to laugh. "Okay, if that was espresso, what would you qualify as cappuccino?" My tongue showed him exactly what I'd qualify as cappuccino, because he, um, added the cream to my coffee…so to speak. He insisted he needed a few minutes to catch his breath after, and I definitely needed to brush my teeth, but we both had bright smiles on our faces over blueberry bagels.

"So, everyone should be here around three this afternoon. I believe we've got time to make up for lost sleep, love."

"What's wrong, old man? Stamina not what it used to be?" I loved teasing him. He had a lovely laugh, and I did whatever I could to coax it from him as often as possible.

"Stamina? You're going to question my stamina, Miss Swan? Come with me, little girl." With that, I was over his shoulder and he was down the stairs and down the hallway like a shot, flipping me onto the unmade bed. He quickly pulled off the t-shirt I'd put on to go cook and laid to rest any questions regarding his stamina. Happy Late Thanksgiving…oh, and I had a lot to give thanks for that Sunday morning. His boisterous proclamations of satisfaction were very…satisfying.

##

Dr. Emmett McCarty was a complete spectrum of personalities. He was a kind man, for certain. He'd given me the uncensored information I needed with regard to my father, for which I'd be eternally grateful. He seemed to be a great friend to my boyfriend, and one of my best friends seemed to be completely over the sun and moon about him. He was also a man.

"I'm here in my sweats. I expect the food to be good," he announced loudly as he and Rosalie walked into Edward's loft on Sunday afternoon. I cracked up because he was indeed, in his sweats. Rosalie was dressed as a fashion model, just as she always was, and I hugged her in thanks for her quick flight to Forks to support me in the hell I'd survived after losing my father.

Edward stepped out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand. "Jackass, Bella cooked, and I can guarantee it'll be better than anything I've ever cooked for you. If I could clone her and put her in charge of my restaurant menus, I'd never have to work another day of my life. Hello, Rosalie." He hugged her quickly and directed them into the living room where he'd made appetizers for the football games.

We determined we'd do a bit of everything. He made nachos (frying his own chips with plenty of cheeses) just as Emmett liked, and we'd made a Thanksgiving feast in traditional fashion. Cooking with him was a huge turn on, and the stolen gropes and kisses only made it more special for me.

Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben showed up fifteen minutes later. Shortly after they'd settled in with drinks, Eric and Riley arrived, and things became quite lively. Edward and I were working in the kitchen listening to the chatter and I was very happy, despite the lingering heartache of losing my dad.

As I was checking the potatoes, he wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. "Baby, will you come home with me for Christmas? I want you to meet my parents, and Vanessa will be there. I think if you two spend time together without her in pain, you'll get along well. Please come. I want my parents to meet the woman who's changed my life. Think about it, will you?"

I needed to meet his parents with an open mind, but Vanessa? I doubted I could survive the holiday with her because she hated me. God, it was going to be awful, but I loved him and if it was going to have a chance…the relationship between us…I had to figure out some way to forge a relationship with his daughter, though I sure as hell didn't know what it would be.

"I'll go. Tell me when," I whispered as his lips worked their magic on my neck. I'd never be able to say no to anything when his lips were teasing my neck, and I knew it in my soul. I was pretty sure he did as well.

"I'll handle it. I know when Carlisle closes the office because he, Esme, and Victoria will be going as well. Kate and Garrett were going to go on a cruise, but with her pregnancy, she was considering cancelling. Would it bother you if I invited them as well? They get along well with my parents, and Kate really wants to get to know you better. My parents have a huge place in Bellport, and I know it sounds like a lot of people, but Esme and I both have small cottages on the property so we can stay there instead of the main house. Which reminds me…"

He yelled for Eric to come into the kitchen while I ran the whole thing through my mind, losing the appetite I'd been building all day. His parents, his ex-wife and her family, and my boss and his family? _Shit_! I needed to see if I passed the bar before I tied my horse to that huge wagon because spending the holidays with Carlisle after I got fired for not passing the bar would only add to what I was sure would be a very tension-filled vacation.

Eric and Alice came strolling into the kitchen chattering away together. "Yes, brother dear? Wait, I'm sensing something," Eric commented as he looked at the two of us and smiled.

"I picked up on that when we got here, Eric. You and I are very much alike with the exception of a penis," Alice responded, sending Eric into a fit of giggles.

"We both like them, so I don't see that as a negative, Alice." That made me laugh and Edward groan behind me.

"YOU HAD SEX!" Eric shrieked. That astute observation caused him and Alice to jump up and down, slapping their hands together like two little girls on the playground.

"That's not why I asked you to come in here. What are you going to do about Christmas?" Edward asked ignoring their obnoxious behavior.

"Oh, I've been thinking about that. I think this year I'm going to dress up like Rosemary Clooney at the end of '_White Christmas_'. You know, when she's wearing the velvet Mrs. Santa dress trimmed in white fur. That should send them over the edge." I looked at Alice, and she appeared to be as confused as me, so I knew it wasn't that I was stupid.

"Not the talent show. Are you taking Riley with you?" _Talent show? Am I dating one of the Von Trapp's?_

"Oh. I guess if he wants to go, I will. Mom and Dad don't know I've moved yet, so why not keep up the tradition of shocking them at Christmas." Eric had a wicked smile on his face as he turned to me. "Mom and Dad have always known I was gay, but they tend to try to keep it under wraps around their friends, so every year at the holiday party talent show, I dress up like my favorite diva at the time and sing while Eddie accompanies me on the piano. It's always fun to see the faces on all of those snobs, especially a couple of years ago when I dressed as J-Lo in that Grammy dress and sang 'Jenny from the Block'. Mom laughed, but Dad was a bit pissed."

I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer. I began cackling so hard, Edward had to hold me up. Visions of Eric Masen dressed as Jennifer Lopez in the low-cut, high-slit green frock she posed in while standing next to Diddy was too much to keep me silent.

"Well, you have to give me a head's up if you want me to play. So, Riley?" Edward asked again, reminding me I'd just found out he also played piano. _Was there nothing he couldn't do?_

"Will do. So, Bella, do you have a dress for the 'Twelve Days' ball at the Waldorf? I'd love to go shopping with you if you don't. I need to shop for a tuxedo for Riley anyway, and I thought we could go next weekend," Eric offered.

"You're going to the 'Twelve Days' ball? Why am I just learning about _this_? If you want to look at _CariO's_ for a dress, you know I have to get you an appointment. She does a lot of dresses for that one," Alice commented as her arms crossed over her chest.

"You work at _CariO's_? OMG, I love her designs. Oh, yes, see if you can get Bella on the schedule. I'm thinking emerald green with her coloring. What do you think?" He turned to Alice, and she grabbed my arm, pulling me into the middle of the room. Edward rolled his eyes and drained the potatoes in a colander, not helping me out at all.

The two of them circled me like a pride of lions circling a wounded wildebeest, but at the end of their conference regarding my body type and how my hair should look without one word from me, they seemed to have formed an opinion. Hell, Edward hadn't even asked me yet, and I didn't know if he even wanted me to go. They were making assumptions for me, and I was just about to pitch a fit.

"First of all, _ladies_, I know nothing about any kind of ball other than the Magic 8 ball I'm going to use to decide which of you I'm going to kill first for the comments regarding my broad hips and flat chest. And I _really _appreciate the fact you're pointing out my physical flaws in front of my boyfriend. It should make for an awkward conversation after you two are thrown out.

"Second, Edward hasn't mentioned anything at all about attending any ball, hoe-down, or lynching, so thank you for making him feel as if he has to ask me now because you've made the assumption and put him on the spot. I do believe, Eric Masen, you've found your non-sexual soul mate in Alice Brandon, and you're both mean girls at heart." I pulled off my apron and stormed out of the room before either of them said another word.

I went downstairs to Edward's bedroom and sat on the bed, feeling more embarrassed than I ever had in my life. It was even worse than the time I walked out of the ladies' room with toilet paper stuck to my shoe, only to have it pointed out to me by the new boys' gym coach every girl at my high school had a crush on.

When the knock came on the bedroom door during my breakdown, I ordered, "Go away," as I pulled a few tissues from the box by the bed.

"Honey, I live here." I laughed a bit and opened the door, not realizing I'd locked it when I stormed in. He stepped in the room and closed it behind him, pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly.

"Don't let them bother you. I agree they're very much alike, but I _did_ mention wanting you to attend a few events with me. I haven't checked my calendar to see when the ball is, but I truly want you to go with me."

"You don't have to do that, Edward. I'm not really a _ball_ kind of girl anyway, what with my flat chest and big ass." I sounded like a whiny baby, but I didn't care. They'd hurt my feelings, and neither seemed to give it a second thought. I was kind of used to Alice's comments, though I didn't like them very much, but Eric had only been sweet to me, so his cattiness sort of surprised me.

Edward picked me up and placed me on the comforter, drying my eyes and moving my hair off my face. "My sweet girl, don't you dare let those two insensitive brats make you feel any less gorgeous than you are. I happen to love your breasts and your ass, as I believe I made clear last night and this morning. I'll throw them all out, if you'd like, and we can eat until we puke without them." I laughed at his comments.

I opened my eyes and looked into his, seeing love which could erase any bad thing anyone ever said about me. "You don't care if I'm flat chested? Kate has big boobs, as does Tanya." I worked with her and actually liked her. We weren't going to be besties anytime soon, but she was nice to me when I had to talk to Carlisle regarding an assignment.

"Honey, I'm a man. I love all boobs, regardless of shape or size, but I love yours the most. And, really, you're going to let my gay little brother make a judgment of your ass? I think it's fucking brilliant, and I won't allow anyone to disparage it. Your ass is my favorite ass in the world." I laughed again.

"I think your ass is pretty spectacular, too. I'm sorry I threw a tantrum. I'm not usually like that, but I was caught off guard, and I didn't want you to feel as though you _had_ to invite me to one of your fancy parties." He kissed my nose and pulled me up to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his forehead against mine.

"I want you to go with me, Bella. I'm a guest at the 'Twelve Days' ball, but I'm being auctioned at a charity gala right before we leave to go to Bellport. I want you to buy me, not anyone else." That was news to me.

"Auctioned off to do what, exactly?"

"Celebrity bachelor bullshit. Esme roped me into doing it again months before I ever met you, and I was only reminded about it before your dad…um, recently. I did it last year and raised ten grand for a children's music program in Harlem. I was lucky because a nice eighty-year old lady bought me."

"Did she have you clean her six-square in a gold Speedo?" I added a wink to tease him.

"It was a silver thong, actually." I pulled back to look at him and was a bit worried until he laughed.

"Nothing like that. I catered a 'Twelfth Night' party for her. Unfortunately, Mrs. Cornwall passed away earlier this year, so I can't depend on her to save me from a fate worse than death…the New York socialite. If you're there, you can buy me and save me from the lecherous trust-fund daughters who haunt these types of events."

"I'm afraid the most I could offer to pay for you would be about $137.49, which is the balance of my poor savings account." I kissed the middle of his chest and pulled away to go wash my face and comb my hair.

"Don't worry about the money; just say you'll come with me, please? Do it for the kids," he pouted. He was standing at the doorway to the bathroom with his lip stuck out and his head tilted pathetically. Yep, he had me.

"Fine. So, I need to go finish dinner. Come on, Chef." I took his hand to lead him out, but before we left the room, I turned back to him and pulled him down, kissing him passionately because I could.

When I broke the kiss, I felt something very hard and large against my stomach. "Wow. What was that for, not that I'm going to complain." He placed his hands on my ass and squeezed a bit.

"For being so sweet, but more so because I _can_." I walked down the hallway and upstairs to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner.

When I arrived in the kitchen, I saw Rosalie standing over the turkey she'd pulled out of the oven. "Hey, ignore those asses. You know you're hot, and so does the hot guy who just reamed their asses before he came looking for you. Anyway, I brought this because I know you. It's time, Bella." She thrust an envelope into my hand and walked out with a kiss to my cheek.

I flipped it over and saw it was my letter from the New York State Bar Association. As much as I wanted to wait until after everyone was gone, I needed to stop being a scaredy cat and just open the damn thing. It was time to deal with reality.

I slipped my index finger under the flap and tore it until I reached the end. I pulled out the letter and held my breath, worried about the results. I skimmed the letter and shouted, "I PASSED!"

Everyone came into the kitchen to see what the hell I was shouting about. Emmett, of course, would be the first to speak. "Passed what? Gas? I find most people don't want to know when I do things like that. Where's the food?"

Everyone cracked up at his comment, and when Edward walked into the kitchen, picking me up to spin me around with a smacking kiss on my neck, I heard the applause. _I'd passed. I was a member of the New York State Bar and licensed to practice law. It was a very good day for me!_

##

Later that night after a heated discussion with Edward regarding my need to go home to my place because I only had one suit with me and it needed to go to the dry cleaners, I called my mom to give her the good news.

"Bella, honey, you made it home okay?" she answered.

"Yeah, last night. I cooked Thanksgiving dinner for friends today at Edward's loft, and we just got home, me and the girls. How's everything going with Aunt Irene?"

"So far, a bit stilted. She's defensive, but we'll get through it. So, how were your flights?"

"Edward actually met me in LA, and we flew home together. It was very nice. I've got some news for you," I began, trying to hold back the squeal bubbling up in my chest.

"Okay, give it to me."

"I passed! I passed the Bar!" I couldn't control the excitement any longer, and her shriek in support made me very happy.

After a few sniffles from my mother later, she informed me of something I wasn't prepared to hear. "Bella, honey, check the front pocket of your suitcase." I reached over to it and unzipped the front compartment, pulling out a card with my mother's writing on it.

"Mom, you didn't have to…"

"Open it, honey." I did as she said, finding a Hallmark which gushed with parental pride. I wasn't prepared to see my father's weak signature at the bottom next to hers. There was a check for a thousand dollars inside as well, signed by my dad but written out by my mother.

"Mom, what's this about?"

"It's so you can get yourself some work clothes. We knew you'd pass the Bar, your dad and I, and we wanted to give you something to show you how proud we are. You know, don't you, your father was so proud of you. His daughter graduated from Dartmouth Law. He bragged to everyone he knew about his daughter being at an Ivy League school.

"Look, honey, your daddy had one order for me before he began taking the heavy pain medicine. He'd wanted to help your student loans, but when you applied for law school, you got a better loan rate without us co-signing for you. We lived a very simple life, and we made enough money to take care of ourselves and help you out with expenses, but while he was working, we didn't have the extra income to help you with your tuition.

"After Daddy found out about the cancer, he and I talked about the finances. The house is paid for, and I've got my job at the daycare, which will definitely cover my expenses. Daddy had his pension from the Department which will more than take care of me for many years to come. Bella, he also had a life insurance policy for a hundred-thousand dollars. We want you to have that money and pay down your student loans. We know you don't have loans from undergrad because you were on scholarship, but Dartmouth isn't cheap. It won't pay them off completely, but maybe it'll make a hell of a dent? As soon as the proceeds are sent to me, I'm sending you a cashier's check, and I won't take no for an answer, Isabella."

I was stunned. We didn't live the high life at all, but I didn't mind because I really didn't want for anything growing up. When I got my scholarship for U-Dub for undergrad, I was happy, and while I worked during school, Mom and Dad would send me money to help when they could. I never contemplated any scenario where my father would die, so a life insurance policy was the furthest thing from my mind.

"Mom, I don't need it. I make enough money to pay my loans, pay my share of the rent, and eat. You hang onto that money and do something for yourself. You deserve it. When things calm down, take a trip, maybe? You and Aunt Irene could go on an Alaskan cruise like you've always wanted. I appreciate your kindness, and it sounds exactly like Dad, but I'm fine, I swear." I wasn't exactly fine because I was bawling like a baby, which was impossible to hide from my mother.

"Uh-huh. Well, I made a promise to the only man I've ever loved. I promised him I'd make certain his one and only daughter would live a healthy, happy life, starting out with a clean slate, or nearly, and I intend to keep my word. No use complaining or crying about it. What's done is done. I need to go because Aunt Renie just pulled out a bottle of whiskey which doesn't exactly bode well for the rest of my night. I'll talk to you later in the week. I love you, and congratulations. Bye."

Without another word from me, she hung up. I lay back on my bed and thought about everything. _Student loans paid off?_ _Fantastic salary which wouldn't have to be gutted to pay off my loans? It was too good to be true._

\\\

_**E/N: Lots happened again. I laughed at Emmett in his sweats waiting for dinner. He's a doctor, but he's still the Emmett we love.**_

_**So? Lemme have it. They did the deed, after all.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_

_**(Sorry I was late. A lot going on at the Samekraemer house. Mwah.)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and support. I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I love it, and I'm happy you do as well.**_

_**Now, that being said…to the guest reviewer who called Kate a whore, I don't understand why you walked away with that impression, but if that's what you're going to take forward, you don't need to review anymore. You don't like the story, so just exit quietly. We don't need the negativity. **_

_**To the rest of my gorgeous friends, enjoy!**_

_**SMeyer owns. I borrow and I refuse to take in the negativity that sometimes comes into the fandom. There's no room for it. We authors do it for free, so we get nothing but your reviews as gratitude. Move on, please.**_

_**\\\**_

10. Bella's Date

##

"Hi, Tanya. How was your holiday?" I asked brightly on Monday morning after the Thanksgiving break.

"It was nice. How about yours? I'm sorry about your father, Bella. Carlisle told me about it. We wanted to send something, but we weren't sure where. Is there a charity to which memorials could be donated? People want to do something, and I said you wouldn't want flowers. Hell, nobody wants funeral flowers," she informed. She was right on that count. I hated the flowers that had overtaken my mother's house after the funeral, and I sure as hell didn't want them at my place.

"Thank you for that. I hated all of those damn flowers around my mom's house. We sent some to the local hospital, but the plants are still around. For me, it's just a reminder. Um, can I do some research and find a charity? I'm leaning toward the 'Fallen Heroes' fund, but maybe a cancer charity. I'll talk to Mom and get back to you, if that's okay?"

I hadn't expected anyone from my work would want to donate to a charity in memory of a man they'd never met. It was a foreign concept, but if it was the norm, I wasn't going to rock the boat.

"Carlisle's off the phone, Bella. Go on in," she instructed. I walked to the door, knocking lightly.

"Come in." He was actually a jovial man, and I liked him very much.

I opened the door and strolled in, shutting it behind me. "Mr. Cullen, I've come with good news." I held out my congratulatory letter for passing the bar to him and saw the smile on his face when he read it.

"I had no doubt, Bella. Congratulations. We'll have to celebrate. Look, I want to reiterate something to you I haven't pushed in the past. As a rule, I don't get involved in recruiting. I leave that to the associates' committee, so I have no idea how Cameron didn't pick up on the fact you were a perfect fit here. When Edward told me about your suggestion of him consolidating operations under an umbrella company, something I've been hammering on him for several years, I had to know who had him actually considering it. When I met you, I knew you would fit in her perfectly. Now, I'll keep you away from Edward's business…well, unless I need you to persuade him of something." I glanced at Carlisle to see him laughing at his comment, clearly teasing me.

"Oh, no. I'll be staying as far away as possible from any of that business. He's too temperamental for me to deal with," I joked back.

"I'd love to say you're wrong, but obviously, you know him well enough. Anyway, I'm going to keep you doing research until after the first of the year. After that, I'm going to assign you to a case I've got coming up. It's a breach of contract case, and with your experience in torts, I think you'll be a great addition to the team. I'll get you the details after the holidays.

"I expect we'll be running into each other quite often because of Edward and Esme's obligations, and I expect you to forget I'm your boss on those occasions, especially when we all retire to Bellport." At the end of the sentence, his voice took on a very "_pahked the cah at Hahvahd yahd_" quality which made me giggle.

"Where are you from, Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Chicago boy, born and raised. Met myself a 'Long Island Lolita' on Spring Break in Cancun, and I've been a goner ever since. Congratulations, again, Bella, and from here on out, call me Carlisle. You're a full-fledged member of Carter & Cullen now, and while we're a stiff-upper-lipped crowd on the outside, we're pretty informal behind closed doors. Oh, there will be a meeting of my team in the conference room on two at four o'clock. I'll see you there." I thank him and left his office, going back to my small one with a triumphant gate in my step.

I, Isabella Swan, small-town girl from a working-class family, worked at a prestigious New York law firm, dated a celebrity chef with whom I was obsessed, and felt happier than I ever had in my life. The only thing missing was being able to call my dad and gush over it with him. I was sure however, he was looking down and smiling all the while.

##

"Are you sure about this?" I asked as I stood in an elegant room being fitted at _CarieO's_ for not one, but two, dresses for upcoming events I was to attend with Edward. It was late on Thursday the week after Thanksgiving, and the "Twelve Days" ball was on December 13.

The other event, the celebrity auction was on December 19, so getting both dresses at the same time was the only choice. I'd just have to watch my diet until the holidays so I didn't gain weight and not fit into either dress. I was sure yoga pants and a Dartmouth sweatshirt wouldn't be appropriate for either occasion.

"Bella, it's perfect. The green definitely suits your skin-tone, and it accentuates your ass which Edward made plainly clear he loves. We've apologized profusely for our comments, so let go of it, sweetie. Spin," Eric ordered from his seat next to Alice on a salon-style couch, sipping champagne.

"Bells, the neckline is perfect, and Eric's right…the color is flawless on you. Again, we were overly critical, and it was wrong. I'm sorry." Alice walked over to where the seamstress was kneeling to pin the hem of the dress because I'd finally found a pair of shoes Alice and I could agree upon. They were silver and lovely, and they cost me an assload of money, but I actually had the money to buy them, so I did.

"Okay, be careful of the pins," Zetta, the seamstress ordered. I nodded and went to the changing room with Alice following. She'd apologized for her comments on Sunday, but I wasn't ready to forgive her. I hadn't done more than speak with Edward over the week because he was quite busy, and I was feeling a little fragile which I tried not to let him hear in my voice when we spoke at night.

"You can't wear a bra with it because of the 'v' in the front and back," Alice commented as she unzipped it.

"No one will be able to tell because my titties are too small anyway," I sniped.

"Bella, you're blowing this out of proportion. You need to get laid."

"You know what? I'd never in a million years comment about the fact you won't have sex without your bra because your boobs are two different sizes. I'd never say in front of Jasper you wear platform heels because you're only four-eleven instead of five-two as you claim. I'd never tell him you weren't allowed to ride the Scrambler at the Clallam County Fair because you didn't meet the height requirement and you were seventeen. I'd never tell Jasper you got veneers as a graduation gift because your teeth were fucked up.

"Any of those things would embarrass you, and I love you, so out of respect for our friendship, I'd never point out those flaws to your boyfriend. You, however, had no problem pointing out the two things I hate about myself in front of mine. Sorry if I'm a little bitter about the fact you don't hold the same respect for me. I'm surprised you left out the fact I think my thighs look like cottage cheese." I quickly changed back into my skirt and blouse, ready to get the hell out of there.

After I was dressed, I grabbed my things and left without a word to Alice or Eric. I needed to get over it, but I wasn't ready, so I took the subway home and locked myself in my room with my laptop to finish up a research assignment I'd promised someone the next day.

Just as I was about to turn in for the night, my phone chimed. It had been going off non-stop when I first left the fitting, and the messages were from Alice and Eric, but they'd stopped about nine o'clock, so I picked it up expecting it to be one of them. Thankfully, it wasn't.

_I understand it was quite an afternoon. I had to fire Laurent. Esme's pissed, but he was a fucking hack. Can I call you? Zucchini Man_

I chuckled as I read it and quickly dialed his number.

"What happened?" I asked when he answered after one ring.

"God, you know how I am. I pride myself on never having a ding on my record with the Health Department. You could eat off the floor in any of my kitchens, but you shouldn't have to do it, _literally_. Laurent dropped a boiled lobster on the floor, and then went about serving it. I'm not one to waste food, love, but if it hits the floor, it hits the trash. He argued with me he'd simply grill off the tail and it would be fine. I told him if that was the case, he should eat the fucker, and he went off on me about having OCD tendencies.

"You tell me, honestly, if I had a server come to your table with a lobster tail, and they told you that it had hit the kitchen floor just out of the boil, but it had been grilled so it was fine, would you eat it?" I could hear the anger in his voice, and while I didn't know Laurent, I was definitely on the side of not having my food hit the floor before it was served to me, grilled off or not.

"I'd probably throw up, no offense. I know how clean your kitchens are, but if I dropped something on the floor at your place, I'd throw it away, and I know how spotless it is. Did he seriously try to defend himself?" I asked. It was nice to hear someone else had a fucked-up day.

"I've told Esme he's an idiot, but she thinks he's brilliant. He's modified my menu, Bella. I plan that menu meticulously, and he's changed my recipes without my knowledge. I sent Corey, a guy who works at _Seasons,_ into the restaurant for dinner. He ordered the stuffed flounder, and ate half of it, bringing the rest back to me. I tasted it, and it was absolutely nothing like what I serve. Esme told me I was unwilling to change, but Bella, I set the standards at my restaurants, and it didn't meet up to my standards." He sounded frantic, and I was worried.

"Okay, let me ask you something, and don't yell at me. Remember I love you very much. Was it awful?" Seemed like a relevant question.

He took a few deep breaths, and sighed. "If I went into any other restaurant in New York and ordered it, would I send it back? No. But, that's not the point. I pride myself on the consistency of my meals. If you come into _Go Fish_ for the stuffed flounder every Wednesday night when it's the Chef's Special, it should taste exactly the same. I ran into a regular customer as I was leaving tonight, and they congratulated me on the new special. It wasn't mine, Bella, it was his."

Okay, so my boyfriend was having a little meltdown over the fact someone created something people liked better than his? I knew the man had an ego and he was driven, much like me, so I couldn't fault him for it. It was _his_ restaurant which should guarantee his recipes would be followed meticulously, but maybe Esme had encouraged Laurent to play with it a bit?

I thought about the predicament, and only one thing came to mind. I was stepping out on the high dive with him, but it seemed logical, so I went with it. "Okay, so you and Esme own the restaurant together. If more flounder is being sold since he changed the recipe, isn't that a good thing for both of you?"

The snort of derision let me know my approach wasn't going to make any headway and his lack of response only punctuated it. "How about this, sweetheart? There's this guy on one of the food channels who goes into another person's place and challenges them to a cooking challenge. Why don't you do that? Invite friends to come in and challenge him to a stuffed flounder cook-off. Get two impartial judges…maybe fellow chefs or even Shani…to come in and judge, and may the best man win?

"Honey, I understand you have your recipes for each restaurant, but maybe sometimes there's room for growth and change? Hell, I don't know, baby. I'm not a chef." I was on edge because I was afraid I'd pissed him off. It wasn't my place to criticize him, but we all had to grow sometime.

And _that_ realization reminded me of my behavior earlier in the day. I'd ripped Alice a new one, and likely made her feel worse than I felt the day she did it to me, and what did I have by way of satisfaction? Nothing. I needed to apologize.

"Maybe you're right. We just had our first anniversary at the restaurant, and maybe I am too controlling. I'll think about it. Maybe I could make it a charity event and set a price for a complete three course meal. Actually, honey, that's a great idea. I'll allow that jackoff to make what he wants, but it has to be an appetizer, a flounder dish, and a dessert. I'll get two judges to come in, and if his recipes win, I'll step away and leave the restaurant to Esme. You'll come, right?"

"When?" I was as busy as him, but I'd support him as much as I could.

"I've got no time until after New Year's, really. Maybe the weekend after New Year's when all the heavy-hitters are back in town. Fuck if I know. So, how'd the fitting go?" I knew he'd already heard from Eric, so I laughed.

"You already know, jackass. Alice and I had a screaming fight in the dressing room, and I'm sure your brother heard every word. I need to apologize to Alice, but I wasn't to that point earlier today. So, do you have plans tomorrow night?" I asked. I needed to see him, and I hoped he could find some free time for me.

"If you're asking me out for a date, I'll make sure I'm free, Miss Swan. You asking me out actually turns me on. So, what did you have in mind?" He sounded quite excited, which had me racking my brain for anything to do.

"I'll pick _you_ up tomorrow night at seven. Attire is casual, Chef. You might want to pack a diddy bag with fresh underwear and a toothbrush," I teased, hearing the sexy laugh.

"Well, I'm intrigued. I look forward to it. I'll let you go because I'm sure you've got some sort of thing to research, but I'll be ready for our date. I love you, Bella." I closed my eyes because it was so wonderful to hear.

"I love you, too. I'll see you tomorrow night, Zucchini Man." I hung up after he quit laughing.

I hurried out of my room and found Rosalie and Alice sitting in the kitchen, both looking forlorn. "Alice, I'm sorry for being such a horrible bitch. I won't take the easy way out that I've been up-and-down all year. I'll just say I'm sorry and you didn't deserve it." I hugged her and we shared a few tears before pulling away and sitting at the table.

"I need help. I want to take Edward on a date, and I want it to be simple, especially in light of the fact we've got these fancy parties coming up. I was thinking maybe pizza and beer, followed by ice skating at Rockefeller Plaza. Is that too cheesy?" I asked, begging them for input.

"Well, Emmett swears _Lombardi's_ is the best pizza in the city. It's very casual. It's over in Little Italy near Chinatown. I'd actually suggest the ice skating before because mixing beer and ice sounds like you ending up in the emergency room," Rosalie offered.

"She's got a point there. I've got a connection at the ice rink. The guy who empties the trash at _CariO's _works at the rink form 5:00 till 9:00 during the season. If I slip him a fifty, he'll make sure you can get in when you want. Please don't balk. Let me do this as a gesture of how sorry I am regarding what happened.

"Bella you know I love you as a sister, and I wasn't thinking. I'm very sorry. Let me do this," she pleaded. I couldn't deny her, so I agreed, and at the end of the night, I had a plan. Rosalie set me up with a car service she used at her job as a broker, and Alice gave me an early Christmas gift of a gorgeous red cashmere sweater to wear on the date. I was excited, and when I went to bed, I was quite the happy girl.

##

I was nervous as the town car pulled up in front of _Irish Eyes_. "Gabriel, I'll be right back. Do I look okay?" I asked as I opened the leather jacket Rosalie had insisted I borrow. I had a black beanie on my head, strategically placed by Alice, of course.

"Miss Swan, you're a lovely woman, and if I wasn't happily married for fifteen years, I'd steal you away myself. Oh, don't forget these," he responded as he handed me the most masculine holiday bouquet I could find. It was pinecones, pine sprigs, a bit of holly, and a single red rose in the middle. I hoped Edward appreciated it for the gesture, because I'd never done anything like it in my life.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. He opened it with a huge smile on his face, and I felt rush of love I had for the man.

"Good evening, Cupcake. What's this?" he asked as he pointed to the vase.

"Um, I'm courting you. This is for you," I responded as I handed him the Christmas bouquet.

He pulled me inside and took the vase from me. "I have to tell you, Cupcake, this is the first time anyone has ever brought me any type of floral arrangement. I kind of like this courting thing. So, you've planned a date. Am I appropriately dressed?" He was walking sex in a black turtleneck with a pair of jeans, worn very well. God, he was hot.

"I'd say you'll need a coat for what I've planned." I was fucking salivating, but I had a date to pull off, so I tried very hard to play it cool. I knew I sucked at it, but he pulled out a wool coat and a pair of gloves, grabbing a leather bag and leading me back down the stairs to the car.

I opened the door for him and heard him laugh. He climbed in and settled on the seat with me beside him.

"Edward, this is Gabriel. Gabe, this is my boyfriend, Edward Masen. We're ready." Gabriel nodded, and we were off toward mid-town.

"You look adorable, love. I like this, you planning the date. You willing to give me a hint?" he teased as he kissed my cheek.

"Nope. You've surprised me on more than one occasion, so my turn."

We chatted about his day and my day, and when we pulled up to the 49th Street entrance, Gabriel jumped out and opened the door on my side, offering a hand to help me out. Edward climbed out after me, and the smile on his face was perfectly lovely.

"Gabe, thank you. We'll cab it for the rest of the night if you'll just drop Edward's bag at the apartment, please? It was nice to meet you," I told him. He kissed my hand and offered Edward a wink as he climbed into the car and left us.

"Are we ice skating?" he asked.

"I've never done it before, but I thought it might be fun to try."

We walked up to the booth, seeing a sign they were closed from eight to nine. I knocked on the window and saw a guy look up with a smile. He slid the window open and chuckled at the look of uncertainly on my face. "Bella Swan?" I nodded, and he walked out.

"Sizes?"

"I'm a seven. Edward?" I asked. The rink was empty, and it appeared to be closed, but somehow Alice had wrangled an hour of ice time for me and I'd never be able to repay her for it.

"Twelve." Edward looked at me and winked. _Oh, yes he was._

After we had on the skates, I looked at the kid, whose name was Jam…I didn't ask why…and he asked, "So, you want Christmas music or regular music or what?"

"Christmas, please?" I asked as I ventured out onto the ice after tying my skates. I'd never in my fucking life ice skated before, but I was going with the spirit of trying new things, so like a baby foal, I stumbled out.

Of course, Edward soared out and grabbed me by the waist to hold me upright. "Fuck, you're a figure skater, aren't you?"

"Not at all. I played hockey when I was a kid, but Es was the figure skater in our family. So, Miss Swan, you rented the ice rink at Rockefeller Center for me? I'm impressed. I'd have never thought of this."

I was quite happy to hear it regardless of how unsure I was on the ice. I stumbled a few times and moved to the rail so I didn't fall and bust my ass. Andy Williams was singing Christmas music over the speakers and people were watching us and smiling. I was surprisingly having a great time.

Edward skated over to where I was slowly making my way around the rink, taking my hands and placing them on his shoulders. "Trust me?"

I nodded and held onto him as he moved us around the ice. I was a giggling mess because he held me and turned me and kissed me, never missing one step the whole time.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered in my ear from behind me as he guided me around the ice, holding me tightly so I didn't fall. In my heart, I knew he'd never let me fall, and I was so fucking giddy about it, it wasn't funny.

After our hour of ice time, we settled onto the benches and changed from skates to our shoes. Edward looked like he'd had fun, and I was over-the-moon thrilled about it.

"Jam" took our skates and wished us a Merry Christmas as we left. We walked to _Lombardi's,_ and I saw the smile on Edward's face. "You're a perfect date. I love this place."

We finally got a table and ordered a small pizza. "Chef's choice," I announced.

"Okay, small with meatballs, roasted peppers and extra cheese. I'll have a Coke. Babe?"

"Coke, please. Actually, can we get the pizza to go? We'll have the breadsticks and sauce while we wait. Thanks," I ordered. I decided we'd eat the pizza later, but we could have an appetizer. It was the decent thing to do, right?

After the waitress left, I turned to look at the beautiful man in front of me with a huge smile on his face. "Well, that's interesting. Funny, you don't seem the aggressive type. I guess you'll want to eat the pizza after you trick me into sleeping with you? What if I'm not that easy?"

At his comment, I laughed loudly. He wasn't easy at all. Actually, he was the most complicated man I'd ever meet in my life, but I wanted to get him alone because it had been a while, so I was praying I had any feminine charms that would coax him to want to go home with me.

"I was hoping if I fed you, I could take you back to my place, ply you with liquor and the pizza of your choice, and then maybe coax you into my bed. I'm sorry for my ulterior motives, but you're quite the little sexpot," I teased as our appetizer and drinks were delivered. I flipped the girl my credit card and waited for Edward to say something.

"So, I was right. This was all just a ploy to get me into your bed?"

I sighed as I chewed my breadstick and followed up with a sip of my soda. "You've figured me out. I'm only interested in you for your mind, body, and heart. I'm sorry I'm not more sophisticated, but I took a shot."

He pulled his chair over next to mine and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, kissing my temple as he pulled a breadstick from the plate. "I need you to understand this, because this is really important to me. In all my life, I've never, ever, had a girl ask me out, plan a date, and court me. Those were your words, right?"

"Well, yes. You deserve to be courted, and maybe I'm not great at it, but I'll get better, I promise."

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart. This is…hell, I've never had anything like this happen to me in my life. You're the first woman who's ever…fuck, you're perfect. _HEY! I've found the perfect girl!"_ He shouted it to the entire restaurant, and people clapped around us. He kissed me deeply, and in that moment, I actually felt like the perfect girl. It was pretty fucking great. Who knew I'd be great at wooing?

##

"Brush your teeth, Chef," I instructed after I caught my breath and went to the kitchen to heat the pizza. He'd been all over me in the cab, not that I'd objected at all, and we'd bumped around the walls a few times as we made our way to my bedroom. The girls were gone, thank God, but I'd caught Rose and Dr. Emmett on the couch a few times, so there was no way I wasn't going to have my way with Edward on it.

When we finally reached my bedroom, he'd stripped me quickly and I struggled to get his clothes off. Finally, I had the gorgeous man naked, and I pushed him down on my mattress. "So, what are you going to do to me now?" he asked with a smirk.

I giggled. "Well, I paid for dinner, so I think you owe me a little something, handsome."

He laughed as he flipped us, him on top. "So, I give off the _easy_ vibe? I'm not sure if that's good or bad," he taunted as he slipped inside me. Oh, it was very good.

"I'll tell you if it's good or bad in a few minutes," I told him as I pulled him down to kiss him as we began moving against each other.

He had a swivel. I didn't know if it was a learned move, and if it was, I didn't want to ask where he picked it up. That swivel, though, hit every good thing in my body, and after more of them than I could count, with me gasping, nibbling, screaming a little, and finally yelling his name as my mind blew, that swivel was my undoing. The way he hissed, "Fuck, yes, Bella," I was pretty sure he was happy with the outcome.

I determined I was very good at planning and carrying out a date…after the second time when we ate the pizza and he took me on the kitchen table because it was just that good. I'd scrub it down and not tell the girls, but every time I sat there with a cup of coffee and a bagel, I'd remember it and smile. It was pretty good to be Bella Swan as I fell into an exhausted sleep on his chest. Life was pretty damn doog…I mean, good. Mind blown…not responsible.

\\\

_**E/N: sorry about the rant above, but I didn't think the review…well, my skin is thick, but sometimes…**_

_**So, how as the date? A bit of fluff, but necessary.**_

_**Till tomoroow…xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: HELLO! I am so sorry to skip out without a word, but I had a family emergency I needed to handle, and it took me to the Midwest where I didn't have internet access. I hated doing it, but we all have things happen out of our control, and this was one for me. My stepmom, with whom I've only become closer since we lost my dad a few years ago, had a cardiac event. I'll spare you the details, but it was touch and go for a while. Thankfully, her awesome cardiologist got her through it and she's back home convalescing.**_

_**Thank you all for your heartfelt PMs and reviews. I'm sorry to duck on you for a week, but I'm back and we're back on schedule. Let's get to it.**_

_**(NOTE: You knew it wouldn't be hearts and flowers and perfection for the whole story…here's where we start to hit a few bumps. Be nice to ME when you rip into the characters. I'm not saying you won't have valid reasons to be pissed, but don't throw things at me. I hate cleaning up that mess : P SK)**_

_**SMeyer owns. I only borrow.**_

11. Edward on the Block

##

"Bella, don't get pissed, but hair up," Alice ordered as she and Eric stood over me the night of the bachelor auction. I had a gorgeous black dress to wear. It was satin and lace and strapless, and it made me feel beautiful.

"Okay, so up it is, but _please _make it simple. Getting those pins out can be a bitch."

We'd attended the 'Twelve Days' gala, and Alice had done up my hair. When we got back to Edward's place and he peeled the dress off of me, the million bobby pins in my hair had put a damper on the evening. I didn't want a repeat.

"Four pins, I promise," Eric commented as he wound my hair around his hand and flipped it into the most gorgeous chignon I'd ever seen in my life. He pulled a few tendrils down, which Alice, his partner in crime, curled them around her little curling iron, and when I stated I was done, they both backed off. Definitely a holiday miracle!

They helped me dress, and after Alice zipped up the back of the dress and Eric helped me with my shoes, I stood at the end of my bed and waited for the critique.

Eric actually teared up and hugged Alice. "We're the good witches, I think. She looks perfect, doesn't she?"

"She's missing something," Alice remarked with her index finger on her lips as Eric straightened the beautiful white satin shawl on my shoulders.

"You're right…Oh, I just happen to have this," Eric remarked as he pulled a box from the inside pocket of his tux, opening it to reveal the most gorgeous necklace and earrings I'd ever seen in my life.

They were black and white stones, and while I knew they'd compliment the dress perfectly, they scared the shit out of me because I knew…I knew, they were real.

"Oh no you don't! I know those are real because I know your brother. Not a chance." I was standing firm.

"Julia Roberts, relax. They're on loan from _Cartier_. Cinderella, these go back at midnight, or tomorrow. There will be a guy following you around covertly all night because this is about a half mill worth of ice. Calm down." He handed me the earrings which were three diamonds with a black stone surrounded by more diamonds than I could count. The necklace…I couldn't even imagine it. I _felt_ exactly like Julia Roberts in "Pretty Woman," except for the fact I wasn't a hooker and I punched Eric in the arm for his insinuation.

An hour later, Eric helped me out of the hired car. Riley wasn't with us, causing me to wonder if there was trouble in paradise, but there were photographers everywhere and perhaps with Riley's job at school, he wanted to stay off _Page Six_.

After the photographers snapped pictures of us, Eric led me inside the venue, and I had to step back and take a breath. It was gorgeous.

"God, this is incredible," I whispered, hearing a chuckle from Eric.

"Yeah, whatever. I have strict orders, so come on," he demanded as he led me through the lobby to a side room where a bunch of tuxedo-clad guys were pacing nervously. One of those guys was mine. I saw Edward standing off in a corner talking to Emmett, of all people, and they both appeared to be upset.

Eric dragged me over to the corner and pecked Edward on the shoulder. "As promised."

Edward turned to look at me in all of his tuxedoed glory, and he actually gasped. I stepped back because I wasn't sure what was wrong, but suddenly, he pulled me into his body and kissed me gently at first, then more passionately when his tongue swept over my lips. He had my heart, so I could only comply. I opened my lips and invited him in. I wound my hands into the lapels of his tuxedo, and I kissed the man I loved with everything in me.

After a few indecent moments, we pulled away from each other, his hands not leaving my hips. He looked up and down my body and smiled. "You, my love, are stunning. God, let's leave right now. I'll get Es to empty out one of the restaurants, and we'll have a lovely dinner before I take you to my place and take this beautiful dress off you," he whispered into my ear. He almost had me convinced until I was reminded it was an auction.

"I think you're going on the block for charity, aren't you? I can go as high as two-hundred bucks, but after that, you're left to the likes of the society vultures. I'm sorry, baby. I'm just a working girl," I taunted.

"Oh, hell, no you don't. Bid it up as long as someone's bidding against you. I don't care how much it ends up being. Use this to pay. Please, please, don't leave me to the likes of some of those sharks I've seen circling out there." I chuckled as he handed me a credit card that only had his name on it. It was black, and sleek, just like the tuxedoed Mr. Masen.

"Hey, that's not fair. Fine, Bella, buy me as well, please," Emmett pleaded as he handed me a credit card.

"I'm going to look like I'm setting up a threesome if I buy both of you," I complained, looking around for Rosalie who was supposed to be in attendance.

"Where's Rosalie? Get her to do it," I suggested.

"I begged her, trust me, but she refused. She says it takes all the fun out of it, but she doesn't have to go on the date. That'll be me fighting off some wealthy cougar whose mistaken the spirit of the event and believes she's entitled to sample the goods of one Dr. Emmett McCarty. I went through it last year, and I'm not going through it again," Emmett informed with a shudder.

Edward began laughing. "Bitsy Blaine get a little aggressive last year?"

"Dude, if I didn't know better, I'd have thought I was on a date with _my_ high school self. Please, Bella?" He looked so worried, I almost gave in, but Eric had another idea.

"It's against the rules to buy more than one bachelor. I'll buy you, Big Em," Eric offered with a smirk.

Emmett seemed to ponder the offer as Edward stood next to me with his hand covering his mouth, definitely hiding a laugh. Meanwhile, Emmett appeared to be weighing his options, and with a final gust of breath, he handed his credit card to Eric.

"Listen to me, _peaches_. Keep bidding until all the old dames fall out. If some hot young woman bids, back off and let her have me."

"What about Rosalie?" I asked worriedly.

"I explained all of this to her, and she thought it would be funny to see me in pain. Let's see how funny it is if Lauren Mallory buys me this year. Lauren was in Switzerland last year at the time of the auction, but she left a message with my service. She's here tonight with a Brinks truck outside." Emmett obviously didn't know who he was dealing with if he thought he'd get away with a date with a beautiful woman without suffering the vengeance of one Rosalie Hale.

I turned to Edward. "Who's Lauren Mallory?" He didn't answer, he gestured, holding his hands out in front of him leading me to believe the woman had huge breasts.

"God, why is it always about the boobs?" I whined.

"I agree one-hundred percent. Come on, Bella. Let's get to our table and partake of many alcoholic beverages. This sad sight will be a lot more fun if we're tee-totaled." I nodded, kissed Edward again quickly, and allowed Eric to escort me to a table where I could see Esme and Carlisle chatting with Rosalie.

"Hello, Marilyn," Eric teased Rosalie. I remembered at the "Twelve Days" ball, she'd worn a beautiful white dress Eric determined looked identical to the one Marilyn Monroe wore in _"Seven-Year Itch._" Rosalie took it as a compliment until Eric commented that Marilyn was a size 16 most of her life. Of course, Rosalie took that as an insult and began calling Eric by the name of Ross Matthews, who turned out to be a quasi-celebrity on some weight-loss show on television. Apparently, the young man was quite flamboyant. They'd sort of developed a love/hate relationship after that night.

"Hello, Ross," Rosalie responded. Esme and Carlisle both chuckled, but I knew better than to get in the middle of their little feud.

"I'll be right back," Eric announced as he grabbed the place card in front of an empty chair next to him. The table was set for eight, but since Riley wasn't attending, there would only be seven at our table after Emmett and Edward joined us for dinner. The auction was to be just after cocktails but before dinner, with dancing to follow.

I turned to Esme who was sitting next to the chair where Edward would sit. "How's the standoff between you and Edward going regarding Laurent?" He still hadn't offered the idea of a cooking competition because he wasn't sure he wanted to acknowledge that maybe the other guy might be better. I was in love with a proud, proud man.

"He's being such a pompous ass. It's not that I remotely think Laurent's a better chef than Edward; it's just that he's got a different take on things. It doesn't make it wrong. It just makes it different. I'm not dragging you into this, I'm just venting. How's your mother doing, Bella?"

Esme and Carlisle had been very kind to me regarding my father's death. Carlisle had offered to contact a colleague in Seattle to assist my mom with handling Dad's estate, but I'd declined on her behalf. I might not be a probate attorney, but I could research and figure things out for her as needed. Renee Swan had a pretty good handle on everything, and I wasn't about to step in where I wasn't needed.

"She's fine. I'm not sure what she's doing for Christmas because she's had a ton of offers from friends back home, and my aunt invited her to go to Minnesota, but I don't think she's actually up for that. I think she has her good days and bad days, just as you could imagine."

I'd invited her to visit me at Christmas, but I'd already told her about being invited to Edward's parents' place, and she told me I should go with him. She also told me she had no desire to get on a plane in December, so she wasn't planning to come to New York, and she refused to allow me to change my plans and go to Forks. She promised me she'd be busy and it was something she needed to do for herself. I felt guilty about leaving her alone for her first Christmas without Dad, but she said it had to start somewhere.

Just then, Eric returned with a tall, big-busted, blonde woman. When I looked at him, he winked, and I could definitely tell he was up to something. "Look who I found sitting at a table over there with strangers. Bella, Rosalie, this is a family friend, Lauren Mallory. Lauren, these are friends of ours, Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale."

I extended my hand, and you'd have thought I had just picked up dog shit with it. She smiled condescendingly and stated, "No offense, dear, but it's the cold and flu season." She held her hands up in a way that made me feel like I should be dipped in Purell.

Rosalie, having witnessed my treatment, didn't even acknowledge the woman. Eric pulled out her chair and guided her into it which conveniently was right next to where Emmett would be sitting. Eric was a conniving little bugger.

The soft Christmas music a trio was playing stopped, and a throat was cleared into a microphone, drawing everyone's attention to the stage. A lovely woman stood behind the podium with a toothy smile, wearing a red dress which sparkled like a ruby. She was lovely, in my opinion, but I could see the look on Esme's face which surprised me. It was a full-on scowl, and Carlisle was whispering into her ear as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Good evening and welcome to the 2013 Bachelor Auction to benefit Marlie's House…"

The woman had a British accent, and Esme had a hateful look on her face which surprised me. I moved to Edward's seat next to her, and asked, "Who's that?"

Esme hissed. "Lady Margaret Mabry. I swear to God, they bought the titles from some unfortunate eighteenth cousin of the Queen. That woman's had more plastic surgery than Kenny Rogers. I was supposed to emcee this, but she comes strolling in with a manufactured pedigree, and Vivian Waller nearly had an orgasm right there at the lunch table the day of our meeting. I'd have _never_ forced Edward into this if I didn't think I could try to keep some of these harlots away from him, but now, he's like fresh chum in the water."

I chuckled because apparently, she didn't know her brother had a Plan B. "I wouldn't worry too much about that if I were you. I'd worry more about what's going to happen at this table when Emmett comes out," I whispered, seeing Esme glance between Rosalie and Lauren, who hadn't spoken a word between them.

"Okay, ladies. Get your trust funds ready. Our first bachelor is a CPA at Price Waterhouse Coopers. His best friend is his beloved golden retriever, Jeeter, and he's an avid sportsman. Please welcome Jeffrey Benton." With that, some guy came strolling out with a huge smile on his face. He was cocky, to say the least, but he was pretty damn good looking.

Esme leaned over and whispered, "Our dear Eric bedded him this time last year. His parents are Park Avenue snobs, and they refuse to acknowledge he's gay, so he agrees to do this little fundraiser every year so they don't cut him off from his trust fund. The idiot can't add two and two."

And so the night progressed. Every bachelor that came up for auction brought very entertaining commentary from Esme and Eric. I had no idea that certain members of New York's social elite had ties to the mob or had amassed their fortunes in Ponzi schemes, but Esme and Eric knew it all, which cracked me up.

I continued to drink wine as the night progressed, and when bachelor number nine came up, I was anxious to see how it would play out. There were twelve in total, and I was curious where Edward fell in the mix.

Lady Mabry began her spiel. "Our next bachelor is an orthopedic surgeon at Lenox Hill Hospital. He's currently single, ladies, so don't look at this as a donation…look at this as a potential investment. You never know where cupid's arrow will strike next.

"Please give a warm welcome to Doctor Emmett McCarty." The applause was huge, and several women stood up with numbers in their hands. Many of them were older, but when Lauren Mallory stood up next to Rosalie, I saw the snarled look on Rosalie's face which led me to believe things were about to get a lot more interesting.

"Ready, set, go," Eric stated as he rose from his chair to join the fray. I looked at Esme and saw her and Carlisle begin laughing as they hid behind their hands.

"Dr. McCarty, tell us a bit about yourself before the bidding begins," Lady Whatsherass requested as she tilted a microphone in Emmett's direction.

"I am a thirty-something pet lover who enjoys walks in the rain, the taste of champagne, pina coladas on a secluded beach somewhere and midnight skinny dipping in the Hudson…Kidding! The skinny dipping is best in the warm waters of the Caribbean Sea where there's less shrinkage, if you know what I mean. So, let's start the bidding. Music!" With that, Emmett started dancing. Once the bids got up to two-thousand dollars, Emmett peeled off his jacket.

Eric looked at me and smiled. "And, that's my cue."

"Do I have three-thousand? Ladies, he's a fine specimen of a man, and if my husband wasn't here, I'd definitely be bidding myself," she goaded the crowd of hungry female hyenas.

I looked around to see women spanning the demographic of the crowd vying for Emmett. Eric stood by and waited until it was between three women, all of whom were over the age of fifty. Suddenly, Lauren Mallory shouted, "Seven thousand." From what I remembered, the last bid was thirty-five hundred.

Rosalie turned to look at the woman, a furious look on her face. I tried not to laugh, but I wasn't very successful at it.

"Eight thousand," Eric yelled, holding up his number. Two of the older women dropped out, leaving a cougar of about fifty, Lauren Mallory, and Eric Masen.

"Ten thousand," the older woman called before the emcee could say anything.

"Twelve thousand," Lauren called, looking at the cougar with hatred on her face. Rosalie looked at me and glowered.

"Twelve thousand once…twice…"

"Fifteen thousand," Rosalie yelled, holding up her paddle.

Eric leaned in to my ear. "Does she have that kind of money? I can outbid her, but I don't want to get my eyes scratched out."

"Honestly, I don't know. Her parents have money, but I don't know how much she has," I whispered.

"Twenty thousand," Eric announced as I held up his paddle. Rosalie shot him a look, and he quickly sat down.

"I've got twenty thousand. Twenty-five thousand?"

"Twenty-five thousand," Lauren called out. I saw Rosalie turn to her, and I was afraid she was going to pop the woman's surgically enhanced breasts with the salad fork she appeared to be reaching for at the moment.

Eric whistled at Rosalie before her hand could make purchase with the utensil and flipped the credit card across the table to her. She picked it up as Emmett continued to dance, pulling off his tie. I saw him beginning to unbutton his shirt at the same time as Rosalie snatched up the card and smiled.

"Fifty-thousand dollars," Rosalie announced as she gave Lauren a look which should have turned her to salt.

Eric leaned in and whispered something to Lauren, which made her laugh. She threw her hands up and sat down.

"Fifty once…twice…three times…sold!" The gavel banged just before Emmett took off his shirt, luckily for him.

As Emmett grabbed his tie and coat from the stage, the chatter around the room was nearly deafening. "Well, that sets a new record for our auction. Let's take a refill break before I give you our last three bachelors. One's a chef. One's a damn Yankee. One's a Giant. We'll be back in fifteen minutes," Lady Mabry announced.

I sat nervously as Lauren and Rosalie eyed each other. "Well, you fight to win. I admire that about you. I hope you get your money's worth," Lauren stated to Rosalie.

"Oh, I plan to, trust me."

I laughed as the two of them began chatting. I was quite happy a catfight hadn't ensued.

After he redressed, Emmett strolled up to the table as drinks were refilled, and he looked quite smug. He sat down between Rosalie and Lauren, kissing Rosalie on the cheek. "Well, babe, I'm glad you came to your senses. I'm impressed you're willing to give up all that jack for yours truly, so I might break my rule and give you a little something extra," Emmett teased with a wink.

She flipped his AmEx at him and smiled. "Actually, _you'll_ be giving up all that jack, lover boy." Everyone laughed as Emmett cringed a bit, finally kissing Rosalie soundly on the lips. Apparently, he didn't care, and he was happy she got possessive. Seemed our Miss Hale had found her heart's desire.

We all talked and laughed, enjoying Emmett's behind-the-scenes commentary on the disappointment of some of the participants who felt they were under-appreciated…dollar-wise. I was about to excuse myself to use the ladies' room when Lady Mabry took the stage again clanking a fork against a champagne flute. "Bella, Ed's up first." I nodded to Emmett, praying my bladder held out.

"We're on a roll tonight, and we've saved some very appealing bachelors for last," she commented to which Emmett scoffed audibly.

"Our next bachelor isn't new to our cause. Last year, he was our prize bull, bringing the largest donation to date. This year, he's now got some competition in Dr. McCarty, so let's see what we can do. Ladies, I give you Executive Chef Edward Masen. Besides being an extremely handsome man who owns several restaurants in the city, he's appeared on various television shows. He's single, and he cooks. What more could you want?"

I certainly didn't appreciate her comments, especially the part about him being single, but when Edward walked out a bit sheepishly, I was completely awestruck.

"Tell me that bitch didn't just refer to my brother as livestock? I should go up there and drag her off that stage by her wig. That's one of the most demeaning things I've ever heard. Eliza Masen would be up there in a shot," Esme complained next to me. I saw Carlisle gently pat her hand, most likely trying to calm her down.

"I'll start the bidding myself at last year's winning bid. Ten-thousand dollars, ladies. Who'll bid twelve-five?" she began.

I decided to allow them to play it out for a bit. There were ten of them bidding on him, and I saw Lauren pull her paddle to stand. I reached over Eric and tapped her on the shoulder. "Miss Mallory, there's no need to bother. I'll be the one buying Edward Masen tonight." She looked around the table, seeing each occupant nod in agreement. She tossed her paddle on the table in exasperation and took a huge gulp of her wine.

When the bid got up to eighteen-thousand, several women sat down. "Hold out a minute. I want this to cost Eddie a bundle. You can't imagine the shit he's given me over the years," Eric teased. I'd give it another five minutes, but that was it.

It was down to two older women and an ice-blond who appeared to be about thirty. She seemed to be settled in for the long haul, so I leaned to Eric and asked, "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Clarissa Hill-Collins. She's a ghost-of-girlfriends past, more or less." Well, that would be a topic of discussion later. I looked up to see Edward looking at the table where I sat with a worried look on his face.

"Jesus, put him out of his misery," Eric whispered. I'd been too busy watching the young woman to know what the bid was, and when I heard "Thirty-five thousand once…" I jumped up.

"Sixty-thousand," I yelled, holding up my paddle. I saw the look of relief on Edward's face.

"Okay, so, sixty-thousand. Sixty-five thousand, Miss Collins?" Lady Mabry chanted.

I looked over and saw the woman nod in agreement. The emcee turned to me, and I saw Edward nod to urge me to bid again. For a moment, the jealous harpy in me almost made me sit down, but he didn't appear to want to spend time with her, so I took a deep breath, cleared my throat, and announced in a clear voice, "One-hundred thousand dollars."

I heard the gasp around the room, many from my own table, but I was a woman on a mission, and he hadn't given me a ceiling so I decided to knock it out of the park.

I heard everyone at my table laugh as Edward's eyebrows shot into his hairline, but he'd ordered me to never give up, so I was determined to cut it short because I was more than a little drunk, and we needed to end the madness.

"One-hundred-thousand dollars is the bid. Miss Collins?" I turned to see her sit down, and I was the last woman standing. "Going once…twice…sold. What's your name young lady?"

"Isabella Swan," I answered as Edward walked off the stage and over to our table, sweeping me into a hug and a kiss.

"I don't remember Edward doing that last year with Mrs. Cornwall," the woman commented, causing a laugh around the room.

She quickly moved on as we sat down at the table. Edward picked up a glass of cabernet that had been waiting for him, and nearly gulped it down entirely. "You okay?" I asked.

"I nearly had a panic attack when I thought you weren't going to outbid her. You hesitated. Why?" he asked.

"I had no idea I'd be bidding against an old _girlfriend_," I stated as I finished my glass of champagne. He didn't say anything for a minute.

I heard the sigh. "Fuck, Bella, we went on three dates, and I've never lied to you. Only a kiss." He looked completely sincere, so I let it go. He didn't seem pissed about the hundred grand, so I counted myself lucky.

After dinner, the music began playing. Edward rose from his chair and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"I'd love to dance with you," I responded as I stood from the chair, having shed the white wrap. He led me out to the floor and held me in his arms which made me melt.

"You're not pissed I spent so much on you, are you?" I asked as he held me tightly.

"It's a very good organization, and I have the honor of being sold for the highest price. You might get a bit of press about it, but the fact I went for more than those other idiots feeds my ego, love. So, you officially own me. What will it be? Weekend getaway? Romantic dinner for two? Vacation in the sun in January?"

"Actually, Chef, you bought yourself, so it's your choice. If you want to know what I want from you, I want information," I responded as we continued to sway on the dance floor.

"Information?"

"Yes. This talent show business in Bellport. Your family? And, how in the name of God, do I get your daughter not to hate me?" They were all legitimate questions, and I really needed answers. I'd talked to Rosalie and Alice about the trip to Bellport, and they'd both been adamant I talk to him so it was what I was planning to do. Just as he was about to answer me, Eric walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm cutting in. Lauren has this idea she can change me since she didn't win any bid, and she's scaring me. I want to dance with Bella," he responded, pulling me away from Edward without waiting for an answer.

We danced a bit, and he looked down at me. He was an absolutely adorable man, and I knew he adored Riley, so I was understandably worried about his absence at the event. "Why didn't you invite Riley? I'd have pretended to be his date. Is something wrong?"

"He's pissed about the 'Twelve Days' party. Remember that guy, Colin, who came up to the table to speak with Es? Yeah, he cornered me in the bathroom and gave me his card. Unfortunately, Riley was in the stall, um, getting himself together, if you know what I mean. He heard the exchange, and he's pissed at me because I didn't tell the guy I had a boyfriend. Hell, Bella, he's trying to keep us a secret, so I didn't say anything, but he can't ride both sides of the fence.

"I'm in a relationship, and that's why I pulled out of this stupid thing tonight. I was asked to participate because someone dropped out, and as much as it could have helped my career, I declined because I'm in a real, live, adult relationship for the first time in my life and I felt it would send the wrong message," Eric complained. I hated to admit it, but he made a very good point about sending the wrong message.

"Eric, his job is on the line. It's admirable you didn't go through with the auction, but you've got to think about Riley's job. Maybe he can find a different job after the school year ends, but right now, he's in a tough spot."

"I fucking know that, Bella, but there comes a time when you have to make a choice, and it's me or his life in the closet. I know it's unreasonable, but imagine how you'd feel if you were in my shoes and my brother was trying to keep you his dirty little secret. You are a beautiful, independent woman, and if you had to pretend you and Eddie weren't seeing each other, how would you feel about it? Hell, kudos to you for not being jealous about him participating in this bullshit."

I could see his point regarding Riley, and I wouldn't be happy about it at all if I was in his shoes, so I kissed his cheek as we continued to dance. I had no answers for him, but he wasn't looking for me to solve his problem, he was looking for someone to listen, so listen I did.

After our dance and his kiss to my hand, I went to the ladies room because I still had to pee. Esme came in behind me, and I needed some information so I took the opportunity after I did my business. She was refreshing her make-up, and I wasn't about to touch mine because Eric and Alice had done a wonderful job.

"Esme, this talent show thing at Christmas? What's this involve? Am I really expected to get up and perform for your parents' friends? I have absolutely no talent at all. I need help."

"Can you sing?"

"If you enjoy the sound of a bag of cats being slammed into a concrete wall, then yeah."

"Dance?"

"You saw me dancing…no."

"Perform a magic trick?"

"Nope. I can recite legal precedence and explain the merits of a Golden Parachute."

"Well, you and Carlisle will enjoy _that._"

"Great. We can tag-team "_**The State of Tennessee v. John Thomas Scopes**_" for comic relief."

"Bella, we'll figure something out. It's not that glamorous, trust me. Vicki twirled a baton last year, and not well. She's fifteen, and she's already determined she's not going to do anything this year, which I'm not fighting. Vanessa and Edward will sing a song together, maybe. Carlisle and I will dance, as we've always done because he's an excellent dancer. Mom and Dad do nothing. Eric will endeavor to make a spectacle of himself which he does very well, and everyone else will clap politely. You could stand at the front of the room and read Dr. Seuss to entertain them and they'd clap."

I sighed. Vanessa was another problem.

"Kate and Garrett are coming. Vanessa hates me."

Esme laughed. "My niece is as spoiled as my daughter. The two of them get together and complain about us, which is great because every girl should have someone to complain to about her parents. This year, sweetie, you'll be the subject of ridicule, so prepare yourself. Don't let a thirteen-year old girl scare you off, Bella."

She was right, but I had no idea how to handle it. It wasn't that she was going to scare me off. It was that her father might run me off after her disapproval. That had me worried the most.

"Esme, you know Vanessa a lot better than me. Is there anything I can do to win her over?"

She thought for a moment and then smiled. "Yes. Stand your ground and treat her like an adult. You love her father, so be upfront about it, but don't you dare let her intimidate you. She'll smell the fear, I promise you. Stand your ground. A lot easier for me to say, but trust me, at the end of the day, I truly believe you and Vanessa will find a middle ground. You already have one thing in common…you both love my brother."

Oh, she was more right than she knew.

\\\

_**E/N: Not too much drama, but we laid some groundwork for tomorrow night's chapter. Thanks to everyone who has rec'd and favorite and reviewed. I truly appreciate all of it.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo (And, I mean it!)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thank you for the kind thoughts for my family. I appreciate it! Let's get to it. I'm late already, and apologies to one and all.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I only borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

12. When Bad Things Happen to Drunk People

##

"So, when are you driving up?" Edward asked Carlisle as we all waited at the curb for our cars. The night was interesting to say the least. It was another peek into the way the other-half lived, and I was grateful for it because I needed to accustom myself to the lifestyle before we went to Bellport. At least Esme and Eric would be there for moral support.

"Twenty-third. We close-up on the twenty-second, but I need the night to get liquored up to numb myself to deal with the festivities. Bella, we'll have happy hour at the bar downstairs beginning at three on the twenty-second. I want you there to meet the other partners. I've kept you a secret because I don't want any of them trying to poach you away, but it's time for me to bring you out of the shadows. You're doing amazing research, and you've opened up a new avenue on my contract case. We'll discuss it after the first of the year," Carlisle commented as he looked around impatiently.

"Bella, call me tomorrow. We'll figure something out for your talent. You're a doll." Eric kissed my cheek and hailed a cab without another word. I knew he was upset, but that was between us. I hated to cut Edward out, but I had a better shot at putting myself in Eric's shoes than Edward, so I was probably in a better position to understand Eric's worries.

"Mr. Cullen?" the valet called. Carlisle squeezed my arm and Esme hugged me before they got into their limo with somewhat intoxicated smiles.

I was left with my glorious boyfriend who looked incredible. It was December in New York, and I didn't have a coat because I had a satin wrap. Edward looked at me and laughed. "Where's your coat?"

"Your brother determined I didn't need one. Apparently he didn't take into consideration I'd be standing outside waiting for a car."

"He's an ass." Edward took off his tuxedo jacket and wrapped it around me, kissing my forehead and pulling me close. He was warm, and it felt incredible.

"Where's your overcoat?" I asked as car after car appeared. None of them were ours, but I wasn't complaining. He was holding me in his arms, and he was so fucking gorgeous I couldn't believe he was mine. _Yeah, I probably shouldn't have had all of that champagne with dessert._

"I didn't wear one, like an idiot. I was sweating bullets over this because I could see someone buying me who would make my life miserable. Thank you so much for jumping in."

I laughed because it was _his_ money I'd spent. He'd put himself up there, but he didn't want to really find himself with any of the women who would bid on him? It made no sense as I considered it.

"Why didn't you just make a donation? Why'd you put yourself out there?"

"I could simply make a donation, but the auction brings in a lot of money. Yeah, I could have just donated a hundred grand, but Emmett would never have voluntarily donated fifty grand, and those other clowns wouldn't have donated a penny. I was doing what I thought was right for the cause."

That was when the drunk-logic kicked in. "Okay. So, next year, I'll put myself up for a bachelorette auction. I'll stand on a stage for a worthy cause and sell myself to the highest bidder. It's a selfless act, and it's a charitable thing to do, right?" He looked at me, and I could see he wasn't really happy with my suggestion, but I wasn't pondering anything he hadn't done.

"And what would this worthy cause be, Miss Swan?"

"Um, I'm thinking an endangered species of some sort, like the blackburnian warbler, or if animals aren't your thing, maybe I could help that Nigerian Prince who's trying to get access to his foreign bank account. His e-mail was pretty compelling," I taunted, hoping he'd see that, while I appreciated his philanthropy, there were a hell of a lot better ways to make a difference than selling yourself for a date.

"Blackburnian warbler, huh? I take it you're less than happy about what I did tonight, and this is your passive/aggressive way of letting me know? Point taken, Miss Swan. Maybe next year, I'll offer to cater it and stay behind the scenes. Would that keep your jealousy in check?" While he was definitely right, I wasn't too fucking thrilled with the way he'd stated it, making me sound like the type of woman who…well, apparently, who I was. Apparently, all the alcohol I'd consumed was going to be calling the shots.

"Hey, I'm not the…" I began a very weak defense. He tilted his head back in uproarious laughter, drawing everyone's attention around us. Thankfully, our car arrived before our altercation escalated into a shouting match.

As I climbed into the car, I decided not to say anything…_anything at all._ So, for the hour it took us to get back to Edward's place through the traffic, I sat stone still and didn't say a word. He made several attempts at conversation, but all I did was shake my head with the appropriate response.

After we were inside, I tossed his tuxedo jacket over the chair as he untied his tie and removed his cufflinks, meandering toward his bedroom. I walked upstairs to the liquor cabinet in the dining room and poured myself a glass of the first thing my hand found, hoping to stem the anger coursing through my body.

"Are you planning not to speak to me all night, or will this little tantrum carry on for a few days? I'm just trying to plan ahead." I turned to see him standing at the top of the stairs, and the sight of him caused me to take another sip of the burning liquid in the cut-glass tumbler. He looked so damn sexy with the top two buttons of his shirt open and his hands on his hips. That sexy smirk was just aching to appear on his face, but he seemed to be trying to hold it at bay. _A wise choice, Mr. Masen._

I swilled back more of the liquor, nearly choking but thankfully not, and looked him in the gorgeous green eyes. "I'm sorry if my simple, country-girl sensibilities bother you. You see, the fact you walked onto that stage after we began seeing each other makes me wonder how seriously you take our relationship. If, indeed, we are in a committed relationship, I would have expected you to simply inform the organizers your relationship status changed, and you'd rather support the charity in another capacity. The fact you didn't makes it seem as if I'm not the only passive/aggressive person in the room. I think I'm going home. Would you please take these pricey baubles? I definitely don't want to get accused of stealing. Obviously, I have absolutely no place in your world."

I placed the glass on the bar cart and reached up to remove the necklace and earrings. I deposited them next to the glass, grabbed my wrap and small purse, and left before I changed my mind or he talked me out of my anger.

As I cabbed home, I took a mental inventory of what had actually set me off. It seemed irrational, even to my intoxicated mind, but then when I thought about Eric's comment earlier in the evening regarding being Riley's dirty little secret and not wanting to undermine their relationship by allowing himself to be auctioned off, even for charity, something struck a chord.

Maybe we hadn't hidden our relationship from the prying eyes of the gossip rags, but the two times I'd been in a picture with Edward in public, neither showed any affection between us. It stung a bit that I'd been referred to as his "friend" as well. Maybe he wasn't hiding me, but he certainly didn't seem to be doing much to put it out there that he was off the market.

Those types of thoughts led to a night of awful dreams and restless sleep. When he didn't call or text that night, I certainly didn't feel any better. I'd likely fucked it up, but maybe that was his intention. He'd avoided talking to me about Christmas with his family which maybe signaled he didn't want me to go. I hated that realization, but it was something I had to consider. Maybe our fuse had burned out? Maybe I shouldn't be making relationship decisions in a drunken fog? _Fuck it all._

##

December 22 was a busy day at Carter & Cullen with everyone trying to finish up projects before the office closed through the holidays. I hadn't heard from Edward since I walked out of his house the night of the auction, and I actually didn't expect to hear from him. It had been easy to put it out of my mind because I was busy myself, but I was dreading the week off with nothing to do.

Alice was going to Jasper's parents' home; Rosalie was going to see her grandparents in Arizona; and Angela was going back to Washington to spend the holidays with her parents. None of us had talked to Jess in at least two months because when she started dating someone, she completely dumped her friends. It wasn't anything we weren't used to in the least.

Eric had called and texted me several times, but he didn't seem to know Edward and I weren't together any longer, which was made blatantly obvious by the lack of communication between us. Maybe I was being too selfish by thinking it was his place to contact me, but in my opinion, I was the aggrieved party, not him. Anyway, it wasn't my place to tell Eric what had happened. The demise of our relationship would be made quite obvious when I didn't go to Bellport for Christmas.

There was a knock on the doorframe of my small office, and I looked up to see Tanya with a stack of envelopes in her hand and a sympathetic look on her face. "Busy?" she asked.

"Not much. Just finishing up a memo to the file. What's up?"

She walked into my office and closed the door, sitting down in the empty guest chair. The other one was filled with files for a case I'd been assigned which I hadn't had the chance to review, but I planned to work on it over the break, so by the time everyone returned in the New Year, I'd be the foremost expert on the minutia of the lawsuit.

"I've been in your shoes, you know. I know you were seeing Edward Masen because I saw the pictures in the paper from the auction, and I saw a picture of him solo last night at a Salvation Army fund raiser, so I assume it's over? I really wish I'd have warned you. I know Carlisle keeps you away from Edward's files and the work he's doing on restructuring the business, but Edward has this thing about it being a conflict because he comes in from time to time and doesn't want it to be awkward. I should have told you when I found out after you accepted the job, Bella. I'm really sorry."

I felt awful for her when I remembered what Edward had told me regarding the short time he and Tanya had seen each other, but suddenly, I wondered if he'd lied about the extent of their relationship. "Eh, thanks for that, but I knew what I was getting into. How long did you two see each other?"

"About six months. It wasn't really consistent because he was always busy, but I'd attend functions and things with him because he doesn't like to go alone. After the first of the year, he told me he thought I was a lovely person but he was worried it was a conflict-of-interest if things got any more serious between us. It came from left field because we'd sort of, _you know_, but after the first of the year, he pulled away and then we broke up."

"_You know_?" I asked. _If he fucking lied to me, I was going to castrate that bastard wherever he happened to be._

"Fooled around. Had sex. We'd actually gone away for New Year's Eve and had a perfect time, or so I thought, but when we got back, pfft!" I couldn't hold back the tears. I'd been such a fool it wasn't even funny. I reached into my desk drawer and pulled out a tissue, drying my eyes before my make-up ran all over the place.

"So, should we start a club or something?" I asked after I calmed down.

She laughed a bit. "It would be the size of the Manhattan phonebook, Bella. I don't know where we'd find a venue large enough to hold meetings. Maybe the _Garden_? Ah, well. Here's your Christmas bonus. Are you going to happy hour this afternoon?"

Of course everything he'd told me was a lie. I should have fucking known. "I might swing by if I get a chance after I'm finished. If I don't make it, have a happy holiday." She nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her, clearly to allow me my breakdown in private.

I looked at my phone trying to think of anyone I could call to speak with, and no one came to mind, so I sent one text before I went home.

_I get it. It was all a lie. Thanks for breaking my heart, you unfeeling bastard. Oh, Happy Fucking Holidays._

I turned it off and grabbed my things, including a huge stack of files, and I hurried out of the office and to the subway, ready for the worst day of my life to be over.

##

"Come with me, Bella. Gran and Pop would love it if you'd visit again. You and I can sleep on their awful pullout couch, and Emmett can have my room when he gets there on Christmas Day. We'll have a couple days, just you and me, and we can drink tequila by the pool and rip Edward Masen up one side and down the other," Rosalie offered as she packed her bag on the twenty-third to catch her flight to Sedona.

The night before she'd come home to find me a drunken mess in the living room, dancing around in the green dress I'd worn to the "Twelve Days" ball which had been absolutely lovely. It was a lovely night, and I wanted it to erase the horrible night of the auction. I definitely "tee-totaled" it, as Eric would say, and I vaguely remembered bawling my eyes out as I drunkenly told her what had happened with Tanya at the office…Edward at his place…the lies…my naivety…the whole ugly mess, along with my broken heart.

Alice had already left town, so Rosalie was left to deal with my crazy, crying ass. She'd been talking, and I'd been helping her pack, but there was no way I was going to go with her and infringe on her holiday. "Rose, sweetheart, thank you for being my friend and supporting me as you always have in all the years I've known you. This is your first holiday with Emmett…hell, he's meeting your whole family, and the last thing you need is the distraction of me crying in the corner to ruin it. I'll get all of the bitter shit out of my system while you're gone, and I'll be a new woman when you return. I swear."

I reached over and flipped closed the top on her suitcase, zipping it as she walked out of the bathroom with her toiletry case. She was about to say something when the buzzer for the door went off. "I'll get it. That's probably your cab." I hurried to the door and hit the intercom.

"She'll be right down."

"Bella, it's me. Please let me up. We need to talk." It was completely unexpected that _she'd_ end up at my building.

"Kate? Did Edward send you? What? He's got a few more holiday events for which he needs a date? I understand he had no problem going to the Salvation Army thing _ala carte_." I sounded like a total bitch, but it was pretty low of him to send his _ex-wife_ to plead his case, the fucking coward.

"Let me up and I'll explain, please?" Curiosity got the best of me, so I hit the buzzer and opened the door a crack so she'd know it was open. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a ginger ale and a hand full of aspirins to try to stave off the excruciating pain in my head.

Rosalie strolled down the hall, pulling her suitcase behind her. "Was that my cab?"

I chuckled. "No, as a matter of fact it's…"

"The door was open," Kate announced as she walked into the apartment. Rosalie looked at her and back at me, clearly wanting some sort of explanation.

"Rosalie Hale, this is Kathleen Wainwright. Kate, this is one of my best friends and roommates, Rosalie," I introduced, noticing Kate was showing a lot more than she was the last time I'd seen her back when Vanessa was in the hospital.

"Oh, you're the one who phoned last night? Well, it's a pleasure to meet _you_. You've got quite the mouth on you," Kate joked with Rosalie, leaving me completely in the dark.

"Yes, well, he deserved every bit of it. Is he too chicken shit to come here and plead his own case? He sent you as a representative? That's a bit of a pussy thing to do, isn't it?" Rosalie snapped. I was surprised at everything I was hearing.

"Wait, Rosalie, you called Edward? When?" I was getting pissed all over again.

"Last night after you passed out. I'm sorry, Bella, but when I come home and find you swilling gin right out of the bottle, wearing a ball gown, and dancing around to Elvis Presley in our living room, I need a few answers because that's not my best friend since freshman year of high school. You're not that girl, and I knew it had everything to do with Edward. I expected him to show up here, but apparently, he didn't take me seriously," Rosalie explained.

"He had something to take care of first, but he should be along any minute. I came here to beg you to wait for him. Just hear him out, Bella. Things aren't as they seem to be at all, and he was afraid you'd go with your friend to Arizona before he could talk to you," Kate volunteered.

"Look, there's nothing to explain, okay? I understand it all perfectly, and I feel like a damn fool. I think that's good enough, don't you?" I directed to both of them.

Just then the buzzer went off again. Rosalie went to answer it and returned a second later. "That's my cab, Bella. I can wait and take a later flight. It's up to you."

I walked over to her and hugged her. "Rosalie, thank you my dear, dear friend. I'll be fine. Go. Have a great holiday, and take plenty of pictures. I have a feeling Dr. McCarty will set your family on its ear. I love you." I kissed her cheek and ushered her out the door.

After I closed it, I walked back into the living room where Kate was standing nervously. "Bella, I'm sorry to get involved. I realize this entire situation is odd, but it's our life. Edward and I are still very good friends, and I did…still do…love him, but it was never the way you should love the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. I've found that with Garrett.

"Edward will always be my good friend and the father of my daughter, but I have a husband who I love very much. I'm no threat to you, Bella. I want him to find the happiness I've found, and I believe with everything in me you're the key. I haven't seen him so happy, _ever_. He related some of what Rosalie told him last night, and I'm not sure about the dirty little secret thing she referred to, but I didn't think you two were a secret? I've seen the gossip sites."

I'd Googled the good chef before I got too drunk to see and read a recent interview he'd given "_New Yorker_" magazine wherein he hadn't mentioned to me at all. When they asked him if there was someone special in his life, he'd said there were a lot of special people in his life, and in respect of their privacy, he refused to comment further. That didn't make me feel any better at all, which brought out the gin, I speculated. I'd started with wine.

"Kate, I appreciate the special relationship you have with Edward, and I'm not worried about it at all. You never gave me a reason to see your relationship as anything other than two people trying to raise their daughter the best way they can, considering the fact they're not together any longer and live across the country from each other. The problem I have with Edward is he lied to me when telling me the truth wouldn't have mattered in the first place. He told me one thing when the exact opposite was the truth, and if he'd lie about something like that, what else would he lie about?"

"Get inside _now._ I'm serious about telling Carlisle all of this shit if you don't clear it up right now. If he knew what you've been doing, he'd fire you and make sure you couldn't find a job anywhere in the tri-state area." It was Edward and he was shouting at someone.

"You really are a bastard, you know. I did her a favor." _Aaaand…_that was Tanya.

"Let's let her be the judge of that." Edward and Tanya walked into the living room, just adding to my confusion. He looked like hell, and she'd been crying. I couldn't begin to imagine what the hell she was doing with him, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"What the hell are you two doing here, and how'd you get in?"

"Rosalie let us in. Bella, love, please listen. Tanya…"

I looked at her and saw her straighten a bit. "Fine. Bella, I lied about my involvement with Edward. We only dated for a few weeks, and nothing happened. There! I said what you wanted. I'm leaving." She crossed her arms over her chest, but when I looked at him, I could nearly see steam coming out of his ears.

Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit a button. "Carlisle, it's me. Hey, are you and Tilly on the road yet because…"

"Wait! Hang up," Tanya caved.

She sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. "Bella, I never meant you any harm. Edward and I only went out three times. He kissed me good-night once. He told me he felt it was a conflict for us to date because he didn't want to hurt my feelings by telling me he didn't have any feelings for me. All of those things I told you yesterday were a lie. I just didn't understand why dating you _wasn't_ a conflict, and when I read an e-mail from him to Carlisle asking him for advice, I took advantage of the information and said what I did so you'd break up with him. I mean, no offense, but look at us. I'd be a much better girlfriend for him than you."

Oh, that comment made me feel _worlds_ better. Before I could say anything, Kate chose to weigh in. "Jesus, Edward. How fucking desperate were you when you dated her? Teresa, you clearly have a much higher opinion of yourself than you should. These two are perfect for each other, and you couldn't begin to lick Bella's shoes in Edward's eyes. I think you've done enough damage here for one day. Let's go and let them talk." She grabbed Tanya's arm and ushered her out without another word.

I sat down on the couch and rubbed my temples. I could see she'd lied, and I didn't know why because I'd never done anything to her, but there was still a problem and I wasn't going to sweep it under the rug.

"Okay, fine. I apologize for my text to you, and I don't hate you. You're off the hook. Have a great time with your family," I announced as I rose from the couch.

As I walked by his chair to open the door and toss him out, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap. "This didn't start with Tanya's lies. Something else pissed you off the other night, and I want to know what it is.

"I was willing to give you a couple of days and then come crawling over here to apologize for whatever the fuck I did. I left messages for you on your cell and at work, but I never heard from you until I got your text last night. What happened?" That was news, though I hadn't been diligent about checking them, and I had sent his texts to the spam folder on my phone. Yeah, I was truly a deranged idiot.

He didn't stop, though. "I understand how you feel about the bachelor auction, and after I thought about it, I knew I was wrong to go through with it. It sends the wrong message to anyone in attendance, and I didn't take it into consideration. I apologize, Bella, but you should have told me, sweetheart. I was only thinking about the charity, and I thought by getting _you_ to buy _me_, it would leave no room for doubt regarding my feelings, but apparently, I'm a clueless dumbass.

"That was in the e-mail I sent to Carlisle. He's the most levelheaded guy I know, and I needed to know what he thought my sister would think of it. He confirmed, adamantly, I was as dumb as a box of rocks. I got his e-mail yesterday morning. He offered to talk to you, but I told him no, I'd handle it myself. He told me _not_ to show up at happy hour last night, but he didn't call to tell me you didn't go.

"I went to the Salvation Army thing the other night because Es had committed to go, but at the last minute, she begged me to go in her place. I knew it was far too late to ask you to go with me, so I made an appearance and went home. I didn't even stay to eat."

I remembered Carlisle had meetings all day before the happy hour, so it was no surprise he didn't know I wasn't in attendance. Hell, if Tanya was working behind the scenes to undermine my relationship with Edward, there was no telling what she'd said if Carlisle asked my whereabouts.

I wasn't really sorry about the Salvation Army thing because I wouldn't have had the time to get a dress anyway, but it did hurt to see the photos the night before when I'd drunken Googled him.

"Look, I jumped to conclusions and I apologize. I've got a question for you." I needed to address the thing that set me off in the first place.

He nodded I should continue. "The other night at the auction, Eric told me he was asked to participate, but he didn't because he's in a relationship with Riley, and he wanted to make it clear he wasn't single. Do you still see yourself as single? Have I put too much importance on this relationship? Is it much more casual than I believe, because if it is? I need to know."

"So that _was_ it. Bella, my love, you haven't read more into this than is there. I love you…only you. Emmett didn't pull out and he's in a relationship, so I didn't really think about it. I didn't even know Eric had been asked. Like I said, I'll find another way to get involved next year. I mean no disrespect to our relationship, okay?"

That was a start, but there was more. "You gave an interview to '_New Yorker_' magazine which I knew nothing about. You said you had a lot of special people in your life and declined further comment. Is that because you don't want people to know about us? I mean, every time…well, the two times…pictures of us have surfaced I'm referred to as 'friend'. Is that all I am?"

He placed his right hand on my cheek and turned me to look into his eyes. "Bella, every word I've said to you…every time I've told you I love you, I've meant it with my whole heart. I wasn't thinking about what it would say to you if I went through with the stupid auction, but honey, I'm a man and sometimes you've got to tell me when shit bothers you. I don't try to be obtuse, but I don't always think things through as I should. I'll try harder in the future, but you've got to talk to me. You are far more than just a _friend_ to me.

"As far as that article, it was done months ago to be published to coincide with the auction. As a rule, I rarely comment on my personal life because really, I'm not a celebrity. I'm a chef, and I don't believe the public, as a whole, is entitled to know about my personal relationships. The people who are important to me know all about you, and most of them have already met you. They all know beyond a doubt I love you with all my heart."

I leaned forward and kissed him gently, pulling away so he knew I was sincere. "I'm sorry I flew off the handle and behaved like a teenager. This relationship business is new to me, and I'm still trying to get the hang of it. I'll talk to you about things in the future, I swear." I leaned in again and kissed his soft lips, feeling him hold me tightly. My whole body relaxed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently scratched the back of his head. He moaned softly, lighting up my whole world.

Several minutes later, after wonderful soft, loving kisses, we pulled away from each other. "Will you please come with me to Bellport? My whole family is pissed off at me, and if you won't go with me, I'll stay here with you. Hell, I'd rather it was just the two of us anyway," he whispered sincerely.

"I don't know if it's a good…" I began protesting.

"Fine, we'll stay here. Or, we can go to my place. You guys didn't even put up a tree. Vanessa and I put one up at my house last night, so I've got decorations. I'll cook Christmas Day, if you'll cook Christmas Eve. I'm thinking mac and cheese," he joked.

"Honey, your whole family, including your daughter who you don't get to spend much time with, is in Bellport. Go. Enjoy your family. I've got work I can do, and I might buy a little tree and put it up. I think after all of this, your daughter would much prefer having you to herself," I reasoned.

"Well, you'd be wrong. She's anxious to spend time with you because I explained she hadn't tried to get to know you. Bella, she's going to have to understand I'm going to have you in my life. She gave Garrett a hard time in the beginning, but he stayed right in there, and she warmed up to him. Please, give her another chance." He had those damn puppy dog eyes, and I just didn't have it in me to deny him.

I sighed heavily. "Fine, but before we go, I need to buy her a Christmas gift. I'd planned, originally, to make you go with me on the twentieth, but it didn't go that way. Before we get on the road to Bellport, we need to shop, and I need your help." He nodded and sent me off to pack while he made a few calls.

A couple of hours later, we were on the road after a few stops at what Edward believed were Vanessa's favorite stores. I'd purchased a gift card to some teen shop, and a cute necklace with a dolphin on it he said she'd love. I loved him, but I truly wished I had Eric with me. I was sure he'd know exactly what I should buy for her, but I was relying on her father…God help me, please.

\\\

_**E/N: I told you the drama wasn't over. Did she over-react? Hell yeah! Let me hear it! Tomorrow night…earlier post!**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

13. Christmas in Bellport

##

"_This _is where your parents live?" I asked as he pulled through a gate after punching in a code. It was as I feared…excess beyond compare.

"Yes, and stop whatever the fuck is going through your head. My parents are my parents. They're not me." That didn't make me feel any better because he was loaded as well.

We pulled into the garage of a smaller version of the big house, and Edward closed the garage door behind the Range Rover he'd rented for the trip. The back was loaded down with gifts, and I was suddenly struck by the fact I hadn't bought anything for his parents, his sister and her family, his niece, Kate and Garrett, or Eric and Riley.

"I need to shop tomorrow. Will there be time?" I asked nervously. I hadn't even considered any of it when we shopped for Vanessa. I was a horrible guest and wasn't used to having a large group to buy for at the holidays.

Rose, Alice, and I had agreed not to do anything for Christmas, and I'd only bought a gift for Edward and my mother, having shipped hers before the auction. I'd told her the money for my student loans was enough of a gift, so I was happy she hadn't sent me anything.

"For whom?" he asked as he pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Hell, everyone. Your parents, Esme and Carlisle, Kate and Garrett, Victoria, Eric, Riley. I thought we'd be able to shop before we left. After everything, I didn't do anything except go to work," I explained.

"Honey, I put your name on all of the family gifts. You don't need to shop unless you don't have anything for me. If that's the case, I'll gladly take you shopping," he teased with a wink.

"You big baby. I already got you something. You shouldn't have put my name on things. I should have bought them gifts from _me_. It's the right thing to do," I responded.

"Honey, we're a couple, and how would you have known what to buy? You've yet to meet my parents, and you don't know the family very well, which will take care of itself over the holiday. Look, I want to run this by you. I cook Christmas Day dinner instead of allowing my mother to cater it. If you'll help me, that's all the gift you need to give them. I know this is all a bit much, but we're not as materialistic as we seem to be. Now, that being said, I can guarantee Eric will want to go shopping in town tomorrow, so if you still feel the need, you can go with him while I shop for food, okay? I love you, and they're going to love you. Stop worrying and help me carry all this shit inside." He kissed me quickly and hopped out, walking around the back and opening the tailgate.

I hurried behind him and grabbed bags and my suitcase, following him into the house…which he referred to as a cottage but was far from it in my opinion.

The garage door opened into a mud/laundry room. He kicked off his shoes and walked through another door, so I did the same without setting anything down. I walked into the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see it was beautiful. It wasn't as sleek as his kitchen in his loft, but it wasn't disappointing. It was more homey and natural, but it was top-drawer, nonetheless. There were evergreen garlands over the cabinets with colored glass balls woven through them. There was a small tree off to the side which was decorated with the same glass balls, and the fireplace in the breakfast nook was blazing.

"This is gorgeous. Did you come out here and put up decorations?" I asked as I took in everything.

He chuckled. "No, love. Mom has it done. It's her gift to us. There's a big tree in the great room and decorations, and I'd guess that fireplace is lit as well. Let's deposit these things in there, and we can sort them later and have them taken to the main house. Vanessa opens her gifts from me here on Christmas morning, but the remainder of the gift exchange takes place at the main house. We have golf carts to haul everything. Let me call Es and have Victoria bring Vanessa over. I'm sure that's where she is. It's going to be fine." He kissed me gently, and then I followed him into the great room seeing it was just as lovely and homey as the kitchen.

After the gifts were deposited, he carried our bags down a hallway and deposited them into a large bedroom decorated in warm tones with overstuffed chairs, another fireplace, and a suede couch facing a large television. Not surprisingly, it was striking.

"Is this _your_ room?" I asked nervously.

"This year, it's _our_ room. Why?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea if I stay in here with you. Isn't Vanessa going to be here? Won't she be upset to have me here?"

"Maybe, but she's gotta get used to it sometime. Get settled. I'm going to call Esme and then Mom to find out the plan for tonight. I'll be back." He kissed my neck and took my coat, leaving me in the room alone.

The bathroom had a porcelain claw-foot tub, much like the one in his bathroom at the loft. I didn't see anything other than that, imagining a nice little rendezvous with the gorgeous chef, candles, and chilled champagne.

I decided to change from the jeans and t-shirt I was wearing, so I went to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of khakis I'd stolen from Alice's closet. She was going to take them to be tailored because they were too long, but they fit me perfectly. I also pulled out the red cashmere sweater I'd worn on the date I'd planned, and I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail, securing it with a tortoise shell barrette. I checked my makeup and grabbed a pair of flats I'd commandeered from Rosalie's room. I'd never seen her in them, so I wrote them off as an impulse buy in a size too small, and I claimed them for myself.

I knew my girls wouldn't care I'd raided their things because they knew I didn't have the wardrobe for the visit, so the fact I'd borrowed from them wouldn't bother them at all. The only thing I was lacking was an appropriate dress for Christmas Day. I also didn't have any talent for the Christmas Eve talent show. About that, I was completely lost.

I heard giggling from down the hall, accompanied by Edward's deep, smooth laughter, so I took a deep breath and followed the sounds. Just as I was about to make my presence known, I heard Vanessa. "What took so long? I thought you had a little work to take care of and then you were on your way. That's what Mom said."

"I told you last night I had to pick up Bella, and we had to make an unexpected stop, but we're here now."

"Bella's here? _Why_, Daddy? I thought it was going to be just us," she whined.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Ness, she's his girlfriend. You knew she was coming. We talked about this," I heard another girl state. I didn't know who she was, and I was about ready to grab my boots and trek back to the main road to hitchhike back to Manhattan.

"Thank you, Vicki. I made it clear to you, my darling daughter, that Bella's my girlfriend, and you _will_ behave around her. You were rude last time, and I won't stand for it," he ordered. Yeah, that was only going to make it worse, I was sure.

I coughed from the hallway and slowly strolled into the kitchen. "Ah, just in time. Bella, you remember Vanessa. This is my niece, Victoria. Vic, this is my girlfriend, Bella."

I smiled and waved from the doorway. I saw the sour look on Vanessa's face, but it quickly morphed into an angelic smile which worried the shit out of me. Victoria was a beautiful girl with flowing red hair and a few perfect freckles on her face. She was taller than me, and she was a cross between Esme and Carlisle with his bright eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Victoria, and Vanessa, I'm happy to see you up and around. How's your leg?" I asked trying to make any kind of small talk that might not make her hate me.

I saw Victoria elbow Vanessa subtly. Vanessa walked over to me with a smile on her face and offered a hug which scared the shit out of me. When she pulled away, she sweetly gushed, "I'm glad you're here. We'll have a lot of fun. It's supposed to snow tomorrow, you know."

Edward wrapped his arms around both of us, kissing the top of our heads. "I hope it does. I'd like to get my girls outside and show you how a real snowball fight should take place."

Vanessa giggled, digging her nails in my back which caused me to flinch, but I didn't give it away. It was going to be a behind-the-scenes attack, and I was ready. The thirteen-year-old girl might just be more conniving and vindictive than the grown woman I'd dealt with earlier in the day. It would remain to be seen, but I wasn't holding out a lot of hope.

##

"Stop worrying. Esme and Carlisle, along with Eric, Kate, and Garrett are here. Mom and Dad are looking forward to meeting you, and you have nothing to worry about," Edward whispered as the girls ran ahead. We'd taken a golf cart from Edward's cottage to the main house. I wished to hell I was as cool and confident as Rosalie because I could have handled it a lot better. Me…yeah, I was worried sick.

We went in through a back door which opened into the huge kitchen. Esme, Kate, and a lovely older woman were pulling out platters of food from the massive refrigerator as Garrett, Carlisle, and an older man who looked a lot like Edward sat at a large farmhouse-style table playing cards.

"Merry Christmas," Edward called cheerily. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to us, causing my face to flame immediately.

Suddenly, the room erupted in greetings. Carlisle and Esme hugged me, followed by Garrett and Kate. The woman walked over to us and hugged Edward, turning to me. "Eliza Masen, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is my mom, Eliza," he introduced.

She held her hand out with a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. All of my children have spoken highly of you, and I couldn't wait to meet you. Ed, come meet Bella," she ordered.

The man rose from the table and strolled confidently to where we stood. He looked me up and down, making me worried immediately. After a minute, he laughed. "You don't lie, son. She's everything you said she was. Bella, it's truly a pleasure to meet you. If you understand this mess of a family, you're truly a special young lady, and a hell of a lawyer from what I understand. You play poker?"

"Um, I've been known to gamble my lunch money away in high school. You?"

Immediately, the room erupted in laughter. I looked at Edward for any insight into what was going on. "Love, I hope you have cash. My father's not above taking an IOU. He should have moved to Vegas instead of Bellport. You're on your own with him." He kissed my lips and walked over to the large island, making himself a sandwich.

The next hour found me getting to know Edward's family. Esme and Kate gave me the lowdown on people who would be at the Masen house for Christmas Eve, and just as they got to the subject of the talent show, Victoria and Vanessa surfaced again.

"Bella, can we talk to you?" Vanessa asked sweetly. _Way too sweetly, as a matter of fact._

I looked around and saw Edward wink, so I followed them into a large living room where a ten-foot tree was decorated beautifully. There was a blazing fire, and if I didn't know any better, I'd have sworn I had just walked into a greeting card.

"What's up, ladies?" I asked nervously.

"Well, Ness and Uncle Edward always sing something, but I thought maybe the three of us could sort of sing something newer for the talent show. I mean, they like all those old songs, but with you being young, we could do something we like. We can go to town tomorrow and get our costumes together. It'll be fun, Bella, I swear," Victoria offered with Vanessa nodding in the background.

I was sure it wasn't going to end well for me, but I wanted them to like me, so I agreed, nervously. "Okay, what's the song?" I asked.

"'_Stereo Hearts' _by Gym Class Heroes. You know it?" Vanessa challenged.

I vaguely knew the song as an older one, but I couldn't remember the words at all, and I had the feeling I was being set up. It wasn't the type of song we could pull off without a full back-up, so I tried to steer them toward another song…a Christmas song.

"What about Mariah Carey's '_All I Want For Christmas is You'_?" It seemed a much better choice.

The both made gagging sounds. "Please? Vic can rap out the other part, and all you have to do is back me up on the Adam Levine part. We can practice with the karaoke track Vic brought. It'll be fun," Vanessa urged. I knew…I knew in my heart I was being set up, but, in the unlikely event I'd judged it wrong, I agreed. I agreed and I prayed.

##

"You've made a deal with the devil, you know?"

"I know, and I'm sure they're setting out to embarrass the hell out of me, but I'm hoping not. I'm trying to give them a chance here."

Eric, Riley, and I were in the ballroom of the main house. Edward was out with the girls, and Eric and Riley had shown up an hour earlier. They'd seen our little rehearsal, and I saw the look of disdain on Eric's face the whole time.

"If I might offer a thought?" Riley was the most mild-mannered person I'd ever met, but he and Eric seemed to have figured their shit out, and I was anxious to get Eric alone to quiz him regarding what had happened. He seemed to want to talk to me as well, but the compressed time frame of alone-time seemed to be working against us.

"Please, offer something that will keep me from looking like an idiot in front of Eliza and Ed's friends," I pleaded.

"Babe, leave us alone," Riley ordered as he pulled out a guitar.

"No way. I'm not missing…" Eric began.

"Eric, _go_. Bella and I are the newcomers, and you've got a big, albeit talented, mouth. Allow us to try to formulate something to perhaps offer us a way to salvage our dignity," he ordered more authoritatively than I thought he had in him.

The surprise on my face when Eric kissed him and walked out should have been caught on camera. I turned to him and saw a sly smile. "We're working through our troubles, much like you and Edward. It seems as if a bit of discipline is needed with _every_ member of the family. You might want to try it with Edward," he teased.

"I'll definitely take it into consideration. So, Riley, what have you got in mind?" I asked nervously.

"Whether you'll acknowledge it or not, you have a lovely voice. I think if you and I surprise them with a duet accompanied by guitar, maybe we can garner some respect. I know what Eric's got planned, and I refuse to be a party to it, but apparently, his outrageous behavior is expected by the family, so I'll allow it. Now, those girls are clearly out to humiliate you, but I'd suggest you go along with it because it's only going to backfire on them. You agree, right?"

I nodded, knowing he wasn't looking at them with the parental eye the others seemed to use. I knew I was going to be made a fool, but if he had anyway to salvage my dignity, I'd listen to him.

He began playing the first chords of a song I recognized easily. He stopped and looked at me as he adjusted his glasses. "So?"

"You'll sing the lead?" I asked nervously.

"No, _you_ will." The meek teacher was gone, and the commanding presence was surprising, but I found myself unable to deny him. It made me wonder what the hell he and Eric got up to in the bedroom.

He played it through once, and then we worked it out together for an hour. There was a knock on the door, and when it opened, Eliza entered. "You sound lovely together. Cocktails will be in an hour, if you'd like to change. Dinner's a simple fare. I'll see you both later." She had a commanding presence as well.

"So, what do you make of her?" I whispered as he put his guitar away.

"She's a matriarch. She can be our champion or our enemy. Be careful with what those girls plan for you. It's not just Edward you have to please. Can you get away again later? Midnight, maybe? I understand others want the room this evening, but if you can sneak up, we can work for an hour or so. How's that sound?" I nodded and left the room.

I walked back to the cottage to change into a demure black dress. I pulled up my hair and wound it into a bun, applying a bit more makeup. I slipped on snow boots and my coat as I prepared to walk back to the main house because Edward and the girls hadn't shown up at the cottage. Just as I was about to leave, Edward stomped in through the back door.

"You look beautiful. The boots are an interesting choice," he teased.

I held up my heels and smiled. "I was prepared to walk up. Where were you this afternoon?"

"Oh, we made cookies at Esme's. I didn't want to interrupt your rehearsals, so I distracted myself with the girls. Eric came over and refused to tell me what you and Riley were up to. So, you want to clue me in?"

"Not a chance. Go change. Cocktails are about to begin, and your mother looked like she meant business." He kissed me sweetly and hurried back to the bathroom. I heard the shower and took a minute to relax.

If I didn't have to walk, I could ditch the boots, so I slipped on my heels and sat down, going over the words of the song in my head. The other song, well, the words would appear on a screen, and I was sure they didn't care if I sang or not. I worked myself through the simple dance moves they'd contrived, certain I'd make a fool of myself, but I was going to do it and accept the humiliation. At least the tights and oversized t-shirts they'd selected after a quick trip to town that day weren't too awful. They were red with silver jingle bells on them, and the few dance moves we'd worked through would make it obnoxious. I was going to look like a fool, but if it bought me any goodwill with Vanessa, I'd suffer it…gladly.

Edward walked down the hallway in a pair of black trousers and a light blue button-down, no tie. God, he looked gorgeous. "Ready?" I asked as I stood.

He walked over to where I was standing and picked me up, placing me on the granite counter of the island. His hands didn't leave my waist as he stepped between my legs. "If I had my way, babe, we'd stay here, stoke the fire in the bedroom, and get quite naked for the rest of the night. I love you, Isabella Swan, and you owe me."

I cocked an eyebrow at him as I rested my hands on his manly chest. "I owe _you_?"

"Oh, yeah. You owe me make-up sex, and I plan to collect it tonight."

"What about Vanessa? She's staying here, isn't she?"

"She can stay in the main house with Kate tonight. I want you, baby, and I plan to have you, make no mistake," he stated firmly.

If he and Riley ever got together, they could likely rule the world, but I had a surprise to pull off, so I'd try to juggle the schedule…oh, and pray for the best.

He looked at the clock over the fridge and chuckled. "We've got fifteen minutes, love. I think I'll take a draw on that make-up sex _now_," he teased as his hands skimmed up my thighs under my dress, finding the tops of my thigh-high stockings as his lips met with my cleavage, leaving me breathless.

"Jesus, lift up," he ordered. I pushed my hands against the counter and lifted my ass, seeing him hike up my dress all the way to my waist. When my ass met the cold countertop, because I was wearing a thong, I noticed a huge smile on his face.

"Fuck, Bella, you're trying to kill me," he whispered as his tongue skimmed up from my chest and clamped onto my neck behind my ear. My hands were planted on his shoulders as I felt his fingers drift from the top of my nylons, skimming the outer edges of the black thong I was wearing before a finger slipped beneath the small piece of fabric, causing me to jump for a moment.

I took a shot. "Got a condom?"

He reached into the pocket of his slacks and flipped one out between his fingers. "Why Chef, were you hoping to get lucky?" I teased as I reached for his belt and opened it, unbuttoning, unzipping, and pushing down.

He pulled me to the edge of the counter which was absolutely the perfect height, and I took the foil packet from him and opened it with my teeth, pulling out the condom and sweeping it onto…heaven.

Once it was secure, he pulled aside the thong and thrust himself inside me, taking my breath. I clasped my legs around his ass, and the slow strokes were incredible. His kisses along my neck and breasts were heated, and I loved them, just as I loved him.

"God, I love you," I gasped as his thumb grazed the spot where I needed him very much. My eyes were fixed on his as he continued to stroke me and move in and out of me. His mouth became more aggressive as did his movements, which were taking me to a new plane of consciousness. His thumb sent me off, and with him inside me, I had another more extreme sensation I'd never experienced in my fucking life. I couldn't hold back the shriek. "Fuck, EDDWARRRD!"

He continued to move inside me having moved me onto my back with my legs on his shoulders, him pistoning into me with gasps and "Fuck, Bella, you feel…God, yessss!" It was the best praise I'd ever received.

"FUCK!" he gasped as he stilled a bit, slowly stroking and breathing hard. After slipping my legs from his shoulders and leaning forward to kiss the middle of my chest, he slipped from me and removed the condom. He situated his pants as I sat up and slid off the counter, adjusting my clothes in the process.

"That's not the actual make-up sex, love. That's just a quick and dirty preview. I love you, Bella, and don't you ever doubt me again," he whispered against my neck. I didn't have a bone in my body that ever wanted to doubt him again.

\\\

_**E/N: FF was being a petulant child tonight, so I'm sorry it's late. We got a little taste of Vanessa. It's going to be a bumpy ride…**_

_**SMeyer owns the characters. I play the fiddle they dance to.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Sorry about last night. I was having problems with logging in to FF, and I finally gave up to leave it for another day…today. Thanks for your reviews. Let's not waste time.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I simply borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

14. Surviving Christmas

##

Cocktails were lively. Esme had asked me what had happened between Edward and me, and my excuse of a misunderstanding didn't supplicate her at all. Carlisle and I talked briefly about business wherein he informed me the new case I was working on would be litigated in Syracuse. He had no idea how long we'd be there, but he told me we'd talk after the holidays.

Eric and Riley were caught up in their own world, but I could respect it. I sat and talked with Kate and Garrett while Vanessa held court with her father. Victoria was on her phone texting the whole time, and I had a hard time not letting my thoughts drift back to what had happened between Edward and me in the kitchen of the cottage.

We had dinner…catered in. Everyone was talking in their own little groups, but when I tried to engage Vanessa in conversation regarding her hobbies, she snubbed me and turned to Edward, chattering with him about things she had going on once school started again.

I couldn't interrupt them because he had the sweetest smile on his face, so I slipped off with Riley to practice. Eric and Esme were debating something regarding the apartment he and Riley were sharing, so I was able to escape without notice.

"So, do you feel welcomed?" Riley asked.

"Hey, you've got it easy. They accept you as Eric's boyfriend. I've got a daughter to deal with, and I'm afraid to even put on my make-up for fear of having some sort of acid in it. That child is out to kill me, I swear," I confided.

We practiced for an hour, and then blended back in with the fray. I sat down next to Edward on the couch as he was playing chess with Carlisle. He turned to me and took my hand, kissing it. "Let me bury him, and then the three of us will go home. I'll have to rain check our plan for later because Ness really wants to stay with us," he teased as he kissed my forehead.

After a few moves, Edward did, indeed, win. "Ness, we're ready. Are you coming home or what?" he asked as we stood at the door gathering coats, gloves and scarves.

"Give me a sec, Daddy," she called as she left the room. A minute later, she came back into the room with a small rolling suitcase and kissed Kate, Garrett, and everyone else goodnight.

We settled into the golf cart, Vanessa in the seat next to Edward and me in the back freezing my ass off as we sped back to the cottage. Once we arrived, Vanessa hopped off and ran to the house. My fucking teeth where chattering, and I didn't fucking care. A dress…never again.

"God, you're freezing. I forgot the blanket and the damn canopy. Come on, love," he commented sweetly as he led me into the house. I was soaking wet because it was snowing like a mother fucker and I was on the back seat which wasn't protected at all. It reminded me once again that the kid was trying to kill me. Death by pneumonia wasn't that uncommon, though it wasn't actually breaking the law, so my death would go down as natural causes. Seemed the young lady was smarter than me by calling "shotgun" as soon as we walked out the door of the main house.

"Nessa, go to bed, sweetheart. I'll come in to say good-night after I get Bella settled," Edward called as he steered me back to the bedroom.

"But Daddy, we always read together. You're not going to read with me?" she called as we left her in the hall.

"I-I-I'm going to t-t-take a s-s-soak. Go. D-d-do what you do with h-h-her. I'll be fine," I chattered out as I walked down the hallway after I shrugged him off.

I went to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I turned on the tub, turning the water as hot as I thought I could stand it, and I stripped off my wet clothes. The dress was definitely ruined, and I didn't fucking care. All I wanted was a hot bath and a bed somewhere. His daughter was out for my head, and if he didn't see it, I didn't know how to clue him in. The girl hated me, and as much as I loved him, it would never be enough.

The next morning, I got dressed and went in search of the other occupants of the house. Edward was in the kitchen making pancakes while Vanessa chattered to him and giggled at his responses. I hated the idea of interrupting them, but I wasn't sure I could slip out of the house unnoticed, so I bit the bullet. "Good morning."

"Good morning, love. How're you feeling?" He had a bright smile on his face, and just before I could answer, I sneezed…loudly.

"Oh, no! If she's getting sick, she should go stay at the main house with Nana and Papa. I've got all kinds of activities planned for when I get back home, and you're going to be busy with New Year's. I think she should…I'll call Nana and have her send David down to pick Bella up." She hopped up from the stool and made a dive for the phone.

Edward grabbed it from her hand and put it back in the charger before reaching into a drawer and pulling out a few tissues. He walked over to where I was standing, handing them to me and kissing my forehead. "No fever. Vanessa, it's my fault Bella's catching a cold, so she'll be staying right here where I can take care of her. If you're worried about germs you can go stay with your mom or stay with Victoria."

"But Daddy…"

"No. Bella's not going anywhere, Vanessa. Not now or ever."

He turned back to me and smiled, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry you're getting sick. Why don't you go back to bed? I'll make you a tray after I get her fed and send her over to Tilly's. I'll call Dad and ask if he has anything he can give you. You want some tea?"

I turned my back to him and blew my nose, turning back and nodding. "I'll make it," Vanessa volunteered, scaring the bejeesus out of me. I quickly did a mental checklist of all the things likely available in the kitchen she could put in it to kill me. I couldn't come up with anything immediately fatal, so I simply acquiesced to my fate.

"Thank you, Vanessa." I turned and walked back down the hallway to the bedroom, stopping in the bathroom to grab the trashcan and a box of tissues before settling into the lovely bed. I flipped on the television and pondered my options.

With a cold, there would be no singing for me whatsoever, so I sent a text to Eric, asking him to pass along the information to Riley. I knew he'd be disappointed, but there wasn't a lot I could do about it. Sounding like Kermit the Frog wasn't going to win anyone's affections.

I also wasn't going to be able to get any shopping done for Edward's family or a dress for the party that night. I supposed I could ask Esme if she had anything I could borrow, but I truly hated to bother her and Carlisle with something so trivial, so I decided I'd just stay at the cottage and skip the entire thing. Vanessa would be happy about it, anyway.

Just as I was about to doze again, Satan's spawn walked into the room with a steaming mug in her hand. "Here you go. It's green tea, whatever that is. Daddy said it would help. I put honey and lemon in it as well. I guess this means you can't sing with Vic and I tonight."

I sat up and attempted to take the mug from her without touching her. Unfortunately, she wouldn't release the handle, so I had to grab it by the side and nearly dropped it because it was so fucking hot. I guess scalding me was her method of choice for inflicting pain.

"Thank you. This is very nice of you. I won't be able to sing, and I think I should stay here tonight so you'll have to be your dad's date for dinner. Do they tape the talent show? Maybe I could watch it tomorrow?" I was trying to be kind, but the look on her face wasn't one of concern for my well-being.

"That's a good idea. I also think you should take my room. You shouldn't sleep in here with my dad. You guys aren't married, and now you're sick, so it's just wrong. You're all wrong for him, you know. He was just fine before you came along and ruined everything. You ruined the trip to Florida with the stupid thing you had, and now you're ruining Christmas. I won't let you. He's my dad, and he doesn't need you, so why don't you just take your sickness and go back to New York?" _There's that little demon I'm knew was hiding._

"Trust me, Vanessa, if I had a ride, I'd be out of here like a shot. I'm not trying to ruin your holidays. I didn't mean to get sick," I offered by way of an apology.

"I can get you a ride, alright. Nana's got a driver and I can have him take you back to the city. I'll get Dad out of the house and you leave him a note breaking up with him. That can be your gift to me because I'm sure whatever crap you got me for Christmas isn't anything I'd ever want. I don't want you with my dad. You're not pretty enough for him, and you don't belong. I lost my mom because of Garrett, but I'm not going to lose my dad."

I was certain the look of shock on my face was new. I'd never heard so much venom in anyone's voice, much less that of a thirteen year-old girl who, as far as I could tell, was constantly the center of attention. I didn't even have a response to her vitriol.

Just then I heard the bedroom door slam closed. I looked up to see Eric and Riley standing there, having heard some of it I was sure because Riley had a look of murder on his face, and poor Eric looked confused. "Vanessa Esme, I cannot believe what I just heard come out of your mouth. You have to be one of the most spoiled little brats I've ever met in my life," Eric hissed at her.

She spun around to see Eric and Riley, and she was immediately pissed to have been caught showing her true colors. "You don't like her either. I heard you say Daddy doesn't deserve a woman like Bella Swan. I heard you say that last night." At that, I looked at Eric whose face was as red as Santa's suit.

I began to cry because it was just too much. I put down the molten lava Vanessa was trying to coax me to drink and rose from the bed. I was getting the hell out of dodge.

"Stop it right now. Vanessa, what you heard was a portion of a conversation that took place in _our_ bedroom yesterday afternoon so obviously, you were eavesdropping at our door. You didn't hear the first half of the discussion because if you had, you'd understand we weren't talking about Bella. We were talking about you and the way you ride roughshod over your father. You have no idea what goes on in an adult relationship, so you'd better stick with your Barbie dolls. Bella, we came to check on you." It was Riley, and talk about being thrown for a loop? I could see the teacher was used to dealing with spoiled children because he set her straight in short order.

Eric on the other hand was ready to bite nails in two. "You come with me. We're going right out there and tell your father what you said, you evil little girl."

I could see it was escalating, and she'd only hate me more if he forced her to tell Edward, so I decided to stop it. "Everyone, just stop. Vanessa, I know you don't like me, and you hate the fact I'm taking up your father's time, but he invited me. If he didn't clear it with you first, I'm sorry, but that's something you should take up with him. Regarding the fact we're not married, you're right. We shouldn't be sharing a room with you in the house, so I'm going to go home because I never should have allowed your dad to talk me into coming in the first place."

I went to my bag and began gathering my things I'd just unpacked the day before. I was getting sick, and I damn well wasn't going to heap on her contempt. At least at home, I could watch television and drink tea that wouldn't boil my innards.

There was a pounding at the bedroom door as I was packing, and I saw the fear on Vanessa's face, so before Riley opened the door, I whispered, "Not a word of this from any of you."

Edward knocked on the door again and shouted, "Open the damn thing, somebody. My hands are full."

Eric opened the door to reveal Edward with a tray in his hand. "Take this," he ordered, shoving it at Eric.

"Vanessa, in your room right now. I'll deal with you in a minute. Isabella, quit packing and get your ass back into bed. Guys, will you leave us? There're extra pancakes in the kitchen under the warmer." Eric handed him the tray, and he and Riley hurried out of the room.

"Daddy, I didn't do anything. Why am I being…"

Edward placed the tray on his dresser and turned to her with a look I'd only seen a couple of times from him. The difference was…this time it was aimed at his daughter. "See this?" He pointed to a panel on the wall next to the door I hadn't noticed because it blended in with the gorgeous tan color of the room.

She nodded. "Someone, probably Riley, leaned against it and activated the one-way speaker in here. I heard everything Eric and Riley said. I don't know what you said to Bella before they came in, but clearly they did. I also heard Bella's comment about leaving, and that's not going to happen, so go right now before I really lose my temper." She stormed out and stomped up the stairs. The slamming of her bedroom door was probably heard at the main house.

"You…in bed, _now_. Quit packing your shit, Bella. You're not leaving. Kate warned me about this, but I thought Ness got it out of her system with Garrett. What did she say to you?" I climbed into bed and settled the covers over me as he settled the tray over my lap. He shoved my suitcase onto the floor and sat down next to me.

He picked up the mug of tea, took a sip, and made the most god-awful face I'd ever seen. "Jesus! What did she put in that besides salt?" I laughed, picking up the cup of tea from the tray.

"What tipped you off?"

"I found the salt shaker was half empty, and the green tea bag I'd handed her was in the trash. I had my suspicions she'd grabbed the _Sleepy-Time _when I saw the wrapper wadded up on the counter, but when I noticed she'd put the mug in the microwave for five minutes, I knew she was up to no good, so I turned on the intercom from the kitchen. Riley didn't lean into it. I heard what she said and what you said to her. I also heard what Riley and Eric said.

"Ordinarily, I'd be pissed at them for speaking to her that way, but they both called it right. She's being an awful brat, and I won't stand for it, and you shouldn't either, Bella. She's not going to respect you if you don't push back. Garrett had to learn to do it, and after he did, she respected him and they actually began to forge a relationship."

"Edward, I love you, but your daughter hates me. She doesn't want to share you, and I can understand why. She doesn't get to see you very often, and now when she does, she has me in the way." I was trying to be charitable because she was _still_ his daughter.

"Sorry, but that's not a good enough reason. I told her you're special to me and you're going to be in our lives now. Whether she likes it or not, that's the truth. I know Vanessa misunderstood what Riley and Eric said because I'm pretty sure they meant you're too good for me. On that count, I wholeheartedly agree. I don't deserve you at all, but I love you and I want you in my life, Bella. I never said it'd be easy."

I picked up my fork and dove into my breakfast as he sat on the bed and stared at the headboard behind me. My guess was he was stewing and dissecting. Yeah, I knew the feeling well.

##

After I ate, Edward cleared the tray and when I heard him walking up the stairs, I got up and went to shower and dress. I wasn't sure if I was staying or going, but hiding in his room wasn't the answer. When I walked into the kitchen, Eric and Riley were cleaning up, chatting about floor tiles, apparently.

"I don't think ceramic is prudent in the kitchen, babe. If you drop anything, it's immediately shattered, and unless we go with a dark grout, you've got the problem of keeping it clean. I'm telling you, the Pergo is the best way to go," Riley stated confidently.

"I know, but wooden laminate in a kitchen? I just don't know, honey."

"I've read up on Pergo. It's cushioned which is supposed to soften the blow, so to speak," I added as I sat down. They both turned around and smiled.

"Hey, kiddo. How're you feeling?" Riley asked. I liked him more with every conversation.

"Okay, I guess. What's going on in the war zone? Any news from the front?" I asked as I rested my forearms on the counter.

"Actually, Kate showed up while you were in the shower. She's up there now as well. Please don't leave. You've got to come tonight to support me. Loverboy, here, isn't thrilled with my plan, so I need someone there for support," Eric requested sweetly.

"Well, aside from all the drama, I've got another problem. I don't have a dress to wear for tonight. I was going to try to slide by with the black dress I wore last night, but it's ruined. I thought I could go shopping, but I don't know what I can find in town," I explained.

Eric laughed. "That's your problem? Oh, doll, leave that to me. Now, I'm going to take off. Riley, are you coming or are you going to stay here with Bella?"

Riley looked at me and smiled. "I think I'll hang here, if Bella doesn't mind. Your mother keeps asking me for advice on couches she wants to recover, and you know that's not my forte. Apparently, your mother has determined every gay man is just like you, Princess. Bella, do you mind?"

"Not at all. If I get tossed out on my ass, can I sleep on the couch in your room until I can get a ride back to civilization?"

Eric laughed as he started for the front door. "If you don't mind the noise." Riley laughed as well, which brought a giggle and a sneeze from me.

After Eric was gone, Riley sat down next to me. "So, are you really okay? I've dealt with boys and girls her age for years, and I know how difficult they can be. It's especially hard when the parents are somewhat in denial. I truly believe Edward loves you, Bella. Don't let this be a deal breaker. She'll grow out of this phase. They all do."

I looked at him closely, completely unable to judge his age, and I decided I wanted to know more about him. The quick and dirty date we'd had at _Irish Eyes_ many moons ago gave me no insight into the man, and Eric seemed to love him, so I wanted to know more.

"I'm going to be completely rude. How old are you?"

He chuckled. "I'll be thirty-five in February." That was a huge surprise because I'd have guessed him not much older than me.

"Well, you wear it well, Mr. Biers. So, you and Eric? Real deal or slap and tickle?"

Thankfully, he laughed. "Short answer, real deal. It's really fucking complicated because of my job, but I'm looking for another one for next year. He's been far better about keeping things on the down-low than I ever imagined. I took my neighbor with me to the administration Christmas party, and he only grilled her for an hour before he agreed it was okay if I took her."

"I'm not trying to keep him a secret, and I know he thinks I am. I'm just trying not to be blackballed out of my profession. I've been a teacher for thirteen years, and I really enjoy it. I had a very good friend who used to attend functions with me to give me cover, but she got married and just had a baby. After she told me she was pregnant, I showed up to that speed dating thing to see if I could meet someone who might be obliging. I had no idea I'd meet the man of my dreams at a straight, singles event. What are the odds of that?" he joked. I laughed with him.

"About the same as the odds I'd meet the man I love who wasn't even participating in the event. Angela, the girl with the glasses, she really liked you, but Edward introduced her to a friend of his, and they've been together ever since. Rosalie and Alice met Emmett and Jasper that night as well. I think we all did well. After the first of the year, we should all get together…a reunion, maybe? And, look, if you need someone to go with you to anything, in the event your neighbor's busy, call me. I'd be more than happy to act as your beard."

He smiled brightly. "I intend to take you up on it, Bella. Don't tell Eric, but Zafrina seems to be under the impression she can make me forget any man I've ever been with. I've told her a million times it's not like that, but she seems to think she's the woman to do it. There's a Sadie Hawkins dance in February I'm supposed to chaperone. Maybe you could go with me?"

"Great. You've already stolen my brother's heart and now you're trying to make off with my girlfriend. Let's take this outside, Biers." We hadn't heard Edward come downstairs, so when I turned to him, I saw he was barefoot. Upon closer inspection, I could see he hadn't shaved either, which led me to believe he hadn't showered yet.

"Actually, I think in a relationship between Bella and me, I'd be the girl. Speaking of which, your mother is supposed to show me how to make the shortbreads Eric likes, so I'm going to walk back to the house. Bella, talk to the alpha, here, about the dance. I promise to be a proper gentleman, and I'm sure Eric would feel a whole lot better if I went with you. I'll see you two later." Riley rose from the stool, kissing my cheek before he left out the front door.

"He's really a great guy, you know," I offered in case Edward had any doubts.

"Oh, trust me sweetheart, he'd have to be if he can deal with Eric. I need to go to the store in town. You feel like going with me? Kate and Ness are still upstairs talking."

"How'd it go? Do I need to hire a food taster?" I teased. It was the elephant in the room, and it needed to be addressed.

He chuckled. "No, I don't think so, but if you're worried, I'll do your tasting for you. Anyway, you should have told me how much trouble she's been giving you, Bella."

"Honey, what good would have come from my complaining? She loves you very, very much, Edward, and at her age, she's trying to deal with a lot of emotions, and another woman coming into her father's life isn't easy for her to handle. I remember being her age and realizing my parents had a life outside of me. It threw me for a while, but as I grew up, I was quite happy about it. She'll come around, I promise." I took his hand and held it between both of mine in reassurance, finally far away from the fray to see the situation for what it was and remember being Vanessa's age.

"Will you stay around long enough to see the other side?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, not at all wanting to give him my cold. "Dynamite couldn't blast me out of here. Go shower, and we'll go shopping. We've got a meal to cook tomorrow. Maybe I'll wear a mask so as not to infect anyone?"

He laughed, leaning forward and kissing my lips softly. "I'll take your germs anytime, Miss Swan. I love you." He hurried down the hallway, leaving me alone. I loved him so much, and I was growing to love his family as well. I'd have to work doubly hard to love Vanessa, but I'd do my damnedest.

##

"So, Chef, what's the plan?" I asked as we stood in _Waldbaum's_ produce aisle. He was in a great mood, despite how the morning started, and it was definitely as contagious as my cold. I had a pocketful of tissues with one tucked into the sleeve of my sweater just like an octogenarian.

"I've had most things shipped out from the restaurant, but I wanted the herbs to be fresh, so that's what we're here for. Oh, and I want you to make mac and cheese. I've been craving it, and I think I'm catching your cold, so will you make it? Please?" I turned to look at him and saw a puppy dog look on his face which I couldn't deny.

I reached up and grabbed a plastic bag, stuffing a bundle of parsley into it before I turned to him with a smile I had only for him. "Whatever you want, Chef… _achoo_." I grabbed my tissue and wiped my hand, then my nose.

"Let's hurry up and get you home. I'll build a nice fire in the fireplace and dote on you like a Jewish mother." He reached up for his own bag and began filling it with bundles of fresh herbs. We quickly moved through the grocery store, filling the cart. After we checked out and loaded groceries in the Range Rover, we drove back to the Masen compound.

A young man bustled out of the house and quickly began unloading the groceries. I looked at Edward for clarification, and he laughed. "Bella, this is David. He's the guy who runs this place, really. David, this is my girlfriend, Bella."

"Miss, it's very good to meet you. Mr. Edward, I'll move the car when I'm done. Will you require it again today?" He was very stiff and uppity, and it reminded me how different their life was than mine.

"No, David. That's fine. Thank you. Miss Swan?" Edward held his arm out to me and helped me through the inch of snow that had fallen the night before. I reached down and scooped up a mitten full, smashing it against his face.

He turned to me and smiled. "If you weren't sick, you'd be soaking wet, right now."

I smirked at him. "Who says I'm not." He stopped on his tracks as I walked up the front stairs and into the house without a word.

I took off my coat and hung it in the closet in the front hall. I kicked off my loafers and followed David into the kitchen to see Riley and Eliza still baking cookies. David dropped the bags on the counter and began putting the food away before I stopped him. "David, I'll take care of this. Thank you." He nodded and smiled before walking out of the room.

"So, how goes it?" I looked to see Eliza was very happy as she and Riley were packaging cool cookies into small tins.

I felt a sneeze coming on, so I grabbed another tissue from my cuff and held it to my nose as another one let loose.

"Oh, honey, you sound awful. I've got some over-the-counter medicine upstairs, if you'd like to try it. Actually, I'll make you an old family remedy. My hot toddy will probably work better than the other stuff. Riley, can I leave this to you? I need to make a few calls. The florist is due any time, so if they ring the bell, will one of you get it? David's running around like a chicken with his head cut off, God bless him. Bella, I'll be right back," she called as she hurried out of the kitchen.

I looked at Riley, and he smiled. "Sis, it seems we're adopted. Wash your germy hands and help me pack these tins. They're party favors, apparently."

I nodded as I walked to the sink and pushed up my sleeves. "So, how's it been spending time with Eliza?"

"Enlightening. I'm the first guy Eric's ever brought home, which was a surprise to me. Oh, and you're only the second girl Edward's ever brought home, so we're apparently part of an elite club. Esme, much to my surprise, brought home every guy she dated before Carlisle. Vanessa tried to garner sympathy from Eliza, which didn't work, so she's over at Esme's now. How's your day been?" Riley asked as we packed six perfect shortbread cookies into the small tins, wrapping a ribbon around each as Eliza had apparently instructed him.

Edward walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie from the cooling rack. "Did she really give you the recipe? I've been begging for it for years, and she refuses. I've dissected the recipe over and over, and there's something in it I can't figure out. Please tell me. It's driven me insane for years."

"Brother, dear, I've been sworn to secrecy. As a head's up, Vanessa's at Esme's, not speaking to anyone, including Kate, whom I believe is napping. Garrett and Ed went off on one of the carts to feed ducks, and my boyfriend hasn't shown since Bella sent him off in search of a dress. I'm not a gossip, by the way, but I think we all need to keep up-to-speed with the drama. Is it always like this?" Riley asked as he closed a tin and tied the ribbon, rather poorly I might add.

"You suck at bows," I chastised.

"Yeah, I do, but I've got my knots down." He pushed a tin at me with a smile on his face that led me to believe he meant it in a dirty way, causing a barking laugh to erupt from me.

"As a matter of fact, there's usually some sort of drama, but it hasn't been this intense in years. I'm almost proud most of its circling around me again. Not since the year Katie and I announced our divorce have I been the center of attention. Riley, I'm going to marinade the prime rib and if you want to practice that song now that your songbird is incapacitated, I'll be ready in about half an hour," Edward stated with a smile, obviously not catching the innuendo in Riley's statement.

"Sounds good, but I'm waiting for Eliza to come back and make toddies, whatever those are. She promised Bella she'd feel a lot better, so since I'm nervous, I'm going to feign illness and get in on it." Both of them laughed, and as if on cue, Eliza walked into the room with a bottle of cold pills.

"Let's see what the toddy does before you take these, okay?" she asked. I nodded.

One sniff of the drink and I knew I was in trouble. I tasted it, and damn it was good. The second one was probably a mistake.

\\\

_**E/N: We still have a little more of Christmas to wade through. Can't wait to hear from you. Thank you for your reviews. I can't believe we're over a thousand! Thank you. MWAH!**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Sorry I'm late. Two things…thanks for your reviews, and the two songs you might want to cue up (you'll know when) are "Your Song," by Elton, and "I Won't Give Up," by Jason Mraz. I don't own either, and I don't own the characters. I borrowed all of it…**_

_**\\\**_

15. The Taming of the Rude

##

"I can't believe you're sitting here allowing me to do this," Eric teased as he lined my eyes with kohl liner. He was at the cottage helping me get ready for the party. I was still half in the bag, but I was determined not to be a wet blanket on the party, so after Edward and I had returned to the cottage, I'd popped two of the cold pills Eliza had brought down to the kitchen, and I was feeling no pain whatso-fucking-ever.

Eric had scored a beautiful green dress from Esme, and with a few discreet safety pins, it fit perfectly. My black heels worked well with it, and when he'd offered to do my make-up because my hand was shaking, I quickly accepted his offer.

"Yeah, well if I didn't think I looked like shit, you wouldn't get this chance, but your non-sexual soul mate is away, so it's all you, Duckie." He laughed at my Molly Ringwald reference and continued working away.

"I've got a question to ask you while I've got the advantage of having you in this semi-intoxicated, drug-induced state. Is my brother good in bed?" I laughed which caused him to laugh, thus creating a long, dark streak across my temple.

"Fuck Bella. Sit still while I clean this up, but answer me."

"Love, we need…"

"He's _very_ good in bed. He makes my toes curl, as a matter of fact. He's also good on a couch or a countertop." I was feeling bold, and I just let go my inhibitions…well, that was probably the liquor and the drugs, but I wanted it known loud and clear. EDWARD CULLEN WAS VERY GOOD IN BED…AND OUT OF IT.

Eric cackled, and there was another lower-register laugh in the mix. I looked into the mirror and saw Edward standing there in a suit, looking like absolute sex. Dark suit. White shirt. Red tie. Jesus, I was a lucky girl.

"I'm happy to hear your needs are being met. Stop laughing or you'll look like a zebra," Eric ordered.

"Hey, nobody's happier to hear her needs are being met than me. _Rosemary_, don't you need to go get ready?" Edward teased as Eric finished up with me.

"I do. Don't smear her make-up, and for God's sakes, don't let her take anymore cold medicine? She's high as a kite. I'll see you at the house," Eric announced as he gathered his things and left. I rose from the stool I'd been teetering on and walked over to where Edward was standing with a huge smile on his face.

"I don't care if you muss me."

"I can tell you don't, but we'll save the mussing for later. You look lovely. Come into the kitchen and let's get a little water in you before we leave," he ordered.

He swept me up in his arms and carried me down the hallway, me giggling the whole way with my right arm wrapped around his neck. My left, however, was conducting the orchestra playing in my head, which was quite pleasant.

After two bottles of water and two trips to the bathroom, my buzz was wearing off a bit. I wasn't sneezing, but I was sort of congested.

Edward bundled me up and took me to the main house in the Range Rover. We pulled up on the back driveway and he pulled into a hidden garage, pulling me out and wrapping his arm around me as he led me inside by way of the kitchen.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven? There are seven people working in here?" I asked as he took my coat and hung it on a hook.

"Gang, can I have your attention? Where are the servers?" he called out. It was then I noticed Jane standing at the stove.

"Chef! Merry Christmas," she called as she pulled something from the oven and walked over to us, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Jane!" I exclaimed as I hugged her, taking her off guard completely.

"Hi, Bella. How are you?"

"She's sick and high on cold medicine. No drinks for her. I'm sorry to ask you to step in, but Mom was using some make-shift company, and I'd rather have you here. Are the appetizers being passed?" he asked. She nodded.

"Thank you again. I'm sure you'll love Tahiti." She laughed and nodded as she walked back to the stove and flipped something in a pan.

We walked out into the great room of the Masen home, seeing a lot of people milling around. There were waiters and guests, and it was completely overwhelming to me until I saw Kate and Garrett approach us with Riley following behind.

"Bella, you look incredible," Kate offered as she hugged me. _She_ looked incredible. I looked like a fake me, but if it passed as presentable to be on Edward Masen's arm, I wasn't going to argue.

"It's all Eric. Where is he, by the way?" I asked as Riley kissed my cheek.

"He's waiting to be fashionably late. I'd guess he'll be down in about fifteen minutes. How do you feel, sister?" Riley asked jovially.

"Unfortunately, I've been blackballed for alcohol, but I don't feel too bad. How you doin'?" I teased as I gave him the up and down. He was quite handsome, and his quick laugh brought a laugh from me.

"Miss Swan, I do believe we are attached to brothers, and that comment is quite inappropriate. If I was straight, I'd give this guy a run for his money, but alas, I'm in love with the other Masen son. We'll have to settle for infatuation, you and me." He kissed my cheek again, and he made me feel like maybe I'd found my non-sexual soul mate just as Eric had found in Alice. It was a nice place to be for me.

"How's the food? Is the staff circulating enough? Where's a damn waiter? I'd like a drink," Edward fired off. Just then, a young man appeared behind him with a bottle of Budweiser and a glass of clear liquid with a lime.

"Chef, a drink?" he asked as he handed Edward the beer and me the glass. I took a sip and found it to be club soda with a lime. It wasn't awful, so I didn't complain.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and looked at Kate. "Where's Ness?"

"Over in the corner plotting ways to kill us with her friends and cousin. Oh, if you want to have a little fun, go ask Carlisle about Victoria's boyfriend, James. He called today and informed her he got picked up last night for possession. Surprisingly, he asked Victoria if Carlisle would represent him at the hearing. Carlisle's been quite vocal about his feelings on the matter, not shocking anyone," Kate informed which caused Edward to laugh.

"I'm surprised the kid's not in the emergency room at Carlisle's orders. It's good to see we're not the only ones who've got a teenager to deal with. How's that kid, Taylor?" Edward asked.

Garrett spoke up at that. "He's banned from the house because I came home early from work one day and found that little prick there without any supervision. Bella, that's likely why you're getting so much hell this week. She's grounded, and he's not allowed to come over unless Kate or I are at the house. She's still pissed about it."

We had appetizers and drinks…well, _they_ had drinks…and finally it was time for dinner. It was a lovely meal of pumpkin bisque, stuffed game hens, mashed sweet potatoes and sautéed brussel sprouts. It was fantastic, and everyone seemed to enjoy it.

After dinner was finished, we all retired to the large music room. There were songs sang, skits played out, and when Edward squeezed my hand and rose from the chair next to me, I was excited. I hadn't seen Eric in his red velvet dress with white fir trim, but Riley seemed to believe he was hiding to make his entrance.

"I can't believe he's doing this. Eliza told me about the things he's done in the past, but I sort of hoped he was over that," Riley whispered as he sat next to me looking extremely tense.

"You still love him, right?" I asked.

He turned to look at me and smiled. "I do."

Edward walked up to the piano and bowed deeply, clearly not intimidated by any crowd. Eric walked out, not in the red velvet dress, but in a lovely suit and tie, a huge smile on his face. "I'm going to shock you yet again. My brother, Edward, at the piano once again, everyone. I'm ready."

Edward elegantly ran his fingers up the keys and poised them waiting. Eric cleared his throat and smiled, finding Riley next to me and winking before he began to sing.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_("YOUR SONG" BY ELTON JOHN, COPYRIGHTED)_

The song continued and Eric's gorgeous voice stunned me. I could see Riley was stunned as well. I saw a tear at the corner of his eye, so I handed him a tissue from my small purse. He smiled at me as he removed his glasses and dabbed at his eyes, clearly moved by the change in direction of Eric's performance.

When the song stopped, everyone applauded, and Eric had a glowing smile on his face. It was clearly a success.

The next act came on stage. I didn't know them, so I turned to Riley. "I don't think you should worry about how he feels. I think you got all the answers you need right there." He nodded and squeezed my hand.

After some of the most heinous things I'd ever witnessed, Riley grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. "We're going to sing that song, Bella. You can suck on lemons, and with your cold and your voice falling a register, I think it will be perfect." Without a word from me, he led me to the kitchen and found a bottle of whiskey, pouring both of us a shot. We clinked glasses and swigged them back.

"I'm ready."

"Let's go, sister."

We walked into the room and I saw the surprise on several faces, but I wasn't backing down. Riley pulled two stools from the background and we sat down. We had a bit of a standoff about who was going to speak, but hell the liquor made me bold.

"Hi, I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend, and this is Riley, Eric's boyfriend. We've worked on this song, and while it's not a Christmas song, it's a gift we want to give to the two people we love, so I hope you'll bear with us. Edward and Eric, this is for you." Riley played the opening chords on his guitar and began singing.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

I cleared my throat and began singing.

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

Then we both sang together, looking at the people we loved and meaning every word.

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No: I won't give up_

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

(Jason Mraz. "I Won't Give Up." Copyrighted 2012.)

When the last chord of Riley's guitar slipped away, the room was silent, and I felt so fucking nervous. I'd taken the lower register because of my cold, but maybe it sounded ghastly. I had no idea. Edward and Eric stood and began clapping, which caused the room to erupt in applause.

Riley grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek, quickly leading me out the door before I could get overwhelmed. "Bella, that was better than our rehearsals. I think they liked it, don't you?"

"Hey, fuck them. I loved it!" I hugged him tightly because we were the outsiders in the mix, and we needed to reassure each other.

I heard music begin inside the room, and suddenly the doors burst open. Edward and Eric walked out and Edward picked me up and looked at me. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life, Bella. You are the perfect girl for me. I'm so happy you came into my life." His voice was soft, as though the comment was meant only for me. I loved it.

"Hey, you owe me for that, big brother." Eric was standing with his head resting on Riley's shoulder.

"Fine. Do you still want to do that ridiculous Rosemary Clooney thing?" Edward asked.

Eric looked at Riley and smiled. "I think I've got better things to do. Good night." He took Riley by the hand and led him upstairs. I was truly happy for them.

"Miss Swan, I think we should put you to bed. You've had quite a day, and in your delicate state, I think the best thing is for me to tuck you in and read you a bedtime story." Edward didn't wait for my answer. He carried me through the kitchen, stopping to address the staff from his various restaurants.

"You all did a wonderful job tonight, and I truly appreciate it. Check your bank accounts. Don't think I didn't notice who signed up for this. I'll see you after Christmas."

Without another word, he carried me out and put me in the Range Rover, arriving at the cottage before it could warm up. He pulled into the garage and turned off the motor, staring straight ahead.

I reached for the door to let myself out when he hit the locks to keep us inside. I looked at him like he'd lost his flipping mind.

"Um, Chef, we'll likely freeze to death in here, and with my tenuous grasp on my health, I'd really rather go inside where it's warm. Could ya?"

"That song…did you mean you won't give up? It's not going to be smooth with us, Bella. Your job, and my job, and hell my daughter. Did you mean you won't give up?"

I placed my hand on his as it rested on the steering wheel. "I love you, and I mean that with all my heart. I won't give up, Edward. I won't give up until you're done."

He smiled and turned to look at me. "I promise you I'll never be done."

He unlocked the doors and carried me inside, heading straight to the bedroom without turning on any of the lights. He placed me on the bed and kissed me gently, not caring about my cold or anything else.

That night he gently made love to me for hours, only stopping for bathroom breaks or to grab some Christmas cookies to munch on about 4:00 AM. I wondered where Vanessa was, but I wasn't about to ask. It was the best Christmas Eve I'd had in my life.

##

The pounding on the bedroom door awakened me from such a lovely sleep I wanted to kill whoever was on the other side. I chose to ignore it, seeing it was just barely light out, so I snuggled closer into Edward's body, feeling his arms tighten around me.

"Make them go away, please," I whispered hoarsely before kissing his chest.

"Go away!" he yelled.

"DADDY! It's me. It's time for gifts." It was Vanessa, and I really wanted to groan, but I didn't.

He kissed my forehead and began extracting himself from me, pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He opened the bedroom door a crack and spoke to her. "Go turn on the coffee maker. We'll be out in a minute. What time is it?"

"Six-forty-five. Why did I have to sleep at Nana's last night? You just left me there." I could hear she was pissed off, and I pulled the covers over my head, hoping I could disappear.

"I didn't just leave you there. I left you there with our family. You're uncomfortable with Bella and I sharing a room, and I didn't want to put you through it at your delicate age. You and I both know you understand adult relationships, but if you're genuinely offended, I won't subject you to it. Now, turn on the coffee maker and set out the eggs from the fridge. We'll be out in a few minutes for gifts and breakfast." With that, he closed and locked the door.

I pulled the covers from my head, sat up, and looked at him with wide eyes. "EDWARD! She's thirteen! You shouldn't have…"

"Love, I cornered Garrett last night regarding what he actually caught Vanessa and Taylor doing when he came home unexpectedly. Taylor had her on the couch and he was rounding second. She's not exactly in the position to judge me, and we're going to talk about it at breakfast. Let's shower and get dressed. She's already pissed off, so we might as well have the annual sex talk."

I hopped out of bed and followed him into the bathroom as he turned on the shower. "Annual sex talk?" I'd never had a sex talk with my dad. All of those sorts of discussions were left to my mother. I couldn't imagine Charlie Swan sitting down and talking to me regarding anything remotely relating to sex.

"Kate and I sat down with her a couple of years ago when she walked into Kate and Garrett's bedroom without knocking, catching them in the middle of what I deduced without a lot of detail as a sixty-nine kind of situation. Trust me, it was the most difficult conversation I've ever had to endure, and without going into a lot of detail, we explained that what happens between a man and a woman is a private thing and how she should respect a closed door. Since then, we each talk to her about sex because we want her to be comfortable talking to both of us if she has questions."

"I knew the day would come when a boundaries discussion would be necessary, and it appears it's here. And before you start protesting your participation, look at it for what it is. You're in a relationship with me for the long-term. That means you need to get more comfortable having these types of discussions with us. She needs to see you're going to be around for a long time, and including you in this discussion sets the stage for the future. Now, get that gorgeous ass in here because she'll be back pounding on the door in about fifteen minutes."

I sure didn't understand it, but I was happy to hear he understood I wasn't planning on going anywhere. After a quick, unfortunately chaste, shower, we dressed and made our way downstairs. She was seated at the counter with a glass of juice in front of her, waiting impatiently based on the bouncing leg she was working.

"About time…" she mumbled.

"And, for that crack, we're eating first." He wasn't in the mood to take her usual shit, and I could see she was about to whine when he turned to look at her and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. I decide I was going to slip away, but I heard him clear his throat behind me. When I turned to look at him, he cocked an eyebrow and pointed to the stool next to her. I slunk over and sat down, feeling as if I was in trouble right along with her.

"Since we're having brunch at noon and then Bella and I are making dinner, I'm just going to make scrambled eggs and toast. Ness, you want to be my _Sous_?" She smiled and hopped up from her seat, walking to the fridge and opening it without a word. She hauled out some vegetables and cheese, and carried everything to the counter.

"Can, um, is there something I can do to help?" I asked nervously.

Vanessa looked at me and rolled her eyes. "You can be in charge of toast and drinks." I nodded and rose from my seat, walking to the fridge to grab the orange juice and butter. As I poured two cups of coffee, Edward began pulling out a bowl and pan while Vanessa began cleaning mushrooms with a damp paper towel.

"So, Ness, you wanna tell me what Garrett walked in on the other day that has you grounded?" Oh, he wasn't going to ease into anything. I saw her look up at me with a look of shock on her face, and I quickly averted my eyes back to pouring juice for the two of us and refilling her empty glass.

She blew out a breath and turned to him defiantly. "Garrett overreacted. We'd been joking around and Taylor was tickling me. He kissed me and that's when Garrett walked in and pitched his fit." With a nod of her head, she turned back to her mushrooms.

I sat down and sipped my coffee, waiting to find out what his comment was going to be. "That's not what Garrett told me. He mentioned Taylor had his hands on you, and you know you're too young for anything of the sort."

"We weren't…Taylor kissed me just when Garrett walked in. We weren't doing anything, Dad. How old were you when you had sex?" she challenged.

He looked at me and I merely shrugged. I had no idea what to say to him. I didn't know how old he was because I'd never asked.

"It's really gross to know that about your parents, so I'm not answering with anything other than a hell of a lot older than you. Ask Bella."

I choked on my coffee, making a mess on the counter. I rose to get paper towels to clean up the mess, and when I sat down, I could see she was waiting for an answer from me. "I was twenty-two," I answered nervously.

"So, you were twenty-two when you started sleeping around? That's kind of old, isn't it?" The sneer in her voice didn't make me feel good about myself.

"I don't sleep around, Vanessa. I had sex with my boyfriend at the time, and after things didn't work out, I didn't…um, I'm not really one to sleep around." I wanted to call her a little bitch for her insinuation, but it was more of the taunting she'd honed to a fine art in my presence.

"But you're sleeping with my dad. Isn't that sleeping around? How many other guys are you sleeping around with? I certainly hope the two of you are using protection."

I felt like I was going to be sick. I was about to open my mouth when Edward did. "First, Bella and I aren't the issue here, and it's none of your business what we do, but in the spirit of being honest, we are being careful, and neither of us is seeing other people." That was more than I was prepared to tell the little snot, but it was his show.

"How do you know for sure? You work a lot and how do you know she's not hopping in and out of beds all over the city while you're working?" I really wanted to slap her.

"First of all, if you don't understand the trust between a man and a woman, you have no business making out with your boyfriend on the couch at your mother's home. You are simply too young to understand the emotions that go along with a physical relationship, Ness. We've talked about this.

"You have to respect yourself and hold a man to a certain standard of conduct. Bella wouldn't be happy with me if she found out I'd taken another woman to dinner without telling her, just as I wouldn't be happy hearing that she'd done the same. If she called me and said, 'I know you're busy tonight, but a friend of mine called and wants to have dinner. His name is Joe, and I just wanted to let you know that's what I'm doing,' I'd believe her because she came to me first, just as I'd do with her.

"If this Taylor kid called you and told you he was going to go to the movies with your friend, Addie, since you were busy with cheerleading, what would you say?" I could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. I didn't know where he was going with it before, but I understood he was taking the discussion beyond sex and into the world of emotions and trust.

"Why would he do that? He and Addie don't…did Mom say something about them?" I could see she was a bit panicked, and I felt sorry for her. I barely remembered being that age and how confusing everything was regarding interactions with a boy.

"Vanessa, I doubt your friend, Taylor, has done anything of the sort with your friend. I think what your dad's trying to get across to you is you're too young to understand relationships between men and women, and if you take steps you're not ready for, you'll get hurt. None of us want to see you get hurt," I offered in support.

"I think you need to stay…" she began.

"Don't say it. Bella's trying to be nice. You, my dear daughter, are still a child…" he retorted.

"Edward, she's not a _child_. She's a young woman, but she just needs to give herself time to understand the emotional side of sex. It's not just about the physical. A lot of emotions come with it. Hell, I'm twenty-six and sometimes _I_ don't understand people's actions. I think you'll remember a recent incident…" I trailed off.

He chuckled. "I think I've got a problem on my hands. I think my girls are going to gang up on me from time to time, and I don't know how I'll handle it."

"We're not ganging up on you, but you need to understand that she's…when will you be fourteen, Ness?" I asked feeling incensed at his comment. She was growing up, and he needed to open his eyes.

"I'll be fourteen in February. I'll be starting high school in September," she stated with a nod as she began chopping green peppers like a seasoned pro.

"Well, I remember being that age a lot easier than your dad, and I remember how boys that age can be. Trust me they'll mature a lot slower than you. You're a smart girl. You're probably on the honor roll, aren't you?"

"I am, actually. I'm also on the junior varsity squad with cheerleading, and I'm in the chorus. I had a solo at the holiday concert. Next year, I'm planning to join the gymnastics team if the doctor gives me the okay regarding my ACL tear and my wrist. If I make the team, I could actually try out for Team USA. I've got a lot going on, Dad. I'm not a little girl anymore," she highlighted.

"Oh, I see," he stated as he began shredding cheese from a brick of what appeared to be cheddar.

"So, there. You don't want to get all involved with a boy who, at that age, will be jealous if you tell him you can't do something with him because you've got practice or a report for school. Men, of all ages, have very fragile egos, and if you show interest in anything other than them and what they're doing, they get very jealous and behave irrationally. It sounds like you've got a lot going for you, so don't make a mistake by going too far too fast with a boy who will only tell all of his gross friends what happened. Then, you're _that_ girl, and you're not cut out to be _that_ girl." I knew I was rambling, but she seemed to be listening to me, and I was extremely pleased to see it.

"_That girl?" _she asked as she began chopping the green onions.

"You know, the slutty girl," I whispered looking into her eyes.

"Oh! So, every boy's like that? Erin Caine is _that_ girl at our school because she let Brandon…she did something with Brandon she regrets, but nobody will let her forget it. I kinda feel sorry for her because she's actually nice, but they call her names as she walks down the hallway. I went into the bathroom one day and found her crying because Brandon broke up with her. I didn't know what to say, so I just handed her some toilet paper to blow her nose and patted her on the back. She swears she didn't do anything, but he told everyone she did," she chattered away.

"Yeah, and that's the _other_ thing immature boys do. They tell their friends you've done things you'd never do, so the best way to stave off the mean girls is not to do anything with just any boy. There's a lot of time for the physical stuff, but having people talking about you in high school makes it hard to enjoy school, and I'd bet you really like school, don't you?"

She smiled and nodded. "I love school. Did you like school?"

"I was shyer than you, so I had a harder time getting to know people, but I eventually warmed up to it. I was on the Student Council when I was a junior, which was what got me interested in government. That was when I started thinking about law school. Anything interest you like that? I know you're just getting ready to start high school, but sometimes things interest us when we're younger and eventually lead to something more in the future."

Suddenly, I looked up and saw Edward with a serene smile on his face as he leaned against the stove and sipped his coffee. He winked at me and turned back to the bowl of eggs he'd been cracking. He knew what he was doing, damn him, and suddenly, I didn't find Vanessa so difficult, and it seemed she didn't hate me as much either. I wasn't kidding myself that we were going to be girlfriends or anything, but I learned if I could find the right topic of conversation, we could maybe forge some type of relationship. I was very happy at the prospect because I loved her father, and I had no intention of letting him go.

\\\

_**E/N: She's making progress, our girl. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love and appreciate every one of them. We have one more chapter at Christmas, and then we make a jump.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	17. Chapter 17

OUTTAKE 2 – The Discussion

EDWARD

"Vanessa, in your room right now. I'll deal with you in a minute. Isabella, quit packing and get your ass back into bed. Guys, will you leave us? There're extra pancakes in the kitchen under the warmer."

After I talked with Bella, I called Kate. Vanessa was on a terror, and I wasn't going to stand for it. I wasn't as stupid as everyone thought when it came to my daughter. She could be difficult on a good day, and what she'd pulled and said to Bella, well, I was done with it.

Bella was upstairs, and Eric and Riley were sitting at the counter. When Kate bustled in, I looked at them. "We're going upstairs to talk with Ness. If Bella comes down, will the two of you stick around till I'm done?" They both nodded and I followed Kate upstairs. We stopped outside Nessa's door and she looked at me, pulling me into the bathroom across the hallway and closing the door.

"What happened?"

I sighed, seeing how stupid I'd been about the whole thing. If I thought my daughter and my girlfriend would become fast friends, I was the most idiotic man on the planet. "Vanessa tried to scald Bella with a cup of tea, laced with salt, no less. She made some horrible comments toward her, and I don't know how to handle it. How'd you deal with her when you started dating Garrett," I asked Kate as I guided her to sit on the toilet lid while I took a spot on the floor.

She laughed a little. "She's a mix of us, you know. We both have very strong personalities, and that's probably what contributed to the demise of our marriage, but make no mistake, I believe she has a lot of the best parts of us. She just has to learn how to deal with the temper we both have. I mean, when Garrett and I first got together, she was much younger, but she was absolutely vile to him. I remember telling you about the biting incident."

I remembered it. Kate and Garrett were on the couch watching a movie with Vanessa, and she bit him in the arm because he had it around Kate's shoulders.

"What did you do?" I asked.

She smiled. "She broke skin. He was wearing a white shirt, fresh from work, and we'd had pizza. I took him to my bathroom and cleaned it, applying a bandage. I tried to apologize to him because she'd never been that aggressive with him, and we'd gone our together, the three of us, but it was after you visited when you met Garrett the first time, and I guess she was feeling protective.

"I told him I'd talk to her, and he said, '_Sweetheart, I think this is something I need to take up with Vanessa…well, only if you're serious about us. I love you Kathleen, and I want to be a part of your life, and if you have half of the feelings I have in my heart, you need to allow me to begin a relationship with Vanessa alone.' _I was so scared about it because it had been you, me and her for so long, but I nodded my head because I was in love with him.

"He went to her room and knocked, entering without waiting for her response. She was crying on the bed and throwing a horrible tantrum, but he kissed my forehead and closed the door a little. It was like he knew I was going to listen, and he was fine with it, but she didn't need to know. I stood there a sobbing mess as he told her he loved me and she could be as mad about it as she wanted, but he wasn't going away. He told her he knew she had a father, and he wasn't going to take your place, but he was going to be in our lives, and she might as well tell him the things that were going to bother her so they could talk about them. They talked for an hour; he read her a story; and when he came out of her room, she was sound asleep." The look on Kate's face mirrored the feelings I had for Bella. I needed to assure Bella she had to establish a relationship with Vanessa outside of our relationship, just as Garrett had done.

"Okay, well, shall we?" I asked as I helped her up and handed her a tissue. She laughed as she dried her eyes, and after she was pulled together, we traversed the road to hell…to Vanessa's room. I had no idea what we were going to say to her, but I knew we had to talk to her and present a united front. If Bella and I were ever going to make it, Katie had to support me, and I could see she was ready and willing.

##

I knocked twice on Vanessa's door and opened it without invitation. It was still my house, after all, and she'd behaved horribly.

"Daddy, I can explain."

I held up my hand and sat down on the side of her bed as Kate sat in the chair at the side. Vanessa's eyes were red and I could see the tears, but I wasn't going to be swayed. She'd been a total brat, and the things she'd said to Bella, well, I couldn't imagine them coming out of her sweet mouth, but I'd heard them first hand.

"I'm sure you have a very convenient explanation already cooked up in that mind of yours, but save it. I heard everything, Vanessa. You haven't even given Bella a chance, and all she's done is try to be…" I began before Kate cut me off with a hand on my knee.

I turned to her and she smiled. "Vanessa Esme, why on earth did you treat Bella in that fashion?"

My daughter harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "She's not pretty enough for Daddy. You're pretty enough for Daddy, and if Bella gets mixed up in our lives, the two of you will never get married again."

I was stunned, but Kate wasn't. "What have I told you? Garrett and I are very happy together, and Dad has Bella in his life now. He's going to be as happy with her as I am with Garrett.

"Vanessa, your father and I love you, and we care about each other, but we're not going to get back together. I've told you this, and Dad's told you this. It's time for you to accept it. I know you're hurt because we got divorced, but if we'd have stayed together, we'd have grown to hate each other. As it stands now, we still care about each other, and we love you. We were smart enough not to let anger get involved. I know it's hard for you to understand, but one day you will."

Kate turned to me and squeezed my knee again, signaling I needed to speak up. "Vanessa, sweetheart, you are my daughter, and no other person will ever be more important to me than you, but you have to understand, I love Bella. I love her like your mom loves Garrett. She's never going to try to take Mom's place in your life. She just wants to get to know you, and for me, well, she's a surprise. I wasn't expecting to meet her and fall in love with her, but I have, and I'm not planning to let her go, Vanessa.

"I know you see her as a rival, but she's not. She's trying to be kind to you and get to know you. I know you have these hopes that Mom and me will get back together, but I don't think a bomb could separate your mom and Garrett, and I'm coming to feel the same way with Bella.

"I absolutely will not tolerate you treating her as cruelly as I heard over that intercom. The things you said to her were awful. She's not stealing me from you. She's not the enemy, okay?"

I could see she wasn't buying it, but she had to understand. "Look, like it or not, Bella's in my life, just like Garrett is in Mom's. I won't tolerate you being rude to her and trying…what the hell were you trying to do to her with that tea?" I asked, feeling my anger building.

I felt Kate's hand on my arm. "Edward, let us have a talk. Maybe I can explain it to her. I know you're angry, and I understand it, but I don't think this is going to end well. Can you give us some time?"

I took a deep breath, trying to dissipate the anger, and finally, I leaned forward and kissed Vanessa's forehead. "I love you with all my heart, but don't behave that way again." I kissed Kate on the cheek and left the room.

I paced the hallway a little, trying to burn off some of the anger, and I heard Vanessa crying inside her room, so I walked over to the doorway and listened for a minute. "No, you don't have to like it, but you're the child, and we're the parents. Your father, who I care about very much, and I are never going to get remarried, Ness. You're old enough to accept it. Daddy and I love you, and we care about each other as friends. That's all it's going to be, and you need to accept it.

"I don't know if Bella's going to be the girl he marries, but if she is, then you'll have to learn to live with it. He's not abandoning you for her, but just like with Garrett, you have to make room in your life for another person. I like her Ness, and I think you will too if you give her a chance."

I decided Kate had it in hand, so I went downstairs to find Riley and Bella at the counter. "I intend to take you up on it, Bella. Don't tell Eric but Zafrina seems to be under the impression she can make me forget any man I've ever been with. I've told her a million times it's not like that, but she seems to think she's the woman to do it. There's a Sadie Hawkins dance in February I'm supposed to chaperone. Maybe you could go with me?"

I laughed. He was the perfect person for my little brother. He had some hurdles, but I was grateful he and Bella were feeling their way into this crazy family together. "Great. You've already stolen my brother's heart and now you're trying to make off with my girlfriend. Let's take this outside, Biers."

He laughed and took off, and I looked at Bella. She was worried, but she needn't be. She held my heart, and while things with my daughter weren't going to be easy, I felt it was worth it. I just hoped she did as well.

\\\

_**E/N: You asked for it and you got it. I'm not sure if it's what you expected, but I felt it was appropriate to wait to post it until after the Christmas morning situation.**_

_**SMeyer owns…you know that.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: I truly appreciated your reviews of both chapters I posted last night. I try to take into consideration when an outtake is necessary, and I'm glad you enjoyed the peek inside Chefward's mind. Thank you for your stories regarding your personal journeys through similar waters. I appreciate them, and many of you solidified I wasn't that far off with Vanessa's behavior.**_

_**Let's get to it. Smeyer owns. I borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

16. From the Top of the Mountain to the Deep, Deep Valley

##

After gifts were opened, Vanessa grabbed her loot and started to hurry upstairs to get ready to go to the main house. She stopped on the bottom step and turned around with a gorgeous smile on her face. "Bella, I'm going to wear the new jeans Daddy got me. Are you going to wear jeans?"

I looked at Edward and he laughed. "Well, _I'm_ going to wear jeans if you two care."

"Jeans it is. I guess we'll change later for dinner?" I was sure dinner was a formal affair, and again, I didn't have anything appropriate.

"I don't think so this year. I'll talk to Nana. I don't feel like wearing a dress, do you?" she asked.

I let out a sigh of relief. "I don't want to upset your grandmother, but I'd feel a lot better in pants because I don't have another dress." She smiled and nodded, running upstairs.

I felt a kiss to the top of my head. Edward was sitting on the floor next to me, and he seemed to be in a great mood. I turned to look at him, and before I could open my mouth to speak, his mouth covered mine gently. His tongue swirled with mine, and suddenly I was on my back on the rug with him on top of me. I broke the kiss and pushed him away a bit.

"This is fantastic, trust me, but if she comes back down here and catches us, all the good-will I've gained will be gone in a heartbeat."

He laughed and pulled me to a sitting position. "See, it's not just teenage boys who get carried away. You did a great job with that discussion, you know. You got across points I never could, and I believe the two of you have taken steps to get to know each other without the claws coming out. That's the best gift you could ever give me, Bella. Now, about this cookbook…"

As a joke, I'd given him a cookbook by one of the Food Network people. Vanessa laughed at the look on his face, as did I, but he didn't seem to appreciate it. He did like the Elvis Presley box set I bought him. He gave me a leather portfolio with my initials on it and a _Mont Blanc_ pen.

"Hey, even an old dog like you can learn new tricks," I teased as I rose from the floor and pulled him up with me.

"That old dog crack, when we get back to New York, I'll show you old dog." I cracked up as I ran down the hallway to get ready for the day. It had been a lovely Christmas morning, and I prayed the rest of the time in Bellport was just as great. A lot of ground had been covered, and I was very, very happy about it.

An hour later, we were in the golf cart on the way to the main house. It was snowing again, but Edward had put the canopy on the back and made certain the blanket was in place as well. I was wearing a white t-shirt covered with a green knit hoodie. I could take the hoodie off as we cooked, and if I got something on my shirt, I could cover it with the hoodie for dinner. I was truly riding a high.

I was in the front seat with Edward, but I was turned around facing Vanessa who was looking at me. "Are you going to help us?" I asked.

"Help Daddy cook dinner? Heck no. Breakfast is one thing. When he gets going in the kitchen, he gets really bossy. I'm not up for that, and usually he and Aunt Es end up arguing and she quits him. Good luck, Bella." She laughed and I turned around to look at Edward seeing him laughing as well.

Once he stopped the cart, she placed her hand on my hand which rested on Edward's back. "I'll talk to Vic and we'll take it up with Nana regarding this fancy crap for dinner. Good luck with Castro." With that, she bolted. I laughed at her reference equating Edward to the Cuban dictator.

"Your mom's not going to be upset is she? I probably made enough of an ass of myself last night. I don't want to piss her off," I worried.

He wrapped his arm around me and scooted me over the bench seat until I was seated next to him. "I have a very good feeling we'll all be dressed in our casual clothes this year. I can't begin to tell you how much I love you, Bella. Thank you so much." He kissed me gently until we heard whistles from the back deck.

"That's my ass of a brother. Come on. Let's get busy, and I'll try not to be _bossy_."

"I don't know if you have it in you, Chef." I followed him out of the cart, and the slap to my ass made me yelp.

I turned to look at him and he laughed. "That's for the _bossy_ crack. You're not off the hook about the reference to my age, Cupcake."

After brunch, Edward and I retired to the kitchen once it was cleaned up by a staff of people I didn't know. We tied on aprons and began prepping for dinner. "So, um, what's the menu, Chef?"

"Last year I made a rack of lamb and a duck, but this year I'm feeling nostalgic, so I thought we'd do a good old fashioned Christmas. Ham, prime rib, and all the sides. What do you think?"

It sounded delicious, in spite of the meal we'd just eaten. "Sounds great. Where do you want me?"

He leaned in and kissed his way up my neck to my ear, leaving me breathless. "It would be indecent for me to tell you exactly where I want you, my beautiful girl, but I intend to show you later. You're so fucking gorgeous I could crack walnuts with my cock. Now, no funny business or the meal will end up being frozen pizza Dad insists Mom keep hidden when I'm around."

I giggled, and he kissed me again. It was perfectly wonderful.

After the prep work was finished, we joined everyone in the large great room to open gifts. There were mounds of packages, and I felt horrible for not having something for everyone because I didn't get to shop.

Edward and I sat on the floor leaning against the couch as Victoria and Vanessa handed out packages. When two landed next to me, I was surprised, but not nearly as surprised as Riley when two landed next to him. I saw him lean over and whisper to Eric who laughed and slapped him on the knee affectionately.

As I turned back to Edward, I saw another small gift on my pile. I didn't see when it was delivered, but I had been too busy watching Vanessa open the gifts from her mother and Garrett. Seemed as if they'd given her a cell phone she was going crazy over, and a necklace she wanted. I watched as she showed Kate the bracelet I'd given her, and I saw it actually matched the necklace. Kate glanced in my direction and smiled at me. I was quite happy she wasn't upset I'd given her the bracelet. The earrings Edward had given her matched, so the girl seemed to be happy to have the whole set.

Victoria squealed about a pair of boots. "Uncle Eddie and Bella, thank you so much. These are exactly what I wanted." Edward laughed.

The next squeal I heard was a bit more surprising, but then again, not entirely. I saw Eric eyeing something in a blue box and showing Riley who appeared to be laughing. Eric hurried over to Edward and me, placing a kiss to the top of both of our heads. "God, thank you. How'd you know?" He held out a pair of cufflinks that were quite lovely. They were white gold with black stones in the middle.

"Riley called me and asked about the…um, have you exchanged gifts?"

"The studs! Oh, God, you're the perfect brother and sister-in-law. Thank you." He kissed each of us on the cheek leaving me perplexed.

"What on earth was that about?" I asked because I truly had no idea.

"Eric has always wanted tuxedo shirt studs…rhodium and onyx. Riley bought him the studs, so we got him the matching cufflinks."

"You're the sweetest man in the world," I gushed as I kissed him.

"What did you get Riley?" I asked quietly.

"I thought about a bottle of Xanax to be able to deal with Eric, but I settled on tickets to a concert Eric mentioned Riley wanted to go to. He's at the Garden in February, and it's sold out, but I was able to call in a few favors and get two on the floor."

"Who is it?"

"Sting. I'm actually catering the green room. You want to go?" _Sting? As in 'The Sting'? Did I want to go? Was he insane?_

"Are you shitting me?" I shouted as I hugged him, hearing him laugh. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I peppered kisses all over his face. It was the best news I'd ever heard.

Everyone was laughing, and I was embarrassed, but it was a wonderful invitation.

I looked to my right and saw several more gifts stacked up. I picked up a box and opened the card, seeing it was from Kate, Garrett and Vanessa. I turned to Edward. "What did you get Kate and Garrett?"

"A trip to Hawaii when Vanessa's on Spring Break in March. I thought maybe we'd go out to LA and stay with Ness so they could go before the baby comes in June. You game?" he asked quietly. I nodded with a smile.

I ripped open the box and pulled off the top, seeing a lovely silk robe in a burnished gold. It wasn't from Victoria's Secret. It was from some French designer, and it was beautiful.

"This is gorgeous," I whispered as I held it up by the shoulders to show Edward.

He ripped open a box in similar paper, and when he pulled off the top, he began laughing. "I think it goes with this," he commented as he showed me a beautiful lace gown with matching lacey panties.

"I'm…why would she…that makes no sense." I was stammering a bit.

"Babe, it makes perfect sense if you think about it. This is definitely a gift I plan to put to use," he smirked as he fingered the lace. I knew my face was as red as the bows on the tree once I understood what he meant.

"Isn't it a bit strange that your ex-wife is buying sexy lingerie for your girlfriend?"

"Considering I bought her and her husband a week of child-free sex before their new baby comes along, I'd say we're on the same page. We truly want each other to be happy, and this makes me very happy when I close my eyes and picture it on you." Well, he did have a point.

I picked up another box and opened the card seeing it was from Eliza and Ed. I opened it and saw a beautiful pair of kid gloves and a cashmere scarf. I sure as fuck could have used them a few nights before.

"What'd you get your parents?"

"We're cooking the meal. That's our gift, and trust me, they'd rather have that than anything else."

I reached for another box and found it was from Esme and Carlisle. I opened it to find a beautiful 'Hermes' scarf which would look perfect with my favorite suite. I was quite happy about it.

"What did you get Carlisle and Es?"

"I did that stupid auction for Esme which almost cost me the most important woman in my life. She wouldn't dare ask for anything else," he responded reminding me of that damn bachelor auction.

I picked up the other box and found no card. "That's odd. There's no card."

"That's interesting. Open it and let's see if we can figure it out." He had a look on his face that informed me he was the giver of that particular gift.

I ripped off the paper and opened the small velvet box, seeing a gorgeous pair of diamond earrings which left me breathless, much like anything the man ever did. "These are gorgeous, and I know they're from you. You shouldn't…"

"…have not attached a card? Well, I couldn't find a big enough one to write what I wanted, so I chose to tell you all the things I'd have written on a card. I love you. I think you're the most incredible woman I've ever met. You never cease to surprise me. I'm so thankful I met you. I can't live without you. Today was the best day of my life watching you and Vanessa, together. I'm never letting you go."

I couldn't hold back the tears, and when he swept me into his arms and kissed me, it was perfect.

##

"I'm more than ready to get home," I chanted to Carlisle as we stood at the counter of the hotel to check out. We'd been litigating a case regarding a breach of contract, and the details were extremely boring, but we felt confident we'd win. It wasn't a jury trial, so it was with the judge, and he'd promised to render his verdict within a month.

My life was going along well since we'd been to Bellport for Christmas. I'd worked for Esme at _Go Fish_ as the hostess the Saturday night before New Year's, and it had actually been fun. Edward was a terror in the kitchen, and I could only laugh as I witnessed it. He'd wink at me as he yelled at someone else, letting me know he wasn't a complete asshole.

I'd been gone to Syracuse for a month after New Year's, except for the weekends, but he'd been working weekends, so we hadn't seen each other very consistently. We talked, texted, and e-mailed when we could but we were both extremely busy, just as we knew we would be.

"Yeah, Es is complaining about Victoria sneaking out. She's going to be sixteen soon, and I think I want to jump off a damn bridge. How's Vanessa?" he asked.

"I've actually gotten a few texts and phone calls from her, which surprised me very much. Somehow, we've managed to embark on a relationship, and I'm very happy. Actually, I've talked to her more than I've spoken with Edward. He's been working a lot, and he doesn't seem to have time for me. I know it's not intentional, but sometimes…"

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes, he's focused. Well, I didn't stand for it with Esme, and Bella, he's holding out on hiring a chef at the restaurant because he's so damn stubborn. If you truly want a relationship with him, you're going to have to do what I did as well. Put down your damn foot."

I pulled my suitcase in behind me when I returned to the apartment, finding it empty, which was probably a good thing because I didn't want to be hit over the head with the relationships Alice and Rosalie had with Jasper and Emmett who were very doting boyfriends.

I made my way back to my room and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. It had been so busy since the Christmas holidays, and I found it was difficult to stay awake when I wasn't pushing myself with work.

I kicked off my shoes and sprawled across the bed determining to take a nap before Alice and Rosalie arrived home from wherever they'd been. They'd promised we'd catch up, and I was looking forward to it very much.

An hour later, I woke to my phone vibrating on the nightstand. I flipped through the messages, seeing Alice and Rosalie weren't going to make it home. Surprisingly, there was a message from Edward.

_Love, I'm sorry I have to cancel our date tomorrow night. A critic is coming in, and I need to be here. I promise we'll go out on Monday. Seth is going to host the party at Irish Eyes and I'll have the night off. Miss you._

I reread the message and noticed he hadn't included his usual "I love you." I felt him slipping away, and hell, I wasn't in the position to do anything to stop it because I was busy as well. I missed him so damn much, but we knew it would be difficult.

I went to take a shower and get ready for bed, thankful to be in familiar surroundings. I turned on the hot water and climbed in, grateful for the feeling of warmth on my skin because I was cold, and not just from the frosty January air. I missed Edward's warm touch more than anything I'd ever imagined.

After I finished, I pulled on my pajamas and crawled into my bed remembering it wasn't nearly as comfortable as the bed at Edward's place, which I hadn't been in since before Christmas.

When we'd come back from Bellport, he went back to work like a maniac, and he'd spent one night at my place that week. It was New Year's Eve…well, New Year's Day because he didn't show up until 3:00 AM, and the bottle of champagne I'd chilled was completely wasted. We hastily made love that night, but he got his and I was left wondering. Not a great place to be.

I fell asleep while remembering some of the most wonderful nights of my life, only to dream about them once my eyes closed. His lips on me. His hands on me. Him filling me completely. Stolen kisses when we'd duck out of view of his family. The laugher and the kisses had been wonderful.

My phone chimed me out of a glorious dream, and I was hesitant to open my eyes because I was reliving a wonderful memory I didn't want to let go of, but all good things must come to an end, as I'd been told too many times over my lifetime.

I did my bathroom business and as I reached for a fresh roll of toilet paper, I saw the unopened box of tampons I'd bought before I went to Syracuse. I quickly ran the calendar in my head and realized I was late. I remembered when I was sick at Christmas I'd missed a few pills, but I hadn't thought about it…until I thought about it.

I couldn't actually remember when I had my last period because after I missed the pills in December, I'd gone to my doctor and changed to a diaphragm instead. I'd had one day of spotting about midway through my cycle, but because I'd stopped taking the pill, I figured my cycle would just be off for a month or two so I didn't think anything of it.

As I sat on the side of the tub stewing on it, I decided maybe it was the stress of the case, but … fuck. I knew it in my gut. I'd fucked up, and what the hell was I going to do? There was no way I was going to knock on his door and tell him I was pregnant with no notice. There was no way that was cool, so I called him.

"_You've reached me. Leave a message and I'll call ya back._"

"Edward, I need to talk to you. I know you're busy, but you need to make some time for me. I'm tired of talking to your fucking voicemail."

I ended the call and cried because I just knew it…I fucking knew it. He and Kate, the greatest person I knew, couldn't survive his drive and determination to succeed at all costs, so there was no way I could. I was well and truly fucked.

##

Saturday morning I was up and waiting outside the drug store down the street for it to open. I truly had to pee, but I knew the tests were more effective if it was the first urine of the morning, so the plan was to take the test at the drugstore because I'd never get back to the house without wetting myself. I'd learned that information at 3:30 AM when I woke up from a nightmare wherein Edward cut out my uterus with a boning knife in the kitchen of _Go Fish _because he didn't want another child. It was quite disturbing.

After I took the test, I slipped it into the bag and hurried home to check the results. Rosalie and Alice appeared to be home, so I hid the bag in my coat pocket when I walked in because I wasn't ready to address the potential problem with anyone.

"Hey, you made it home in one piece. You look tired. Did you work around the clock?" Rosalie asked from her place at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. I wanted a cup badly, but that was another thing I found out in the wee hours of the morning. Caffeine wasn't good for a developing fetus. I had no idea what I'd do if I was pregnant, but if I decided to keep the baby and raise it on my own, I definitely planned not to do anything that would put it at risk.

"Yeah, the schedule was brutal because we were on a compressed docket. We only had a week to present our case, so when we weren't in court, we were doing all of the boring things that go on behind the scenes. There was very little time for sleeping, but it's with the Judge now. How've you been?"

We hadn't spent much time together since Christmas, so I had no idea what was really going on in her life. "Work, Emmett, work. That's about it. Alice has been busy working on the summer line at '_CariO's'_, so she's sleeping now but she's going to go to Jasper's for the weekend. He's playing at _Irish Eyes_ tonight. You and Edward wanna go with us?"

"I doubt Edward can go, but I'll go. I haven't seen Jasper in quite a while. Sounds fun, if you don't mind a fifth wheel," I answered as I started toward my bedroom to check the results that would potentially change my life.

"Great. I'll talk to Alice and find out what time. Maybe we can get dinner before."

"Sounds good," I called as I closed my bedroom door and shook off my coat. I placed the bag on my bed, tossing my coat on the chair before I went to the bathroom to wash my hands again. Clearly, I was stalling, but basking in ignorance for a few more minutes didn't seem like a bad idea under the circumstances.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked at the bag on the bed. The test was like a magnet, drawing me to the bed, so I sat down and reached inside the bag pulling out the test, results side down. As I was about to flip it over, there was a knock on my bedroom door. I quickly tossed the bag in the drawer of my bedside table and slipped the capped test under my pillow. "Come in."

There was a white handkerchief that slipped through being held by a very familiar hand, waving it up and down. I giggled.

"Is it safe to come in? I brought breakfast," Edward called through the door. I hopped up and pulled it open, seeing him standing with a cardboard tray from Starbucks and a handle bag from _Seasons_.

"I made the muffins, but I took the opportunity to feed your newly developed Starbucks addiction. I got your sweet message," he teased as he walked in, placing the drinks and bag on my dresser as he removed his coat. He tossed it on the chair next to mine and pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry I've been out-of-pocket. It's pathetic when I hear from my daughter who lives in California that my girlfriend's been working eighty-hour weeks. No wonder you look exhausted," he commented as he pulled me over to the bed to sit down on the side. I prayed the reason I looked like hell was because of working long hours and eating poorly for a month, not because my body was busy making a new life.

"Yes, well, you haven't exactly been available very much, you know. I'd hoped you'd have at least given me some time on the weekends since I was gone during the weeks, but you seem to have forgotten you _have_ a girlfriend. I want an honest answer from you. Are we done? Has this played itself out because if it has and you're losing interest, don't you need to let your daughter know so she doesn't get any more attached to me? I'd also like the time to get over it before I get assigned to another case," I sniped at him with all the pissed-offness inside me.

"Bella, no, I haven't lost interest and this hasn't played itself out. I've just been busy with work, as have you, I'll remind. I have time to see you during the week, but you've been in Syracuse, and I'm sorry I can't just drop everything when you have time for me." I wasn't expecting that answer at all.

"You know what? Maybe we should just take a break while your life is so busy. Obviously, you're not going to hire a chef for _Go Fish_, so don't let me take up the time you should be spending at the restaurant. I'm not walking away, and I'm not breaking up, but if we don't have time for each other, it's better if we have no expectations of each other.

"I'm going to shower and change. Feel free to show yourself out." I stomped my bitchy ass into the bathroom and slammed the door, stripping and stepping into the shower. I was trying to wash away all the anger, but it just wasn't working.

He thought he was going to turn it around on me? I knew I had my part in it, but so did he, and he wasn't particularly friendly about it when he made the comment. As I stood under the spray to rinse my hair, I didn't see there was any way our relationship would have a chance to flourish as I'd hoped it would. I knew my trips out of town wouldn't be frequent, but if he wasn't willing to compromise regarding the time we could spend together, I had no idea how we'd move forward.

After I finished showering, I pulled on the beautiful robe Kate had given me for Christmas and wrapped a towel around my wet hair so as not to ruin the robe. I remembered Edward had taken the gown and panties home with him, but we hadn't actually had time to enjoy the set together. I hoped it looked good on him.

I opened the bathroom door, mumbling about what a pompous bastard he was when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye which caused me to jump. The pompous bastard hadn't left. He'd kicked off his shoes and was leaning against my headboard, tapping something on his hand as he watched me enter the room and walk to my dresser.

"I thought you left." I slipped on a pair of panties under the robe and turned to look at him after I'd adjusted it.

He held up the thing he'd been tapping with and it was then I saw exactly what it was, nearly passing out at the sight of it. "When were you going to mention _this_?"

I walked over to the side of the bed and reached for it because I didn't have the slightest idea what the results were, and I wasn't ready to answer any questions regarding the outcome. "You don't need to worry about that. Hand it over."

"Oh, _I_ don't have to worry about it? Does that mean you've already written me off and moved on to someone else who _needs_ to worry about this?" He wasn't happy at all, and I almost nodded in agreement just to piss him off more, but that wouldn't be fair. I'd been faithful, even if I'd been stupid, so I wasn't about to hurt him for no reason, though I was sure I was about to be gutted, based on whatever the results were from that test.

"Look, I just took it this morning, and I haven't even checked the results. If it's positive, you owe me nothing. If you don't want to be involved, that's fine. I never set out to trap you into anything, and the fact you don't have time for me as it is, doesn't bode well for you being active in the life of any child you and I might have made together, so consider yourself a sperm donor, if it's, indeed, positive." I nodded in determination and reached for the test.

Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be in agreement. I saw that angry look on his face I never liked to see, and the fact it was being cast in my direction made my stomach flip. He put the test behind his back, not giving it to me. I had no idea if he knew how to read the results, so I didn't know if he knew if I was pregnant or not.

"You don't want me involved in my child's life? Why? Am I such a horrible father to Vanessa that you fear I'd be a bad influence?"

My heart dropped because that likely meant I was pregnant. It wasn't a horrible concept, but I didn't want it _this _way. I wanted it to be a happy occasion when I finally had a family. I didn't want it to be scandalous, but it appeared it was going to be just that.

"No, Edward. You're a great father for Vanessa, but you're also very driven and a workaholic. You work too much, and I don't want our child sitting around waiting for you to make time for him or her just like I do. At this point, I have no idea how it would work, but again, I expect nothing from you."

He crossed his arms over his chest, clearly pissed off. "So, you're going to keep it?"

"Yes, I am. I've always wanted a family, and though it's a little sooner than I expected and not under the best circumstances, I'm going to keep the baby. Even though things with us are…whatever they are, this baby was still conceived in love, and it didn't ask to be brought into the world in this situation. I promise you, I'll love it with all my heart, just as I love its father. If the day ever comes when you want to see it or be in its life, I won't turn you away, but I also don't want to force anything on you. That was never my intent."

He pondered what I said as my hands rested protectively on my stomach, waiting to hear what he was going to say. He cleared his throat and looked up. "We should get married."

Imagine a cartoon character with eyes bugging out of its head…that was the look on my face I was sure. "Married? Dear God, how's that going to change anything? You don't have time for me as a girlfriend, and I definitely refuse to marry you simply because I forgot to take a few birth control pills when I was sick at Christmas. I fucked up. You're off the hook, and even if we were still together, I wouldn't marry you under these circumstances. If I ever married you, it would have to be because we both thought it was the right thing to do, not because of a pregnancy."

He looked up at the ceiling and blew out a heavy breath as I stood next to him. "I love you, Bella. I'll find someone to head up the kitchen at _Go Fish_ and I'll make more time for you. I don't want to lose you, but it seems as if your mind's made up. Please, give me a chance to show you I can change. It's not like you're the first person to tell me this, and I can…no, I will change. Can I have a second chance, please?"

He sat up on the bed and swung his feet around, pulling me closer and placing a kiss on my stomach as the tears rolled down my face. I scratched his scalp and held him close, never wanting to let him go. "I don't want to lose you either, but…"

"There's no but. We're going to work this out. You promised me you wouldn't give up, Bella. You said you wouldn't give up until I told you to. Well, I'm not telling you to…I'm begging you _not_ to."

"Edward, sweetheart, don't do this just because I'm pregnant," I sobbed.

He reached over to where the test rested on the bed and handed it to me. I flipped it over and saw the frowny face. _I'm not pregnant? But…_

I really started crying then because as I was talking to him, I was also talking myself into having a baby. The fact I wasn't pregnant should have been a good thing, but I felt like I lost something I never had. It was almost too much to bear.

I felt wetness against my stomach and his shoulders were shaking. I reached down and pulled his beautiful face up, seeing he was crying as well. "That should be good news. Why are _you_ crying?"

He sniffed and pulled me onto his lap. "When I saw that damn test, I prayed it was positive. When I saw it wasn't, I felt like my heart was breaking. I didn't ask you to marry me because you were pregnant."

I laughed through my tears. "You didn't _ask_ me at all. You stated it just like you'd say the sky is blue."

"Okay, I suck. Will you marry me? Please? I love you, Bella, and I've already told you I wanted to marry you. Hell, I told your parents I wanted to marry you. There's no reason not to," he encouraged.

I sat there for a moment and pondered it. It wasn't that I didn't want to marry _him_. It was that I didn't know if I _ever_ wanted to get married. And if I did, I didn't want it to be under the circumstances surrounding a pregnancy scare.

"I love you, but I don't know if I'll ever want to get married. It's absolutely nothing against you or any condemnation of our relationship. I don't want to lose you, but I don't want us to get married just because we had a pregnancy scare. I'll be more diligent about birth control because I changed to a diaphragm, though I guess you wouldn't know that, and we can use condoms to be sure. While I appreciate your proposal, I'm going to say no. Don't get mad. I don't like the mad face." I leaned forward and kissed him gently to reiterate the fact I loved him, but no marriage would be taking place anytime soon.

He laughed and kissed my neck. "Fine, no engagement right now. I meant everything else I said, though. I'll take steps to free up my schedule, but I've got an idea regarding how we can spend more time together.

"I know how busy you are just starting your career, and when you get home, the last thing you feel like doing is packing an overnight bag and going to my place to spend the night. This is what I think we should do…I think you should move in with me. That way, at least we'd get to spend time together when we aren't working. Please consider it. I want to come home and crawl into bed with you, or have dinner waiting for you when you get home. I love you, Bella, and I got spoiled in Bellport with waking up next to you. This case you were on, you came home on weekends, but I was working. If we lived together and you had another big case, at least I'd see you when I got home from work. Please consider it."

I looked into his eyes and saw he was completely serious. I looked around my room and thought about when I'd moved in. It had been great to live with my best friends, but I was sure it wouldn't be any time before they were moving on as well.

It was time to grow up, and I was in a wonderful relationship requiring a lot of work from both of us. It was harder to do it living in two different places, and maybe he was right…we were both busy, but at night, we'd crawl into bed next to each other, and it was exactly what I wanted.

"Now _that_, I'll consider." He kissed me soundly and flipped me onto my back. He pulled my hair from the towel as he hovered over me with a smile.

"So, birth control is straightened out? When we decide to have babies, I'd like it to be on purpose. If you're not really ready yet, we'll be careful. The next time I see a pregnancy test, I want to see two smiles. One on the test, and a beautiful, happy one on your face."

"I have it covered, but if you want to use condoms, we can," I offered.

"Well, I don't think I wanna be _that_ careful."

I laughed as he opened my robe. He moved to lock my bedroom door, stripping off as he came back to the bed. "Lose the robe, baby. The rest of that outfit is at our place, and I wanna see you in it tonight after we get back from dinner."

There was no more discussion regarding moving or babies or work. There were slow, passionate kisses and tender touches. After a quick trip to the bathroom, there were breathy gasps and groans as we came together, slowly at first, and then more quickly when our need for each other reached its peak…first me, with him following quickly behind. He rested his head against my chest as my fingers combed through the back of his hair, detecting a bit of sweat which made me smile. I'd made Edward Masen work up a sweat. Not too shabby.

\\\

_**E/N: I know, I threw that from left field, but I like to keep you on your toes. So?**_

_**We're over 1100, and I'm a happy, happy woman. Thank you all so much.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Well, we definitely have mixed reviews on the last chapter. The only defense I have is I never said they were perfect. None of us are, and while we might hate the mistakes they make, we're all due to make some over a lifetime. Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews and rec's. I truly appreciate them one and all.**_

_**Lots happened last chapter, and the action isn't going to stop. Hang on!**_

_**(NOTE: My Spanish and French are courtesy of Google. If it's not right, I apologize. Translations at the bottom. I was going to put it in the body of the story, but it seemed to interrupt the flow. SK)**_

_**SMeyer owns. I borrow.**_

17. Brand New Day

##

Later that night, we strolled into _Irish Eyes_ after we dropped a large suitcase of my clothes at his place. I saw Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice sitting at a table for six in the middle of the room. Seth waved to us as we walked in, and Edward excused himself to go talk to him for a minute.

"Lawyer Swan, how'd your case go? You were missed," Emmett stated firmly. I kissed his cheek and went to sit down.

"It's with the judge, and I hope I don't have to go out of town anytime soon. How's the bone business?" I asked. I'd set myself up, and I won't lie and say it wasn't intentional because I loved Emmett's crass sense of humor.

"The _bone_ business is booming, isn't it, babe? She walks a little funny now, but it'll be that way for a few decades. I'll leave you girls to talk before Rosie slaps the piss out of me. Glad to see you, Swan. Don't be a stranger." He rose from the chair and gave Rosalie a smacking kiss on her cheek as he walked over where Edward and Seth were talking.

I looked at Rosalie and Alice, seeing guilt written all over their beautiful faces. "Ladies? Something we need to discuss?"

"Um, well, you've been gone, and it didn't seem like something we should discuss on the phone," Alice began.

"We're prepared to pay out the lease, Bella. We won't leave you homeless, and with your job, you won't have any problem finding a place of your own," Rosalie rambled which wasn't like her at all.

"Spill," I ordered.

"Okay, Jasper got signed to a label, and we're, um well, we're moving to LA. We got married over Christmas, Bella. It's not like I planned it, but when he got the offer and told me he was moving and wanted me to come with him, it just seemed like the thing to do. We got married in Las Vegas the day after Christmas. Jasper showed up at my parents' place, and one thing led to another. Please don't be mad," Alice begged. I chuckled at her nervousness.

"Okay. And Miss Hale?" I wanted both of them to explain themselves before I gave them my news.

"Hell, I've almost already moved out. I love Emmett, and he's busy, so the only time we get to see each other is when we're at his house. He asked me to move in, and I've been sneaking my shit out while you were gone. If you looked in my room, the only thing left is my bed. I'll leave all the furniture and dishes, Bella. Hell, you can have them for your new place. Emmett's place is fully furnished, and it's really nice, so I don't need anything. We're so sorry for sneaking around, but we just didn't know how to tell you," Rosalie whined a little.

I laughed. "Girls, I don't need the furniture or dishes. My new place is also furnished, so if we don't want the stuff in our apartment, we should have a sale or donate it. I'll be fine, but we're not going to lose touch, even with you moving to LA, Alice. We've come a long way together, and we've always been there for each other. Just because we're embarking on our separate lives doesn't mean we're leaving each other behind."

"But, what are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I definitely heard shouting, then crying, then a lot of moaning and groaning. What's going on with you two?" Rosalie asked. I was a little embarrassed that she'd been home during our fight and make-up sex earlier in the day. I hadn't even thought about it at the time…not surprising, considering what we were fighting about.

Edward walked up with a tray full of drinks, handing me a beer. He sat down and kissed my temple as his arm snaked around my shoulders. "Did you tell them?"

"I haven't told you yet for sure, but actually, they've got news of their own, so before I say anything, I want you to know I'd have never packed that suitcase if my mind wasn't made up already, okay?"

"So, does that mean…?"

"You betcha, Chef. Hello, roomie." I extended my hand, but he wouldn't have it, pulling me onto his lap and kissing me deeply.

Alice shot off her chair and shrieked, just as I expected. Rosalie surprised me by joining her, and before they got too wound up, Jasper took the stage, taking the attention from us and back to him, thankfully.

"Good evenin' and welcome to _Irish Eyes_. I'm Jasper Whitlock, and I'm sorry to say tonight will be my last appearance for a while. I'll drop back by every now and again, but my wife and I…wow, that's incredible to say…are movin' west. I'm not goin' away; I'm just lookin' at the next phase of my life. This one's from my new CD which will come out later in the year. This is for my Alice." With that, he began playing a lovely song I'd never heard, but I could see Alice singing along with tears in her eyes.

He promised to love her forever and even beyond, and as Edward held me in his arms, I whispered, "I promise the same, even though I stand firm on the marriage thing." He slapped my ass and kissed me sweetly.

"Don't beat me over the head with it. You're not the marrying kind…or not yet. I'm a patient man. I'll wait."

I laughed loudly because he was anything but patient. Regardless, I loved him with my whole heart. Jasper played for a while and before he took a break, he chuckled. "I'm gonna take a break, but when I come back, I've got a surprise. Don't go anywhere."

He left the stage and came over to sit with us. Seth delivered a drink for him and checked on us. "So, you're gonna be living upstairs? Claire wants to get together with you. She said, and I quote, '_I've got to meet the woman who can spend more than fifteen minutes with him and not bean him with a rolling pin.'_ She loves him, but as I'm sure you know, Bella, he's not the easiest boss in the world."

Edward laughed. "She'll be happy to know Bella won't let me boss her around. She's the bossy one in this relationship, trust me." He kissed my cheek as everyone laughed at the table.

"Oh, then she's really gonna want to meet you. Food's on its way. Anybody need anything?" He looked around the table as did I, seeing nothing but smiles.

"Okay. I'll check back in a little while." He walked away laughing.

We chatted about Alice and Jasper's timeframe for their move. They planned to be on the West Coast by the first of March, which was around the time Edward and I were going out to LA to stay with Vanessa while Garrett and Kate went to Hawaii. We made tentative plans to get together while we were out there, and after we all ate the food Edward had ordered, which was incredible, Jasper took the stage again.

"Now, before I get caught up, I'll remind you _Irish Eyes_ is going to hold a Super Bowl party. The lovely Claire will be serving up all your favorites, so stop by and raise a pint. Speaking of which, let's get Claire out of the kitchen," Jasper called.

I saw Seth walk back to the kitchen and pull the lovely woman out behind him. I hadn't met her because I hadn't been here since the speed dating, but she was truly a gorgeous woman, and Seth was absolutely in love with her. It was written all over his face.

"If you ordered food, I'm sorry it'll be late. Jasper, what do ya want?" She had a huge smile on her face as she adjusted the baseball cap on her head.

"Hey, if you need help here sometime, I love the vibe. I'd totally waitress here," I whispered from the chair next to Edward where I'd settled to eat the nachos, potato skins, and chicken wings. They were really great, not that I expected anything less.

"Now, I owe a good friend a birthday gift, and I happen to know this is one of her favorite songs, so, Bella, darlin', this is for you." He began the song, and I was immediately singing right along with him.

A guy from the band began playing harmonica, and I could contain myself. I jumped up and began clapping along. It was Sting, and my favorite song, _Brand New Day_.

_You can turn the clock to zero, honey  
I'll sell the stock, we'll spend all the money  
We're starting up a brand new day_

Turn the clock all the way back  
I wonder if she'll take me back  
I'm thinking in a brand new way

Turn the clock to zero, sister  
You'll never know how much I missed her  
Starting up a brand new day

(Brand New Day. Sting. Copyrighted.)

"It certainly is a brand new day," Edward stood next to me and leaned to whisper in my ear. He was right on many fronts. It was a brand new day.

##

I walked into the kitchen of Edward's…well, _our _place and saw a fucking disaster I'd never seen in my life. "What the hell?" I asked. He was standing at the stove in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Yankees' baseball cap on his head backwards. Last I knew he went for a run while I did research in the library.

It was the weekend before Valentine's Day, and we were celebrating because Edward was going to be quite busy on the actual holiday. It was a Tuesday, and I was working anyway, so I didn't complain. The fact he'd taken off the Saturday before to spend time with me made me quite happy.

"Ah, here you are. I'm just testing out a recipe for a sauce that came to me on my run. I'm still hammering out the menus for Valentine's, though I've got _Tuscana_ set. _Go Fish_ is likely set as well, but Alec and I are still stymied about something for _Seasons_. It's meant to go over Wagyu beef, but I didn't like the sauce we came up with. It was too sweet. Considering we're serving it with a twice baked sweet potato, I'd rather it be more savory. Will you taste this? It's got…" he began, listing off a list of herbs and spices.

I tasted it, thinking about it topping beef, and he was right. There was something in it that didn't belong. "What's the…is that orange?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be an orange-Worcestershire reduction, but I hate it. You tell me. If you were going to order a very nice steak, what would you like to taste it with?" I thought about it for a moment, and the realization he was asking me for advice surprised me.

"Well, what about a rosemary-thyme butter instead of a heavy sauce? It would only enhance the flavor of a steak, right? Maybe add a little bit of roasted garlic? Hell, baby, you're the chef. I'm just the cook," I commented as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

He sat down next to me with his own cup, staring at me. "I'm floundering, Bella. I'm running out of ideas, and it scares the hell out of me." He truly looked upset, and I hated to see the face, but I was likely going to hate what was going to come out of my mouth next.

"Edward, I love you, and you know that. You've got a Michelin star for craps' sake. Why won't you consider bringing Laurent back? You said yourself he had ideas. Maybe it's not about you being in total control, honey. Maybe it's about you learning to accept other people's suggestions. You know, that orange-Worcestershire reduction would go great with fish or pork," I offered with a loving smile on my face.

"You're right. I'm going to set up that damn cookoff thing for charity. Only I'm not going to just challenge Laurent. I'm going to challenge Alec and Jane as well. Each of them can call the dish they'd like to introduce at each restaurant, and I'll make my version. I'll set it for April so we've got time to go back to LA. Oh, can you get time off?" he asked as he continued thinking out loud.

"I've already asked, and Carlisle agreed," I assured.

"Good. Do, um, do you like it here?" He had a worried look on his face and I didn't know why.

"Chef, I _love_ it here, why?"

"If you wanted to change anything, we could, you know," he offered as we sat at the table holding hands.

"I wouldn't change anything, Edward. I love you so much, and I love it here. I wouldn't change a thing," I whispered as he kissed my knuckles.

I had an idea that hit my radar as we sat at the table. "Have you spoken to Vanessa lately?" I asked.

"I got a text from her that she misses us. Why? Did she send you something that she wouldn't send me? I know she'll talk to you about things she won't talk about with me or Kate."

He was right on that front. I knew she and Taylor had broken up, but I wasn't going to tell him that. It was her business to tell, not mine.

"I was thinking…well, I think we should go to LA next weekend and surprise her for her birthday. She's going through a little rough patch right now. I think she'd love to have her dad show up as a surprise. She needs you, Edward. She really misses you, honey," I told him.

"I'll get the tickets. Can you leave early on Friday? This will be a great surprise." He looked at me like it hadn't even dawned on him to do it in the past.

"I'll take off on Friday. We're slow right now, so it won't be a big deal. You get the tickets, and we'll surprise her. She needs you more than she's willing to admit, and you showing up will be perfect. Actually, you should go without me. That would be even better," I offered.

"No. We're a package deal, Bella. I go…you go. You and me. Will you marry me?"

I smiled at him and kissed his lips. I pulled away and laughed. "You're ruthless. You take advantage of me when you think I'm weak, don't you? I'll stay with you forever, but no, I won't marry you. Don't get moody on me. You don't want to get married either. You just think it's the proper answer when I suggest something you haven't thought about. '_Will you marry me_' isn't always the proper response. Thank you or I love you works just as well," I told him as I kissed him gently.

"Fine. I love you. So what fish do you think that sauce works best with?"

We spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, talking about fish which was strange. Of course, the love making in between the odd discussions was perfect, just like always. For the first time, we found ourselves in a sixty-nine position. I had a glowing smile on my face when I flung myself on the bed after I couldn't take anymore, and he was breathing hard over what I'd sucked out of him. "Hey, that orange sauce you were working on for Valentine's? Maybe add a little pineapple…and to your diet as well, Chef. Google fruits that make your sperm less bitter, will ya?" I teased.

I'd finally had a normal period, thank the good Lord, and I made damn sure I used that diaphragm religiously. We hadn't talked about having children again, but someday, yeah, we'd have little Bella's and Edward's running around, I was sure of it.

He refused to use condoms stating firmly that "nature should take its course" and if I got knocked up, he wasn't going to be unhappy about it. I only laughed.

He was laughing heartily at my statement regarding adding more fruit to his diet, and I couldn't hold back a giggle. "I'm not lying. Check it on line."

"Maybe you should lick it off me? Hmm…that gives me a few ideas I think I'd like to try. I'm not prepared tonight, but tomorrow night, you're all mine, Cupcake. Hmm…cupcake batter wouldn't be bad…actually, mousse would be better. Okay, I need a shower. Come on, love. Let's get cleaned up."

He led me into the lovely shower, and before we got cleaned up, we got very dirty. He held me in his arms with my legs wrapped around his waist as my arms were wrapped around his neck. He didn't hold back anything, and when we both found our release, him first but me following closely behind him with a little tickling from him at a spot that caused me not to be able to hold back. He was magic.

Later that night, I lay panting on the bed again as he turned to me. "I'm sorry you had to miss the _Sting_ concert because of work, but he's going to be in LA when Vanessa's on spring break. Do you think she'd like it?"

I turned to him and cradled his adorable face in my hands. "I don't think she'd know who he is, but if you could get her tickets to the Beibs or One Direction, she'd likely believe you a hero."

"Baby, I don't know who they are. Help me out, please." I laughed and kissed him before he finally passed out for the night.

##

"Kate knows we're coming, right?" I asked as we drove the rental from LAX to Kate and Garret's home in Laurel Canyon. I wasn't familiar with the area at all, but he was, so I sat back and took in the sights.

"She does. Look, I know this is pushing the envelope because we're staying with my ex-wife and her husband, but you like them, right?"

"I love them. We're all a very odd family, but at the end of the day, we're a family, right? Hell, if Bruce and Demi can do it, we can, right?" I asked as he took the exit off the highway.

I turned to see a huge smile on his face. "We are very much a family. Bella, will you marry me?"

I laughed. "I'll love you forever, but I'm not ready to get married, Chef. You don't want to get married again either, so knock that shit off." He laughed next to me and kissed my hand.

We pulled up to a gate of a grand house. Edward punched in a code and the gate opened like it was the gates of Oz. Hell, maybe it was.

He circled around the house and parked in the garage of a small house, hopping out and opening my door. "This is the carriage house. We'll unload the car later. Let's go inside and see who's around. Ness won't be home from school for a while."

He let us in the front door, only to be met by a woman who appeared to be freaked out. She began babbling in Spanish, and he laughed. _"Maria, cálmate. Esta es mi novia, Bella. Kate sabe que estamos aquí. " (1)_

_"Lo siento, señor Edward. La señora Kate no me dijo que usted espera. Voy a limpiar la casa de huéspedes." (2)_

_"Está bien, María. No estamos tan delicado. ¿Cómo está Marco? Aún tratando de crear la rosa perfecta?"_ Edward asked. (3)

_"Él ha estado ocupado. El jardín está a punto de florecer de nuevo. Algunas de las plantas tienen brotes,"_ she offered. She was a stunningly beautiful woman with a quick smile, and she seemed to have affection for Edward which he returned easily. (4)

"_Dime mis pimientos siguen prosperando,"_ Edward mentioned. (5)

Maria laughed. "Marco cuida mejor de sus pimientos de rosas señora Kate. Creo que puede haber algunos en la vid."(6)

I looked at him for clarification, and he grinned. "I planted some pepper plants here last fall, and she was just assuring me her husband had been taking care of them. You don't speak Spanish?"

"On a good day, I barely speak English, Chef. What other languages do you speak?" I asked as I stood next to the gorgeous man.

"French. _Vous êtes la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais rencontré, et un jour tu te marier avec moi et nous allons faire de beaux bébés ensemble." (7)_

"What was that?" I asked.

"Look it up. Let's go to the carriage house."

He took my hand to lead me to the back of the property and up a set of stairs into a lovely little apartment where our bags were waiting, much to my surprise. He moved around the place casually, and I knew he'd been there many times, but I needed clarification.

"So, Kate and Garrett made a little apartment here for you?"

"Actually, Kate bought this place before she and Garrett got together. She's a screenwriter. It's her passion, and after she got no bites in New York, she wanted to move here. I, of course, had no desire to live on the West Coast, and that's where things began to unravel for us. It should have happened years prior, but Bella, this is the way things should be. Don't freak out about this, please. I love you so much." He pulled me into his arms, and at that moment, I knew he was right.

It wasn't a time to freak out. It was a time to embrace the strange family we were constructing, and it wasn't horrible. It was actually pretty great.

"I'm not going to freak out, Edward. What time does Ness get home?" I asked.

"We still have a couple of hours," he answered with a smile.

"Well, since you dragged me out of bed so damn early, I'd like a nap. You?"

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I was thinking." He led me to the bedroom in the cozy little apartment, and after we slowly stripped each other with a lot of kissing, he settled on the bed on his back.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, there is. You're not on top of me, and that's all kinds of wrong," he whispered as he pulled me on top of him and kissed me sweetly. His lips were soft. His tongue was oh so heavenly, and feeling his hands on my hips as he started to guide me onto him was incredible.

That was when I remembered something. "Hang on. Quick business." I hurried to my bag, grabbed my toiletry bag and hurried to the bathroom. Once that task was finished with everything being where it should be, I returned to bed and climbed right back on top of him. I should be on top every time.

We were both working up a sweat as we made love, and when he sat up and nipped along my chest, I was lost. It was incredible to feel him so close, and there was no way I could hold onto my self-control, not that I really wanted to hold back. I continued to move against him, my hands twisted in his hair and his moaning spurring me on. The most incredible friction I'd ever experience took me over the top faster than any other time, and Oh By Golly, I liked being on top a hell of a lot.

He didn't seem to hate it either. "Fuck, yes, faster Bella. I'm almost…God, you're…so good. FUCK!"

He flopped down on the sheets and stared up at me where I was catching my breath as well. "I love you. C'mere." He pulled me down to him and kissed me deeply leaving no uncertainty. That was really the only reassurance I needed…he loved me.

"Bella Swan, will you please marry me and have my babies?" For the first time, he seemed extremely sincere. He stared into my eyes and he didn't look away. He wasn't kidding this time.

"Edward, you don't have time for a wife and family. We both…" I began.

"No. I want to have a family with you. I want to look into the face of a baby we've made together. I want to see your smile on a little boy or girl, and Bella, seriously? I can sell out everything I have, and we'll never have to worry about money, I promise. I'll be thirty-nine in June. I've got baby fever, though I think that's usually something women have so don't judge me. If you don't want to get married, fine. But, will you please, please, have a baby with me? I want a baby with you. I want a life with you. I love you so much, Bella. Please think about it."

"Get off the baby train, Chef. We've only been living together for a few weeks, and we've been in a love bubble since I moved in. We need to see how we'll manage things after we have our first fight while living together. And I'm warning you…_do not_ do anything to my diaphragm. If you want to see me come unglued, let me find out you did something to it and I can promise you, you'll never have any other children as long as you draw a breath." I wasn't kidding, and based on the look on his face, he knew it to be fact.

He held his arms up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Just, please, Bella, consider it seriously. That's all I ask."

I nodded and climbed off of him as his phone chimed on the nightstand. He picked it up and laughed. After I finished a quick shower, I wrapped a lush blue towel around me and walked out to see what he was laughing about. "Who's it from?"

"Ness. And I quote, '_Daddy, please take a break at 6 your time to Skype so I can open my birthday gift. Maria told me it came today. Love you, Ness.' _I wonder what Maria told her it was?"

"Vanessa speaks Spanish as well?" I was feeling like a country cousin at that point. I'd taken Spanish in high school, but I certainly wasn't fluent.

"A little, but Maria actually speaks English if you address her first. She and I have always spoken Spanish to each other, and it drives Kate insane because she only speaks French.

"I guess I should get cleaned up and we can slip over to the house to surprise Ness when she gets home." He hopped up from the bed and went into the bathroom to shower.

I quickly dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, thankful for the warmer weather of California. Spring was still a ways away in New York, so the break was welcomed by me at least.

I sat on the bed combing my hair as I waited for him to emerge from the bathroom. I was replaying his request for me to consider having a baby sooner rather than later. I told him I'd think about it, but I wasn't going to think about it while we were in California, or even before Kate had her baby. It would be enough of an adjustment for Vanessa when her brother or sister was born. She didn't need to have to think about her father starting another family at the same time. The news I'd moved in would be enough for her to chew on. I just hoped she took it well.

\\\

_**E/N: I know some of you are unhappy with the turn the story has taken, but it is the way I wrote it and I won't apologize. If you check out, well, thank you for sticking around as long as you did.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_

_**[Translations]**_

(1) "Maria, cálmate. Esta es mi novia, Bella. Kate sabe que estamos aquí. "

"Maria, calm down. This is my girlfriend, Bella. Kate knows we're here."

_(2)_"Lo siento, señor Edward. La señora Kate no me dijo que usted espera. Voy a limpiar la casa de huéspedes. "

"I'm sorry, Senor Edward. Senora Kate didn't tell me to expect you. I'll clean up the guest house."

_(3)_ "Está bien, María. No estamos tan delicado. ¿Cómo está Marco? Aún tratando de crear la rosa perfecta? "

"It's fine, Maria. We're not that picky. How's Marco? Still trying to create the perfect rose?"

(4) "Él ha estado ocupado. El jardín está a punto de florecer de nuevo. Algunas de las plantas tienen brotes."

"He's been busy. The garden is about to bloom again. Some of the plants have buds."

(5) "Dime mis pimientos siguen prosperando," Edward mentioned.

"Tell me my peppers are still thriving," Edward mentioned.

(6) "Marco cuida mejor de sus pimientos de rosas señora Kate. Creo que puede haber algunos en la vid."

"Marco takes better care of your peppers than Senora Kate's roses. I believe there might be some on the vine."

FRENCH:

(7) "Vous êtes la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais rencontré, et un jour tu te marier avec moi et nous allons faire de beaux bébés ensemble."

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met and one day you'll marry me and we'll make beautiful babies together."

_**(P.S. To all of you who have hate for the diaphragm…I used one successfully for many years. Yeah, it can interrupt romance, but it worked for us. Love ya!)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello, lovelies. Thank you for the reviews. I have my fair share of lovers (thank you so much for your support) and haters. I don't know why you stick with the story if you hate it, but its your choice.**_

_**FAQ: "Why is she so dead set against getting married?" The only answer I have is she's young and starting out her life. There's no grand reveal. I tried to write her as a down-to-earth and independent young woman. My daughter is around her age, and she has no desire to get married anytime soon, even though her parents have been married a long time. I think it's more the mindset with the generation in which Bella grew up than any devastating issue. Some may disagree…in fact, several believe she's flighty and immature, but I like her…a lot. I also like him a lot, and regarding his behavior, I think he's just trying to navigate a new situation.**_

_**I apologize for my Google Spanish and French, and I appreciate your indulgence on the matter.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

18. Happy Birthday, Vanessa

##

"Maria, Bella and I are making dinner tonight, so you can have the night off. I'll handle it with Kate," Edward told her, in English, thankfully. We were in the large kitchen of the main house, and it was absolutely gorgeous with frosted glass and white painted cabinets and floral print fabrics. It was much homier than I'd imagined it would be.

She looked at me and smiled. "Sorry, I don't speak Spanish," I apologized for my ignorance.

"Oh, no worries, Missy Bella. Are you sure about dinner?" She looked worried until Edward laughed.

"Do you think I can't handle a dinner for five?" He walked over to the fridge and pulled out some ingredients.

"_Él siempre hace un gran lío. Se necesitan horas para limpiar_." (1) She was looking around the kitchen and rolling her eyes.

"Maria, _I still_ speak Spanish. I understand I'm a messy cook, but Bella will help me clean up when it's done, I promise. You'll find it in the same shape you left it in when you come in tomorrow. And for the record, Kate's a messier cook than me, and her food isn't edible." They both laughed as Maria nodded in agreement before she hurried out of the room.

I sat down at the counter and watched him pull out a lot of ingredients, not giving me any indication regarding what he was planning to make. "What's for dinner?"

"Tacos." I did a double take at his announcement and then began cackling hysterically.

"What's so funny, Cupcake?" He looked at me like I'd finally lost that one screw I had floating around my empty head, and as soon as I could calm down, I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you just sent the lovely Latina woman home because you're going to cook Mexican food. I'm not being racist or anything, but don't you think the woman could have cooked a dish from her culture a lot better than you?" I teased. I was sure the man could cook anything he put his mind to, but it seemed a bit pompous of him to determine his tacos were better than Maria's.

"Ha…ha…ha. She taught me how to do it, smartass. It's Ness' favorite, and we always make them together. I'm going to teach you how make them so you can make them with her, too. I'll make Katie a chicken breast because she's suffering from heartburn when she eats anything the least bit spicy. After Ness gets home, she and I can run to the store and pick up a few things. Now, I'm going to teach you how to make the tortillas." He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a few ingredients and a wooden contraption which he placed on the counter.

"This is _masa harina_. We're making corn tortillas using Maria's tortilla press," he explained as he measured out the masa into a bowl, adding some water and pushing it aside to sit for a bit before working it with his hands.

"Now, we make it into balls about the size of a golf ball. C'mere," he requested, lifting his messy right hand for me to step in front of him which I did happily. He reached around my body and began rolling the dough between his hands to make the tortillas.

I mimicked his actions and held one up. "Like this?"

He kissed my neck, sweeping his tongue along it, mumbling, "Exactly." I giggled as he continued kissing me but not rolling balls.

"Aren't you going to help me?" I whispered, swallowing thickly.

"Am I distracting you, Miss Swan?" He chuckled a bit, likely because of the shudder up my spine.

Just then, we heard the front door open and slam, causing Edward to pull away. "Maria? Where's my gift?" We heard her running down the hallway so we both wiped our hands on paper towels. When she slid into the kitchen, she had a huge smile on her face…until she saw her father standing there. The squeal emitted from her was so loud and high pitched, I nearly covered my ears.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here! You didn't tell me!" He swept her into in his arms and swung her around, hugging her tightly with a smile on his face that was glowing. He loved his daughter so much, he reminded me of my own father.

Charlie Swan was a lot of things…a devoted civil servant and officer of the law, husband, son, friend, and most importantly to me, father. He wasn't a vocal man, but he made it known to me and anyone who was within earshot that he was proud to be my father. Edward Masen was cut from that same cloth.

He put her down, and she attacked me. "Oh, Bella. I'm like so happy you came. I've been excited about Spring Break, but it seemed like it was taking forever. Wait, you're still totes coming back for that, right?" she asked as she pulled away from me with a worried expression on her face.

"Of course we are. We're only here for the weekend because it's your birthday. I'm looking forward to our visit in March so we can do all kinds of things I've never done before. Maybe we can go to Disneyland? I've never been. Anyway, this is strictly a visit for you and your dad to spend your birthday together," I explained, seeing her face melt into a beautiful smile.

"Oh, but you'll like spend time too, right?" Her comment surprised me.

"I will, but I know your dad wants some time with just the two of you. You and I will hang out, I promise," I told her, feeling happy to see such a change in her attitude from when I first met her.

She clapped and jumped a little, reminding me of Alice. "Goody. I'm going to go change out of this stupid uniform. I'll be back to help. I wanna press the tortillas, Daddy."

"You're going to teach Bella how to do them. She's never used a press before. We're going to teach her how to make Maria's Carne Asada tacos, so go change and hurry back." He was smiling broadly.

"_This_ is like the best birthday present in the world," she gushed as she hugged him again. He kissed the top of her head and pulled back with a smirk on his face.

"So, Bella and I can return the gifts we brought for you?" He was teasing, and I could tell for a minute, she was torn, but her answer completely gob smacked us both.

"Yep. Having you here, like both of you here, is all the presents I need." With that, she took off and we both heard her stampeding up the stairs, squealing a little.

I laughed as I turned to look at him. He had a smile on his face and a tear on his cheek which he quickly brushed away. "That's something I never thought I'd hear out of that child's mouth. God, thank you for suggesting this, Bella. I should have been doing this _like_ every year." We both laughed at his impression of her, but then he walked over where I stood, kissing me gently and holding my face as if it was made of clay. When he pulled back and looked into my eyes, there was absolutely nothing but love and happiness.

"Look, this is the only thing I'm going to say about this for the rest of this visit. After Kate has her baby and we see how Vanessa settles into it, we'll talk about having a baby, okay? I love you, and I can see you're a wonderful father, Edward. Plus, you're not bad looking, so the kid stands a pretty good chance of not having a huge nose or three chins. I see raw material here to work with," I joked to keep from crying because I honestly meant it with all my heart. He'd walked back to the fridge to grab something, and after my comment, he closed the door with nothing in his hands.

He took three very large strides and picked me up, spinning me around just as he'd done Vanessa when she ran into the kitchen. "Bella Swan, I love you with all my heart." He kissed me passionately until we heard Vanessa running down the stairs, and then he quickly excused himself from the kitchen.

When she came in, she looked around. "Where's Daddy?"

"Bathroom, I think. So, I'm intrigued with this tortilla press. Demonstration?" She smiled at me as she walked over to a cabinet pulling out a roll of wax paper.

She pulled on an apron, handing one to me as well, and then she proceeded to put me to work tearing wax paper as she instructed me on the importance of getting the thickness of the tortillas just right. Edward walked back into the kitchen, washed his hands, and pulled out a huge flank steak, creating a marinade and slathering it on the steak. When it was as he wanted, he placed it back in the fridge as Vanessa pressed tortillas while I started cleaning up behind the two of them.

We made pico de gallo, a peach and pineapple salsa, which, when he announced it, he winked at me causing me to giggle. The two of them chopped up peppers, chili pods, onions, garlic and tomatoes to sauté.

Vanessa was talking about a girl name Cassie who was apparently a bitch, based on Vanessa's description. "So, she like took my gym uniform and threw it in the shower because she's pissed…"

"Language," Edward called.

"Sorry. She's like mad at me because Chad asked me to sit at his lunch table instead of her. She seemed like completely oblivious that Addie is going out with Harry, and she's like my best friend ever. I was like so happy when Miss Hannigan came into the locker room and caught her. I hope she got detention. She totes deserved it."

Edward looked at me with a lost face. "Care to translate? I don't speak fourteen year-old girl." Vanessa and I both laughed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Ness. Cassie's jealous because Chad seems to be taken with the beautiful Miss Masen. Ness' best friend, Addie, is the girlfriend of Harry, so it's not surprising Chad and Vanessa would sit together. In Cassie's fit of jealousy, she ruined your daughter's gym uniform, for which, Vanessa hopes she gets detention because the act was so heinous, it is punishable," I informed, eliciting a laugh from the two of them.

"That's why Bella's a lawyer. So, I'm curious, and if it's _like totes_ none of my business, just tell me. What happened to Taylor?" I saw Vanessa look at me sideways, and I shook my head that I hadn't given away anything. She smiled at me.

"He's like the biggest di…jerk in the world. We broke up."

"Oh. Well, I'm not sorry about that, but now you're interested in some kid named Chad?"

"We're in the early stages, Daddy. Don't get like all parental about it. We're only at texting and eating lunch at the same table. We're not like going out yet or anything." She walked to the fridge and opened it, peering inside.

Edward looked at me and mouthed, "DATING?" I laughed.

"Ness, tell your dad what 'going out' means before he has a stroke. In _his_ day, it meant something entirely different," I teased as I poked his ribs.

"We need cotija cheese and limes, Daddy. Going out just means we're like a couple. You know, like boyfriend and girlfriend. We're not that yet, at all." She opened a juice box and continued working without looking at him.

He walked to the fridge and pulled out two beers, opening them as we heard the front door open. Based on the whistling, I could tell it was Garrett. He walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. "Hello, family. Bella, Edward, it's good to see you again. I see you're all busy at work. Kate sent me a message that if you need anything from the store to send her a list because she's stopping on her way home. What's for dinner?"

"Carne Asada tacos," Vanessa announced.

"Oh, I'll go change and start the grill if you need it," he offered as he shuffled through the mail in his hand.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, that would be great. I was going to make Katie a chicken breast. How's she doing with that?" Edward asked as I lived one of the most surreal moments of my life.

"Chicken good. Bacon good. Anything else, not so good. She has been on an Italian roll, lately," Garrett offered. Edward nodded, walking to the cabinet and gathering a bunch more ingredients.

He pulled his phone out and tapped out a message, laughing at the response. "Bella, she wants your mac and cheese." He went to the cabinet and put back everything he'd pulled out, grabbing a box of elbow macaroni.

"She has a Michelin-starred chef at her disposal, and she wants _my_ mac and cheese?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh, that was like _soooo_ good. Mom couldn't shut up about it when you made it for Christmas dinner." I was surprised at her revelation, though when I thought about it, I did notice the pan was empty when we cleaned up the dishes Christmas night.

"Well, if the expectant mother wants mac and cheese when she can easily have chicken parm or something of the sort, who am I do deny?" I joked.

I perused the fridge to find an array of gourmet cheeses, many of which I'd never heard of or tasted. "Honey, can ya help me out," I asked as I gathered them in my arms and walked over to the table in the kitchen. He laughed as he grabbed a few knives and followed me.

He perused the ones I'd laid out on the table and smiled. "Ness, honey, grab a wooden cutting board, will you?"

She quickly placed one next to him on the table and sat down in a chair. "I _looove_ when he treats us like idiots," she teased.

He tweaked her nose and she laughed. "Hush you. I'm trying to make a well-rounded young woman out of you."

He perused the cheeses and moved off three hard cheeses. "Too pungent."

"Okay, this one is aged white cheddar," he commented, cutting off two slices. Vanessa and I both nodded that it was great as we tasted it.

"This is a Parmigiano-Reggiano." He cut two slices and gave us each one. Again, we nodded our heads that we liked it.

"There's a Gruyere, an Asiago, and the preferred Velveeta Bella uses as a base with her béchamel. Kate has butter crackers unless you want to use Panko. It's up to you, love."

I looked at Vanessa. "So, what's your choice?" I asked.

"White cheddar, Gruyere, Asiago, and Velveeta. I think that'll be great together along with the ham. I liked the butter crackers," she offered. Remembering Garrett had mentioned Kate was fine with bacon, I decided instead of pancetta, I'd use bacon. I hoped it would be something she'd enjoy, so I set about making the best mac and cheese I could. I had no idea why it was so important to me to impress Kate, but it was. I hoped I lived up to her expectations.

##

"Oh, God! That's so good!"

I was surprised by the accolades and quite happy for them. We were all sitting in the kitchen eating dinner, and Kate seemed to really be enjoying the mac and cheese along with the sautéed chicken breast Edward had made, foregoing the grill because it was quite windy and it was difficult to keep the fire going.

He'd also chosen to grill the flank steak on the kitchen grill. We were enjoying the tacos, and Kate was over-the-moon about her meal. I was having a hard time not imagining her making the same sounds in the bedroom.

"It's the love," Edward commented as he scooped another helping onto his plate.

"The love?" Vanessa asked.

"Bella cooks for the people she loves and it comes out in the food. That's why everything she makes tastes great. It's the love," he commented nonchalantly.

I smiled and continued eating when I heard a sob from across the table. I looked up to see Kate with tears pouring down her face.

"Oh, God! Are you okay? Is something wrong?" I asked nervously. I remembered Edward's comment regarding the fact she and Garrett had been trying for a while to have a baby, and I was sure if something happened to it, she would be devastated completely, as would the rest of the family.

Garrett chuckled. "She's fine, Bella. She has these little breakdowns every once in a while. It's the hormones." The slap to the back of his head was a surprise.

"Garrett, you're an ass. Bella, I'm so happy you're here. It means so much to me that you understand this bizarre relationship we have. I know Vanessa is pleased you're both here, and it truly makes my heart swell. Edward's right, for once in his life. You cook with love," she commented, drying her eyes with her linen napkin.

Edward cleared his throat and took a sip of his beer. "So, um, do we know what this little one is going to be?" He was clearly trying to change the subject, sensing my discomfort, but I didn't want him to worry. I squeezed his knee to let him know it was fine, but I didn't say anything.

"Can I tell? _Please?_ I've only told Addie. Can't we tell?" Vanessa begged.

"I call 'godfather'," Edward teased. I should have been mad, as any other woman would have been in my shoes if her boyfriend wanted to be the godfather of his ex-wife's baby. It was quite ridiculous in any other family, but apparently, it was going to be the new normal in my life.

"Pete's already called it, sorry," Kate teased with a giggle. _Yet another mood?_

"Daddy, it would be really weird if you were the godfather for my baby…can I tell?"

"Go ahead," Garrett laughed.

"My baby _brother!_ It's a boy!" Vanessa yelled as if we were far away. I laughed as did Edward. They were obviously excited about the fact the baby was a boy, and I was happy for them.

After dinner, we sat around the table talking. "So, Kate, you're a screenwriter?" I asked.

"I am. Right now, I'm adapting a book for the screen, and I'd like to shoot myself most days. The book series is great, but trying to adapt it to screen is excruciating. The writer is very protective, and you can't do as much with visuals as you can with words. Trying to get her to understand it has been a test of patience. I have to meet with her tomorrow because she's in town. I've told her I only have two hours so I'll be home before you ever get up, Ness. Don't glare at me," Kate remarked as she looked at her daughter.

I could see Vanessa wasn't happy at all with the news because it was her actual birthday, but Kate had a career, and while I wasn't used to sacrificing for anyone, she clearly was. "Did you tell your dad and Bella there will be six girls spending the night tomorrow night?"

"Oh, a slumber party. That sounds like fun," I commented.

"It was going to go one way, but now that you and Daddy are here, can it go another whole way? Daddy will you like make pizzas, and Bella, will you hang out? Please?" I turned to see Edward wasn't exactly pleased, but she was inviting me into her world, which was exactly what I needed…wanted. I wanted her to accept me, and if a sleepover was what was needed, then that's what I'd do.

"I'll stay. We can do whatever you want," I offered.

"Oh! I've got a great idea. Mom, why don't you and Garrett stay in the guest house and Daddy and Bella can stay here with us. You can catch up on sleep, and Daddy and Bella can chaperone. Garrett, you weren't like happy about it anyways, right?" Vanessa was the master manipulator, but her plan wasn't that bad.

"Ness, I don't know if I'm up for six more of you," Edward responded.

"Daddy, they're like totes cool, and they think you're hot, though I don't see it, but that would be gross. This will ratchet up the parties to follow. _Please?"_ I could tell the little conniver had said the right thing to play to his ego. I laughed at him as he pondered it.

"So, your friends know who I am?" he preened.

"Obvi. Please do it. Half of them don't believe you're my dad. Oh, you've gotta," she begged.

"Oh, you've gotta," I echoed, knowing it wouldn't take anything to feed his huge ego. I heard Kate laughing, and Garrett was trying not to, though not very well.

"Jesus. _FINE!_ But, I'm not going to do anything girlie, you understand?" He looked at me, and I laughed.

"Don't be a big old baby," I teased as I cleared the table.

"Bella, leave it for Maria," Kate suggested.

"Oh, heck no. When we invaded her territory, Edward promised we'd leave her kitchen sparkling, and she seems like she'd expect us to keep our word, so we will. Go to bed, Kate. I'll take care of this with Vanessa's help. Oh, and Edward's going to get his hands wet," I teased.

She and Garrett rose from the banquette in the kitchen to head upstairs. "Goodnight. I'm happy you're here. This was a completely unexpected pleasure," Kate called as she sauntered out of the kitchen after kissing Vanessa.

"Night. Ness, you've got piano in the morning at ten. Mrs. Spellman doesn't like you to be late," Garrett told her as he kissed her forehead and hugged me, following Kate upstairs.

The three of us were left in the kitchen. We began cleaning up, and as Vanessa carried dishes over to the sink, I asked, "Do you have supplies for the slumber party?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she rinsed the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher.

"After your piano teacher leaves, your dad and I are going to take you shopping. We need supplies," I stated, hearing a groan from Edward.

I'd had enough sleepovers with Angela, Alice, and Rosalie in our teen years, so I had a very good idea what a sleepover entailed…junk food…movies…manicure materials. It couldn't have changed that much since we used to do it, or so I hoped. I didn't want to fail my first time out of the chute, so I covertly sent a text to Alice asking her to weigh in. She was the utmost authority on things of the sort, and I trusted her judgment implicitly.

##

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Edward asked as we walked to the carriage house.

"Maybe you wanna show me?" I taunted. He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of nothing, and laughed the whole way up the stairs to the door, not putting me down after he opened it.

We'd kissed Vanessa goodnight…both of us, which surprised me. She was going to catch up with her friends on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram, and we were apparently going to catch up with each other the old-fashioned way. I had not one complaint.

He didn't put me down until we were in the bedroom, gently placing me on the bed, fully clothed, which wasn't ideal at all. I wanted the man very much, so I whipped off my clothes and lie on the bed in my panties.

He slipped off his clothes, not taking his beautiful green eyes from mine, and he climbed onto the bed next to me, sucking my left nipple into his mouth, coaxing a gasp from me. "Oh, yes."

Slowly…passionately…harder…faster…the push and pull…kisses, not so gentle…hunger for each other…"_Yes, just like that"… "God, I love you" … "I'm about to"… "Don't stop, please don't stop" … "I can't stop, Bella. I…it feels too good"… "I'm"… "Jeez" … "FUCK!"_

I prayed the shouting I let go at the end wouldn't alert anyone at the main house, but I simply couldn't help it. The man had skills, and when he unleashed them on me…well, you can imagine.

He lay panting next to me, but that sexy smile was in place which caused me to giggle a bit. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing heavy. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Okay? I'm not anywhere near okay. I'm so beyond okay I can't look back and see okay. I'm damn near forty, and my younger girlfriend, who's the smartest woman on the planet, can fuck me into a stammering idiot. That's not really me being okay."

I laughed and rolled over, placing my head on his chest. He didn't say anything else. He rubbed my back for a minute, sighed contentedly, and he was out. I fell asleep with a happy smile on my face as well. I was sleeping with the sexiest man I'd ever met, and I'd turned him into a stammering idiot? GO ME!

\\\

_**Vanessa had quite a turn around. **_

_**Spanish translation below. If it's wrong, I'm sorry. Google translate isn't the ultimate tool.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_

_**Translation:**_

"_Él siempre hace un gran lío. Se necesitan horas para limpiar."_

"He always makes a big mess. It takes hours to clean up."

MWAH!


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Tip from SK: Never, ever, run down wooden stairs in a pair of cotton socks to answer the door for the UPS man. Flat on my back with the man looking in the window when he heard my ass hitting three steps. I opened the door with tears in my eyes, signed the stupid electronic thing, and slammed the door in his face. Thankfully, he left the package on the porch.**_

_**I'm quite high right now on pain pills, so this will be short. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I can't exactly focus on the reviews right now, but I perused them as best I could and saw they're mixed. Am I going to explain Vanessa's sudden change of heart? I thought it was evident…she and Bella found a common ground when they were having breakfast on Christmas morning. I guess I'm not as smooth as I'd hoped.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I definitely only borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

19. _Broken_

##

The plane ride back to New York was very quiet. I didn't know what was wrong with Edward because he hadn't said more than a hand-full of words after we got in the car and drove to LAX. I couldn't tell what particular thing had him in a funk, so I decided to wait until we got home away from prying ears to question him.

_The slumber party the night before had been lively, to say the least. We went to a beauty supply store and picked up manicure kits for each of the girls, ignoring Edward's suggestion of "Why don't you just hire someone to come to the house and do it?"_

"_That's not the point. You lounge around, eat snacks, watch movies, paint nails, and talk about boys. It's just part of the deal, sweetheart." He didn't get it, but it was his first time of actually being full-fledged foisted into the land of teenage girls._

_They did stroke his ego, though. All the snacks we attempted to buy at the grocery store were vetoed by Edward in lieu of him making them from scratch. Vanessa told him he didn't have to go to so much trouble, but he said, "I'm your dad, and this is the first time I've been able to be here for your birthday in a long time. You're only fourteen once, and if your friends know who I am, they'll expect something better than processed cheese crap." I laughed as he threw the bag of Cheetos back into the bin._

_The brown butter and sage popcorn he made to go along with movie time, which was after the personal pizzas he'd made for them, was a huge hit and had the girls all gushing over him, well he enjoyed it very much. _

_He was only mildly put out that Kate had ordered her a cake from some fancy Hollywood bakery. After dinner, Kate and Garrett came over from the carriage house to give Vanessa her gifts and eat cake. Vanessa squealed and gushed about the clothes her mother and Garrett gave her, proclaiming everything to be perfect._

_She loved the earrings Edward bought her…small mother of pearl and diamond studs. He also gave her a gift certificate to one of her favorite on-line stores, an iPad, and at my urging, an iTunes gift card so she could download music instead of buying her CDs as he wanted to do._

_I gave her a funky iPad case, a birth month flower necklace, and a set of Gummy Bear novelty lights she'd mentioned she loved during a phone call with her father. She loved it all, and then her friends went off to do whatever it was that fourteen year-old girls did, leaving Edward and me to clean up._

_After we cleaned up, Vanessa wandered into the kitchen with a look on her face that made me smile. She was definitely up to something. "Daddy, I wondered if you'd play the piano for the girls? They don't believe me that you can also play."_

_He hesitated, complaining he hadn't played since Christmas, but she persevered, and after I dried the pans and put them away, I sauntered into the fancy living room where a beautiful, black-lacquered piano was placed as the focal point and watched six teenage girls develop their very first crush on someone's father. He was pretty damn cute as he tried to play the songs they requested which I could tell he'd never heard of in his life. I was surprised, however, he could listen to the song on Vanessa's iPod and get it close to right. "Call Me Maybe" brought them all to their feet to do the dance, and as he watched them, I could see him laughing hysterically._

_After they all sang "Happy Birthday" to Vanessa as he played, she kissed her dad, and the girls all ran upstairs to Vanessa's room to finish the rest of their night in private._

_When he walked back into the kitchen where I was sitting with a bottle of beer, he had a strange look on his face which was still evident the whole way back to New York._

"So, um, that was fun being around for Vanessa's birthday. I think she really appreciated the surprise," I broached, not sure what else to say to him. We were in the car on the way home, and he'd only spoken when spoken to. It was driving me crazy.

"I'm a complete and total failure as a father."

I saw his driver, D, look in the rearview mirror with his eyebrows arched. I was right there with him. _What the fuck was going on?_

"No you're not. You made her very happy. She said it was the best birthday she's had in a long time. How on earth could that be considered a failure?" He was clearly upset, but I could tell he wasn't really talking to me. He was likely stating what was going through his mind, and I didn't know how he'd reached that _particular_ conclusion.

"D, drop me at _Go Fish_ and take Bella home, please. I need to check on some things. Baby, I'll be home in a little while," he instructed as he pulled out his phone and began texting like crazy.

An hour later, he kissed my cheek and hopped out of the car in front of the restaurant. I had a very, very uneasy feeling about what was going through his mind, so when I got home, I called my mom who I hadn't spoken with in far too long, mostly because she had become the social butterfly.

"Bella? How are you, baby girl?"

"Right now, Mom, I'm not sure." She'd met Edward when Dad had died, and he'd been terrific to her, taking care of things neither of us thought about. She liked him very much, and having been married to my dad for so many years, maybe she'd have some insight into what was going on with Edward and some advice regarding how to handle it.

"So, give me the highlights," she urged. I gave them to her in a rambling, emotion-filled rant. When I heard the gasps at various points, I realized how long it had been since I'd spoken with her and how much I had to explain.

"So, you moved in with him?"

"Just a few weeks ago…well, it'll be a month in a few days."

"And you're considering having a baby with him, but you don't want to get married?"

"I'm not saying never on the marriage thing, but I sense he still has issues with it, and I'm not ready to start chalking up divorces on my list of life accomplishments. About the baby thing, I said we'd see how it went with Vanessa after Kate has her baby." _I thought I was clear when I explained it. I hope she's not slipping._

"So, he's freaking out about the two of you thinking about having a baby?"

"I don't think that's it. It's got something to do with the visit because he said he was a failure as a father. I'm not pregnant, so it's got to have something to do with Vanessa turning fourteen, don't you think?" That was all I could come up with.

"How long since he spent a birthday with her?"

I thought back over the conversations we'd had, and I remembered him saying he should have done it every year. "I think this is the first time in a long time, but I'm not sure."

Mom was silent for a minute and then let out a sigh. "He feels guilty."

"Over what?" It seemed absurd to me because we'd just got back from having a fantastic time wherein he lavished his daughter with attention. How could he feel guilty about that?

"If he hasn't been spending her birthdays with her, and suddenly his girlfriend suggests it and he goes to LA, has a great time, and see's what he's been missing all of these years, he feels guilty. Think about it."

We talked for a while longer, and I saw she was likely right. Edward was feeling guilty, and I had no idea what to do about it.

I looked at the bedside clock, seeing it was nearly midnight, and since I had to go to work the next day, I decided to go to sleep. I'd left a light on for him, but I had no idea when he'd come home. I didn't text him because if he needed time, I wasn't going to bother him. I'd wait for him to come to me…I'd wait nervously, likely developing a bleeding ulcer in the process, but I'd wait.

##

"Bella, Carlisle wants to see you," Maggie, his new assistant, announced over the phone. It was the Wednesday after the LA weekend, and I'd only seen Edward's back as he left the loft in the mornings. We'd barely spoken to each other since we'd returned home, and he was working more than he'd been the whole time I'd been dating him. I was still in the dark about what was going on with him, and I was about at the end of my rope.

"I'll be right there," I responded, grabbing my jacket and adjusting my skirt. I'd been busy doing research for a new case, and I hadn't been out of my office all morning.

I arrived at her desk and she was on the phone, so she pointed to the door, and after knocking, I was invited inside. When I opened the door, I saw Esme pacing frantically while Carlisle's desk was spread with files. Neither looked happy.

"Um, you wanted to see me?"

"Oh, Bella, please close the door and take a seat. I know I promised to keep you out of Edward's business, but I can't get a straight answer out of him, and I need some background before I can do what he's asked," Carlisle stated, leaving me more confused than ever.

"I have no idea what's going on. Since we returned from LA for Vanessa's birthday, he's been acting strangely, and he hasn't spoken a handful of words to me. The best I can deduce is he feels guilty. I'm guessing it's because he hasn't always been there for Vanessa and he's just now realizing it, but I'm only speculating. The last thing he really said to me that was anything of worth was that he's a failure as a father," I informed as I watched Esme wringing her hands.

"God, he's such an idiot. I can't run _Go Fish_ without him. I don't even have a chef. Buying him out of his share will definitely mean losing all of the hype we've gotten since the _Zagat's_ review and the spread in _Bon Appetit_. And the other restaurants? I can't believe he wants to sell out," she stated without acknowledging my presence.

"Es, calm down. Bella, I'm sorry to put you on the spot, but has he mentioned he's planning to move to LA?" Carlisle asked. It was the first I'd fucking heard of it, and I immediately felt the tears.

"No. Not a word." I rose from the chair and walked out of his office and straight to the bathroom where I threw up my lunch. He was going to pull up stakes and go west, just like a pioneer. The fact he hadn't mentioned anything to me about it left me with the only conclusion which made sense. He was leaving and he wasn't going to give me a chance to consider whether I'd go with him or not. FUCK!

##

"You can share with me for a while. Ben and I can spend more time at his place, even though it's not as close to the paper as my place. Or, you could stay at Ben's because it's closer to your office," Angela offered. We were sitting at a bar we used to frequent before we met the guys, and I was a sobbing, mascara-streaked mess. She was doing the best she could, but I'd noticed her fiercely texting when she thought I wasn't looking so I assumed she was sending out a 9-1-1 for our friends because she wasn't sure what the fuck to do.

I wasn't sure what the fuck to do either.

"I'm just venting, Ang. I'm not looking for you to solve my problems. I really hoped this year would be a lot better than last year, but clearly, that was like pissing in the wind," I complained as I held my hand up to Scott, the bartender.

He was cute, but he was nothing like _my bartender_. Or the guy I thought was a bartender who turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me who was about to slink out of my life like a yellow-bellied snake. In that moment as I finished the Jack and Coke I was drinking, I was truly grateful I hadn't made more of a commitment regarding the baby thing. I'd be raising a child on my own while he tried to go make up for past mistakes with his daughter.

My child would be shoved aside. I was never having a child because I couldn't put one through the inevitable bullshit of being left behind.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to my right, seeing Riley Biers standing there next to our table. He was wearing a bow tie, sweater vest, and khaki pants. The look in his eyes brought more tears from me as I jumped up and flung myself at him, sobbing to beat the band. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, holding me and rocking me as I continued to sob.

"Where's Eric?" Angela asked.

"He's camped out at the loft. What the hell is going on?" Riley handed me a napkin, likely not wanting snot on the nice cashmere vest he was wearing. I place it over his should like a burp rag and continued to cry.

"Apparently, Edward's selling out and moving to LA, and he hasn't said a word to her about it. We're just trying to figure out living arrangements. I was hoping you knew what was going on," Angela responded as drinks were delivered.

"Can we get a water?" Riley asked someone. "When did all this shit happen?" he asked.

"Last weekend, from what I can deduce between the sobs. They went to LA to spend Vanessa's birthday with her, he announced he was a shitty father, and then he came back to New York and has begun liquidating. She said he hasn't spoken a handful of words to her since they got home.

"I suggested she should move into Ben's place which is closer to her office, and Ben can move in with me. Bella can afford her own place now, and we've already been wondering what to do about his lease. You don't know anything?"

"Nothing. Look, maybe she should stay…"

I dried my eyes and rose from my place on his lap and sat down at the table. I picked up my drink and sucked half of it through the straw, not bothering to squeeze the lime into it. "I'm right here, and I'm going to be fine. If Ben wants out of his lease, I'll take it over. How soon do you think he'd be willing to move out?"

"Well, he can leave his furniture and just move his clothes for now. The rent's…" Angela began with logistics planning. Riley, God help him, held my hand and patted it in support the whole time. He continued to state he and Eric were my friends outside my relationship with Edward, and they were there for me. It was nice someone was going to be there for me. The person I wanted to be there for me was planning to slither off to the West Coast without a word, the fucking coward.

When Angela began watching the clock like a bored office worker, I determined it was time to leave. I hugged her tightly, telling her I'd pay the bill because I drank a hell of a lot more than she, and after she left, I sat back down, looking at Riley for any ideas he had.

"This is truly fucked up. It's clear he loves you, Bella. I can't tell you why he's behaving so irrationally, but I can tell you, he'll regret this." I appreciated his support, but I wasn't sure he was right. I would be a footnote in the memoirs of Edward Masen. Not where I thought I'd ever be, but how can you fight against something when you're not given a choice?

Riley cabbed to the loft with me. He was going to collect Eric and go home, after extracting a promise from me that I wouldn't cut them out of my life, even if I met someone and fell head-over-heels in love. I laughed heartily knowing that wouldn't happen, but I appreciated his unwavering friendship.

When we arrived at the loft, I saw lights on upstairs, and I wasn't really ready for a showdown, but Riley led me up the stairs and took the keys from my hand, unlocking the door and stepping inside. I saw Eric sitting on the couch looking quite upset, so I excused myself to allow Riley to console him, not ready to deal with any breakdown other than my own.

I walked into the bedroom seeing Edward sitting on the side of the bed, suitcases spread out and half packed. "How was your day, _dear_?" Yes, I was being a snipey bitch, but he had been so absent over the last four days, I didn't feel an ounce of compassion for him.

"Pretty shitty, actually. Yours?"

I laughed. There were so many words to describe my week, but he was already shouldering a lot of guilt, so I wasn't about to add anymore. "Um, well, surprising. How long before I need to be out? Ben's going to move, but he's busy right now, so if I need to be out tomorrow, I'll need to find a hotel."

"Why are _you_ moving out?" he asked while staring at the floor.

"Well, why are _you_ moving out? I assumed if you were leaving, I'd need to leave. You know, since you're liquidating everything and moving to LA. Thanks for allowing me to hear it from your attorney, by the way. Good times," I snapped as I went to the closet and began pulling out my things to fold for packing, having determined I couldn't spend another minute with him.

"It's not like that, Bella. I'm just going to split time. I'll be here part of the year, and out in LA the rest. I'm keeping the loft." _He was moving to LA for part of the year and expected me to stay here and wait for him? He'd lost it completely._

"You know, that's not really going to work for me. I, what? I date someone else for half the year, and then when you come back, I drop him and we pick up this half-assed relationship wherever we left off? Sorry, that's not what I signed up for."

He looked at me, blinking as if I'd slapped him. "Bella, that wasn't what I meant. I hoped you'd come with me."

It was my turn to blink like an idiot. "Oh, _really_? And when were you going to ask me? After you'd already…God, this is so fucked up. You don't speak to me for days. You put things in motion to sell everything you have and then you think…you assume I'll just pick up stakes when I finally get your attention, quit my job, and follow you around like some love-struck teenager? Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen. I understand Vanessa is your daughter and you're just now realizing what you've missed out on. I can't hold that against you, Edward. What I have a problem with is the way you're treating me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm done sitting at the back of the bus. You putting your daughter first, I get, but if you really loved me, I should come somewhere near the top of the list, or at least I hope to on _somebody's_ list. I love you, but I can't do this."

##

I packed my things and went to stay with Eric and Riley that night and for the next two weeks until Ben moved out and I took over his place. I was working like a maniac, and I had no idea what was going on with Edward.

Carlisle, thankfully, respected my position, and we never talked about my private life or his family.

Eric would try to bring it up over the next several months, but Riley would stop him before he got wound up. I was grateful.

My life was changing, yet again, and I was going to push down any feelings I had about Edward Masen. Out of sight…out of mind.

\\\

_**E/N: BTW…Edward loves Kate, but he's not **_**"in love" **_**with her. She has Garrett, and while it might be hard to accept, in this story, that's the way it is. I know this chapter is upsetting, but have some faith…and a little pity on my aching ass. If you've never…well, you don't know the pain.**_

_**Till tomorrow (God willing)…xoxo**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: I felt the hate through my computer… Yeah, he's an ass, to be sure, but if we go back to our canon story…Eclipse… Anyway, I will say to all of you who are outraged, I still appreciate you being invested in the story and the characters. Just so you know, we're nearly finished with this story, so the drama won't go on for chapters and chapters. Hang with me…**_

_**SMeyer owns. I borrow.**_

_**Announcement at the bottom 3**_

_**\\\**_

20.

##

_B – Mom had the baby. They named him Robert Peter Wainwright. Poor kid. I miss u 2 much. Pls call me sumtime. Ness xoxo_

It was Sunday, June 14, and I had actually kept up with Vanessa and Eric, even after the break-up. I knew nothing about what was going on with Edward because I didn't ask, and everyone was very considerate not to bring him up. I hoped he was doing well, but I couldn't worry about him because I was worried too much about me.

"Kate had the baby," I informed Riley and Eric. We were having brunch, as we'd been doing for months, and I was grateful for the connection. It was like a bandaid on a gunshot wound, but I was grateful for it nonetheless.

"I know. It's great, isn't it? Look, I need a favor," Eric requested as he sipped his Mimosa.

"I'll do anything within reason," I teased. He had a different request every week. The last one was for me to carry a baby for them, which I'd quickly declined.

"I'm having a speed dating event tomorrow night at _Irish Eyes._ I need women, Bella. This time, I've got some great guys lined up, but the women are…well, lacking. It's time to jump off the high dive," Eric chanted.

Riley laughed. "I hate to agree with him, but maybe a toe in the water wouldn't hurt?"

"Guys, I'm still kinda hung up on another jackass from whom I haven't heard since the night I went home with the two of you. I don't suppose you'd consider a polyamorous relationship? We don't have to have sex; it would just be nice to get a hug every now and again. Your brother gave the best hugs in the world, and before he went off his rocker, he was a romantic fucker. I miss that a lot." I took a sip of my own Mimosa, trying to numb the pain.

Thankfully, my eggs benedict was delivered before I had a chance to descend into hell again. As we ate brunch, Riley talked about school and asked me if I'd accompany him and Eric to a good-bye party in his honor since the Sadie Hawkins Dance had been cancelled because of snow. He'd found a job at a private school and they didn't give a rat's ass about his sexual orientation, which begged a question from me.

"I'll go in support, but why do you need me? You're leaving. I'd almost guess it would be cathartic to take Eric and introduce him as your significant other. You've got a new job, Riley. Don't make Eric feel like he's not worth you bearing the scorn of those narrow-minded fools with whom you worked. I love you like a brother, but don't make him feel like he's not important to you," I scolded. I knew the feeling far too well, and Eric didn't deserve it. He'd been so fucking patient with Riley, and since the guy had another job, it was time for him to come clean.

I saw Riley ponder what I'd told him, and he smiled. He looked at Eric and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips sweetly. "You're right, Bella. It's time I opened that fucking door and came out of the closet to all of those closed-minded, self-righteous prigs where I work. Now, that being said please come with us. You're feisty, and we're going to need you."

"I'd love to. So, this thing tomorrow night? I'll come, but don't expect me to really meet anyone, okay? I'm just a number…not a shopper," I ordered. They both nodded, and after brunch, I took a cab home while the two of them walked back to their apartment. I loved the two of them like brothers, and I was quite happy I hadn't let the shit with Edward get in the way of a wonderful relationship with his brother and the man he loved. It almost made my heart ache a little bit less.

##

I'd been productive. I'd sent Kate a huge bouquet of roses, a custom-designed onesie, and a tank top. The onesie stated, "I'm Ness' Brother." The tank read, "I'm Robbie's Sister." I thought they'd all love them.

I worked on research for a case that Creighton Carter, Carlisle's partner, had in the works, and I actually found the man quite pleasant. He'd lost an associate on his team, and Carlisle's schedule was slower at the moment, so he loaned me out to Creigh, as he was called around the office. The impromptu meeting in my office when he showed up to discuss what he wanted from me had left me bumbling a bit. He was in his mid-forties, but the fact I'd actually noticed how handsome he was gave me hope maybe my heart was on the mend. At least I prayed so.

As I took the subway home, I thought about what I should wear that night because I wasn't looking forward to going in the least, but I'd promised Eric I'd show so I was going…but I was going as _me_. I pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans and a green silk blouse with black beads on the front. Eric had forced me to buy it at a sale one Saturday when he'd forced me out of the house for a "girls' day" and I hadn't had the chance to wear it.

I pulled on a pair of flats and grabbed my purse, locking the door of my apartment. I took the ten-minute walk to _Irish Eyes_, realizing how much I'd missed it. I hadn't been here since I'd moved out, and I hadn't seen Seth or Claire in months.

I walked in to see Eric standing near the door greeting the speed daters as we shuffled in. Eric looked quite handsome, and I kissed his cheek and told him so. "I truly wish I liked women because I'd marry you tomorrow, Bella," he whispered with a sweet kiss to my forehead. It brought tears to my eyes, but I went to the bar and took a seat, seeing Seth as I blinked furiously so the tears didn't fall.

"Barkeep! How you doin'?" I teased. He laughed and pulled a Budweiser out of the ice for me.

"Bella Swan, where the hell have you been hiding?"

"Working hard, Seth, working hard. How's Claire?"

"Knocked up, as a matter of fact. Due in November. How's the law game?"

I laughed. He was so sweet when he talked about his wife, and I couldn't help but feel jealous. Not of Claire, but of their happiness. I thought I'd have it myself. I wasn't that lucky.

"It's busy, right now. How's business?" I asked as I looked around the room and saw a surprise…Creigh Carter.

"It's good, as a matter of fact. So, um, why are you here for this?" Seth asked as I studied Creigh.

"I thought I was doing Eric a favor, but this might work out better than I imagined," I remarked as I sipped my beer. Seth disappeared into the kitchen, but I didn't take my eyes off of Creigh Carter. When he spotted me sitting at the bar, he smiled and walked over.

He was six-two, at least. He had dark hair with a little grey at the temples, but he wasn't ashamed of it. He was clean shaven, and his bright hazel eyes were always sparkling. He had a dimpled chin, and damn if that man wasn't fit as a fiddle. The women in the office swooned when he strolled…and he did stroll…down the hallway.

"Well, look who I find sitting here. I can't believe _you_ have any trouble finding a date, Bella." He had a very sexy voice, and if I closed my eyes, it was reminiscent of another sexy voice I loved…still loved.

"Mr. Carter, I'm in shock at seeing you at one of these events. I'm sure there is a fan club outside clambering to get in to have a shot at you," I teased as he sat down next to me.

"I'm here because of Esme. She and I had lunch one day, and she told me I was becoming a stodgy old poop. I kid you not. She gave me Eric's card, so I decided to take a chance. This is my second time coming. Last time, it was awful, but things are looking up this time," he flirted.

Seth came back and asked, "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have what the lady's having and bring her another one."

Seth nodded and went to the cooler, pulling out two Buds. He delivered them, looking none too happy about it, but I didn't give a fuck. Creigh Carter was the first man in whom I'd had an interest since my heart had been shredded into confetti, and I needed to give someone a shot. Otherwise, I'd just go to the Humane Society and pick up all the strays they had. At twenty-six, that was pretty pathetic.

That silly bell went off, and Eric took the floor. I saw Riley in the background with a scowl as he looked at me talking to Creigh Carter, but they hadn't taken me up on my threesome offer, so fuck him.

"Welcome to _Irish Eyes_. Tonight, we're going to mix it up because we have more guys than girls, so fellas, take a seat at the tables, and ladies, you're going to circulate. This is a first, I guarantee you. Ladies, come pick up your cards, and let's get started."

I walked over to where Eric was standing, waiting in line. I heard women talking around me about some of the guys, and I saw a few blasts from the past. I saw Aro, whom I wanted to by-pass like herpes. I saw the stockbroker, and I determined I was going to ask him what had happened with Jessica, since I hadn't heard from her in a long time. I was shocked to shit to see Riley actually sit at a table. I'd assumed he was just there in support of Eric. Since he was leaving his job at that snobby school, I couldn't imagine why he'd need a beard for anything. Besides, I'd promised him I'd cover for him when he needed it.

"Start with bachelor number three," Eric informed as he handed me cards with my information on them.

I nodded and waited for the bell, much like a calf being led to slaughter. When I heard the ding, I sat down across from Aro. "Hello, I'm Bella. I believe we met a few months ago," I greeted.

"Oh, doll, I can't imagine that. I'd remember someone as beautiful as you. So, I'm a Pisces. I come from a large family I'm close to and spend time with them on Sundays. I work out a lot, as I'm sure you can tell," he recited as if it was his mantra.

"I'm from a broken home. I have a brother I hate and don't speak with ever. I'm a Virgo, and I can't understand why anyone…" I began.

He held up his hand. "Yeah, I remember you now. No need to keep talkin'. It ain't a surprise to see you here again."

"Yeah, it _ain't_ a surprise to see you here again, either." I rose from the chair and walked up to the bar, seeing Seth laughing.

"Fuck you," I stated as I slid my empty bottle over to him to get another. Alcohol was definitely in order to handle the event, and I wanted to rack-up Eric for guilting me into it.

When the bell rang, I grabbed my beer and my cards, taking the next seat. For the next twenty-four minutes, I talked to a guy who owned a comic book store, a guy who had a business from his home he was reluctant to share about, a rabbi, which honestly surprised me because I thought they didn't date outside their faith, and then I came to Creigh Carter.

"Drink?" I nodded. He motioned to Seth, who brought two beers over quickly. When he left us, we clinked bottle necks.

"Sooooo…You were in a relationship, last I heard," Creigh remarked.

"I was, but he had something more important…well, several things more important than me. He moved to LA to be with his daughter, which I think was what he needed to do. The problem was the way in which he did it. He just took off. No excuse and no request to accompany him. He simply left." I was going to be honest with the man because he needed to know I was damaged. If he had any ideas regarding dating me, he needed to know how fucked up I truly was.

"If he'd asked you to go with him, would you?"

I pondered the question I'd been avoiding for months, and I had only one answer. "I would have. If he'd have given me the option, I'd have gone with him. I loved him very much, but he didn't ask me and maybe he didn't love me as I thought. I just want to move on," I explained.

"Do you think you could move on from him?" Creigh asked as I clutched the cards in my lap.

"To be honest, I don't know. It hasn't been very long since he left…only March. Maybe in five or ten years, I could contemplate it," I answered honestly with tears streaming down my face, once the realization hit me.

He smiled at me, handing me a handkerchief. I dried my eyes and handed it back to him. He was a kind, handsome man, and I was beyond fucked up. He deserved far better than me.

"Creigh, I'm so sorry. If I wasn't trying to get over this, I swear you're the kind of man I could, hell I _would_ go after full board. You're a great catch, Creigh. Don't waste your time on me," I whispered.

Just then, the bell dinged again, and I wiped the tears that sealed my heart. The only other man who'd ever captured my interest after Edward Masen smiled a sympathetic smile at me and nodded. "Bella, if you can ever…"

I couldn't let him finish the statement. I rose from the chair and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Creigh. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

I moved to the next chair and looked at the man across from me. "Hello, I'm Sam. I'm a general contractor, currently working on the…" He continued to talk, and I nodded. I didn't hear a word he said because I was thinking about the last time I was sitting on the other side of the table.

"So, tell me about you," Sam insisted. I hadn't heard anything beyond the fact he was a general contractor, and I really didn't have the slightest fucking idea what that meant, so I was winging it.

"I'm a lawyer. I work a lot, but it would be nice to occasionally have someone to share dinner. I'm a vegan," I offered, hoping he wasn't. He didn't look like he was, so I was shooting in the dark.

"Oh, I'm not sure what that means. I enjoy a good steak every now and again. I'd guess you don't?"

"I don't eat anything with a face," I stated, seeing him shut down, which was perfectly fine with me.

"So, um do you have any hobbies?" I asked.

"I enjoy woodworking. I build things," he responded.

"Oh, so you're in favor of cutting down trees that haven't done anything to you and tearing down buildings that have historical significance in favor of urban renewal? I'm one of those people who's in favor of preservation, but I think you're in favor of taking down the old and building up the new," I answered, trying not to sound like a bitch, but failing miserably. In reality, I had no conviction about it whatsoever, but the guy was giving me moony eyes and I needed to shut him down ASAP

"Well, there's always room for change, right?"

"Not really where I'm concerned. I've come to embrace certain ideals, and I won't waver on those," I answered, taking another sip from my nearly empty beer.

"Well, what would those be?"

Thankfully, the bell rang. "Sam, it's nice to meet you." I rose from the chair, shook his hand, and released a huge sigh when I saw Riley sitting at the next table.

I sat down with a smile on my face. "Mr. Biers, I'm curious as to why you're here."

"Blackmail, not unlike you. Eric wanted to be sure there were enough men, and…well, I won't ever complain about spending time with you, Bella. So, that guy two down?"

"I'm working for him so he's off limits, though, he's pretty hot, don't you think? I know you're devoted to Eric, but give him a glance," I teased.

Riley laughed. "No offense, but can I take a break and go to the bathroom. I've endured some of the most insipid women I've ever met, and I'm convinced Eric has _got_ to find another career. You won't mind, right?" Riley asked.

"No, baby, go ahead. Actually, this might give me cover because if a man actually walks out on me, then maybe the others will worry. Remind me to kick Eric in the junk for forcing me into this," I teased as he hopped up and rushed to the men's room.

Just as he left, my cell chimed. I saw it was from Eric, so I opened it.

_B-You have no idea how much I appreciate you doing this. I don't give a shit what happened with you and the prick of a brother I have. To me, you're the girl I'd have married if I was straight, and Riley feels the same way. Thanks…E_

Just as I was about to respond, Riley sat down. I began to tap out a message to Eric, but the hand that grabbed mine, caught me off guard.

"Hello. I'm Edward Masen. I'm a complete and total fuck up, but you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my life. I understand you're now a vegan, which is a bit of a surprise. You still don't like your family, you're a Virgo, and you're trying to get over an unnecessary heartbreak because some stupid fucking idiot went off the deep end and became consumed in guilt. I can relate to that because once upon a time, I was a stupid fucking idiot who went off the deep end and was too afraid to talk to the most incredible woman in the world, asking her what she thought about my plans…asking her if she had it in her to give up her career and her life and move with me to Los Angeles where we could have made a great life. I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

I sat looking at him, seeing those gorgeous eyes and that beautiful face, and I couldn't speak. "So, um, maybe you're a bit surprised, which I can understand. Quick and dirty…I completely fucked up, Bella. It's been…hell, it's been awful. Vanessa won't even speak to me because she thinks…knows what a total dumbass I've been. Kate just looks at me and shakes her head, and even Carlisle and Esme…" he continued.

I rose from the chair and looked around the room. I saw Creigh Carter at the bar, so I walked over to him. "Hey, you wanna get out of here?" He nodded, and we left.

He took me to a diner down the street, and we sat facing each other. He was laughing at me, and I couldn't blame him because I'd been cursing the whole time we'd walked to the diner.

"So, that's the guy?"

"Yeah. God, he's such a fucking jackoff. He thought he could just come in and sit down, and Eric and Riley completely orchestrated that shit as if I'd just sigh and forgive him. That's so totally fucked up. He completely disengaged from me. I know he was freaking out about his relationship with his daughter, but he just pulled up stakes and…"

"Hi, I'm Harley. Coffee?" the waitress asked. I nodded.

"Two coffees and a couple of menus," Creigh answered. She nodded as she handed us menus and left.

"So, he pulled up stakes and…" Creigh prompted.

I talked all through the food I'd ordered, and he listened, nodding when there was a break in the conversation, not offering anything, just letting me complain…bitch actually. When I finally had it all out and finished my French toast, I took a sip from my third cup of coffee.

He pushed his Denver omelet away and smiled as he wiped his face with his paper napkin, tossing it onto his plate. He took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat. "He's a fucking idiot. He doesn't deserve a woman like you, Bella. He's put so many things ahead of his relationship with you. Why in the name of heaven would you allow him to do that?"

I thought about what he said, and I could see from the outside, it looked exactly as Creigh had stated. Edward had put so many things ahead of me, but I'd never discount the fact he was trying to be a good father. The restaurants and all that business, I could be pissed about all of that, but Vanessa…no, I'd never be sorry he'd put her before me. It was what he should have done all along.

"You know, there was a time I was part of a remarkable family. They loved each other with all their warts and scars but they didn't judge each other. I miss that family so much my heart hurts when I think about them," I whispered.

Creighton Carter smiled. He threw money on the table and took my hand. I didn't ask where we were going because I really didn't care. I was so fucking broken, it didn't matter.

When we stopped in front of _Irish Eyes, _I was surprised. I turned to look at him. He didn't say anything. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply, his tongue coaxing mine to dance. It wasn't the kiss I was longing for, but I kissed him with the very little bit I had left in me that didn't belong to Edward Masen.

Before he walked away, he placed a hand on my cheek and smiled. "God, if I could have gotten there first, he'd never have stood a chance because I'd have loved you so completely. I'd have never left any room for chance, Bella." He sighed and kissed my forehead before he walked away.

I looked at the door to see Edward standing in front of the place, smoking a cigarette. I didn't know he smoked. I climbed the two stairs and stood next to him, not looking at him, just feeling his body heat radiating into mine.

"So, who was that?" he asked as he released a trail of smoke.

I took the cigarette from him and took a deep inhale, remembering a time when I was being rebellious and smoked for a bit. Thankfully I didn't cough, but it wasn't a habit I intended to pick up.

"My boss, Creigh. I believe you met his father, Clayton, a few years ago before he retired and Creigh took over his father's half of the business. Why are you here?" I asked as I stood facing him.

"I'm here for you, Bella. I made so many fucking mistakes. God, I'm an idiot. Do you…have you and he…"

I knew what he wanted to know, but I was going to put him on the spot first. "Let's start with you, Chef. How many women in California know that under those button-fly jeans there's about eight inches of filet mignon?" I asked crassly.

He tossed his cigarette on the ground and crushed it out with his boot. "There's nobody, Bella. I couldn't even look at another woman. I need you. I love you. I want us to make a life."

"I thought we _were_ making a life here until you just uprooted yourself and left without me. Look, I understand your need to be in California with your daughter, Edward. The fact you didn't think enough about me to ask me my opinion on the matter or even attempt to talk to me about making a move speaks volumes. I have no room in your life, just as I've always suspected. It's fine. Let it go," I told him as I walked away and hailed a cab. There was no need to beat a dead horse.

\\\

_**I'm going back to bed. If you want to murder me, I'm on the third floor. I will offer this to all of those who say that the characters are all over the board…I feel this story is in the same spirit of the canon Twilight stories. Both Edward and Bella were all over the board in those stories, really until the middle of the pregnancy. After she was turned, things calmed for them as a couple. Maybe I didn't do it well, but that was the spirit behind this these characters. Anyway…**_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT: I've started another story over on The Writer's Coffee Shop. It's a Jasper/Edward slash story. It's called "Riptide" and it's under my name. If you're interested in slash, please take a look.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

21.

##

Before I could get inside the cab, Edward tossed a bill over the seat to the driver and pulled me back, slamming the door and dragging me up the stairs as I struggled behind him, screaming and cursing the whole time. He finally stopped. "I realize you want to punish me, but me spending a night in jail for attempted kidnapping or disturbing the peace isn't going to give us the opportunity to work out our shit, Cupcake." Without my permission, he tossed me over his shoulder and carried me up the stairs, just like a fucking caveman.

After we were inside, he placed me on my feet, flipped the lock on the knob, turned the deadbolt, and then pulled out a key and locked a lock I'd never seen before. He lifted the weather stripping at the bottom of the metal door and shoved the key under it. Then, he stood and looked at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"When did you install _that_ one, and how the hell are we going to get out of here?" I was quite pissed at him, and with all the adrenaline coursing through my body, I was certain I could rip the fucking door off the hinges without much effort.

"We're not getting out of here until I call Eric or Seth to come let us out. We _are_ going to work our shit out once and for all, and I don't give a fuck how long it takes. I know…I swear to God…I know I fucked this up, Bella, but I'm trying to fix it.

"I know you well enough that you're done with me, but I'm not done with _you_. You're the other half of my heart, and I let my guilt over my shortcomings as a father cloud my judgment regarding you. I made ridiculous assumptions without talking to you, and as Vanessa told me before she stormed off in a snit and locked herself in her room the other night, I was lucky to find you the first time, and I was stupid to let you go."

I walked over to the sofa and sat down, trying to process what he was saying. He was back, and my heart was beating again, but my head was pounding because his locking us into the apartment and forcing me to talk to him was a shit move.

I pulled out my phone to call Rosalie because I knew she'd come across town and let me out. "_You've got me, now what do you want_?" It was her goddamn voicemail, and I was pissed.

I called Alice next because she and I had always had a special bond, so I knew she'd help me out, though I had no idea where she and Jasper were at that point in time. He was supposedly on tour, and she was probably with him. _"Sorry. Leave me a message. If this is you, B, don't bother calling anyone else. We're not getting in the middle, but we love you. Call me later."_

I looked at him and tossed my phone on the table. "So, short of calling my mother or the police, I'm not getting out of here?"

"Actually, I spoke with Renee, and I don't think she'd come to your rescue, though we're going to visit with her soon. She ripped me a new one, but at the end, she heard me out. I truly wish I could have had the opportunity to get to know your father better. Your mother is an incredible woman. The apple didn't fall far from the tree," he commented as he sat down in the chair near the couch.

"Why? Why'd you just shut me out? I'd have given you time. I'd have supported you if you wanted to sell out and move to California. If you'd have asked me, I'd have even quit my goddamn job and gone with you, but you didn't even do me the courtesy of asking, Edward. You just assumed. You treated me as if my opinions and concerns didn't matter. You treated me like you knew what was best, and then you just did it, not caring what I thought at all." I couldn't stop the tears, not that I actually wanted to. I was hurting as much as I had when he first left. It was almost too painful to process.

"I was so wrong. When I first showed up at Kate's, Vanessa was shocked, but then she got pissed when I told her I thought I needed to be around more. All I could think about on that plane ride home was how I'd missed eight birthdays. The last time I celebrated her birthday with her was when she turned six. It was just before Kate and I separated, and after Kate moved to LA, I got too involved in my career to take the fucking time off to go be with my daughter for her birthday. I was a selfish prick, and I know it."

"When you suggested it, it hit me that it was something I should have been doing, and I felt guilty. When you planned the party and knew what to do to make it special, I was kicking my own ass for not knowing what would make my daughter happy. You've only known her for months, and you knew better how to make her happier than I did. I was embarrassed and pissed at myself.

"I was at the hospital after Kate had Robbie, and I asked her where the huge bouquet of roses came from. She told me you sent them and sent the t-shirts for Ness and the baby. Hell, I hadn't even thought to get her anything. I told her what a worthless father I was, and she explained a few things to me I'd have never have figured out on my own." His knee was bouncing and I could tell he was nervous, but I had to hear what Kate had told him, regardless of how strange it was that his ex-wife was giving him advice.

"And…" I coaxed, needing to hear the rest of it.

"She told me that part of finding the right person for you is that they're strong where you're weak. They know what you need, even when you don't, and that's what she found with Garrett. They talk out decisions, even down to what projects she'll sign onto and what projects he'll sign onto. They don't make one decision without talking to the other first. I never did that with her, and I didn't do it with you, which is horribly wrong.

"I bitched and moaned about being a bad father because I didn't even know how to throw my daughter a party, and she actually fucking laughed at me, telling me that as a guy, I shouldn't feel guilty about not knowing what my daughter would want. That was something you'd know better than me. We talked for two hours, and I finally understood every mistake I'd made with you.

"She told me I was truly a clueless idiot, which my daughter confirmed when she told me I needed to get my ass, a direct quote, back here and fix this because she thinks your _totes dank, _which I found out means you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't realize until that moment how intelligent my daughter actually is."

I was still crying, but not over him…over the things Kate and Vanessa had told him. I was so honored they thought so much of me, I couldn't hold back. It was almost too much to believe.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to do what I should have done all along. I stopped the sale of the restaurants until I could talk to you. What do you want from me? What do you want our life to be, because I refuse to consider a life without you, Bella? I know how it feels to be without you, and I'll never be happy without you. Your job is here, and Vanessa assured me she doesn't hate me because I live here and she's in Cali. Please, tell me what you want," he pleaded as he sunk to the floor and crawled over to where I was sitting on the couch.

He took my hands into his and held them gently as he kneeled there looking into my eyes. He truly was a mess as I could see by simply looking at him, but I loved the man so much, and looking into his eyes, I felt whole for the first time since we'd returned home from LA in February. However, we still had a lot of ground to cover before we got anywhere near back to normal.

"I live in Ben's old place. I took over his lease, and I'm set to sign one of my own in July. I've been assigned to work a case with Creighton, the guy who kissed me. He's, um, _interested_ in me. We'll be in Albany for a week to meet with clients. How would you feel about that?" I wasn't threatening him or trying to force any heavy declarations from him, but I had a job, and it was the next thing on my plate. I wasn't ready to throw my life away for him if he wasn't willing to meet me halfway.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Are you _interested?_ I'm not saying I'll give up if you say you are, but I just need to know how much damage I've done here."

"Before you showed up here tonight, I could have arrived at a point where I was interested, and he told me if I could ever get over you, he'd be more than happy…" I began, seeing the pain on his face.

"I told him I couldn't get over you, Edward. Even though you hurt me, I told him I couldn't get over you. I can't, you know. Apparently, I'm truly a swan because I mate for life. I love you, even after all this bullshit, and I can't see being happy without you. Now, before you think you're off the hook, you're not. I've lost all trust in you because you just took off on me. That's going to take time," I stated honestly.

He bent forward and rested his head in my lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. My fingers gently grazed his hair, and I could tell when he relaxed a little. We sat there like that for an hour, not saying anything, simply absorbing the feel of each other we'd both apparently missed very much.

I looked at my watch and saw it was 1:00 AM, and I was so completely fucking exhausted, I needed to get home because I had to work the next day. "Can you ask Eric to let us out in the morning at 7:00? I've got to work tomorrow, and it's too late to ask anyone to come open the door. I'll sleep here on the couch," I offered.

"I'll take the couch. I'll send him a text. Take the bed, sweetheart." I didn't argue because I was too fucking tired, so I went to the comfortable bed and climbed in, clothes and all. I barely remembered my head hitting the pillow.

##

When I arrived at work the next morning, there were five large boxes in my office that weren't there the day before. I walked out to my assistant's desk and asked, "Jill, what's with all the boxes in my office?"

She was busy entering my time from the previous week, and when I spoke, she looked up at me in frustration. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, except your time's late and you've been assigned an assload of new files which I have to take care of transferring. You could have given me a head's up, you know," she sniped. I had to see if I could get rid of her because we didn't exactly gel. She hated me, and I wasn't too thrilled with her either.

"_If_ I'd have known about the files, I'd have let you know, but it's new to me as well. Look, I offered to enter my own time, but you said you could do it better than me, and it would save you problems in the end. If you've changed your mind, or if you want to work for someone else, speak up," I threatened.

"Why are the files for Masen Holdings being transferred to you? That's Carlisle's biggest client, and he's giving it to a first year? I know Mrs. Cullen, and if you and Carlisle have something going on, I won't keep it a secret. You're nobody around here, but you get called into secret meetings that Maggie won't talk about, and now all of Masen's files are being transferred to you? It only speaks to one conclusion," she determined.

As confused as I was about the whole thing, I wasn't going to allow the bitter little gossip monger to pass judgment and pontificate on something that was none of her fucking business. "First, I didn't realize you had a say in the assignments Carlisle makes regarding his cases. Second, Carlisle is my mentor, and Esme is my friend, so if I hear one rumor regarding anything untoward between Carlisle and me, I'll _help_ you pack your things." I snatched my timesheets from her and walked back to my office, slamming the door.

I dialed Edward's cell phone, knowing for sure he was behind it. When he answered, I hopped on him. "What did you tell Carlisle that caused him to transfer all of your files to me?"

"Hello to you, Cupcake. Did you sleep well?" He had a laugh in his voice, which I didn't appreciate.

"Not great, but okay. Again, what did you tell Carlisle?"

"I explained to him the smartest thing to do was to put you in charge of my holding company. I trust you as much as I trust him, and he's a very busy man. I know you'll give my business the attention it needs, and since I've halted all activities regarding selling off everything, I'm waiting for your guidance. This is part of that consulting each other regarding decisions and such. I know you'll look out for my interests, Bella. Carlisle admitted you were a better fit because he's so busy. Don't get upset, please? I need your help," he explained.

I sat and thought about it for a minute, seeing all of the boxes. "I've been assigned to a new…oh, you clever bastard. There's no way I'd have time to work on Creigh's case with all of this in my office needing my attention, is there? You did this to get me off his team," I accused, feeling my blood beginning to boil at his manipulation.

"I did no such thing. Carlisle is the partner in charge, babe. I'm not omnipotent. I'll just give you a head's up. Those boxes in your office are copies of the original files, so you're free to remove them from the office, and I've got a few contract negotiations coming up with vendor's I believe I'm getting screwed by because I know nothing about business. Um, if you bring the boxes home, I can point out the particular pending contracts. I'm going to _Go Fish _this afternoon to meet with Laurent again, but I'll be home around five o'clock. I'll make dinner here," he offered.

I needed to remind him of something very important. "I don't live there any longer. I've got my own place."

"Um, actually, I'll be leaving this weekend for Bellport after Vanessa gets in on Thursday. Do you think you could come out for the weekend?" he asked.

"For the weekend? So, you're going to Bellport, and I need you for these negotiations? You do realize you're a manipulative jackass, don't you?" I wanted to say he was a fucking bastard, but I didn't think that would actually _add_ anything to the conversation, and really, those sort of insults were better levied in person.

"I'm just a poor working man. I'll pick you up from work, and we can load the boxes into the car for you to bring along. We have WiFi, you know," he taunted with a laugh in his voice.

"You're an asshole, Mr. Masen."

I hung up on him without a good-bye and quickly hustled out of my office. I disregarded the scowl of my assistant and turned the corner, a woman on a mission. When I arrived at Maggie's desk, she had a smirk on her face. "He's waiting. Have you sent that little trouble maker packing yet?"

"Which one," I asked, quite confused by her question.

She laughed. "Touché. I'm talking about Jill."

"Can I?"

"Oh, please, allow me," she smirked as she picked up the phone. I walked to Carlisle's office, suffering from a case of déjà vu. I knocked and he invited me inside.

When I opened the door, I was shocked to see he had a guest. "Oh, you're here? Why?"

Edward rose from the chair he'd been sitting in, pocketing his cell phone. He had definitely one-upped me, and I wasn't happy about it.

"Miss Swan, welcome to the team," he greeted as he reached for my hand and shook it in a very business-like fashion.

I turned to Carlisle. "Bella, please sit. There's a method to this madness," he began.

"Carlisle, this is completely…" I began before he cut me off.

"Unconventional? Yeah, maybe, but you have a great background in contract law. Frankly, I get frustrated dealing with this one during negotiations. You're doing me a huge favor by taking this on, Bella. I know you'll give it the attention it needs, and since you've got copies of the files, you can work from anywhere. It's beneficial all the way around because he trusts your judgment, and without having to hold his hand, I can get a lot of work done.

"Edward, I'm raising her hourly to two-hundred an hour, but it's still cheaper than me. Bella, you can call me anytime, day or night, with questions. Now, both of you get out of my office. I've got work," Carlisle dismissed.

I stood from the chair, as did Edward, who took my hand to lead me out of the room. We walked past Maggie's desk to see her smiling. "Bella, I'll be your assistant until you return to the office. Anything you need, you call me. I'm familiar with the files, and I know the address. Edward, you and I need to have lunch again soon. I've got a bone to pick with you," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered her with a smile.

We made our way to my office, seeing Jill packing up her shit, which made me happy. I led him inside my small office and closed the door. "So, Maggie hasn't been working for Carlisle very long. How do you know her so well?"

"She used to work for _me_. She's managed my schedule for years, taking over when Es needed to be home with Victoria. Now that Vic is old enough to be unsupervised and Es has more free time, she works with Felix, my agent and publicist. Maggie stepped in to take over after Carlisle fired Tanya, and yes, I insisted on it, so don't worry about it. Now, I'm going to make the rounds at the restaurants to reassure the staff I'm not selling out. I'll pick you up at what time?"

I looked at the files and shook my head. "Six?"

"I'll be here at six, Miss Swan. I look forward to working with you," he responded as he walked to where I stood and kissed my cheek, letting himself out without another word. _What the hell had I gotten myself into?_

##

Saturday, June 18, found me standing at the security exit at JFK while Edward paced nervously. We were waiting for Vanessa's flight from LAX, and I was anxious to see her, having not seen her since her birthday. I'd heard from her via text and she was tweeting as well, so I had a pretty good idea regarding what was going on in her life. Chad was out…Taylor was back in. I didn't share the information with Edward because that was Vanessa's business.

We both heard the squeal and turned to see her running full on at us. Edward caught her, and the first thing I noticed was she was taller than me, and she'd developed a much more womanly figure. It was no wonder he was freaking out, if I really thought about it.

Her bronze curls were tamed in a braid, and she looked so happy, it was inspirational. After Edward released her, she walked to me and threw her arms around my neck. After a crushing hug, she pulled back with a huge smile on her face. "I'm so happy to see you. You've like shrunk."

We both laughed. "I think you've _like_ grown."

We went to baggage claim and picked up her suitcases. "Okay, I'll take these to the car. Meet me at the _Chili's_ near the security for Gate 20B," Edward ordered as he pulled her cases behind him.

I looked at Vanessa and saw a smile. "I'm so glad you two worked your sh…stuff out," she gushed as she hugged me around the neck.

"We're not exactly on solid ground yet, Ness. How's Taylor?" I asked her, trying to keep perspective regarding where Edward and I were in our relationship.

"Oh, he is _not_ happy at all. He thought I was going to like stay home in LA for the summer. Screw him for that crap. I'm not going to let a guy run my life. He walked away, and he needs to figure it…oh, I'd guess this like sounds too much like what Daddy did. Bella, he was way miserable when he was in LA. I mean, totes effing pathetic. Are you guys like back together?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, honey, I'm so glad you're here. Your father and I are still kinda figuring things out, but I'm looking forward to spending time with _you_," I told her as we took a table at the restaurant where Edward was to meet us.

The waitress came up, and we ordered drinks, not sure why the hell we had to hang out at the airport anyway. Finally, Edward strolled up and sat down next to me. "Did you order?"

"Why would we order? Why are we hanging out at the airport?" I asked, seeing Vanessa laughing a bit.

"We're giving a friend a ride. So, are you hungry?" he asked as he looked at his watch and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I sat up on my chair, pulling away from him, and Vanessa giggled as the sodas were delivered.

"Oh, Daddy, she's going to make you suffer. Hell, you deserve to suffer," she commented as she took a sip from her diet cola.

"Seriously? I can't get my own daughter on my side?" he joked as he ordered a glass of iced tea.

"I'd gladly be on your side when you start acting like an adult," Vanessa chided. I laughed, but he didn't.

We made small talk regarding her school activities and the fact she was going back to LA in August for cheerleading camp. She told us how it was having an infant in the house, which apparently wasn't good, and after forty-five minutes, Edward called for the check.

"So, who's the mystery guest?" I asked as we walked to the security exit.

"A very good friend of mine is coming to visit. Ness, I can't wait for you to meet her," he commented, capturing my interest completely.

I stood next to him as he pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around my body, whispering, "Bella, I love you so much. Please, I'm begging here, please forgive me." He kissed my neck without waiting for a response to me.

As I stood there, taking in the comfort from his body, I saw a very familiar face approaching us with a smile a mile wide. I laughed and turned in his arms, hugging him tightly. "I can't believe you…" I couldn't begin to continue to speak. I was so damn happy I was hopping around like Vanessa.

I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Mom, it's so good to see you," I whispered as I squeezed her to be sure she was really there. I'd invited her many times, but she'd been busy, so the fact she was there made me quite ecstatic.

I dragged her over to where Edward and Vanessa were standing, and I wasn't at all surprised when Edward hugged her. "Renee, I'm happy you're here. This is my daughter, Vanessa. Ness, this is Bella's mom, Mrs. Swan."

I watched Vanessa hug my mom, which surprised me immensely. "So, um, Mrs. Swan, what should I like call you?"

Mom looked at us and smiled. "I think Gran is in order." With that proclamation, the two of them were off, arm-in-arm toward baggage claim, as I stood stock still in shock. Edward wrapped his arm around me and ushered me along after them. I had nothing to say, trying to process what had just happened, so I let him lead me without a comment. It was a real surprise for sure.

\\\

_**Thank you for reading. We can agree to disagree.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing. As they say, you can't please all the people all the time, so with that in mind, I give you the last chapter. The epi is up tomorrow night.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I borrowed.**_

_**\\\**_

22.

##

We were making our way to the car in the parking garage, and Vanessa was walking with her arm around her father's waist. I overheard their discussion, and I was laughing a bit, along with Mom.

"So, did you do what I told you?" Vanessa asked.

"I did. She's here, isn't she?"

"Why you'd think Garrett would be able to give you advice regarding how to get Bella back, I'll never understand? He's a man, Daddy. You should have like come to Mom or me first. Don't be such a guy, okay?"

"As you and your mother pointed out to me many times, I'm an idiot. I'm looking forward to having time with you and Bella…" he continued talking to her.

Mom slowed our steps a bit until we were lagging behind. "Honey, forgive him. I mean, come on, he went to his daughter for advice? That's so damn cute I could cry. He loves you, you know. He just has a hard time figuring out how to show it. Maybe, you show him how to love and help him figure it out?"

I thought about what she had said, and maybe she was right. Maybe the thing to do was just smother the man with all the love I had inside me, showing him unconditional love. Maybe then, he'd understand how much I loved him and how much I'd gladly give up for him. There was only one way to tell…just do it.

##

In the spirit of showing Edward the amount of love I had to offer, I woke early the first day we were in Bellport. Mom was staying in a guest room, and Vanessa was in her room. I hurried around the kitchen to make French toast, sausage, and strawberry syrup with the fresh strawberries we'd purchased at a stand on the way to Bellport.

My mom, not surprisingly, rose after me, likely having smelled the coffee. "Good morning, baby girl. It smells good in here. So, Vanessa's quite a handful," she commented. I remembered the evening before and laughed.

"_When will Nana and Papa be back from Spain?" Vanessa asked. I didn't know Eliza and Ed had gone away, but I was a bit relieved, considering their lifestyle was so different than the life we'd led in Washington, Mom and me._

"_Um, I think on Monday. I thought we could go for a swim and grill some fish for dinner," Edward suggested as he carried our things into the cottage, depositing them in each room._

"_Gran, you swim?" Vanessa asked._

"_As a matter of fact, I do," Mom responded as she wrapped her arm around Vanessa's shoulders, the two of them walking up the stairs chattering away._

_An hour later, we were playing with a blow up ball in the pool. Edward climbed out and went to fix dinner, and I hopped out of the pool to rest on a lounger as Mom and Vanessa continued to bat the ball for a bit._

_When they got out of the pool, Vanessa went inside to help Edward with dinner, and Mom and I talked about changes she had planned for the house. I listened and agreed with her…she needed a change. I was all for it._

_After dinner, Edward and I cleaned up the dishes while Mom and Vanessa sat outside on the back deck of the cottage, getting to know each other. Mom had the ability to talk one into spilling their guts, and Vanessa was no exception. I heard her telling Mom about Taylor and Chad, and asking Mom's advice, which she freely gave. When I heard the word 'condom' surface, I was out of the kitchen like a shot as Edward went up to the main house for the groceries he'd ordered that hadn't been delivered to the cottage._

_I shot out the backdoor just as my mother said, "If you ever get to the point where you…bear in mind, Ness, young men are only after sex. If you decide you're ready, regardless of the fact if you're on birth control or not, always use a condom because…"_

"_MOM! I seriously doubt Edward would appreciate you giving Ness a sex talk. I'm sure…I know for a fact he and Kate have talked things over with her, so I'd say she's got more than enough information," I informed as I gave them both a scorching look._

_Vanessa laughed, as did my mom, which I didn't appreciate. When Edward returned from the main house, I helped him put groceries away and steered him down the hallway for bed. Unfortunately, he was exhausted and fell asleep before I got out of the shower, but he held me close, which I enjoyed very much._

"She's fourteen, Mom. And for the love of God, don't be giving her pointers on safe sex. Edward would literally drown himself if he thought his daughter was even contemplating anything of the sort. She doesn't need the encouragement," I chastised as I heated the griddle.

I began preparing breakfast as Mom sipped her coffee. "Honey, she's a very attractive fourteen-year old girl who lives in California. I'd bet her mother doesn't tell Edward half of what goes on. Have you looked at that girl? She's absolutely stunning," Mom whispered.

Fuck if she wasn't spot on with that. Vanessa was going to be tall and gorgeous, just like her parents. The hair was her father's and the eyes were her mother's, and what Mother Nature gave her would only be a man magnet. I could have only wished to look like her at fourteen. Hell, I could have only wished to look like her at twenty-six.

"I realize that, Mom, but Edward's trying to play catch up with having a teenager. Please don't offer your opinions or any more sex advice regarding Vanessa," I pleaded.

"Fine. Let's talk about _your_ sex life then. How long since you got laid?" she asked with a smirk I didn't appreciate.

"Jesus H. Christ!" I exclaimed, clearly having forgotten her lack of a filter.

"That long?"

"Mom, I refuse…"

"What's for breakfast?" It was Vanessa, and I didn't know how long she'd been lurking, but the discussion was over.

"French toast with strawberry syrup and sausage," I responded nervously.

"You made it?" She didn't look convinced that it was going to be edible, and it made me worry. Her father was a chef after all.

"I did, but I can get your dad up and…"

"NO! It smells heavenly. You're a very uncomplicated cook, Bella. It's funny because Mom can't cook for anything, and my dad's a master chef. You are comfortably in the middle, and I like your food best of all. So, will you teach me?" she asked as she walked to the stove where I was working away.

"Ness, it's not very difficult. I whisked three eggs, a teaspoon of vanilla, and a tablespoon of sugar. Add a pinch of salt, and a dash of cinnamon. Oh, I actually like to add a bit of orange zest," I explained as I found an orange and a micro plane, showing her how I cooked.

I took a slice of country bread and soaked it into the mixture as the griddle heated. I'd added butter to the griddle and tossed eight sausage patties into a skillet. I'd already muddled the strawberries with a few mint leaves I'd noticed in the back garden when I was outside the night before after dinner.

"Now, we just grill it. There's this other recipe where you take a loaf of whole grain bread and soak it overnight in the mix and bake it in the oven. Maybe we'll look at it and add some fruit or something. That could actually be fun," I offered as we stood at the stove together.

She picked up on what I was doing, and I stepped aside for her to take over the French toast and syrup. I dealt with the sausage, and once it was finished, I slid the pan in the oven on low to keep it warm. It was actually fun to cook with her, though she could probably cook a lot better than me because her father taught her very well.

Once there was a pretty good stack of French toast, she turned to me with a smile. "Maybe you should go wake Dad? We'll keep some in the warmer." She had a curious look on her face, but I didn't question her.

I went to the bedroom and saw the gorgeous man still sleeping, so I didn't hesitate to climb in next to him and aggravate the shit out of him, nipping at his neck and jaw. I slid my tongue around the edge of his ear, and softly kissed his lips, applying the slightest pressure.

I scraped my nails gently over his bare chest and whispered, "Chef, breakfast is ready."

I was quite shocked when two strong arms wrapped around me and flipped me on my back. The sexy laugh melted me immediately. "I've got all the breakfast I need," he growled as he attacked my neck and moved between my legs, thrusting up. Jeez, it was where I needed him, but his daughter and my mother were waiting for us in the kitchen.

"Edward, Ness made breakfast and Mom's…"

"I heard you in the kitchen. I think they'll give us a pass, Cupcake. I love you and I've missed feeling your gorgeous body next to mine. We'll just tell them it took you a bit longer to wake me," he reasoned as his hand snaked into my panties and made my eyes roll back in my head.

An hour later, we emerged from the shower, both of us having been satisfied very well several times. Tongues had satisfied needs. And after recovery, we made love, slowly. The immediate rushing need was satisfied, but the love was there pressing us to come together, and we did. He was on top, slowly moving inside me, and then he flipped me over, pushing me to go faster and harder on top of him. Then, we slowed down, allowing the passionate kisses to take control as I continued to move on top of him.

When we both felt the explosion we'd been seeking, I was a barely able to breath. After I caught my breath, we hit the shower and got dirty before we got clean. At thirty-eight, the man still had that shit going on.

We slipped on shorts and t-shirts and went downstairs, seeing it vacant. Vanessa had left a note, and as I read it, I laughed.

_Gran and I went for a walk on the beach because you two aren't exactly quiet. Dad, remember what we talked about. Love you both. Nessa – the young, impressionable daughter_

I looked at him and cocked and eyebrow for him to come clean regarding what he and Vanessa had talked about. He read over my shoulder and chuckled.

"She's about a subtle as a sledge hammer. What have you made, Cupcake?"

"French toast, which Ness actually made, I just supervised. Strawberry syrup and sausage. Hungry?" I asked as I pulled the food together.

He poured the coffee and sat down at the table as I made a plate for him. He took a bite and closed his eyes. I could tell he was detecting every ingredient, and I was nervous. Cooking for a trained chef was intimidating as hell.

"This is good," he offered as he chewed. _Good? That was all he had to offer. Christ, why was I even trying._

I was offended, but not for a good reason, really. "Well, I know it's not up to Michelin or Zagat standards, but it's the best I have to offer. If you don't like it, then I'd say don't eat it."

I moved to jerk his plate from him, and when he grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto his lap, I was so pissed I wanted to rack him up.

"Look, I know I'll never be…" I began my rant.

He shoved a forkful of French toast in my mouth, likely to shut me up, and he laughed as I chewed. "No, it's perfect. I just needed you closer. The food is perfect, Bella, just like you."

"I'm not…"

"Jesus, you can't ever take a compliment, can you? This is better than anything I serve in my restaurants for brunch. This has love in it, Bella. You think I'm bullshitting you when I tell you that, but I'm not, I promise.

"I love you, and I can taste the love here, Bella. There aren't any extra things in this that prove you're an expert in the kitchen. It's perfect in its simplicity. Don't you see that's how perfect you are for me? You're simple, and I don't mean that in a bad way. You give love easily. You love with your whole self. There's nothing covert about it. You love me, and I know it, so I'm going to ask again, and if you say no, then I'll stop, but I won't let you go."

I truly had no idea where he was going with his thought process, but I was happy he enjoyed the food. I had tried to make it simple, so I couldn't condemn him for his critique of it. I was just happy he enjoyed it.

"Zucchini, I'll tell you the recipe," I teased. When I didn't hear the laugh, I turned to see he was completely serious.

"I'll make it part of the vows. Bella, you know, you know how much I love you. Please marry me and put me out of my misery. I've been a mess without you, and I can't live in fucking limbo with you. Please…" he pleaded as he lifted me off of his lap and produced a red box from his pocket. It had what appeared to be two of the tiniest brass knobs on it, and when I pulled them open, inside it rested a big ole' diamond ring which I wasn't exactly expecting.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"Bella, you know me. Please?" he asked again.

Not because of the ring. Not because of the begging. Not because of the fact he'd brought my mother to Bellport. Not because he was wealthy and could have any woman he wanted. Not because he was famous. I didn't answer him for any of those reasons. I answered him because I loved him.

"I love you, so very much. God, you're _you_. I have no…I don't…fuck it. Yes, I'll marry you, Edward Masen. I'll marry you, ego and all. I love you so much, and yes I'll marry you!"

_There I was, agreeing to marry Edward Masen. Who knew?_

\\\

_**Thank you for reading. **_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**I give you the Epi. I know a lot of you hated the story, but that's the way things go. Here's the short ending.**_

_**I'd like to thank those of you who supported me through all of my stories. It's been a fun ride. I know we didn't always see eye-to-eye, but I did my stories in the way I wrote them. I wish you all the best.**_

_**SMeyer's owns. I borrowed, and I'm returning them to her.**_

22.

##

EPILOGUE

_May, Four Years Later_

I was relaxing on the couch watching the "Today" show once again. I needed to get my lazy ass up and take a shower, but I'd been quite busy, and it felt so good to simply relax.

"_After the break, we're back with Executive Chef Edward Masen on the Plaza. This is 'Today'."_

"Honey, I'm sorry, but I'm a failure in his eyes. I tried and tried, but he's just not satisfied with a substitute," Mom called as she walked into the family room. I laughed because I wasn't surprised in the least.

I sat up and unbuttoned my pajama top, opening the nursing bra I was wearing. After I nuzzled him to my chest and he latched on, I patted his dry little bottom, looking into the face of the most gorgeous baby boy I'd ever seen in my life.

Vanessa hurried into the family room and sat down next to me. "Did I miss it?" So much had happened over the past four years, it was nearly mind-boggling to comprehend.

_There hadn't been a wedding because we'd reached a compromise. I'd wear that gorgeous diamond ring, and we'd think about getting married sometime in the future when things calmed down. Things didn't calm down at all._

_Edward didn't sell the restaurants, but he'd bowed out of his stake at Peter and Charlotte's restaurant in Vegas. I'd met them when we were all at Bellport for Robbie's christening. Kate's parents came into town, and it wasn't hard to get to know them at all. My mom and Kate formed a fast friendship after my mother found out Kate was adapting a book series Mom loved. The two would sit on the beach with Robbie in a pak-and-play, talking for hours about the books. Kate said Mom was an invaluable resource because Mom knew the books like the back of her hand. I laughed and smiled at the two of them more than once._

_Life had been busy with our family. Edward eventually hired Laurent as the Chef for "Go Fish" and business was booming. "Tuscana" had earned another Michelin, two years after it earned its first one, and the party we had at the restaurant to celebrate was incredible. _

"_Seasons" had earned its own accolades, as had "Wild Flower," both being reviewed quite frequently in various culinary magazines. There was even a segment on a cooking channel, highlighting the farm-to-table aspect of "Seasons." That was what brought Vanessa to live with us in New York._

_She'd graduated early from high school…in December, actually. She got a job as a line cook at a restaurant in LA, and it made up her mind. She wanted to follow in her father's footsteps, and the first step was that she wanted to attend The International Culinary Institute in Manhattan, not far from our new home, so she moved to New York in March, working at "Seasons" as a line cook._

_Kate and Garrett were still in LA, and Robbie would be starting preschool in the fall. Kate had received an Oscar nomination for her screen adaptation of a book, and while she didn't win, Edward, Mom, and I had gone to LA to support her. In my opinion, she should have won._

_All of our friends were alive and well…Alice and Jasper in LA where his career was thriving, and Rosalie and Emmett had moved to Boston where Emmett was the head of Orthopedics at Mass General. Rosalie was staying at home with their son, and we kept up with them as much as our busy life would allow. _

_Angela and Ben had married not long after they moved in together, and were both still working for the "Times," having decided recently to start a family. Jessica…she went back to Forks. She'd fallen in with a bad crowd in New York and had gotten herself into a bit of a pickle with a drug possession charge, so she went back home to live with her parents. _

_We only found it out because Eric ran into the stock broker and asked him about her. She didn't think enough of us to even say good-bye._

_Riley and Eric were still impossibly in love. We had Sunday dinners at Carlisle and Esme's house every week, which was when we all got to catch up because we were all still very close._

"No, they're on a commercial break. Are you nervous?" I asked as she sat next to me on the sofa sipping a cup of coffee Mom had brought her. Mom had come to New York to help with the baby who we weren't exactly surprised to find out about in September around my birthday the year before.

"_I've got to go," I whined as Edward pulled me into his arms. It was August and I was due to fly south for business. He'd turned forty-two in June, and he wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but hell, I would turn thirty in September, about which I wasn't exactly happy either. I was set to go to Miami for discovery on a case that was being litigated in New York, and he wasn't thrilled about my leaving at all._

"_I think you can take a later flight and give me a little more time, considering you don't know when you'll be able to come home," he guilted. So, without thinking it through, I gave him all the time in the world, rescheduling my flight for very early the next morning._

"_God, yes. Please, just come up here," I pleaded as I pulled his hair from where he'd firmly planted his head between my legs. He moved up my body and stroked into me as I tried to get my breath because the man's tongue…holy hell._

"_You need to get up?" he asked. I knew what he was asking, and it was time._

"_No, Chef. Let's see what happens," I urged as I positioned him to stroke into me. He kissed me gently as he didn't waste any time, likely afraid I'd change my mind. I didn't. _

_He worked slowly and passionately, moving my legs onto his shoulders and continuing to rock my world. His thumb worked my needy bundle of nerves relentlessly. "Supposedly, if you come, it makes the chances a lot better," he whispered as he stroked into me harder. I planted my hands on the bed and lifted my hips to meet his, and when I climaxed, he followed soon behind me, keeping my legs on his shoulders._

"_Um, why are you keeping my legs up there?" I asked as I tried to move them. He held them on his shoulders as he slipped from me, but he kissed my ankles, anchoring me in place._

"_I want to make sure this one sticks. I've looked it up, Cupcake. The boys have a better chance of striking gold if you keep your legs up for a bit. So, we're trying, now, and you're going away for likely a month?" he commented._

_I thought about my cycle and smiled. "Well, I'm in the middle of my cycle right now, and if it doesn't stick this time, when I get home, we can go at it like rabbits." He laughed at my comment, but he held my legs on his shoulders for half an hour. _

_We made love in several different positions that night, and when I climbed out of bed at 3:30 AM to shower and get ready to go to LaGuardia for my flight, I kissed him on the forehead and left him a note telling him I was optimistic at the prospect his boys had struck gold the night before._

_When I returned to New York two weeks later, I didn't have a period. He'd done the deed on the first time out of the box, and when I finally told him I was late, he got those two smiles…one on a pee stick, and one on my face._

"We're back here on the Plaza. Executive Chef Edward Masen is here with recipes to spark your love life. Welcome Chef! So, what have you got for us today?" the weather man asked.

"Well, a few years ago, a friend of mine asked me to step in to give a class on sensual cooking, and it was pretty fun, especially since my girlfriend was there with me, so I've been researching what foods are good for your love life. I've always shied away from writing a cookbook, but this one, my fiancée was in favor of, so I wrote it. She co-wrote it with me, and if she hadn't just given birth to our son a few weeks ago, she'd be here with me now. Obviously, some of these recipes worked," Edward commented with a laugh as he placed oysters on the half shell on the grill, salting and peppering them.

He worked through the recipes he'd determined he'd use that day, and I could tell he was having a great time. The sensual ballet of watching him cook had me nearly panting, but Charlie was only two-weeks' old, so it was far too soon for anything to happen. I'd have to wait out the next month, just like Edward.

"You guys did good," Vanessa commented as I moved Charlie to the other breast while Edward grilled a baguette for the bruschetta to accompany the grilled salmon with mango-pineapple-balsamic reduction. I chuckled because he found a way to use fruit in many menu items. The man loved his blow jobs, and he'd taken my comment of several years ago to heart.

"So, are there wedding bells in your future?" the female co-host asked as Edward pulled the prepared plates from the warmer under the prep table, passing out forks and pouring wine, just as he'd done the one time I'd appeared with him.

"Someday. We're pretty happy with where we are right now. Hi, Cupcake and Charlie, and Ness, you'll do well. Love you all," he responded as he waved to the camera with a glowing smile.

"Bella, he wants to get married. Why won't you consider it?" Vanessa asked as she turned off the television after it went to a commercial.

I smiled at her, realizing I'd made a very big decision. "I don't have a reason not to. I expect you to cater the reception, Ness. We'll have the wedding at Christmas. I think Eliza would love to have it in Bellport, don't you?"

She squealed so loud I thought the neighbors would show up with the police. They didn't, but she and my mother were very happy with the prospect of a wedding. I knew the chef would be as well, considering I'd been so stubborn about it.

##

We married at Christmas in his mother's ballroom with Eric singing while Riley played guitar to accompany him. It was romantic and intimate, just as I wanted, and I had my happily ever after.

Eric continued those outdated speed dating events, and he kept a tally of his successes over the years. He had nineteen weddings, including his own, under his belt. I couldn't argue the merits of the event with him any longer.

The night I walked into the first one I'd attended, I'd met my other half, as had my friends including Eric. It was the biggest success of Eric's career as a party planner. We celebrated it every year, right along with my birthday, and my chef…he made those damn cupcakes for me, ending the night with licking batter and chocolate mousse off each other. Cupid's arrow struck that night and wedged in each of us pretty deeply. What more could I say?

_**The Chocolate Coated End**_

_**\\\**_

_To those of you who stuck around…thank you. _

_For the last time…xoxo_


End file.
